


Widening Gyre

by CarlyCo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Future Fic, Kidnapping, Lazarus Pit, Paternity Reveal, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 103,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCo/pseuds/CarlyCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is a husband, a father, a brother, the Green Arrow, a businessman, and a philanthropist. However, with Felicity and John Diggle at his side he has managed to balance all of life's stresses with some semblance of grace. All of that changes when our hero learns that he isn't the person he always believed himself to be. Surprisingly, his identity is the least shocking thing he learns leading up to Thea's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Leaves

The brisk autumn winds whipped around her body and easily slipped beneath the wool shawl draped over her thin shoulders. She enjoyed how the chilled breeze brought some color to her normally pale features. Her husband often accused her of being a hermit. Normally, she eschewed the company of others and instead preferred to enjoy the delights of nature.

The barren trees signaled the coming of winter. Her daily trips outside would have to come to a halt soon but for now, she would enjoy the fresh air and the gorgeous view. Colorful leaves covered the rolling hills that served as the backdrop for their palatial home. Despite the chilly temperature, it was a truly beautiful day that should have given her ample inspiration.

Unfortunately, the canvas in front of her remained woefully unfinished. Every time she tried to complete the picture, she faltered as if there was a block of some kind in her mind. The good news as that she had plenty of time to continue working after Malcolm’s afternoon visit. His schedule kept him busy for most of the day but she always looked forward to seeing him.  

Malcolm always arrived at the same time everyday and stayed for exactly three hours. He never arrived a minute late or departed a minute early. During those three hours, the outside world ceased to exist and she became the center of his universe. He read to her in a soothing voice and kept her abreast of current events. Sometimes he regaled her with tales from his time training with the League of Assassins.

At the end of Malcolm’s visit, he always placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and promised to return at bedtime. The routine felt so familiar now that it was hard for her to imagine a time before this. Sometimes she would get flashes of her previous life but they were never more than pieces to a much larger puzzle.

She could always ask Malcolm for the details of her past but somehow she knew better. She realized long ago that he was hiding something about the past to protect her and she reconciled with herself that perhaps it was better that way. If the man that cared for her so completely in her time of need refused to revisit the past then it was for a good reason and she wouldn’t question it.

For two years, Malcolm, her doctors, and the mansion’s staff have been the only people she interacted with. She didn’t know how long she was in a coma before she returned to Malcolm. He never broached the subject and she would never ask. The sadness in his eyes and the clench of his jaw when he spoke even briefly of her time in the coma was enough to warn her away from the topic. Some days it seemed as if the secrets her husband tried to keep away threatened to burst forth. However, Malcolm didn’t lose control no matter how close he came to it.

Her room had become her sanctuary and she did not leave it unless it was a nice day outside. Malcolm furnished the stately room with elegant antiques and lush fabrics made of silk, satin, and velvet. The mahogany wood panel walls darkened the spacious room but the large arched windows allowed in plenty of sunshine during the day. Vibrant works of art adorned the walls to provide warmth even when the sun set for the day. The paintings were a mix of amateur works and priceless pieces.

When she wasn’t working with the physical therapist, she preferred to paint. Despite her memory loss, it seemed that her talent for painting remained intact. Malcolm theorized that her painting abilities were linked to muscle memory.

She squinted at the canvas in front of her as if trying to see something not there. The unfinished picture was a detailed representation of a massive home. She had seen the structure in her dreams often. She couldn’t tell if it is a phantom from her past or something her mind had conjured up to fill in the blank spaces. This was not the first time she has tried to complete this particular painting and it probably would not be the last. Eventually, she would grow frustrated once again and start on a new piece.

She flinched when a warm hand squeezed her shoulder. However, she relaxed immediately smelling the familiar cologne.

Malcolm pressed a kiss to her temple. “Your painting is coming along beautifully.”

She hummed quietly and replied, “It is missing something. I am sure I will figure it out with time. You left before I woke up this morning. Is everything okay?”

He walked around her wheelchair and sat down on a teak bench against the stone border wall. “Yes, everything is fine. I am afraid some rather unsavory business required my attention. All is well now.”

She frowned deeply upon seeing a fresh wound on Malcolm’s face. She reached out and smoothed her thin fingers over the lacertation. “Unsavory you said?”

Malcolm flashed a wry smile. “I suppose that might have been something of an understatement, love. In any case, I wouldn’t want you to worry.”

Her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed in concern but she decided to drop the subject. She was used to Malcolm being vague. She would just have to be content in the knowledge that he was safe now. That was all she ever required of the man. She knew that she would be lost without him.

“Dr. Wilson called this morning. He would like to move your appointment up a day.”

She nodded. “Well, I don’t exactly have any plans, Malcolm. I don’t know why you do this to yourself. You get your hopes up every time Dr. Wilson flies in to examine me. I see how disappointed you are each time he tells you there has been no change. You may have to accept that a full recovery will take years. The damage done to my spine was catastrophic, Malcolm. I shouldn’t be alive at all.”

Malcolm gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm. He didn’t like to think about her injury because it filled him with such guilt. Sometimes he dreamed about reaching her faster and saving her from all of this pain. However, in the rational light of day he recognized that his arriving when he did saved her life. Sometimes that fact was enough to soothe him, but today was not one of those days.

“Would you like to eat lunch out here or inside?”

As she looked up at the sky, she used her hand to shield her eyes from the bright mid-day sun. The massive diamond on her ring finger glinted in the sun’s glare. “I think I would like to have lunch on the veranda today. The weather is beginning to change. I don’t think I will be able to enjoy the outdoors for much longer.”

He nodded in agreement. “We can expect an arctic blast coming in from Canada in the next day or so. I’m afraid it will bring snow with it.”

She sighed ruefully. “I don’t like winter very much. It is so cold and dreary. I will miss coming out here. Painting in the bedroom just isn’t the same.”

“You could always move your painting into the solarium. You won’t get to enjoy the fresh air but with all the windows I think it will provide all the light and inspiration you could desire. It has a breathtaking view of the lake.”

She considered his proposal but ultimately shook her head. “I hoped the day I emerged from this room it would be on my own two feet. I wouldn’t want to get in anyone’s way in my chair. It is clunky and takes up too much space.”

Malcolm winced at the self-consciousness that plagued his wife. He grasped her hand and placed a soft kiss against her knuckles. “You are the lady of this house, my love. You could never be in anyone’s way. I wish you would leave this room. You are not a prisoner to be locked away. All of this is for you and you never enjoy it.”

She believed Malcolm of course. The members of staff that brought her meals and cleaned her room were polite and cordial. One of the maids even lingered to talk to her on some days when the cleaning was lighter. However, she felt as if she was a burden to Malcolm and his employees. There was so little she could do for herself even in a home controlled by a central computer.

“I know, Malcolm. I will leave when I am ready.”

He offered a tired smile but didn’t bother arguing with her. It was useless and he knew it. She might not remember her past but her personality was pretty well intact. She was vain and stubborn. Surprisingly, those were the two traits he loved about her the most.

“I am going to let Hannah know that we would like for lunch to be served on the veranda. Do you have any requests for lunch, Moira?”

“No, I’m sure whatever cook prepares will be delicious.”

Malcolm nodded and quietly left the veranda. As he walked through their bedroom, his phone began to ring. He stopped to look at the screen and smiled seeing Thea’s picture. Reluctantly, he sent the call to voicemail. He never took the chance of talking to Thea while in earshot of Moira.

Their relationship had come so far in three years’ time. There were moments when he regretted not telling their daughter the truth but he knew that all of this would end soon after. Thea would tell Oliver and nothing would stop the young man from trying to reclaim his mother. Not that Moira would consider going with Oliver. She didn’t remember her children or Robert. It would cause all three of them more pain than he had any right to inflict. No, Thea and Oliver could never know that Moira was still alive. It was the best thing for all involved.

Malcolm rarely considered just how much of that decision was based on his own desire not to lose Moira. She gave him a reason to continue to fight Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins. She gave him purpose in life as he tried to make amends for the destruction he unleashed in the Glades. Moira gave him comfort when he struggled to cope with guilt of what he did to Tommy.

No, Oliver and Thea had moved on and were living their lives once more. He was the one that needed Moira and he would selfishly keep her tucked away until he drew his last breath. Although, if Ra’s al Ghul had his druthers he wouldn’t be drawing breath for much longer.

In small ways, he attempted to make amends for deceiving Thea and Oliver. He gave them the capital to start their new business and pushed them toward certain investors he knew to still be loyal to the Queen and Merlyn families. He left it up to them to survive or fail but they had flourished. They didn’t want for anything and somehow that assuaged his guilt.

In a week’s time, he would have to travel to Starling City for Thea’s wedding. It was sure to be an event befitting Malcolm Merlyn’s only daughter. His presence would be shrouded in secret because everyone still believed him to be dead. However, there was no way he could miss his little girl’s special day.

Thea was marrying Roy Harper. He wasn’t particularly fond of his daughter’s choice of husband but he didn’t have a leg to stand on in that department. Malcolm was a mass murderer. There were few men in the world more heinous than he was.

Sometimes he allowed himself to wonder if he would have ever traveled down that path if only Moira would have left Robert after Thea was conceived. Malcolm believed her love would have kept his madness at bay. He truly believed the hatred wouldn’t have swallowed him whole if only he had her at his side. Even now, she was like balm to his threadbare sanity.


	2. Flesh and Bone

Oliver glanced at the time as he drove along the private road that led to his home. He was making good time despite having waited until the very last minute to leave work that evening. Queen Casino and Resort was a hive of active as everyone prepared for this weekend’s festivities. Thea managed to book two of the most popular pop singers in the country and they would be performing for two sold out crowds on Friday and Saturday night. They had whales coming in from all over the country to enjoy the concerts and to spend an unconscionable amount of money at the tables. It was a perfect time for the casino to roll out the newest additions to the gaming floor.

He pulled into the four-car garage and killed the engine. Oliver picked his briefcase up off the passenger seat and climbed out of the car. As he walked toward the massive double door entry of the house, he noticed that Diggle’s car wasn’t outside. He smiled smugly since he wouldn’t be the last one to arrive. The rule on Team Green Arrow was that the last person to arrive for Monday Night dinner had to take the next patrol of the Glades.

Monday evening was family dinner night and it was probably the only night of the week where everyone made it home at a reasonable time. They all lived such busy lives that they rarely saw one another socially despite the fact that most of them lived in the same house and worked in the same building. However, they decided long ago to make time at least one night a week to reconnect. Family was important and nothing could make them lose sight of that.

Oliver pulled triple duty as Chief Executive Officer of Queen Casino and Resort, Chairman of the Glades Restoration Foundation, and the Green Arrow. He always had something he should be doing and that didn’t even include the time he tried to carve out for his family. He would be swamped if he didn’t have the rest of the team hitting the streets when he couldn’t. Team Green Arrow had grown considerably in the last few years. Roy, Thea, Laurel, and Diggle all suited up when necessary to keep the streets of Starling City safe.

Oliver entered the house and dropped the briefcase off in his office. He learned the hard way about leaving his briefcase unattended around the kids. They believed any scrap of paper was perfect for drawing pretty pictures or cutting into paper dolls. His lips quirked into a small smile as he thought about the last such disaster. Oliver was lucky that Felicity always printed a second copy of important documents before a major meeting or Oliver would have walked into that City Council meeting with a building proposal covered in scribbles.

As he walked out of his office, the smell of garlic, basil, and simmering tomatoes wafted through the house beckoning anyone in the vicinity to eat their fill. Dinnerware, silverware, and glassware sat atop the oversized dining room table along with a few bottles of wine and a lovingly prepared floral centerpiece. Their usual Monday Night Dinner playlist was already playing in the dining room. He felt the tension from the day ebb away as the warmth of his home surrounded him.

Oliver walked into kitchen still wearing the three-piece suit he wore to work that morning. He probably would have been late getting home if Felicity hadn’t programmed an alarm to remind him of what time dinner started. Oliver loosened his tie and looked around the room to see just how close it was to dinnertime. As it was, it appeared that most of the meal was ready to serve.

He stood silently at the counter watching his wife at the stove. She wasn’t much of a cook, not that domestic prowess was something he ever concerned himself with. However, she knew how to cook a hearty Italian meal and no one really complained that the menu varied only slightly from week to week. Tonight Diggle, Lyla, and their daughter Sara would be joining the Queen family for dinner.

She continued to stir the sauce but glanced over her shoulder at Oliver. “Thea owes me $20. She wagered that you would be late for dinner tonight since the new machines were being installed on the gaming floor.”

He huffed out a laugh and strode over to his wife. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and slipped his arms around her waist. “Well, I might have been a little distracted but someone helpfully set an alert to go off every 3 minutes. It was sufficiently distracting.”

“I don’t like to lose,” she teased gently. Scenes of domestic bliss were rare occurrences in the Queen household. However, she cherished moments like this. It was so different from the childhood she had.

A dark laugh rattled out of his throat and he replied, “Don’t I know it. Where are Thea and Roy anyway? I saw the table on my way in here. She always goes overboard with the centerpieces. Raisa doesn’t even kick up such a fuss over that sort of thing unless it is for a holiday or a dinner party.”

When they were financially stable once more, Oliver hired the Queen’s long time house manager Raisa to resume her duties. There was no one he trusted more to keep their secrets and to watch over the next generation of Queen Heirs. She kept the house running like a well-oiled machine amidst their chaos. Moreover, Raisa had a close relationship with Connor and Lily. They loved her as much as he and Thea did when they were children.

Felicity elbowed him. “Those centerpieces and the wine are Thea’s way of contributing and I for one love them. I appreciate it the same way I appreciate Lyla always bringing dessert. In any case, Thea and Roy are upstairs spending time with Connor and Lily before dinner.”

He hummed at that. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Thea and Roy would choose to spend their down time with his kids. Despite being adults, they were still children at heart. Roy had been instrumental in helping Connor adjust after his mother’s death. The boy thought the sun rose and set because of Roy. A lesser man might have been a little jealous but Oliver was just pleased that Connor was happy living with them. He didn’t know about Connor until a lawyer contacted him about Sandra’s death.

Oliver kissed the side of Felicity’s neck again and slid his hands lower to rest atop her rounded stomach. “How is the little lady doing in there?”

She winced when the baby kicked. “She was perfectly calm until you showed up. Now she has decided to kick her poor mother. I swear Lily was never this active.”

He chuckled and rubbed her stomach in attempt to settle down their daughter. “The same poor mother that is supposed to be taking it easy but was seen eviscerating an employee today. I watched the footage—impressive.”

Felicity blushed deeply. She truly felt bad for the man she unleashed her fury on earlier. His mistake was unfortunate but not terrible in the scheme of things. However, her pregnancy hormones, low blood sugar, and overall lack of sleep spelled disaster for him. She said, “I asked Diggle to chase him down and rehire him. Afterward, I promptly ate lunch and took a nap on the couch in my office.”

“You, my dear, inspire more fear than the Green Arrow any day of the week. The employees always scatter when you walk out onto the gaming floor.”

Felicity was President of Operations but that was mostly a figurehead title. Oliver needed to know that someone he trusted was waiting in the wings should he ever be incapacitated. He allowed his family’s fortune to be ripped from them once because he trusted Isabel Rochev. He would not allow it to happen for a second time. No matter what occurred he knew Felicity could step into his place.

However, the majority of Felicity’s time was devoted to the Queen Restoration Foundation. Every new project in the Glades was equipped with state of the art surveillance technology designed and patented by his wife. Unsurprisingly, it made Felicity’s job as Team Green Arrow’s tech support that much easier. Long gone were the days of fruitlessly hoping that the city would maintain the cameras in the Glades.

Felicity huffed and poured the cooked pasta into the simmering pot of Bolognese sauce. She replied, “Only when I am pregnant. When I am not actively growing another person inside of me I am as cuddly as a teddy bear.”

Oliver stifled a laugh he knew would earn him another elbow to the stomach. Instead, he rubbed circles on Felicity’s stomach. “After dinner I am going to go back to the casino. I want to check on the progress of the installation. Everything needs to be ready for this weekend. It’s our biggest event of the year and a lot of eyes will be on us.”

“I really wish you would stay in tonight, Oliver. You can check on the progress over surveillance. You aren’t any actual help unless you intend to assist them. They do not need you there to micromanage the process. Trust in the people we have hired. Besides, tonight is family night…you don’t even put on the hood on Monday nights.”

He noted the peculiar tone in Felicity’s voice. “What’s going on? Are you feeling okay?”

She really wasn’t but that wasn’t why she wanted Oliver to stay home for the night. “I am fine. However, Thea and I need to have a serious talk with you about the wedding. You have been avoiding this conversation for long enough, Oliver. It really can’t be postponed any longer.”

Oliver held back a sigh. All of the planning was finished weeks ago so he could only think of one topic they would need to discuss. He had made an admirable effort to delay this conversation for as long as possible. “I already agreed to keep my mouth shut about Merlyn attending the wedding. I understand that Thea loves him. Malcolm saved her when I was too busy to do it…”

Felicity’s expression turned pained. “Stop it, Oliver. Thea’s relationship with Malcolm isn’t because you didn’t save her. She knows that you would have saved her if you could have. She loves him because he is her father. Despite the fact that he is a card-carrying sociopath, I believe that he loves her, too. He stopped trying to kill you and he has tried to establish a somewhat fatherly relationship with you. Connor and Lily like him and he adores them.”

He chose not to respond. Arguing with Felicity always had the same result. He would become frustrated and she was no more apt to listen to him than she was before the argument. It was an act in futility that he had no interest in participating in tonight.

Felicity smiled when Oliver remained silent. “You have to admit that his help with getting the casino off the ground was invaluable. The business and this house are possible because of the investment and connections Malcolm provided.”

He growled. “Your point?”

“My point is that you should cut Malcolm a little slack. The things he has done have not been solely for Thea’s benefit. He has tired making amends with you as well. The foundation he is financing has built safe and affordable housing on some of the parcels of land he owned in the Glades. He wanted that green space and community garden dedicated to Tommy. He is trying to make it better, Oliver. He is trying to make the Glades a better place than it ever was and he is doing it by funneling resources into our foundation.”

Oliver snapped. “He is responsible for hundreds of deaths. Throwing a little money around the situation isn’t going to clean the blood off his hands, Felicity. I don’t understand how everyone can just forgive him! He is responsible for my father’s death. Malcolm takes and takes and I’m just supposed to stand by and pretend that I don’t despise him!”

Felicity turned off the burner when she heard the doorbell. She was certain that John and Lyla had just arrived. Felicity didn’t want them walking in on this fight. “I am going to make sure Lily and Connor are all clean and ready for dinner. Thea mentioned breaking out the finger paint. I am sure they are covered from head to toe by now.”

He rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. Oliver grabbed her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. Thinking about Malcolm makes me think about Tommy. I know that is incredibly selfish because so many people lost their lives that night but his death is the one that hurts me the most. It haunts me. I was right there and I couldn’t save him. I could forgive Malcolm for a lot of things but not that. I can’t forgive him for making me watch my best friend die.”

She sighed in resignation and turned around to look at her husband. Felicity knew how much Tommy’s death hurt Oliver even if he was loathed to talk about it most days. “We both have regrets about how that night ended. I replay the events in my head and try to figure out how I could have done it better but I know in my heart that we did as much as we could. You may put on that hood and go out each night to keep this city safe but you don’t have super powers, Oliver. You are one man and you did your best to save this city on the worst night of its history. Tommy loved you and he wouldn’t want you beating yourself up after all this time. When I doubt my actions I think about all of the people that would have died if not for our intervention and it gives me some peace.”

Oliver ground out. “It’s not enough. Not for me. It’ll never be enough. And I don’t understand how it is enough for anyone else. Malcolm gets to walk around as if he hasn’t stolen from all of us. He has stolen lives and he has stolen time. We can’t get either of those things back. I don’t understand how any of you can even stand to see his face, Felicity!”

Roy walked into the kitchen with Lily perched on his shoulders. He stopped in the doorway realizing he had interrupted something serious. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, Lily-bug was asking for Oliver. I will just take her into the dining room. Dig and Lyla are here.”

Lily grinned and reached out toward her parents. “Daddy!”

Felicity hastily wiped away her tears. “No, dinner is almost ready. Just let it simmer for a few minutes and it will be ready to serve, Oliver. Sprinkle some parmigiano-reggiano and olive oil on it once it is finished simmering. Oh, and remember to take the garlic bread out of the oven before it burns. Come here, sweetheart. Let’s go find your Aunt Thea. She did such a good job of cleaning all the paint off you.”

Roy took Lily off his shoulders and handed her to Felicity.

The brown haired blue-eyed little girl hugged her mother’s neck as they left the kitchen together.

Roy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks and looked at Oliver awkwardly. “Want to talk about it, boss?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave the younger man his patented Green Arrow look. He stirred the pasta for a few minutes and then sprinkled the cheese and olive oil on it as Felicity instructed.

“I’ll take that as a no…”

“You can help me carry the food to the table in a minute. Where’s Thea?” Oliver grabbed a potholder and took the garlic bread out of the oven. He set it on the cutting board and found a bread knife to take with them.  

Roy leaned against the counter and nicked a tomato out of the salad bowl beside him. “She is on the phone with Malcolm. She has been trying to get in touch with him all day. I am glad that he finally called her back. Thea was starting to worry that the League had caught up with him. I was not looking forward to a trip to Nanda Parbat.”

Oliver gritted his teeth but managed to hold his tongue. He needed to get in the habit of that if he intended for his wife and sister to continue speaking to him in the week leading up to the wedding. He nodded.

“Listen, I get it. I feel the same way that you do but Thea needs this. Your mom and dad died and she was still at the age where a dad was something she needed. Just give her this and after the wedding Malcolm will crawl back under whatever rock he’s been hiding under for all this time. He knows being in Starling City for too long will attract the wrong kind of attention. ”

Roy picked up the garlic bread and then grabbed the salad bowl as he left the kitchen. He sincerely hoped that this didn’t blow up in their faces. He had his reservations about Malcolm, too. Roy always felt as if the man was lying with every breath. Nothing was ever what it seemed when you were dealing with Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver took a deep breath to settle his nerves before picking up the rest of the food. He walked into the dining room and smiled seeing Felicity and Thea laughing about something with Lyla. He could hear the genuineness in his wife’s laugh and only hoped she wasn’t still upset.

Connor was making funny faces at Lily and Sara to make them laugh.

Oliver placed the food on the table and ruffled his son’s dirty blond hair. “Dinner is served.”

John clapped him on the back and lowered his voice. “Everything okay, man?”

Oliver offered a half smile. “Everything is fine, Dig. Let’s eat.” He sat down at the head of the table and looked at the faces of the people that he counted as his family. He would have failed so many times without them by his side.


	3. My Body Is A Cage

Like clockwork, Malcolm walked into their bedroom at 10:30. The dim lighting in the room seemed to highlight the wrinkles around his eyes and somehow made him appear older than he was. Malcolm took off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. He was exhausted and felt as if a noose was slowly tightening around his neck. He was juggling too many balls and he knew that but Malcolm didn’t see where he had any other choice. If he relented, the archer risked losing everything of value in his life and Malcolm was too selfish to ever let that happen. He sat on his side of the bed and took off his watch. He placed it on the nightstand as he looked at the gold wedding band on his left hand. Their marriage wasn’t legally binding—it couldn’t be. Legally speaking Moira and Malcolm had been dead for several years now but he was happier than he had ever been even though he was hiding from the League.

Each day the League of Assassins sent more scouts to locate him. He dispatched them with ease but knew it was only a matter of time until Ra’s al Ghul came for him in person. Malcolm would never best the man in combat and he would lose his life. He wasn’t afraid to die but he certainly didn’t welcome it. He wasted the better part of his life on a maniacal journey for revenge. He missed out on so many important things including watching his children grow up. Maybe Moira would have told him the truth if he wasn’t out of his mind when Thea was born.  

Ra’s al Ghul’s scouts were getting closer to locating Malcolm’s home. Soon enough he would have to move to another location. He didn’t relish moving Moira but he knew she would understand. She was nothing if not supportive. It was ironic that his loving wife was the one that set all of this in motion. She was the one that told Ra’s he was alive and well. Malcolm didn’t blame Moira because he knew she did it to protect Thea from him. He found fault in himself for being the type of man to inspire that type of fear in her.

Malcolm ran a tired hand over his face. His conversation with Thea had not gone the way he expected. She wanted him in Starling City for the week leading up to the wedding. He was still believed to be dead and it would remain that way which meant he couldn’t have an active role in her wedding.

However, she did want him to spend time with her and her husband-to-be. She also wanted him to try to make peace with Oliver. He didn’t know what she expected but he loved her and was willing to give it a shot. At least when it failed, and it would fail, he could honestly say he tried for her benefit.

Thea wanted so much for them to figure out a way to be one family. She was looking for what she had lost when Robert and Oliver went missing with the Queen’s Gambit. However, Malcolm knew that the rift between him and Oliver could never be repaired. He had done too much wrong in Oliver’s eyes. Some things couldn’t be forgiven. He often wondered which of his sins Oliver hated him for the most. The affair with Moira? Robert’s death? Tommy’s death? The destruction he brought to the Glades? Alternatively, perhaps the best reason to hate him was that he was still alive when so many others weren’t.

Despite his poor relationship with Oliver, Malcolm got along well with Felicity and he adored the children. Connor Hawke Queen was a bright little boy that was the spitting image of Oliver. He would be turning nine years old in a few weeks. Malcolm would have to remember to send a present. If he remembered correctly, Connor enjoyed video games like most boys his age did. He also showed great interest in remote controlled helicopters.

Lily Dearden Queen was a perfect little bundle of energy that reminded him very much of Thea at that age. Whenever he saw the little girl, she was always smiling or laughing. Moira woke from her coma a few short months after Lily was born. He liked to think she was waking up for her granddaughter even if she didn’t know about her.

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the secrets he was keeping from Moira. It was a necessary evil and he knew that. However, he also recognized that his demise could be imminent. It was important that he make arrangements to reunite his wife with her family if he should fall. He wouldn’t doom Moira to a lifetime alone. She would need them if he died.

Moira closed the book she was reading and turned to look at her husband. Even with his back to her, she could see the tension coming off him in waves. “What’s wrong? You’re never this quiet when you come to bed.”

He looked over his shoulder and offered a small smile for her benefit. Malcolm never liked to worry Moira with his problems. He liked keeping her as blissfully unaware as possible. However, the woman had a maddening penchant for perception. She could always see right through him. “I am sorry, love. I just have a lot on my mind. I’ve run into a few complications. It is nothing for you to concern yourself about. How was your evening?”

“I am more concerned with how your evening went. You seemed perfectly fine this afternoon during lunch. Does your mood have anything to do with the unsavory business you mentioned earlier?”

Malcolm chuckled lightly as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. He knew that Moira wouldn’t let it go if she was truly concerned about him. She wasn’t one to pry into his business. In general, she accepted that there were some things he would never tell her. However, his need for privacy never trumped her need to be worried about him. “No, this doesn’t have anything to do with what happened this morning. I’m afraid this is of a different ilk entirely.”

Moira reached over and ran a hand over his back. “Please, talk to me, Malcolm. There has been something troubling you lately. I hope you know that you can confide in me. I might need a wheelchair to get around but by no means am I fragile.”

He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before sliding closer to Moira. He took her hand in his and asked, “Do you remember me telling about my business trip next week?”

She nodded. “Of course, I remember. You said that you would be leaving Friday morning for some business meeting and would return Sunday afternoon.”

Moira didn’t know the nature of Malcolm’s business. It was another thing she never asked him for details on. However, she was an intelligent woman. She guessed that his business was of an illegal nature. A legitimate executive would hardly need to train with a group called the League of Assassins.

“I found out this evening that the meeting has been extended over a week and it could possibly go a bit longer depending on how things progress. It is an unexpected development but this isn’t a meeting that I can miss.”

Their home was too far away from Starling City for Malcolm to even attempt a return trip until after Thea’s wedding. Their sprawling estate located in Maine was well off the beaten path and until recently it was the last place anyone would ever look for Malcolm Merlyn.

This new information was cause for concern. Malcolm never left her for more than a few days at a time. An entire week would be a new milestone for them and it wasn’t one Moira was interested in reaching. She was still worried about the new cut he turned up to lunch with that afternoon.

Malcolm saw the uncertain look in her eyes and sighed deeply. “In any other situation I would reschedule or make other arrangements but I really don’t have a choice in the matter. However, I was thinking about it and I’ve come up with a solution.”

“Oh?” was her only reply. Her husband wasn’t nearly as subtle as he liked to believe he was. She could see through him easily and she already had an inkling as to the nature of his ‘solution’.

His lips twitched into a smile hearing the ‘no’ before he even proposed his solution. “I want you to come with me. We own a home a few miles away from where my meetings will be taking place. Hannah, Marshall, and Fillip will accompany us on the trip. The house is wheelchair accessible. I will be able to come home to you every night.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head. “Malcolm…”

“Moira, I don’t want to be without you for an entire week. I want you to come with me. I promise I am not trying to force you out of your comfort zone. I would never push you to do anything more than you are ready for but a week is too long. I think you will agree that it is. You haven’t left this house since you came out of your coma. I think it is time. This isn’t really a life that you are living…not a full one in any case.”

Moira looked into his eyes and held back a sigh. She wanted to say no. She had rarely even ventured out of her room in the two years since she woke from her coma. However, she couldn’t say no to Malcolm when his blue eyes shined at her so hopefully. “When do we leave?”

He grasped her chin gently and pulled her in for a smoldering kiss. After the kiss, he smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip and smiled. “I’ll make sure Hannah helps you start packing in the morning. We will leave the day after tomorrow.”

She smiled softly looking into his eyes. “The things I do for you, Malcolm Merlyn.”

Malcolm kissed her once more. “I am eternally grateful for the things you do for me, Moira. Now I am going to get ready for bed so that we can turn in for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Dr. Wilson will be here first thing in the morning. He will be pleased to know that you are leaving the house. He’s been encouraging you to take this step for quite some time.”

She watched Malcolm disappear into the en suite and sighed softly. She wasn’t ready to go out into the world in a wheelchair. The doctors assured Moira that she was healing well and that the physical therapy was working. However, she was still only capable of standing with the assistance of forearm crutches. Walking with the wretched things tired her out quickly every time. It all felt like defeat. There were days when she wondered if she would ever walk unassisted again.

However, the migraine headaches she suffered from were more troubling. The migraines were becoming more frequent and lasting longer. Her neurologist assured them the headaches were nothing to be concerned about but Moira had her doubts.

Sometimes when the migraines grew so painful that she could scarcely stand even a sliver of light she had visions. The visions were always reminiscent of her dreams. The more frequently they occurred the more Moira began to believe the images weren’t just machinations of her mind. Lately, the most prominent flashes related to her being impaled on a sword in the middle of the woods. She could hear the screams and cries of a young girl. It was all terrifying.

Moira sighed deeply as she unbuttoned her satin sleep shirt. She looked down at the red scar that ran almost the length of her torso. Moira’s ran her fingers over the raised scar. She wondered what secrets her mind held from even her.

A few minutes later Malcolm walked back into the room dressed for bed. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Moira’s state of undress. However, he quickly realized her attention was focused on her scar. He turned off the overhead lights leaving just the bedside lamp to illuminate the room. “Are you okay?”

Moira snapped out of her thoughts and pulled the sleep shirt closed. She shook her head. “I am fine.”

Malcolm slid into the bed with Moira. He reached out and touched the hand that held her shirt closed.

Moira’s hand fell away from the shirt revealing the ugly scar once more.

Malcolm always knew that he would have to tell her some portion of the truth at some point. Moira was too inquisitive to let something this big lie. However, since coming out of the coma she had been more concerned with recovering from her injuries than she was learning about how she came to have them. He ran his thumb over the scar and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Her eyes widened at the question. Malcolm had never offered to talk about her accident. She studied his inscrutable face and then shook her head. “No. It has just been on my mind a lot but it isn’t something we need to discuss right now. It’s late and we have a long day ahead of us.”

It was a weak excuse even to her own ears but she wasn’t sure that she was ready to hear the truth. Moreover, some small part of her feared Malcolm would lie to her and she would see through it.


	4. Lying to You

After dinner and dessert, Oliver helped Felicity put Lily to bed and then tucked in Connor after he finished watching a movie with Roy. As usual, his son complained that he didn’t need to go to bed so early. However, Connor was seriously not a morning person. Getting him out of bed in the morning was a hassle and Oliver was grateful that there were other adults in the house to help him. On more than one occasion he or Felicity would wake Connor up for school only to find out, he climbed back into bed as soon as they were out of the room.

Raisa often reminded Oliver that he was the same way as a boy. Oliver hated getting up in the morning no matter how early he went to bed the previous night. He was no good for anyone until well after 9 AM. It was surprising how many facets of his personality the island changed. Now he never slept past 5 AM unless he was severely injured or sick. The last time he had the flu Felicity threatened to lock him out of the Green Arrow cave for a week if he didn’t stay in bed.

Oliver walked into the parlor and made a beeline for the bar. If he was going to listen to Felicity and Thea excoriate him for his disdain for Malcolm Merlyn he was going to do it with a glass of vodka in his hand. It would be the only way to control his sharp tongue.

He had already stumbled during his talk with Felicity. He knew it wasn’t his words or even his tone of voice that brought her to tears. It was that he shut her out and down viciously. It was the one promise he made when they first married. He carried so much baggage into their marriage and Felicity accepted all of it. She accepted the occasional nightmares and the brooding. All she ever asked is that he didn’t shut her out.

He sat down with his glass and took out his phone. He decided to take Felicity’s advice and check on the installation’s progress via surveillance. Sometimes it was easier to lose himself in work. The problems that cropped up for Oliver Queen the CEO and the Green Arrow were things he could fix even if the solution were not simple. Dealing with emotions and family issues was decidedly harder. Most of the time Oliver felt woefully unsuited to be a husband, father, or a brother.

Thea walked into the room and sat down on the couch. She tugged at the sleeves of her sweater as she tried to think of what to say to him. Neither of them were good at deep conversations. They didn’t really have the skills or the patience for it. “You made Felicity cry, Ollie.”

Oliver glanced up at her and asked, “Did Roy tell you that?”

She ignored his question altogether. “You have a good thing with Felicity. Don’t let your anger with my father screw it up for you, Ollie. If you aren’t careful one day she is going to wake up and realize that being a Queen is more trouble than it is worth. You’ll lose her—I’ll lose her, too.”

The grip on his glass tightened considerably. He hated that Thea considered Malcolm to be her father at all. Robert Queen raised her. He was the man that was there for every important moment of her life until Malcolm Merlyn orchestrated his death. However, he didn’t disagree with her stance on Felicity. From the moment she said ‘I do’ he worried that she would smarten up and leave him. He was too broken inside to be what she needed but he didn’t like to imagine his life without her.

“I understand that Malcolm is your father, Thea. I am not asking you not to love him. I don’t have the right to ask that of you, but I do ask that you put yourself in my shoes. You have your father but mine is buried on Lian Yu because he shot himself in the head to save my life. Your father sent us to our deaths. You can’t imagine the things that happened to me…the things I had to do in order to survive those five years I was presumed dead. There were so many times when I wished I had died on that boat. Malcolm set all those wheels in motion and you want me to play happy families with him. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do that. I tolerate him for you, Thea. I have kept my word and helped keep the League of Assassins at bay when he is in Starling. I don’t know what more you want from me.”

Thea tugged at the sleeves of her sweater even more. Oliver’s point was incredibly salient. She said, “Malcolm loves you. He didn’t know that you were on the boat, Ollie. He would have found a way to stop you if he had known. It is one of his biggest regrets. I think if you would just talk to him that you might find a way to not hate him.”

Felicity walked into the room with a cup of tea in hand. “I see you two started without me.”

Oliver stood up. “Thea was just telling me how much Malcolm loves me. I guess he forgot to tell her when he beat me within an inch of my life and I had to lie to everyone and say it was a motorcycle accident that put me in the hospital.”

Felicity winced as she thought about it. She had come so close to losing Oliver that day. She still remembered every bruise Malcolm left behind. Felicity could point out where the arrows left scars that never disappeared.

Thea sucked in a pained breath. She said, “He wasn’t himself then, Ollie. He was so deluded by grief and rage. Everyone has done things they regret, Oliver. Even you. I forgave you for lying to Mom and me. You knew that Slade was dangerous and that he was in Starling to take away everything you loved. You didn’t have the courtesy to say one word to us. Maybe if we knew the truth our mother might still be alive. Instead you protected your cover as the Hood.”

Oliver felt like Thea stabbed him in the heart. He emptied his glass of vodka and walked out of the parlor.

Felicity followed him. “Oliver…”

“I’m going to the foundry for awhile to work out. I’ll see you later.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Thea followed them into the foyer. She said, “Ollie, I didn’t mean it. I shouldn’t have thrown that in your face. I’m just upset. I am sorry. Please don’t go. We still need to talk about this.”

He smiled at Thea sadly. “No, you meant it and you’re right. I let Slade kill our mother. The choices I made brought us to that moment and I have to live with them. You won’t hear a single complaint from me while Malcolm is in town. It’s your wedding and it is important that you are happy. What I want doesn’t factor in and it shouldn’t.”

Thea grabbed his hand. “I didn’t mean it. I’ve just been under a lot of pressure lately. The League is getting closer to finding him and I’m scared that I’m going to lose him, Ollie. I’ll have lost two fathers, a mother, and a brother. I don’t know that I can survive it.”

He pressed and kiss to her forehead. “You meant it, Thea. You just didn’t mean to say it out loud. It’s fine. I’m not angry at you. Sometimes I hate me, too.”

Oliver walked out the front door and tried not to slam it on his way out.

Thea turned to Felicity and said, “I’m so sorry, Felicity. I shouldn’t have shot my mouth off like that. I don’t know what I was thinking. Ollie didn’t deserve that—not from me. He has gone out of his way to take care of me and this is how I repay him.”

Felicity put an arm around Thea. “No one is innocent in all of this. We have all made mistakes that have proved to be costly. Oliver knows that you love him. He is just upset but he will be back later.”

“Ollie never talks about what happened on the island. Not to me anyway. I’ve asked him before but he won’t tell me anything. Tonight is the first time he mentioned what he went through. Does he ever talk to you about what happened?”

Felicity looked at Thea appraisingly and then said, “Oliver told me everything about the time he was away. It is not something he likes to talk about frequently. He only told me because it was something I needed to know in our working relationship. He gave me more details once we started dating. Frankly, it gave me nightmares for a while. I never told him because I never wanted him to regret exposing that side of himself to me. You’ve seen the physical scars he walked away with, Thea. There are many more that aren’t visible to the eye.”

Thea wrung her hands together and sighed heavily. “And he has those scars because of my father. It is so hard for me to reconcile the two people. The Malcolm Merlyn that leveled the Glades is not the same man that saved my life and took me in for five months. The man I came to know as my father is capable of love and empathy. He made a mistake because he was broken, angry, and so very alone. I forgave my mother for her part in all of this. I would be a hypocrite to refuse my father the same chance.”

“I understand how you feel, Thea. I just think we pushed Oliver too far tonight. We might be asking a little too much of him so close to Tommy’s birthday. The memories and the grief always seem to overwhelm him this time of year.”

Thea covered her mouth in shock. “Oh no. I’ve been so buried in work and planning the wedding that I forgot about Tommy’s birthday. Turns out I am a crappy sister to both of my brothers.”

Felicity hugged her and said, “You are not a bad sister. This is just complicated. Queens and Merlyns don’t like to make anything easy. Why don’t you get some rest? Martine will be here first thing tomorrow morning for your final fitting. You are going to need to be rested for that.”

“What about Ollie?” She looked at the front door sadly.

“Don’t worry about him. I am sure he’s just working out on the salmon ladder to burn off some aggression. He’ll come home when he feels more in control.”

Thea stared at the door a moment longer and then nodded. “Tell him I’m sorry. Please…”

“Oliver loves you. He won’t hold this against you, Thea. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The younger woman silently climbed the stairs to her bedroom. It had been a long day, made longer by the conflict with her brother. There were so many things between the siblings that always remained unsaid. Thea and Oliver were more like their parents than either of them would willingly admit. They held their secrets close to them for as long as humanly possible. They avoided conflict like the plague and if someone did accidentally let their true emotions show all parties involved promptly forgot it.

This cycle of poor communications was something she sincerely hoped to break with her own husband. She loved Roy but she couldn’t live a life of silence and lies. Her parents’ marriage was imperfect and rife with infidelity. She couldn’t abide that in her own life.

She walked into her bedroom and wasn’t surprised to see Roy wasn’t there. He normally trained before bed to keep in shape for his second job as Arsenal. She was glad for the silence his absence provided.

Thea was seriously considering going to her office to do something akin to work. There was a ton of paperwork on her desk. Oliver handled the casino side of their business, while Thea concentrated her efforts on the resort side. If anyone knew how to create a luxury experience, it was a Queen.

She and Oliver worked together surprisingly well and their business showed it. They exceeded all of the profit projections in their first two years in business. Queen Casino & Resort provided jobs for hundreds of residents in the Glades. Moreover, the increased business attracted more businesses to set up shop by the newly renovated waterfront.

They were making real change in the Glades and that was largely in part to the obscene amount of money Malcolm invested in their business. She could see a change in him and Felicity could see it, too. She and Malcolm worked together for the restoration foundation. Oliver was the only one that kept his distance.

Thea understood why he couldn’t forgive Malcolm but it didn’t stop her from wishing it so. She wanted a true family that included her father and her brother. She just didn’t know how to make it happen.


	5. Black Roses

Oliver sped through the city on his motorcycle dressed in his Green Arrow disguise. He had just finished his last patrol for the night. Everything had been relatively quiet which was unusual. The Glades was the safest it had been in years but there were still hotspots all over the city. Gangs and organized crime weren’t easy elements to eradicate. If you managed to usurp one group, another was waiting in the wings to take its place. However, Oliver was less disconcerted than he normally would be about the strange silence. For the last two days, he felt completely disconnected from his family. Felicity and Thea benevolently forgave his outburst but hurt feelings between the three of them lingered even if none of them admitted it aloud.

He slowed down in front of a cemetery and blinked slightly. Oliver hadn’t meant to drive here of all places and yet here he was. He was supposed to be headed home but something compelled him to be here instead. He climbed off the motorcycle and placed his helmet on the seat. He was never sure if coming here was to mourn Tommy or some form of self-flagellation.

Oliver walked along the winding path that led to Tommy’s grave. Since his death, Oliver visited so much that he no longer needed to count headstones to locate Tommy’s position. He instinctively knew where to find his best friend’s final resting place. Most often, he found himself wandering to this place at night after he finished patrolling the Glades as the Green Arrow. No one knew just how often he ended up here.

Tommy Merlyn died just under four years ago and it still haunted Oliver whether he was awake or sleeping. The pain was a constant dull ache at the back of his mind that had yet to fade. Tommy was the closest thing he had to a brother and they missed so much time together because of the five years Oliver was gone. He would never get those five years back with his best friend. All the dreams they had as young boys were washed away by one man’s psychotic intentions.

Tommy’s 32nd birthday was in a few days. On the actual day, Oliver would come back here with Felicity, Connor, Lily, Thea, and Roy. It was something of a tradition now. They visited his grave on his birthday and then had a quiet dinner at home where they told stories about him. Oliver wanted Connor and Lily to know their uncle even in death. Tommy was always so good around Thea. They always had a connection—one that only grew stronger when they believed Oliver died. He just knew Tommy would have been an amazing uncle. They used to joke about getting married to supermodels and buying houses right next door to each other. Maybe the supermodel wives were a pipe dream but they always expected their futures to be intertwined.

Oliver loved Felicity and Thea with all of his heart. Everything he did in life was to keep them happy, safe, and well provided for. He didn’t need the expensive house and cars. After living on the island, his attachment to material goods was ephemeral at best. He was perfectly happy sleeping on a cot at the foundry. It provided all the creature comforts Oliver could desire. However, he wanted his family to have everything they could ever want.

If their conversation the other night was any indication, part of making them happy included finding a way to make peace with Malcolm Merlyn. They made it seem so easy but it really wasn’t. In the days since the talk, no one spoke of the incident and he was grateful for that. Oliver’s surly attitude had managed to leave his wife and sister in tears in the same night. He still was uncertain how to right those wrongs. Just as they were uncertain how to undo the pain they caused him.

Oliver’s body tensed as he approached Tommy’s grave. A man stood beside the marble headstone wearing an elaborate leather/Kevlar composite disguise. The man’s face was obscured but he would recognize Malcolm Merlyn anywhere. Oliver had known him his entire life and there was a time when Malcolm was like family to him. Tommy and Oliver spent as much time at the Merlyn house as they did at the Queen house. His pace slowed as he drew closer to the grave and to Malcolm. Part of Oliver just wanted to walk away but something kept him rooted in place. 

Malcolm didn’t bother looking up. He said, “Great minds think alike.”

“Only I’m here to mourn a friend and you are here to mourn the son you killed,” Oliver said in a scathing tone. He didn’t understand how Malcolm could even show his face here after what he did. Oliver had a hard time facing Tommy because of what happened that night in the Glades. He failed his best friend when he needed him the most and he would never get over that. He wondered if Malcolm’s rotten soul cured him of remorse and shame.

Malcolm was expecting Oliver’s verbal jab but it still hurt. He didn’t need anyone to remind him of what he did to his son. Malcolm failed Tommy long before the night the Glades fell. He nodded and said, “I killed a lot of sons and daughters that night, but none hurt more than this. Tommy deserved better than me.”

Oliver didn’t respond to Malcolm. He couldn’t open his mouth without something hateful flying out. Instead, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his green leather pants and tried to remain silent. He focused on the cold marble slab that marked Tommy’s final resting place. The words etched on the slab felt hollow and hardly did justice to the life snuffed out by Malcolm’s actions.

“What did you feel when you came back from Lian Yu? When you began playing ‘Robin Hood’ and putting arrows in the chests of those that dared to refuse your demands.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched as he turned to walk away. He wasn’t about to play this game with Malcolm. He knew it would only end with them fighting and he wouldn’t desecrate Tommy’s grave that way. His friend deserved peace. Tommy deserved better than Oliver and Malcolm. They both failed him equally that night.

“Was it righteous indignation? Was it a burning need to avenge the wrongs done by your father? Was it a desire to avenge the wrongs done to your father? When Rebecca died, I wished that I had died with her. I was a shit husband and father. The empire I was expanding for my family somehow became more important than my family. When problems arose, I dug in harder at work and ignored the problems I didn’t feel I could fix.”

Oliver winced because he saw himself in some of that. It was easier being the Green Arrow or CEO of Queen Casino & Resort than it was to be a family man. Felicity serving as his anchor was the only reason he didn’t pull away from his family more consistently. She was a fierce wife and mother and she would only allow him to brood for so long.

“The night Rebecca died she called me while she bled out on the pavement like an animal. I didn’t answer her calls because I was so focused on work. My wife was scared and dying and she reached out to me, Oliver. This city failed my wife but so did I. When I came to terms with that loss, I felt weak and helpless. I wanted to make some sense of the tragedy but looking at the crime statistics only showed me that my wife was just one in a long line of unnecessary deaths in the Glades. The police and the politicians didn’t give a damn about the violence in the Glades because it never landed on their doorsteps. The violence and disenfranchisement never touched their gilded lives. I decided to fix it. I decided to figure out a way to ensure no one ever lost their wife or mother to the monsters that lurked in the darkness of the Glades. I left to find myself. I needed to find purpose and I found it with Ra’s al Ghul. I don’t expect forgiveness for the things I have done because they are unforgivable, Oliver. Thea…” He looked wistful for a moment. “Thea is a sweet girl that is clutching for the only things she has left in the world. All I ask of you is that you fake it for her benefit. I’ll never approach you unless it involves Thea.”

Oliver sighed heavily. He could see how Malcolm could draw in Thea. He wove a compelling tale of fury, helplessness, and soul crushing loss. Oliver understood all of those things well. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if Felicity was taken from him. He killed The Count quickly and with little forethought because he threatened to harm Felicity when she was just a friend. If his wife was senselessly murdered on the streets of the Glades there would be nothing that could stop him from seeking vengeance. He only hoped he would have the restraint to limit his wrath to the parties directly responsible. Oliver hoped that he wouldn’t condemn thousands of people to death to soothe his own broken soul.

He swallowed thickly and nodded at Malcolm. “I’d do anything for Thea. You know that. She wants you in her life and nothing I say is going to dissuade her. Trust me. I’ve tried on many occasions.”

“Yes, I do know that you would do anything for her. You are a good brother, Oliver. You have been from the moment Moira and Robert brought her home from the hospital. She’s always thought you hung the moon just for her.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think Thea believes that. Not anymore. She blames me for our mother’s death. Thea never said that to me before the other night. I always wondered if she thought it but to hear it...I can never make that right for her. I guess I’ve taken as much from her as you have.”

Malcolm stared at Oliver for a moment. He wasn’t sure why the young man decided to share that information. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a pang of guilt. Oliver shouldn’t be carrying the weight of a death that didn’t happen. “You were not the cause of Moira’s death, Oliver. You did your best to protect your family.”

He said, “But if I would have just been honest. Maybe…”

“Thea and Moira knowing the truth wouldn’t have changed the outcome. Your mother was many things but a trained assassin was not one. Moira could have known about the threat and the situation would have ended the exact same way. I just wish I would have known about Slade earlier…I could have done more. I came back to Starling too late to save Moira.”

Oliver’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

Malcolm noted the look and said, “Your mother and I had our differences but she was dear to me, Oliver. She was the mother of my daughter. Why do you think I arranged for her to be acquitted of the charges?”

“You what?” asked Oliver. His eyes widened as he tried to make sense of what Malcolm was saying to him.

The older man chuckled. “You didn’t seriously believe that the jury acquitted your mother on the basis of the evidence, did you? They had every intention of convicting her but I was able to turn the tide with pressure applied in the right places. Moira held an important part in my life even if she was loathed to acknowledge it toward the end. She was my friend for years and I loved her. I wasn’t going to let her go to prison for my crimes. I am many things but…I’m not that depraved.”

Oliver looked shocked but quickly decided he shouldn’t have been. It was a little too convenient that Moira was acquitted. The whole town seemed set to see her burn when the trial began and the revelation of her affair with Malcolm didn’t do her any favors. “Loved her as a friend?”

Malcolm considered his next words carefully. Oliver already hated him he didn’t want to give the young man anymore ammunition. However, he didn’t see how lying would make it any better. “There is a completely plausible set of events where I could have been Moira’s husband. I knew her first and I think…at least I believe that I knew her better. Life is all about the choices that we make but perhaps even more so about the choices we don’t. I knew Moira before she met Robert. There was a time when we were…more, but she fell in love with Robert. I fell in love with Rebecca and that was the end of it.”

Well, that wasn’t actually the end of it but that was all Oliver needed to know. Any further details would only further taint his memory of Moira and Malcolm would never do that to him. The things Oliver already knew were disconcerting enough.

The younger man shook his head in disbelief. “Did my mother ever tell me the truth about anything? She made it seem as if your affair was brief and meaningless.”

“She loved you with all of her heart and the secrets she kept from you were always to keep you safe and happy. In hindsight, she should have been honest but that’s the thing about hindsight. Everything is always clearer with distance and time. Children put their parents on pedestals and the fall is always the hardest on them.”

Suddenly Oliver’s earpiece came to life. He listened to the words urgently spoken to him by his terrified wife. Oliver’s eyes widened and then he quickly began to run.

Malcolm yelled, “What is it? What happened?”

He growled, “Thea and Roy walked into an ambush. They’re pinned down!” He paused for a beat and added, “Thea’s been hit.”

The older man felt his blood run cold at Oliver’s last statement. He couldn’t fathom losing his only daughter in that way. He followed Oliver out of the cemetery at a surprising pace. Malcolm was certainly spry for a man of his age. He asked, “Where?”

Oliver growled, “We don’t need your help.”

“I don’t care what you need. My daughter is injured and I going to kill every last person that had anything to do with it. Don’t get in my way, Oliver.”

Oliver stopped walked and glared at Malcolm. He said, “They’re down by the docks. Be prepared...Felicity said it’s bad.” Oliver climbed onto his motorcycle and sped away from the cemetery.


	6. Charon

It was a simple truth—Thea and Roy walked into an ambush. The unnatural quietness that gave Oliver pause earlier in the night was purposeful. The Mosconi and O’Leary crime families worked in conjunction to shut down the majority of the illegal activity in the Glades for the last three days. They hoped it would lull the Green Arrow and his band of masked heroes into a false sense of security. They needed to find the upper hand somehow. Doing business in Starling City was becoming nearly impossible. They yearned for the days of old.

The two families had worked feverishly in the last few months trying to identify the Green Arrow. Thus far, their inquiries had come up empty. The man was like a ghost and no one seemed to know anything about him. Ultimately, they decided to study his counterparts. It was obvious that he was the leader of the team for a reason. His fighting style was the most polished and the most devastating to opponents. The Green Arrow was nearly impossible to best in a fight and he wore Kevlar lined leathers that stopped most standard ammunition from piercing his skin. He could be lethal with his bow and arrow but usually left his foes alive and neatly gift-wrapped for the SCPD. Mosconi and O’Leary had lost scores of loyal men to Iron Heights prison in the last few years.

The Black Canary also proved troublesome to take down. She was a skilled fighter and found herself constantly underestimated by her opponents. She also had several gadgets that made fighting her a nightmare. Furthermore, she often had ‘Management’ providing back up and the man was a skilled sniper. If the Black Canary seemed in over her head, a single shot would ring out in the darkness. The first shot was a warning. The second was a threat normally aimed uncomfortably close to your head. The third shot was just below center mass and hopefully wouldn’t kill you. ‘Management’ was rarely seen but the few that survived hand-to-hand combat with the man swore that he had to be ex-military.

Mosconi and O’Leary quickly decided that Arsenal and Speedy would the easiest to disable and take hostage. Their stature, body shape, and fighting style all but confirmed that they were younger and more inexperienced. Furthermore, the way Arsenal protected Speedy in fights spoke to a close relationship or perhaps an intimate one. It was the first weak link they managed to spot in the chain. The duo often patrolled the docks together since it was arguably the cleanest location in the Glades. Team Green Arrow and the police had cracked down on illegal activities when construction on the Queen Casino and Resort broke ground. It would be the perfect place to lay in wait for them.

The plan was startlingly simple. Crime would slack off just slightly for a few days and then when their guard was down just a little, the families would strike. They would take Speedy and Arsenal hostage and use their lives as leverage to make the Green Arrow stand down and leave the Glades for good. If it all worked, Tony Mosconi and Francis O’Leary would be heroes in the seedy underbelly of Starling City. It wasn’t just the low-life street criminals that wanted the Green Arrow brought down. He caused trouble for the corrupt wealthy and elite residents of Starling City as well. Just last year Team Green Arrow exposed election corruption and the son of a very prominent business executive had to withdraw from the race in disgrace. Currently he was awaiting trial on a bevy of charges including bribery and racketeering. Rumors said the young man would be whisked to a non-extradition country within the week.

The crime families waited until Arsenal and Speedy were patrolling the area around the docks. Team Green Arrow kept a heavy presence in the area to deter smuggling. There were only so many seized shipments an organization could survive before they realized it would be easier to bring their illegal products in through another port. The twenty men sent to the docks to apprehend the twosome should have been enough. The men were armed with high-powered large caliber firearms whereas the masked crime fighters were armed with simple bows and arrows.

However, there was a saying about the best-laid plans. Speedy and Arsenal mowed through the first ten men like a hot knife through butter. It was going so poorly that Mosconi and O’Leary had to route more assets to their location for support. They had come too far and planned for too long to allow this to fall apart at the 11th hour. They wouldn’t get a chance like this again.

When the second wave of armed men arrived at the docks, the tide turned in their favor. Speedy and Arsenal tried to retreat but they were boxed in. The Black Canary and another masked figure referred to as ‘Management’ arrived on the scene to provide backup. They quickly engaged the men in battle as they tried to make their way to where their teammates had retreated. Soon after they arrived, the docks were flooded with lights that had previously been turned off by them. The CC TV the crime bosses had used to monitor the proceedings went black almost immediately. Mosconi and O’Leary knew that Team Green Arrow had a hacker on the payroll. However, none of their hired hackers could sniff out his or her location.

Minutes later the Green Arrow and the Dark Archer arrived as well. The Dark Archer hadn’t been seen in Starling City for months but everyone knew of his reputation and were understandably terrified of him. Team Green Arrow generally left their suspects alive for the police to arrest but the Dark Archer had no mercy. Primarily he was a killer and he rarely left anyone alive to tell his tale. The man was a menace and a complete mystery. The team up seemed random and was beyond their understanding. Then men feverishly attempted to relay the development to their superiors. However, their phones could no longer find a signal.

Oliver growled into his earpiece. “Where is she now, Felicity?”

His wife’s shaky voice replied, _“She and Roy are pinned down in a shipping container near the far end of the docks. Oliver, she is bleeding out fast. The men…they are using armor piercing rounds. Please be careful. I will give you as much tactical information as I can get my hands on now. I am also prepping the surgical equipment for your arrival. I also dug out Yao Fei’s pouch…just in case.”_

Malcolm saw the way that Oliver’s eyes went hollow at whatever Felicity relayed to him. He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach because of it. Oliver had survived scores of life-altering circumstances so he couldn’t imagine what could cause the young man to look so incredibly wounded.

Oliver took an earpiece from his pocket and offered it to Malcolm. “Thea is going to die if we don’t get her out of here immediately. If you burn me or my team on this, Malcolm, I will end you. No questions asked…”

He accepted the proffered earpiece and put it in his ear. “I would expect nothing less, Oliver. Let’s go retrieve your sister.”

“Try to keep the bloodshed to a minimal, Merlyn,” he said as an afterthought. Oliver didn’t really care about survivors at this point. He had been pushed beyond his limit. These men targeted his weak spot. They would learn the price for such a decision. 

The older man shook his head and smirked darkly. “Not a chance. I will have their lives for this.” Malcolm clutched his bow and followed Oliver through the maze of shipping containers and heavy machinery. Shell casings and arrows littered the ground as they moved toward the south end of the docks. They could hear Laurel’s canary cry off in the distance.

Along the way, they passed several men that either had arrows sticking out of them or that were unconscious. A few had bullet wounds that were probably courtesy of John Diggle. Even after all of this time, the man was still terrible with a bow and arrow. He preferred to use his sidearm when he was needed in the field. Malcolm took the time to kill the men that weren’t already dead. He had no interest in survivors and Oliver was too focused on finding Thea and Roy to stop him.

One of Mosconi’s men ran out ready to shoot at them but Malcolm nocked a venom-laced arrow and shot it into the man’s chest. Malcolm was certain that he had punctured his lung. The venom would cause him unending agony as it slowly killed him. The venom also acted a blood thinner so he would begin to hemorrhage soon enough.

Another man appeared out of seemingly nowhere and Oliver bashed him over the face with his bow a few times until the man fell to the ground in a bloody unconscious heap. He picked up the man’s discarded firearm and tossed it into the water. The fewer guns available to their opponents the better.

The Green Arrow and the Dark Archer took out every man that had the misfortune of crossing their path. Neither man had anything akin to mercy. Even when one of O’Leary’s men tried to surrender…Malcolm killed him with an arrow to the heart. His death was instantaneous and that was as close to mercy as the Dark Archer would come.

Felicity’s voice crackled over the earpiece. _“Oliver, you are about 40 feet from the shipping container. You are going to start taking heavy fire. Laurel and Dig are trying to clear a path but it isn’t easy. Lyla is getting into position overhead to offer some suppressive fire. Dig  parked the van on the south end of the docks. Get Thea to it as soon as you can. It’s stocked with all of the medical supplies Dig will need.”_

“On it,” came Oliver’s terse reply. His hands flexed in anticipation as they edged closer to the rapid gunfire.

Malcolm said, “It is strange that the police aren’t here considering how many spent rounds are lying on the ground. Someone had to have called in all of this gunfire by now. Where is the hired security that the Port Authority was boasting about just a few weeks okay? Didn’t they contract with some private security firm?”

Felicity said, “ _The police and the fire department are dealing with a barrage of false calls to divert their attention. They are getting calls of three-alarm fires, home invasions, kidnappings, and domestic hostage situations. A few of the fires have turned out to be true. I have control of the surveillance cameras and it looks as if they disabled the security guards. They are hog-tied in the lobby of the Port Authority. This is all part of some larger plan…this didn’t happen by chance.”_

Oliver had feared that from the moment Felicity told him Thea was in trouble. If he hadn’t been distracted with family issues he would have been more concerned about the lull in violent crime in the city leading up to tonight. There was just enough petty crime not to raise his hackles. He should have known that something was amiss. He would never forgive himself if his oversight resulted in Thea’s death. Oliver didn’t know if he could survive being indirectly responsible for the death of his entire family.

Malcolm said, “I am going to try to get a better vantage point to give you some additional cover. Coming out of the shipping container is going to be a kill box if we don’t do something to spread the field. I’ll make sure to leave a few of them alive for questioning.”

Oliver grunted in response and broke off from Malcolm. As much as he wanted to rush in headlong to get to his sister, he knew better. Getting himself killed wouldn’t save her life. He needed to think clearly and more than anything Oliver needed to detach emotionally. If Slade Wilson taught him anything, it was that emotions get you killed.

The older man scaled a shipping container and climbed onto one that was stacked right beside it. From his position, he had a better lay of the land and he started picking off Mosconi and O’Leary’s men like a bird of prey. He spotted Laurel in her Black Canary garb and John Diggle in his ‘Management’ disguise. John’s disguise was just a plain designer black suit lined with Kevlar and a black mask to obscure his facial features. He was doing a good job of wounding their assailants to clear a path for Oliver to get to the shipping container.

Lyla Michaels-Diggle started laying down suppressive fire and predictably, it made most of the men scatter for cover. She was using a sniper rifle with a large caliber round. It wasn’t something you wanted to get hit with because survival wasn’t likely.

Malcolm watched as Oliver dashed into the shipping container. Even from that height, he could see the pool of his daughter’s blood on the metal floor of the container. It looked like so much—too much. Malcolm took a breath and focused on the task at hand. He continued shooting arrows at the fleeing men. Malcolm purposely killed some and only wounded others.

Oliver hefted the unconscious young woman over his shoulder and announced over the radio. “I am coming out with, Thea. Roy has been shot too but he is in better shape than Thea is right now. Cover us. John, I need you to break off and meet me back at the van. Thea isn’t going to make it back to the foundry without some sort of medical attention.”

“I’m on my way, Oliver,” Diggle replied. He fired a few shots and then took off toward the van.

A glint from one of the containers caught Malcolm’s attention. He quickly realized there was a shooter positioned on a heavy-duty scissor lift. He saw the man lining up the shot to take out Oliver.

Malcolm yelled into the earpiece. “Oliver, take cover! We have a sniper overhead toward the east!”

Oliver instinctively looked up and tried to crouch down beside the shipping container’s open door but it was too late. The shot rang out in the distance and struck Oliver in the abdomen. His grip on Thea slipped and her unconscious body went tumbling onto the ground beside him.

Malcolm growled and hopped down from the shipping container to shield Oliver and Thea from taking any more fire.

Lyla said, “ _I just took out the shooter. I am sorry. I didn’t see him before. There are too many shipping containers in the way.”_

Felicity asked, _“Oliver?! Does anyone have eyes on Oliver?”_

Oliver groaned, “I’m fine, Felicity. Roy, you and Malcolm need to get Thea out of here now.”

Roy asked, “What about you, Oliver?”

“I will find a way out on my own. Now go.” Over the earpiece he said, “Laurel I want you providing cover for them as they head to the van.”

_“On it, Oliver. I am going to be really pissed if you don’t make it to the van alive,”_ Laurel said. She had lost her sister under similar circumstances a few years ago. Sara swore to Laurel that she would be right behind her…she knew now her younger sister was only trying to spare her from seeing the inevitable.

Felicity said, _“I second that.”_

Malcolm could see the severity of Oliver’s injury even if he didn’t mention it aloud. He looked at Roy and asked, “Are you capable of carrying Thea out of here on your own?”

Roy looked at him in confusion but quickly nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. My wound is a through and through. It hurts like a Russian bastard but I can carry Thea.”

“Then you do that and let Laurel cover your retreat.”

Roy nodded at Malcolm and stood up. He grasped Thea’s unconscious body and made a run for it with Laurel at his back. They heard Lyla laying down heavy suppressive fire to cover their retreat.

Oliver growled, “I told you to make sure Thea gets to the van.”

Malcolm covered his earpiece. “And I see that you are going to bleed out if we leave you here on your own. We won’t be able to come back for you and you know that. I’m not leaving you here to die, Oliver.”

Oliver grimaced in pain but he knew that Malcolm was right. He was losing blood quickly. If they left him there for more than ten minutes, he would bleed out and go into shock. Honestly, Oliver wasn’t so sure that still wasn’t the case. In the back of his mind, he wondered where the hell they had gotten their hands on this type of ammunition. He was glad the police were tied up on the distraction calls across the city. This ammo would chew through their department issued body armor easily. Cisco Ramon constructed Oliver’s state of the art disguise and it was better than anything on the market for law enforcement.

He grunted and quietly admitted. “I can’t stand up, Malcolm.”

The older man nodded and said, “I know…” Malcolm helped Oliver onto his feet and then picked him up. The younger man was bulky and a little taller but Malcolm was no shrinking violet. He could carry the weight if he needed to and right now, he needed to do this. He took something out of his pocket and tossed it into the shipping container. A few seconds after they were out of range the thing exploded into a massive fireball.

Malcolm picked up speed once he realized that Lyla’s barrage of suppressive fire was covering their path along with the explosion he just caused. He rushed toward the south end of the docks and spotted the van immediately. The van’s doors were standing open as they waited for their wounded leader.

Roy and Laurel were standing outside of the van looking worried. She asked, “How is he?”

“Get him back to the foundry. He is in bad shape. I’ll make sure Mrs. Diggle makes it out of here in one piece.”

Roy looked at him skeptically but finally nodded. He helped Malcolm get Oliver into the back of the van and then climbed inside where Diggle was already digging two rounds out of Thea so that he could stop the bleeding.

Malcolm disappeared into the night to make good on his promise of getting Lyla out of the line of fire safely.


	7. Everybody’s Gotta Learn Sometime

Malcolm and Lyla arrived at Verdant at the same time. She was driving her car and he was riding Oliver’s motorcycle. He didn’t want to leave the bike behind at the scene where the police were sure to go over it with a fine tooth comb. He knew the younger man was smart enough not to have the thing registered in his name but it was better not to leave anything to chance. The car Malcolm drove to the docks was parked a couple blocks away and wasn’t linked to his identity even if someone did stumble across it.

Malcolm had a bound and gagged unconscious man in the trunk of Lyla’s car. He would question the man thoroughly when he had a moment. However, for now he needed to know how Thea and Oliver were doing. He couldn’t get the image of Thea’s blood on the floor of the shipping container out of his head. They rushed into the nightclub and found a trail of blood leading from the front door all the way to the basement door, which was standing wide open. They could hear anxious voices barking orders as they descended into the basement.

They walked into a scene of absolute chaos in the Green Arrow cave. Discarded medical supplies and blood littered the normally pristine concrete floor. Everyone moved around the room with trained precision as this wasn’t the first time a member of their team had been mortally wounded. However, this was perhaps the first time where it seemed as if they might lose both of their patients. The armor piercing rounds shredded Thea and Oliver’s insides as deftly as they had the body armor they were wearing at the time.

John and Laurel were hurriedly tending to Thea’s wounds on the table nearest the stairs. The young woman was hooked up to a vital signs monitor, which screeched annoyingly every few minutes because her condition was so unstable. Her blood pressure and heart rate were plummeting dangerously as John tried to isolate, reconnect, and close the damaged vein. Thea’s heart had already stopped once on the ride to the foundry. Bags of blood and blood platelets hung from the IV stand beside the table. However, it seemed that Thea was bleeding out as much as they were trying to put in.

Felicity was nearby trying to pry a bullet out of Oliver but if the groans and profuse bleeding was any indication it wasn’t going well. Her clothes and hands were covered in his blood. She looked as pale as a sheet and her forehead was covered in sweat despite the cool temperature of the room. Felicity reluctantly grabbed the scalpel and made a larger incision in an attempt to remove the bullet easier. She was just grateful that the round didn’t break apart on entry like the ones inside of Thea did.

When he groaned in pain, she whispered, “I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I am almost done, Oliver. I promise.”

Oliver had to be in serious pain for him to make any noise at all. Over the years, harsh treatment conditioned him to quite literally grin and bear it. It made Felicity feel even more anxious.

Fortunately, the metal slid from Oliver’s wound and she dropped it into a nearby tray. As soon as she wasn’t soaked in her husband’s blood she was going to find out everything she could about that scrap of the metal and the people that brought it into her city.

Roy was nearby trying to treat his own wounds as he watched the proceedings warily. He was pretty good at stitching himself up these days even if his hands were shaking from anxiety and blood loss. Roy kept replaying the events in his head as he tried to figure out how it all went so wrong. The patrol of the docks went as planned—until it didn’t. The armed men had burst out of several unlocked shipping containers. If Thea hadn’t heard something a moment earlier and warned him they would probably be tied up somewhere waiting to be rescued. Roy felt certain that the men’s orders were to apprehend—not kill. Shooting Thea hadn’t been part of the plan. It was a desperate man’s last-ditch effort to save his own life. It didn’t work. Roy shot the man in the heart with an arrow as soon as Thea went down.

Lyla dropped her sniper rifle onto the ground and rushed over to the table where John was working on Thea. Team Green Arrow was as much her family as it was his. Lyla had gotten used to spending family dinner night and holidays with them. She didn’t want to imagine doing that without Thea’s perpetually peppy presence. She rolled up her sleeves and asked, “How can I help, John?”

John’s clothes were stained with so much blood. He wasn’t sure who it all belonged to at this point. He was certain that at least some of it was his. However, his injuries paled in comparison to Thea, Oliver, or even Roy. “I need more blood from the refrigerator. She has burned through two bags already. It leaked out as quickly as we pumped it in. I finally stopped the bleeding but she has lost so much blood that she has gone into shock. If we don’t do something…we are going to lose her anyway.”

The A.R.G.U.S. section chief ran over to retrieve the blood and frowned. She returned to the table and gave a curt headshake with a solemn expression on her face. “John, there are only two bags left. It won’t be enough for Thea and Oliver. It might not even be enough for just one of them.”

John suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He regretted wasting as much blood as he did but logically he knew that Thea would have died without it. She lost too much waiting on the rest of the team to rescue her.

Oliver grunted in pain and said, “Give it to her…give the blood to Thea, John.”

Felicity was near tears as she croaked out a weak protest, “Oliver…”

He shook his head. “I’m not going to let my little sister die, Felicity. I can’t. I’m sorry. Felicity, I’m sorry.”

Her blood covered hands trembled as she realized what he was saying to her. Felicity wanted to argue with him but didn’t exactly know what to say. She knew that he would never choose his life over Thea’s and she would never ask him to do that. There was a hierarchy in their family as to the lives that came first in case of emergency—the children and Thea were always at the top.

Roy staggered upward after cutting the last bit of thread. He pulled his shirt down and said, ‘I’ll go to the blood bank and steal a few bags. I have broken in there before…it’s not that difficult. How many bags do we need, Lyla?”

Oliver tried to raise his head to look at the younger man but found that his vision blurred at that. He laid his head down and said, “Roy…”

He shouted, “I am not going to let you die without a fight. Do you know what that will do to Thea? I won’t let you sacrifice your life for hers…she won’t thank you for that, Oliver. None of us will.” He flipped up his hood and asked, “John, how many more bags do you need?!”

John quickly did the math in his head. He said, “I think I stopped all of the bleeding but I might have to open Thea up again. Five would be good but eight would make me feel safer. Grab some blood platelets of the same type if they have any on hand. The platelets are even better if we have to do a massive transfusion for either of them. Oliver and Thea being type O negative means that they can only accept O negative blood so make sure you grab the right type.”

Roy nodded and said, “I’m on it. I will be back soon, Dig. Just keep them both alive in the meantime.” He took a breath and then offered a quiet, “Please.”

John nodded. “I’ll do my best, Roy.”

Roy walked over and gently squeezed Felicity’s hand. “I promise…”

She nodded and said, “Just be careful out there, Roy. I don’t want to have to put anyone else back together tonight. I will hack the blood bank in a few minutes and alter their inventory records. I don’t want them to be light on inventory and not know it. O negative isn’t the easiest blood type to come by.”

Roy said, “I’ll be back soon.”

Malcolm shook his head. “You will never make it to the blood bank, break in, and get back here in enough time to save Oliver.” Malcolm started undoing the buckles on his hooded jacket. He took off the jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeve. He said, “Someone get a field blood transfusion kit and you can take it directly from me. You should be able to take enough to hold Oliver over until Roy gets back with the blood.”

Felicity eyed him carefully despite the anxiety threatening to spill out of her. She had the same doubts about Roy making it back in time but she couldn’t dash his hopes. He looked up to Oliver as an older brother. He couldn’t just stand by and watch his brother die. She asked, “You and Oliver are the same blood type?”

Malcolm saw the suspicion in her eyes but didn’t comment. He grabbed a chair and had a seat beside Oliver. He stared at the vital signs monitor beside the table and said, “His heart rate is dropping. We need to get this done. Now.”

“I am going with Roy. We’ll be back as soon as possible.” Laurel tossed a kit at Malcolm and then followed Roy up the stairs. He was hardly in good enough shape to break into the blood bank on his own.

Felicity put on a pair of gloves and used an alcohol swab to clean a spot on Malcolm’s arm. She tried to find a good vein but her fingers were trembling. All she could think of was becoming a widow. Felicity couldn’t imagine a life without Oliver now. Their relationship had been tense the last few days but she loved him and she knew that Oliver loved her. They had a great life together amid all of the craziness.

Malcolm touched her hand and said, “I can do it. Can you prep Oliver?”

She nodded numbly. “I can do it.” Felicity took a deep breath to settle her nerves and moved over to the table. She cleaned a spot on his arm and quickly found a vein. Felicity tried to remind herself that this wasn’t the first time she had to start an IV catheter on her husband. Comic books never mentioned how often superheroes nearly died in the pursuit of justice. Once the IV was situated in Oliver’s vein Felicity used surgical tape to hold it in place. It seemed as if he had passed out again but she couldn’t risk any sudden movement that might dislodge the IV. Malcolm only had so much blood to spare and they couldn’t afford to waste a single drop of it.

 The older man easily located a vein at the bend of his arm and quickly got himself hooked up to Oliver. It only took a few seconds for the blood to start flowing from his vein. Malcolm closed his eyes and tried not to worry. Occasionally he looked over at Thea but he knew that she was in good hands. John and Lyla both had field medic training and were capable of taking care of her. Thea also had the benefit of the blood and platelets Oliver banked for himself.

Felicity felt as if her heart was in her throat as she watched Oliver. She reached out to touch his pale face but stopped short because her hands were covered in his blood. Felicity stifled a small sob and leaned against the table for support.

Malcolm said, “You should go and wash your hands. There isn’t much more that you can do for Oliver now, Felicity. I will give as much as I can until Laurel and Roy make it back with more blood.”

She wanted to protest but ultimately knew that Malcolm was right. There wasn’t anything more that she could do for Oliver now. She had closed him up to the best of her ability and Malcolm was donating enough blood to keep him going for now.  Felicity could benefit from a quick shower and change of clothes. She was glad that they all stored spare clothes in the Green Arrow cave just for such occasions.

John added and said, “Maybe you should get something to eat while you are at it.”

She nodded distractedly and disappeared to the other side of the room where lockers and the bathroom were located.

The Dark Archer relaxed once Felicity was out of sight. She looked as if she might pass out because of the stress and he couldn’t blame her. No one could have expected what happened tonight. Malcolm was just supposed to visit his son’s grave…nothing more.

Soon the only sound in the room came from the vital signs monitors that tracked Thea and Oliver’s condition. Thus far, no alarms had gone off so they were at the very least stable for now.

Suddenly a phone began to ring. John and Lyla both checked to ensure it wasn’t their phones.

Malcolm fished his phone out of his pants’ pocket and looked at the screen. He wasn’t surprised to see it was Moira calling him. No doubt, she had awakened and found his side of the bed empty. Malcolm briefly considered not answering the call. It felt like it would be tempting fate to talk to her while he was in the room with Oliver and Thea.

However, he knew that Moira would be worried by his disappearance. He left to visit Tommy’s grave after she had fallen asleep for the night. The last she remembered Malcolm was in bed with her.

He answered the phone on the last ring. “What are you doing awake this late, love?”

Moira sighed in relief, “ _I have been worried sick about you, Malcolm. I woke up and you weren’t here. I made Filip check the footage from the surveillance cameras and he said that you left hours ago. Is everything okay?”_

Malcolm looked Oliver and Thea and said, “I went out for a drive earlier to clear my head and I ran into some trouble. It is nothing to worry about now. I am fine but I don’t know when I will be able to make it home. It might not be until morning. I’m sorry.”

_“You don’t need to apologize. I just wish you would have told me that you were leaving. When I realized you weren’t in the house I started thinking all sorts of terrible things. I thought maybe the League finally found you.”_

He immediately felt guilt upon hearing the way Moira’s voice hitched at that. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I would have woken you up if I thought that I would be gone for very long. As it was I thought I would be gone for maybe 30 minutes.”

Moira felt more at ease now. She asked, “ _What sort of trouble did you run into?”_

“I needed to help out some friends. They found themselves in an untenable position and I offered my assistance. My friends…were injured and I am just sticking around to make sure that they are going to be okay.”

Malcolm having friends was news to her. As far as she knew, he only had enemies, employees, business associates, and her. _“Are they going to be okay?”_

He smiled at the genuine concern in her voice. “Yes, they will be fine, love.”

_“Maybe I will get the opportunity to meet these people sometime soon. They must be extraordinary to find themselves counted as your friends. You have so few.”_

He laughed softly. “Well, perhaps friend was too strong a statement. I guess you would say I am more of a family friend. I was close with their parents for a time.”

_“Even still…I’d like to meet people that are so important as to keep you away from our bed. I do hope your friends pull through. I’ll let you go.”_

“Maybe you will meet them one day. I love you and I will see you in the morning. You have my word.”

_Moira said, “I love you, too. Be careful, Malcolm. Make sure you come back to me.”_

He smiled and said, “Always my love.” Malcolm ended the call and looked up only to see that John and Lyla were staring at him incredulously. He snapped. “What?”

John shook his head. “You’re involved with someone.”

“I don’t see how it is any of your business but you are correct. I am seeing someone. I’m married,” Malcolm admitted. Some part of him wondered why he would say such a thing. Thea would surely want to know why she had never met his wife just as Moira was wondering why she had never met his friends. For years now, he maintained a delicate balance to keep his two worlds from colliding.

Lyla’s jaw went slack as she tried to accept the notion that someone would willingly marry Malcolm Merlyn. “Does she know who you are?”

Malcolm laughed and said, “My personal life isn’t really up for discussion.” He closed his eyes to signal that this conversation was done from his end.

John and Lyla took the hint went back to monitoring Thea’s condition.

Felicity rejoined the group awhile later dressed in a clean gray and white stripped maxi dress. She was happy to have something loose fitting and comfortable right now. Felicity bit into a cookie as she watched Oliver. It seemed that Malcolm’s blood was doing the job for now.

He asked, “How are you feeling? All of this stress couldn’t have been good for the baby.”

“I am better. Dig was right about me getting something to eat. I think my blood sugar might have dropped a bit again. These cookies are doing the trick.”

Malcolm nodded and said, “Good. Thea mentioned that you are having another girl. Congratulations. You and Oliver are good parents.”

She pulled a chair over and sat beside Malcolm. Felicity bit into another cookie and rested a hand on her rounded stomach. “How long have you known about Oliver, Malcolm?”

His eyebrow rose at her question. “What are you talking about?”

Felicity wagged a finger at him. “Don’t. Don’t lie to me. I am in no mood for your games tonight. I am definitely not in the mood to be lied to, Malcolm. How long have you known the truth?”

John looked over at them. “Is everything okay, Felicity?”

“I’m fine. I am just trying to get some answers from Malcolm. I would think after all of this time you would be sick of the lies. I have been lobbying for Oliver to give you another chance and he might if you were just honest with him. He should know why you would open a vein for him and it’s not just because he is Thea’s brother.” She paused and looked thoughtful. “Or perhaps it is because he **_is_** Thea’s brother.”

John was perplexed by the strange inflection Felicity used.

He shook his head. “When did you figure it out?”

Felicity shrugged and bit into the cookie. “I started to suspect after watching you interact with Connor and Lily. You look at them the same way you look at Thea…the same way you look at Oliver when you think no one is watching you. You look at them with love and maybe a little regret. How long have you known the truth? Please tell me it hasn’t been his whole life because Oliver isn’t likely to forgive you for that.”

Malcolm sighed as he looked at Oliver. He said, “I found out at the same time I learned the truth about Thea. It was too much of a coincidence that all three of us shared the same blood type. I knew there was a possibility that I was Oliver’s father when Moira first announced that she was pregnant. I asked her and she told me that she was certain that Robert was his father and I believed her. I had no reason to think that Moira would lie to me about something so incredibly important but all of that changed when Laurel exposed Moira in court. If she lied about Thea…then she would have lied about Oliver, too.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” asked John. He looked genuinely shocked by the revelation.

The older man chuckled bitterly. “I took Robert from Oliver once…he wouldn’t be grateful if I did it again. We were close when he was a boy but that relationship had long changed. I didn’t see a benefit to him by being truthful.”

Felicity said, “I won’t lie to Oliver. I am going to tell him the truth, Malcolm.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before now? You have been suspicious for quite some time now. You could have said something to him at any point but you didn’t.”

“I couldn’t turn Oliver’s life upside down on a hunch that might have been wrong. He has so few things to cling to from his childhood and…I couldn’t take that away unless I was certain. For better or worse you are his father and Oliver deserves the opportunity to make his own decisions about how to handle that.”

Malcolm shook his head. “We came to a truce tonight. I told Oliver that I would steer clear of him outside of dealing with Thea and I mean to keep it. The only way to keep the peace is to give him a wide berth. There won’t be any tearful reunions here. Oliver hates me and he always will. My being his father won’t change a thing…it might make him hate me more or worse hate himself more. I want no part of causing him anymore pain.”

Felicity visibly winced at that. She knew better than anyone else the level of contempt Oliver held for himself. Somehow, the boy that once took responsibility for nothing in his life became the sin-eater for his entire family and then his community at large. She wondered if he would feel compelled to shoulder the weight of Malcolm’s sins. Felicity wondered if the depth of those sins would swallow her husband whole.

She shook her head and said, “I owe Oliver the truth. He has had too many people in his life that have lied to him for his own good. Whatever dark hole this takes him down…I’ll be there to pull him out of it.” She took a bite of her cookie and added, “Kicking and screaming if I have to.”

He could see the determination etched on her face and knew that changing her mind was out of the question. She was going to tell Oliver the truth come hell or high water. He would just have to prepare for the high water. It wasn’t as if Oliver had anyone else to direct his rage at.

Malcolm asked, “Could you possibly wait until after Thea’s wedding?”

“Not a chance, Malcolm. I know you. You will disappear before I have the opportunity to tell Oliver the truth and we won’t see you again for months. He deserves the right to confront you. The best I can promise is that I won’t let him put an arrow in you—not fatally anyway.”

Oliver groaned quietly. “How do you propose to stop me?”

Everyone in the room froze at the sound of Oliver’s voice. They were certain he had lost consciousness sometime ago.


	8. In My Hands

When Malcolm heard Oliver’s voice, he felt as if the world stopped moving for several minutes. Perhaps in some small way it did because everyone in the room froze in place out of sheer shock. They had all been so immersed in their intense conversation that no one noticed when Oliver regained consciousness. Frankly, Malcolm couldn’t understand how the younger man regained consciousness at all. The blood loss alone should have rendered him unconscious for a few hours at least. However, exceeding expectations had become something of Oliver’s calling card from the moment he returned to Starling City.

Malcolm never intended to tell Oliver the truth about his paternity. However, if given a choice it wouldn’t have been in the Green Arrow cave while connected to tubes and beeping machines. It certainly wouldn’t have been while Thea was laying a few feet away clinging to life. The Dark Archer laughed with an air incredulity because this pretty well summed up his entire night thus far. He closed his eyes and just resigned himself to the fact that this was happening and there was no way to stop it.

When he left the warm bed he shared with Moira, it was only supposed to be for 30 minutes or perhaps an hour at most. He never ventured into Starling City without stopping to visit Tommy and Rebecca’s graves. He loved his son and wife dearly despite the many ways he failed them over the years. There was no way that he could ever right the wrongs he committed against them and the people of Starling City. The money he lavished on the glades through the Queen Restoration Foundation was little more than an ineffective Band-Aid on a gaping wound. However, doing something, however insufficient, was often better than doing nothing at all.

John and Lyla didn’t know whether to look away or to leave the basement altogether to give them some privacy. They both understood the justified hatred Oliver held for Malcolm Merlyn. Neither of them enjoyed the man’s presence but they tolerated it for Thea’s benefit. The Dark Archer’s importance in his daughter’s life was obvious to anyone that watched the two of them together. Thea adored Malcolm and somehow overlooked his crimes.

Felicity slowly stood up and walked over to backlit table where Oliver lay. She reached out and curled her hand around his bloody fingers. She realized for the first time that even his platinum wedding band was caked with blood. Felicity took a steadying breath and brushed her lips over his sweaty forehead. She would have to force Oliver to take some antibiotics soon just in case an infection was trying to set in. Not even the Green Arrow could fight off sepsis with willpower alone.

She leaned down so that her lips where close to his ear. Felicity whispered, “I’m so sorry for not voicing my suspicions sooner. It never seemed to be the right time and you hated Malcolm so much. I didn’t want to hurt your over a suspicion. I—I needed proof before I could bring this to you, Oliver.”

Oliver closed his hand around Felicity’s trembling one and buried his face into her wavy blond hair. He inhaled so deeply that his muscles ached painfully. He would be feeling the effects of tonight for weeks to come. However, it looked as if he would survive his injuries thanks to Malcolm Merlyn of all people. Oliver’s free hand dug into Felicity’s hair gently and he kissed her.

After the kiss his replied, “I don’t blame you for anything, Felicity. I never could. I know you more than anyone else in my life always has my best interest at heart. There was never a good time to tell me the man that took everything from me is my biological father. Not even right now with him literally saving my life.”

Felicity released a breath she didn’t even realizing she was holding. Her husband knew the sting of betrayal all too well and it often came from those he trusted the most. She never wanted to be counted in the ranks of those who he felt betrayed his trust. Oliver needed at least one person in his life that he could always count on to be true to him.

“I always knew we would come to this point. Although, I rather hoped there would be a lot less blood involved in it. For better or worse, Malcolm Merlyn is your father, Oliver. We’ll figure out a way to deal with that as a family,” she promised.

John winced at the naiveté of Felicity’s last sentence. He knew there was no way in hell that Oliver would ever accept Malcolm as anything more than the mass murderer he was. John decided to busy himself with cleaning up the mess they made while saving Thea and Oliver’s lives.

Oliver released Felicity’s hair and shook his head as much as he could in his position. He knew his wife’s broken family was motivating at least part of her insistence in this situation. Her father was a monster nearly on par with Malcolm but at least he had the decency to stay away from Felicity and their family. From time to time Oliver recognized a few of the man’s henchmen watching his family. However, he never stopped them because they kept their distance and just reported to their boss. Oliver could respect that even if it was a bit stalker-ish.

He cleared his throat and tried to keep it level despite the exhaustion fraying his already threadbare patience. “There is nothing to figure out. Merlyn was right about one thing. I didn’t want to know that he was my father. I could have lived the rest of my life without learning the truth about this. It changes nothing in my opinion. We agreed to a truce of sorts tonight and I want to stick to it as much as he does.”

Malcolm grimaced. He hadn’t expected anything different from Oliver—his son. In fact, the cold determination in the younger man’s voice sounded very much like his own. Oliver survived his time on Lian Yu and the places beyond because of simple determination. He refused to lie down and die. Malcolm couldn’t help but attribute that to the contrary blood running through his veins. He was every bit of Malcolm and Moira even if he would never admit it.

Felicity straightened up and leveled Oliver with a disappointed look. She pushed her glasses up onto her nose and said, “The both of you are ridiculously stubborn. Once the genie is out of the bottle, there is no putting her back. I realize that you both want to walk away from this night and pretend as if nothing has changed but you would only be fooling yourselves. This changes everything rather you like it or not. Thea won’t let you just sweep this under the rug and neither will I. Malcolm is your biological father and there is no running away from that, Oliver. If I had the chance that you have…I would take it.”

Oliver sighed at his wife’s misguided attempt to force reconciliation between him and Malcolm. He would never stop hating the man for all of the damage and pain he caused so many people. However, he sympathized with the hole she had in her life and her heart. Robert Queen wasn’t a villain and he certainly was not a hero but at least he had always been there for Thea and Oliver.

“Felicity, I know that you dream of having a relationship with your father but I hardly think the situations are comparable. I think we can both agree that Malcolm has sole possession of the title for _Worst Father Ever_. Not just to me but to Tommy, too.”

His mouth snapped shut abruptly as if something just occurred to him. Oliver’s jaw tightened and he closed his eyes in a fruitless attempt to tamp down the heartache that descended on him unbidden and quite unexpectedly. If there weren’t so many people to bear witness Oliver might have even shed a few tears.

John stopped picking up the discarded medical supplies and locked eyes with Malcolm. His heart ached for the man that he had come to think of as a younger brother. John worked his fingers to the bone in an attempt to protect Oliver but this was something he had no control over.

Felicity’s stony expression softened when she saw Oliver trying to mask the pain he felt. After being with him so long, she knew the difference between physical pain and emotional pain even when her husband did his best to hide it from her. She placed a hand on his scarred shoulder and said, “I know this couldn’t have come at a worse time for you with Tommy’s birthday being so close.”

Malcolm cleared his throat. He knew very well the thoughts that were running through Oliver’s tormented mind. If he wasn’t concerned with keeping the younger man alive he would have taken off at that very moment. Instead, he said, “He didn’t lose his best friend the night the Glades fell. He lost his brother—his older brother.”

Felicity pulled her hand away from Oliver’s shoulder as if she had been burned by the touch. She clapped the hand over her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. In all of the time that she thought about Malcolm being Oliver’s biological father it never occurred to her that the truth would make Tommy’s death that much harder.

Oliver struggled to sit up and he glared at Malcolm. “You had no right to do that to her.”

Felicity shook her head. “I should have thought of it myself. You need to lie down. Please, Oliver. You are hardly out of the woods.”

Lyla realized that Oliver and Malcolm were going to have to have this out right now. She said, “Felicity maybe you could help me find the cleaning supplies upstairs. There is a trail of blood leading all the way from the door. I can take care of that. Thea and Oliver are both stable for now.”

John was grateful for Lyla’s transparent ploy to get Felicity out of the basement. The expectant mother had suffered enough stress for the night. She shouldn’t have to referee whatever was about to transpire between Oliver and Malcolm.

He nodded at Felicity and said, “Go on. I’ll make sure Oliver doesn’t rip out of those stitches you did such a good job on.”

Felicity looked at Oliver for confirmation. She needed some fresh air as much as she wanted to stay by his side. Once again, the complicated dynamics of the Queen/Merlyn family knocked her off balance. Nothing was ever simple in their family.

He kissed her hand and said, “Go. I promise that I won’t try to kill Malcolm until I am no longer being held together by stitches and a prayer.”

She nodded and then turned to look at Malcolm. “You had better not rile him up.”

Malcolm held up a hand in mock surrender. “I’ll be on my best behavior—not that my word means very much to anyone in this room.”

Felicity picked up the package of cookies and said, “It’s good enough for now.” She followed Lyla upstairs after giving Thea’s unconscious body a once over.

Once Malcolm was certain that Felicity was out of earshot he said, “I know that this changes nothing between us. I don’t think that there will suddenly be a familial bond between us. Any chance of that died when the Queen’s Gambit went down. All I want is to maintain the truce we have already established—nothing more and nothing less.”

“You want the truce and I want the truth—all of it.” He laughed bitterly. “I am such an idiot. You all but told me the truth tonight at Tommy’s grave but I wasn’t listening to you. I heard you but I wasn’t listening to what was behind those words. You told me that there was a plausible set of events where you could have married my mother instead of Rebecca.”

Malcolm scrubbed a hand over his face. Honestly, he hoped that Oliver would just scowl at him and go quiet. He didn’t want to relive the past. Nothing good would come from it. “Do you really want to go down this road, Oliver? It might be better to let it lie. You don’t want anything to do with me. What does the past really matter now? It’s all gone to hell—all of it.”

Oliver slowly sat up on the table but kept a steadying had on his abdomen. He glared at Malcolm and said, “I deserve to know the truth about me. I deserve to know why I am—who I am. None of the timing makes any sense to me because Tommy was only a few months older than I am. I want the truth. I think there have been enough lies all around.”

The older man suddenly looked every day of long years. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger and silently cursed Moira’s stubbornness. She set these wheels into motion and now was incapable of explaining her actions because she didn’t remember them.

 Malcolm took a breath and said, “If I am going to tell this story…then I am going to start from the beginning. When it is over, I won’t speak of it again. I told you earlier that I knew your mother longer than Robert did. Moira and I met in boarding school when we were teenagers. I impressed her with a sleight of hand trick. I mean my last name is Merlyn so I needed at least a few magic tricks up my sleeve. Moira was the only girl to find it endearing in anyway. We started dating and continued to do so off and on even after we graduated and moved on to college. I wanted to marry Moira as soon as we graduated high school but our parents convinced us to wait it out because we were so young. They said there was no rush to get married. We had only ever dated each other even as much as we broke up while we were at boarding school. I wasn’t interested in any of the other girls and my family was rich enough to make me a formidable foe for any potential suitors interested in Moira. College was different—we were more volatile. I was prone to jealous fits and so was she. We were broken up almost as often as we were together. I met Rebecca in an art history class I didn’t want to take. Moira met Robert in her biology lab. We both started dating our future spouses but as usual, we always found our way back together. Robert proposed to Moira before we graduated from college and she accepted. I didn’t like it but I understood it. I loved Rebecca as much as Moira loved Robert. I proposed to Rebecca after we graduated from college.”

Oliver felt dumbfounded as he listened to Malcolm weave the tale of his relationship with Moira. She never mentioned just how far back her friendship with Malcolm went. Oliver had been under the impression that they all met in college. At least, that was how Robert always made it seem.

Malcolm cleared his throat and said, “Moira had a difficult time adjusting to Robert’s family. Your grandparents weren’t exactly fond of her. They considered Moira’s family to be _new money_ , which I suppose by their standards she was. During a particularly tense meal, Robert didn’t stand up for her. She was devastated and called the engagement off right then and there. Your mother was hot-tempered and slow to forgive. Moira disappeared for a few days and no one knew where to find her. Your grandmother called my parents and asked if I could make sure that she was okay. I knew where Moira went when she wanted to get away from everyone. I packed a bag and took off to parts unknown and I found her. We were together for a week while she figured out if marrying Robert was worth dealing with his parents. Ultimately, she decided that he was worth it. I brought her back home and I went back to planning my wedding to Rebecca. The bottom fell out a few months later when Moira and Robert announced that they were expecting.”

Oliver frowned deeply. He didn’t know his paternal grandparents very well. They died when he was very young. However, he remembered a distinct lack of pictures of them around the Queen home. It never seemed odd to him until this very moment.

“I confronted Moira as soon as I learned just how far along she was. I knew there was a chance that she was pregnant with my child. She swore that Robert was the father and I believed her. I have had time to think about it—since I realized the truth. I think she did it for me as much as she did it for herself. I would have ended my engagement to Rebecca. I wouldn’t have let Moira pass my child off as a Queen and it would have been too much of a scandal for either of us to marry our respective partners and let the world know we’d conceived a child. One way or another I would have lost a child. Rebecca would have almost certainly moved back to France with her family. I would have seen Tommy sparingly if at all while he was young. It was different with you. I was Uncle Malcolm to you. I was at the hospital when you were born. I was always invited to your birthday parties. I had a place in your life. It wouldn’t have been enough if I knew the truth but I think Moira reasoned that it was a fair.”

Oliver stared blankly as he really thought about his childhood. He pushed the fury he felt for Malcolm aside and truly thought about the man that he was before Rebecca died. There was a time when Oliver and Tommy were very young that the man before him had been admirable. However, he didn’t see any traces of that person and hadn’t in well over two decades. He asked, “You loved her? You really loved her?”

Malcolm cleared his throat and said, “More than my heart could stand. Moira was my other half in every imaginable way.”

“What about Rebecca? You killed hundreds because of your wife’s death.”

He asked, “Do you love Laurel?”

Oliver stiffened at the question. “I don’t see how that has anything to do with this.”

Malcolm smiled and said, “I’m not asking if you are in love with her. I see the way you are with Felicity. You are in love with your wife as you should be. I am asking if you love Laurel.”

“Of course. I will always love Laurel she was my first love and she is my friend.”

The older man nodded. “Would you kill for her? If someone snuffed out such a beautiful life—would you hunt them down and take their lives to avenge hers?”

Oliver’s eyes hardened at even the suggestion. He gave up killing years ago. However, there were certain circumstances that no doubt would compel him to return to those ways. He slowly nodded.

“Exactly. I loved Rebecca. She was my wife and the mother of my son. She had a beautiful heart and deserved a better husband than I ever was to her. She knew how much I loved Moira but she stuck with me anyway.  Some low-life animal took that beautiful light and I wanted vengeance. Loving Rebecca didn’t make her my other half. That title belonged solely to Moira. Even when I was at my worst and I threatened her…she stood up to me. She never backed down not from me—not from anyone. She was willing to turn the League on me if it meant keeping you and Thea safe from me. Moira knew I would want to be in Thea’s life once I knew the truth and she had to know it was only a matter of time before I put two and two together about you.”

Oliver asked, “What am I supposed to do with all of this?”

Malcolm said, “Deal with it or don’t. I can’t tell you what to do, Oliver. I can tell you that I will continue to honor our agreement. I will steer clear of you unless it relates to Thea. I know this changes nothing for us. I would have been just as pleased as you if Felicity never worked it out.”

“Why wouldn’t you want me to know? You supposedly love me.” Oliver studied his face intently.

“I do love you. You are my son. You are my flesh and blood but I loved you long before that, Oliver. However, the hatred in your eyes is easier to take when it is directed at Malcolm Merlyn—destroyer of the Glades. It doesn’t hurt. I can take it. I don’t know how I am supposed to take that hatred when it is directed at Malcolm Merlyn—Oliver Queen’s father.”

He looked up when he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Malcolm started pulling the IV from his arm when he realized Laurel and Roy were back with the blood and platelets. He said, “It looks as if my services are no longer needed. I think it is time that I bid you all a goodnight.”

Oliver said, “This isn’t over.”

Roy and Laurel looked confused but they were ready to stop Malcolm from leaving if Oliver gave the order.

Malcolm smiled. “I believe that it is. I am leaving and you aren’t really in the shape to stop me. And let’s face it…I would cut through your teammates quicker than I would you even while you are in this state. Besides, I need to find out who tried to kill you and Thea tonight. I am not talking about the lackeys sent to the docks. I want the men in charge. I need some stress relief and they will do nicely.”

He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bow and quiver.

Oliver repeated, “This isn’t over, Merlyn. I will be seeing you very soon.”

“Until then, Oliver…”

John said, “We shouldn’t keep you any longer than we have already. You have to get back home to your wife, right?”

Roy’s eyes widened. “Wife? What wife? When did you get married?!”

Malcolm smiled snidely at John and said, “I’m sure you can fill everyone in.” He pointed at Roy. “I expect periodic updates on my daughter or that little wound you received tonight will seem like a paper cut.”

He shrugged on his jacket and brushed by Roy and Laurel’s stunned figures. He took the stairs two at a time and slipped out the side entrance so that he could avoid seeing Felicity. However, he did stop in the parking lot long enough to steal Lyla’s car. He needed the prisoner in the trunk and had no other way of transporting the man. Malcolm would have the car detailed and dropped off at the Diggle home first thing in the morning. At the very least, he was a courteous thief.

If anyone asked Malcolm would vehemently deny fleeing the Green Arrow cave. He just couldn’t stay there any longer and bear the intense glare from Oliver. It reminded him so much of the furious looks he used to get from Moira. However, it was perhaps the haunted look in his son’s eyes that forced him out of the room the quickest. Malcolm hated that he was the cause of that look. He had failed Tommy and Oliver in ways that were unforgivable. A small voice pricked the back of Malcolm’s mind urging him to make it right. He could fix some of the damage or perhaps he would only make it worse.

As he sat behind the wheel of Lyla’s car at a stoplight, he pulled out his wallet. Malcolm stared at the picture of Tommy and Oliver sitting on Santa Claus’s lap. The boys couldn’t have been more than 6 or 7 years old. He really couldn’t be sure. It was taken at the Queen Family’s annual Christmas party. The rational part of Malcolm’s brain knew that opening yet another wound wouldn’t gain him any favor with Oliver. However, it might just bring his son a little peace.


	9. Make It Rain

The sun was just beginning to rise when Malcolm finally walked through the front door of his house. He was exhausted both mentally and physically from the whole ordeal. The good news was that the house was completely silent. The silence meant that everyone was still asleep and he would have time to gather his wits before addressing anyone—especially Moira. He could tell from their brief conversation that she was suspicious of his poor excuses. Memory loss or not Moira was always able to see through Malcolm’s lies. She kept him as honest as anyone could and that was quite a feat considering his nature.

He dropped Lyla’s keys onto kitchen counter and scribbled out a quick note for Fillip to find when he finally woke up. He wanted the car detailed and returned to Diggle’s wife as soon as possible. Malcolm trusted Fillip as much as he could trust anyone. The man had worked for the Merlyn family for years. He was the person that helped save Malcolm’s life the night the Glades fell. Imagine his surprise when he woke up at all after Oliver stabbed him with the arrow. However, his was not the only life Fillip saved that night. He would forever be indebted to the man.

Malcolm slowly walked down the corridor to his bedroom. He felt last night’s activities with every step and twitch of his aching muscles. However, it was the type of ache that he would welcome any day of the week. The League taught him to relish pain earned through battle. He pushed open the door to the bedroom as quietly as he could in hopes that he wouldn’t wake up Moira just yet. He wanted a hot shower and a nap before he faced the coming inquisition from his lovely wife. However, as soon as he walked into the room he saw that Moira was wide awake and waiting for him. The weary expression on her face spoke to the fact that she likely didn’t go to sleep last night after their phone call.

Moira was seated in a comfortable armchair by the window with a book in her lap. The lamp beside the chair glinted against her blond hair making it shimmer in the darkened room. Her forearm crutches rested against the wall just to her left. She closed the book she had been reading when Malcolm walked into the room and studied him for signs of injury. Seeing him in the Dark Archer disguise confirmed to Moira that he had run into more than a little trouble last night. The front of his jacket and pants were soaked with a dark colored fluid that she could only assume was blood.

She placed the book on the table and said, “I am going to assume that all of that blood doesn’t belong to you or you wouldn’t be standing right now. I hope all of that doesn’t belong to the friends you were helping last night.”

Malcolm looked down at the blood soaked material and shook his head. He offered a wry smile and said, “Some of the blood does belong to them but the majority came from what happened after I left them. I would have been home sooner but I needed to ensure that what happened last night would never happen again. I am sorry I wasn’t able to make it home sooner. How long have you been awake, Moira?”

She smiled lightly at her husband because he already knew the answer to that question. Moira replied, “I never went back to sleep after we spoke. I was too worried about you to do that. I am just glad that it all seemed to have worked out. How are your friends faring? You said that they are young people. How young are they?”

“Their injuries were fairly severe but they are both on the mend now. It will just take some time for them to recover. Although, I am not sure either of them will slow down long enough for that to happen. They really aren’t the sit still and do nothing type of people.” Malcolm dropped his bow and empty quiver onto the dresser and began removing his clothes. “They aren’t children if that is what you are thinking. The boy is in his 30’s and the girl is in her 20’s.”

Moira looked pained and said, “That is still very young by comparison. There is so much life they have yet to live. I am glad that you were able to help them. Are you injured at all?”  

He walked over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Not a scratch on me, love. I wasn’t the target last night—they were. I managed to emerge relatively unscathed. I am just a little tired and sore at this point. It is nothing that a hot shower and a few hours rest won’t solve. I think after all of last night’s excitement that I will spend the rest of the day here with you. I’ll cancel all of my meetings for the day. I am going to get a shower. I will be out soon.”

Moira said, “You are hiding something from me, Malcolm.”

He stopped walking toward the bathroom and turned around to look at Moira. This was an interesting turn of events to say the least. His wife knew that he lied to her often. He wondered what about this situation made her question him. He cleared his throat. “What are you talking about exactly?”

“I am in no mood for you to treat me like an imbecile or for you to lie to me. I would rather you tell me that it was none of my business than for you to lie to my face. Choose your response to my next question carefully.” Moira stared intently at Malcolm’s face looking for his tell. “Are the people you helped last night more than just friends? Do they mean something to you?”

Malcolm quickly weighed his options. Moira gave him an out by saying that he could simply tell her the events of last night didn’t concern her. However, he knew that wouldn’t go over well. Moira would accept his decision but she would most certainly hold it against him. He could lie to her but there was every chance in the world that she would see through the lie as soon as it fell from his lips.

Moira nodded at his silence. She picked up her previously discarded book and removed a black envelope with a raised silver damask pattern. “That was a wise choice, Malcolm. Very wise indeed, because I think I have had just about enough of your lies for a while. You are not in town for any business meetings or if you are that is not the sole reason.”

He tensed when he saw Thea’s wedding invitation. Malcolm felt as if his entire would was coming down around his head. He couldn’t tell if seeing Thea’s name had triggered some memory for Moira. He cleared his throat and asked, “Where did you find that?”

“You know very well where I found the wedding invitation, Malcolm. What you mean to ask is how did I find it?” Moira opened the enveloped and removed the invitation. “I wasn’t snooping through your things if that is what you are thinking. Last night when you went missing and I couldn’t find you…I went looking for the gun you keep for emergencies. It wasn’t in the same place you normally have it at home so I searched your drawers. Imagine my surprise when I found what was obviously a wedding invitation.”

Malcolm opened his mouth to explain but closed it just as quickly when Moira leveled him with an intense glare.

She said, “I will admit that I should have put the invitation back where I found it. It was no business of mine but something in the back of my mind told me to open it. Maybe it was the name of the city on the return address label. Starling City sounded so familiar to me and I couldn’t place why.”

Malcolm sat down on the bed and just stared at Moira because he didn’t know what to say. His lies wouldn’t satisfy her and he refused to admit the truth. He wouldn’t lose her—not again.

Moira slipped the invitation out of the envelope and showed him the inner envelope that was addressed simply to ‘Dad’. She untied the ribbon holding it closed. She read aloud, “The honor of your presence is requested at the marriage of Ms. Thea Dearden Queen-Merlyn and Mr. Roy William Harper, Jr. on Saturday, the 15th of October two thousand and seventeen. I want an explanation, Malcolm.”

He shook his head. “Please, don’t ask me to tell you the truth, Moira. If I tell the truth then all of this ends. I will lose you and I’ll go back to being alone and I am too selfish to do that. I don’t know what I will do if I lose you now. Sweetheart, please…just don’t. We can just turn back the clock. We can just pretend you never found that invitation.”

The desperation of Malcolm’s words struck Moira. She didn’t know what he was hiding but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know if it would be the end of everything. Malcolm was her entire world. She would be lost without him in her life—perhaps as lost as he would be without her. She asked, “How many children do you have, Malcolm?”

“I have three children. Two sons and a daughter,” he replied. His stomach twisted in knots as he stared at the hardwood floor beneath his feet.

She asked, “Do they know that you are married to me? Is that why I haven’t met them? Why I’m not invited to your daughter’s wedding?”

“No, they don’t know about you. They can’t know about you, Moira. Not ever.”

Moira took a minute to consider her next question. “Why not? Please, tell me that you don’t have another wife.”

“No, there is no one else, Moira. There could never be anyone else. You are my reason for fighting off the League as long as I have.” He took a breath and then continued, “If I tell them about you…then all of this goes away. The life we have together will end and I will lose you for good. They believe that you are dead because a man stabbed you with a sword and you did die.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I didn’t die, Malcolm. I am right here with you. I couldn’t be here with you if I died.”

He ran a frustrated hand over his head and muttered, “I was late. I was too late.”

“What does that mean?” asked Moira. “Malcolm, you’re scaring me.” Her heart was racing.

He walked over to Moira and dropped down onto his knees in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and then placed kisses on them. “I was late. I knew that there was a man plotting revenge against my son—our son. I was in the process of looking for him to eliminate the threat. I didn’t understand that he meant to take someone he loved in lieu of his life. He ambushed the limo that you and our son and daughter were riding in. He threatened to kill our daughter and you gave your life instead. I got there after you were dead and there was nothing that I could do. I stayed out of sight and let them go through the motions of the funeral. Afterward Fillip and I incapacitated the undertakers and we took your body. For years, I have been working on a type of serum derived from the waters of the Lazarus Pit. My mercurial nature almost guaranteed that I would lose favor with Ra’s al Ghul at some point. I stole water every time I was able to do so. I even chipped a bit of the rock that holds it in place. I injected you with the serum…hoping that it would heal you completely but it couldn’t. It isn’t as potent as water directly from the pit. It saved your life but left you with brain damage. You were in a coma. I decided to take you home and I just hoped that you would recover. I didn’t want to get Oliver and Thea’s hopes up if you were going to die.”

Moira sat there as still as a statue as she tried to make sense of Malcolm’s story. She knew all about the Lazarus Pit from his stories about the League of Assassins. “And you couldn’t take me Nanda Parbat because the League was looking for you.”

He nodded solemnly. “They would have killed me on sight and you would have stayed dead. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I don’t understand. You saved my life, Malcolm. Why would I hate you if I knew the truth? Why do you think that you would lose me? I love you.”

He said, “You love me now only because you don’t remember who I really am.”

Moira shook her head. “No. I know you, Malcolm Merlyn. I know that you killed 502 people and I still love you. Nothing could change that.”

Malcolm shook his head. “You hated me when you died. All this time I feared that one day you would remember and that I would lose you. Instead I was my own undoing because you found a wedding invitation.”

She took his face in her hands. She could see the panic overwhelming him. “I am not going anywhere, Malcolm. I won’t leave you. I couldn’t—not after everything you’ve done for me. You brought me back to life. You nursed me back to health. I know that you love me. I know that isn’t a lie. You are my husband but I need to know everything.”

He uttered a quiet, “Okay…”


	10. Father Figure

Oliver laid in the bed and stared up at the coffered ceiling petulantly. Sourly he thought this must be how children grounded by their parents must feel. He couldn’t draw from personal experience in that matter because his parents hadn’t been very proactive in the discipline department. Honestly, Robert and Moira just tried to keep Oliver out of the way when he was younger and out of jail once he was a teenager. It only worked about half the time in either instance. In any case, Felicity had much more success imposing her will on him. He might be the feared Green Arrow to the rest of Starling City but in the Queen home, his wife ran the show. He had been relegated to bed rest all day.

Oliver wanted to be out in the city chasing down leads. He needed to understand how last night happened so that he never got that close to losing his little sister or anyone else on his team again. They were his family and Oliver felt responsible for all of them because to some degree he recruited them. However, Felicity wouldn't even entertain the notion of him going to the foundry tonight. She insisted that for now team Green Arrow didn’t need their fearless leader. Oliver wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Nevertheless, the team was making inroads without his assistance.

He was frustrated with himself because he didn't see the ambush coming when he should have. Normally, he was more in tune with what was going on in the city. However, lately so much of his attention was centered on personal matters. Thea’s wedding was turning into something of a three-ring circus—a very expensive three-ring circus. Moreover, Malcolm being in Starling City always set his teeth on edge. He was happiest when he could forget altogether that the man even existed. In addition, his attention had also been focused on the Queen Casino and Resort. Business was booming and Oliver had been hard at work capitalizing on that success. Dropping a ball was inevitable when he spent so much time trying to keep too many in the air.

Raisa knocked on the door and then walked into the darkened bedroom carrying a tray containing dinner and Oliver’s medication. She smiled brightly and said, “I made your favorite for dish for dinner, Master Oliver. I hoped it would make you feel better. Do you need anything else?’’

He flashed a crooked smile as he sat up in the bed. He turned on the lamp beside the bed and asked, “Do you mean other than getting out of this bed?”

She made a small disapproving noise and placed the tray over his lap. Raisa fluffed his pillows and poured him a glass of water. “Miss Felicity would be very disappointed if you got out of the bed. She wants to be informed immediately the moment you try to leave the bedroom.”

Oliver said, “You wouldn’t have to tell her. It could be our little secret, Raisa. It would be like the old days when you would give me sweets before dinner.”

Raisa smiled wistfully at the memory. However, the expression quickly changed to one of worry. She shook her head and replied, “You were severely injured last night. You are right where you belong. Miss Felicity gave explicit instructions that you should not get out of bed unless there is a fire, a natural disaster, or unless Miss Thea asks for you.”

The longtime Queen employee worried for him as much as Felicity did, if not more, when he put on the hood every night. She had been brought in on the family's secret activities long ago. Raisa was too smart to be kept in the dark and too often, she was left home with the children in the middle of the night. After awhile none of the excuses for why they were coming home at three or four in the morning were plausible. Telling her the truth had been the only sensible thing to do. Oliver reasoned that she had remained loyal to his family through far worse revelations.

“Raisa, you know that I am going to go stir crazy if I am in here by myself for too long. I need to be doing something. I need to be out there figuring out who is responsible for the attack last night. I need to know how much they know about us.”

She hummed noncommittally, as she fluffed his pillows one last time and moved the remote control closer to his grasp. Raisa reached into the pocket of her perfectly pressed uniform and produced an earbud. “You might be able to hear Master Roy and Mr. Diggle while they are out on patrol tonight. Although, I think you will get more information from the newspaper. I will leave you to it, Master Oliver.”

Raisa quietly left the room and pulled the door closed behind her. She was grateful for Felicity’s presence in Oliver’s life because she doubted anyone else would be able to convince him to rest at a time like this.

He grinned like a child as he quickly popped the earbud into his ear. Apparently, his exile had ended or perhaps Raisa just took pity on him. No matter the reason, he was incredibly grateful. However, his jaw tightened when he looked at the front of the evening edition. Francis O’Leary and Anthony Mosconi were found dead in an abandoned warehouse that morning.

He couldn’t believe no one believed it necessary to update him on something so important. Felicity and Laurel most certainly knew about this already since they were both plugged into the Starling City Police Department. Laurel kept her finger on the pulse of things through her position as the Assistant District Attorney. Felicity monitored everything that flowed through the SCPD’s system through a backdoor she created. However, they both leaned heavily on Captain Lance for information.

Oliver quickly skimmed the story to see if arrows killed the crime bosses. He didn’t really want the assassinations linked to Team Green Arrow. He had a tenuous peace with Captain Lance. They had an implicit deal where Team Green Arrow helped keep the city safe and kept the body count relatively low. In turn, Captain Lance turned a blind eye to their crimes and fed them as much information as he could. It wasn’t perfect by any means but it worked. He was certain that Donna Smoak’s relationship with Quinton was the only reason he didn’t throw Oliver in jail when he first learned the truth.

However, it seemed his concern was for naught. The story claimed the two men killed each other with handguns in the early hours of the morning. The police also confirmed that the men on the docks belonged to O’Leary and Mosconi. A false narrative appeared to be gaining traction and the newspaper was running with the idea that the events were some sort of mob war. It wasn’t an unreasonable conclusion considering the parties involved. In the past, O’Leary and Mosconi had spilled a lot of blood warring over territory within Starling City.

However, Oliver knew better. O’Leary and Mosconi must have worked together for the common goal of bringing down Team Green Arrow. Their deaths were a bit harder to explain. It was possible that the two men could have had a disagreement that led to their deaths. There was tendency to point fingers and assign blame when an operation failed. Although, it seemed more likely that the man Malcolm retrieved from Lyla’s trunk gave up his boss and their grand scheme. The Dark Archer almost certainly killed the man and then did the same to two of Starling City’s most dangerous crime bosses.

Oliver didn't want them dead but he wasn't surprised or upset by Malcolm's actions. Taking lives came as natural to the Dark Archer as breathing did. The younger man often wondered what happened to the people who joined the League of Assassins. Ostensibly, they had been normal people at some point. He debated calling Malcolm to ask if he learned anything from the two men before he executed them but decided against it. He wasn’t ready to speak to _Daddy Dearest_ just yet.

He tossed the newspaper toward the bottom of the bed and picked up the fork from his tray. Oliver didn’t want to think about Malcolm right now. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened last night. Malcolm saved his life. On any another night, Oliver would have tipped his cap and dismissed the man with his grudging appreciation. However, learning that Malcolm was his biological father changed everything. Felicity was right when she said he wouldn’t be able to just pretend he didn’t know the truth.

Oliver had a lot of time on his hands today and he spent most of it trying to find some small hint from his childhood that pointed to his true paternity. However, nothing really came to mind. His childhood was relatively normal. Although, he did come to the startling conclusion that Robert Queen must have known the truth about him. Perhaps he knew from the beginning or maybe only once he learned the truth about Thea. Either way he knew that Oliver wasn’t his son and he still sacrificed his life for him on that boat.

He settled into eating dinner and smiled a little. Raisa was right about making his favorite dish. It didn’t fix anything but it did bring back warm recollections of better days. Oliver loved the spaghetti and meatballs Raisa used to cook when he was a child.

He looked up when the bedroom door opened without as much as a knock.

Felicity walked into the room looking exhausted. She kicked off the high heel shoes she insisted on wearing despite being pregnant. “How are you doing? I passed Raisa on the stairs and she said that you were going stir crazy. Today couldn’t have been that bad. The pain medication should have kept you asleep for most of the day.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh and said, “I think we learned from last night that my body is building up a tolerance for the pain meds we use. I slept for a couple of hours and then I was wide awake after that.” He studied Felicity carefully as she stood in front of the dresser to take off her jewelry.

“I suppose I could talk to Caitlin and see what she thinks about it. Not that I like the idea of keeping you drugged all day. This isn’t a scene from _Misery_ but there may come a time when we need to sedate you for a procedure. It would be nice to know we don’t have to worry about you waking up in the middle of it.”

He could grudgingly admit that Felicity had a point. He wouldn’t relish waking up in the middle of John performing field surgery on him. It could cause complications or he could possibly just go into shock and die.

Oliver said, “Well, she has developed a lot of medications over the years that work with Barry’s increased metabolism. I am sure she has some ideas for a mere mortal like myself.”

Felicity climbed onto bed with a little effort. Getting into their massive bed was becoming more difficult the bigger she became. She grumbled, “Whose idea was it to get a bed so high off the ground?”

He stifled a chuckled and ate another forkful of his meal. Oliver decided he wouldn’t gain any favor by pointing out that Felicity picked out the majority of the furniture with Thea’s help. Oliver didn’t have any interest in furnishings. He could be just as happy with a thin mat on the floor.

“How are you feeling?” asked Oliver.

She sighed a little and unpinned her hair to let the curls fall loosely around her shoulders. Felicity said, “Today, was a very long day. I spent most of it on the gaming floor. I needed to make sure everything was in place for the weekend.”

Oliver added, “But you also needed to be seen so that no one became suspicious about Thea and me being out of communication today. I am sorry that you had to cover for us. Did you overdo it?”

“I don’t need you to apologize to me, Oliver. You and Thea were exactly where you needed to be today. We could have lost both of you last night.” Last night she had felt as if her heart stopped when Malcolm instructed the others to get Oliver back to the foundry quickly. Felicity had known something was wrong as soon as he was hit but as always Oliver tried to brush it off as nothing serious.

Oliver caught her pensive expression and squeezed her hand. “As you can see I am fine, Felicity. You know better than most that it takes a lot more than being shot to slow me down. I am actually more concerned about you. I know there is a lot on you right now but you need to take it easy, too.”

She nodded, “I realized that today. I was burning the candles at both ends while I tried to investigate what happened at the docks last night and ensure the casino was running smoothly. Several of the whales started to arrive today for the weekend’s festivities. I decided to call in reinforcements. Cisco and Barry will be here tomorrow evening. They’ll be able to help with the investigation and I can focus all of my attention on the business.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “I am glad that you thought to ask for help. Any idea when you’re going to let me leave the bedroom.”

Felicity laughed and said, “Honestly, I thought you would have already abandoned ship. I want to know that you are going to be okay but I also realize that we need you out there helping us. O’Leary and Mosconi being dead creates a power vacuum in Starling City. The fight to fill that vacuum could prove to be disastrous. We don’t even know where the armor piercing ammo that nearly killed you and Thea came from. If that ammunition is still floating around the Glades, it will turn into a war zone. The SCPD have been conducting searches on Mosconi and O’Leary’s homes and businesses for the better part of the day under the auspices of collecting evidence related to their deaths. They haven’t come across anything yet.”

Oliver nodded. “I have been giving it some thought today. There must be a stash hidden somewhere. The harbor yard is pretty much out of the question. Those armor-piercing rounds didn’t get smuggled in through the harbor. The SCPD has that area locked down with our help. Francis O’Leary used to own a trucking company. It was years ago but it would be an easy way to get the ammo in the city unnoticed.”

“I will look into that trucking company later tonight.” Felicity looked over at his plate longingly. She had already had dinner but she was still hungry.

He chuckled when he noticed. Oliver picked up the tray and placed it over Felicity’s legs. He removed the glass of water and his medication.

Felicity asked, “What are you doing?”

Oliver shrugged and dropped the pills into his mouth. He washed them down with water and said, “I’m not that hungry. Raisa made me eat a full breakfast and lunch today.”

Normally, he had protein shakes and energy bars for breakfast and lunch. It was partly because he was always on the go. However, it was also because Oliver didn’t need quite as much food as everyone else did. His time on the island taught him to eat for sustenance and not for enjoyment. He was perfectly happy eating the bare minimum.

Felicity made a face but ultimately relented. There was no sense in arguing when Oliver had already made his mind up and she was incredibly hungry. “I ate lunch with my mother this afternoon. She is anxious for Captain Lance to take their relationship to the next level.”

Oliver just raised an eyebrow at his wife.

Her cheeks flushed and she waved a hand at him. “Not like that! I think they are already doing that but I would never ask. I mean ewww! She is my mom and he’s Laurel’s dad. Not that he’s not attractive for an older man. He looks so much better now that he’s always bald. The balding look wasn’t doing him any favors.”

Oliver just stared as Felicity rambled helplessly. He had to stifle a laugh as her rambling became increasingly awkward. He decided to be benevolent and rescue her. “What did your mother mean by moving to the next level?”

Felicity shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth. “She wants them to move in together. He keeps saying that they have only been dating for two years. I mean I totally understand where she is coming from. You and I were living together and I was pregnant with Lily long before we had been dating for two years.”

Their daughter had been something of a happy accident. Neither of them ever talked about it but it was almost certain that they conceived Lily the night his mother died. Oliver would probably still be on Lian Yu if Felicity hadn’t shown up to drag him home. He was many things but a deadbeat dad was not one of them.

He cleared his throat and said, “Oh.”

She laughed heartily. “Well, that was a well reasoned response.”

“I was scared to say anything else. I get the distinct feeling that this one of those conversations when I get roped into doing something I don’t want to do.”

Felicity grinned at Oliver and pointed a fork at him. “It is nice to see that the meds haven’t dulled your Green Arrow senses. I need you to talk to Captain Lance. I mean just figure out why he is dragging his feet. It isn’t as if either of them are getting any younger.”

He groaned and shook his head. “I do not have that sort of relationship with Captain Lance. He doesn’t even like me, Felicity. I think you should stay out of it. Between the two of them, they have ninety years. I think they can work out their own relationship problems.”

“What in the world would make you think a thing like that, Oliver Queen? Between the two of them they have two horrendously failed marriages and enough tendency toward alcoholism that they could hold their wedding reception at an AA meeting.”

Oliver scratched his head as he clutched at straws to find a way out of this. “Laurel! You should ask Laurel to talk to Lance. She would definitely have better luck than I would. He is her father after all.”

Felicity huffed and took another bite. “We’ve already thought of that, Oliver. Laurel has talked to him repeatedly about his procrastinating. She thinks our parents are as great together as I do but he won’t budge. He’s an old goat!”

“Then Diggle should talk to him. I mean they have a failed marriage in common. He understands all about getting back up on the horse again.”

“Oh. Oh, that is a great idea. Why didn’t I think of that?”

He smirked. “I think it is because you like putting Lance and me in incredibly awkward positions—like when you suggested I accompany him on a fishing trip.”

Felicity huffed. “If Laurel and I have our way he is going to be your father-in-law. It wouldn’t kill you to bond with him a bit.”

A scream from the other side of the house interrupted whatever reply was on Oliver’s lips. Despite his injuries, Oliver was out of the bed quickly.

He said, “Get to Connor and Lily and get to the panic room. Don’t come out until I come for you.”

“What about you? You’re hurt!” Felicity exclaimed as she clamored off the bed to do as Oliver instructed.

He said, “I will be fine but Raisa and Thea might not be. Go, Felicity!”

She nodded and said, “Call Dig and Roy for backup. I’d rather you not have any more extra holes in you tonight.” She ran out of the room as quickly as her legs could take her.

Oliver tapped the earbud to turn it on. “Digg, we might be under attack. I heard a scream that might have been Raisa. Felicity is getting the kids into the panic room and I am going to go investigate.”

_“We’ll be there in less than ten minutes, Oliver.”_ John responded.

Oliver walked over to the closet and retrieved a gun. He tried to keep all Green Arrow related paraphernalia out of the house. However, it was of no consequence. He was just as proficient with a firearm as he was with a bow and arrow.

He took the safety off the gun and left the bedroom in search of where the scream originated. Oliver knew that it came from the other side of the house. If he had to guess it would be from the east wing where Thea and Roy lived. The divided living spaces were the reason that the young couple would continue to live in the Queen home after the wedding.

Oliver approached the east wing and opened the door cautiously. He moved down the hallway looking for signs of a struggle. However, something seemed wrong about all of this. They had an impressive alarm system that should have alerted them to an intruder long before the person made it this far into the house. Oliver and Felicity took security seriously for a variety of reasons.

He stopped in front of Thea’s bedroom and peered into the open door. His brain had a hard time making sense of the picture in front of him.

Oliver slowly lowered the gun to his side almost unbidden and whispered, “Tommy?”

The man looked up from his position on the floor beside an unconscious Raisa. He offered a sheepish smile. He said, “I didn’t think Raisa would faint from just seeing me. All the pranks you and I pulled as children, I would have thought she was made of heartier stock.”

“Well, it’s not every day you see a ghost,” Oliver countered. He still didn’t believe this was really happening. Tommy was dead. He had watched him die.

Tommy shrugged and said, “I didn’t mean for her to see me at all. I just—I needed to check on Thea. My dad…” He shook his head and said, “Our dad told me what happened last night and I just wanted to know that she was really okay.”

“This is real. You are really here?” asked Oliver. It wouldn’t be the first time he saw people that weren’t really there. Sometimes his ghosts had the habit of haunting him while he hallucinated.

Tommy got onto his feet and walked over to Oliver. He grasped his shoulder. “I don’t know. You tell me—am I really here?”

Oliver shook his head and took a step back. “You died. I watched you die.”

He offered an impish smile. “You thought you killed my father but you didn’t. I am glad that you didn’t or I wouldn’t be here right now.” Tommy took a step forward and said, “You don’t need to be afraid, Oliver.”

The younger man snapped, “I am not afraid. I just want to know what the hell is going on. You’ve been alive the whole time?”

“I’ll explain everything. Why don’t we get Raisa off the floor first? I feel bad for scaring her.”

Oliver’s eyes shifted to their beloved house manager and he winced. “I can move her on my own. I’ll take her to her bedroom.”

Tommy said, “I’m not going to let you carry her off on your own. Dad mentioned that Thea isn’t the only one that nearly died last night.” He reached and easily lifted the older woman in a fireman’s carry.

It was then that Oliver truly took in Tommy’s appearance.

His bare arms looked muscular and toned. He was easily 25lbs heavier than the last time Oliver saw him. His normally cropped jet-black hair had been allowed to grow down past his ears. He had neatly trimmed beard that might obscure his identity for someone who didn’t know him so well.

Tommy cleared his throat. “Are you going to show me to her room?”

Oliver glanced over at Thea and realized that their sister was still asleep. He nodded and said, “Follow me.”

He tapped his earbud as he walked downstairs and said, “Diggle, you and Roy aren’t needed. It was…a false alarm.”

Roy piped up. _“What the hell does that mean?”_

“I can’t really explain it but there is no threat. We had an unexpected visitor. I’m handling it.”

Diggle said, _“We’re still on our way.”_

Oliver shook his head. He knew there was no convincing them otherwise. He would have been the same way if circumstances were reversed. Oliver pushed open the door to Raisa’s bedroom and turned on the lights.

Tommy placed her onto the bed and turned to face Oliver.

Oliver punched Tommy hard enough to knock him to the ground. “You bastard!”

Tommy touched his bleeding lip and chuckled from the floor. “The way I understand it you’re the bastard, little brother.”

There was a strange silence before both men dissolved into laughter.

 


	11. Killing Time

Felicity stood in the doorway of the living room and gawked at Tommy Merlyn. She could not believe that the man they believed dead for years was calmly sitting on her couch while he drank a glass of brandy. The young woman hadn’t believed her husband for even a second when he indentified the intruder. She left the safety of the panic room just to verify that Oliver was not in fact going crazy. None of this made any sense and that was saying a lot for a group of people who donned masks at night and fought crime. She took a cautious step toward the couch as if to touch the man that was surely an apparition.

The front door opened with a thud as Roy let it slam against the wall in his haste to get inside. He was still wearing his Arsenal disguise, which was a huge violation of the house rules. They all agreed to keep their nightly activities as far away from the family home as humanly possible. Someone linking Team Green Arrow with their real identities was a dangerous prospect. It would open them up to retaliation from their enemies and perhaps prosecution from the authorities. Law enforcement could be fickle. One day you were the city’s savior and the next day you were public enemy number one.

John Diggle was right behind Roy with his gun drawn. To say that he was concerned about the distress call was an understatement. Oliver wasn’t a man prone to overreaction. If he thought there was reason to call for help then it was serious. He wasn’t sure what would have made Oliver make such an about face but Diggle was ready to put a bullet in the first thing that looked out of place. They were all on edge after what happened at the docks the previous night. As the person that worked on Thea and Oliver, he knew better than most just how close they had come to losing both siblings.

Roy rushed forward and put a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “Is everything…” The rest of Roy’s question died on his lips as he stared at Oliver and Tommy sitting on the couch together. He hadn’t known the man when he was alive. However, he had learned a great deal about Tommy since his death. His memory was well preserved by the Queen siblings and Laurel. He also dutifully accompanied Thea to her older brother’s grave every year on his birthday.

John uttered an inelegant but completely fitting. “Shit…” He put the safety on the gun and slipped it into his holster. He walked around Felicity and dropped into a chair across from the couch. John tried not to stare but that was a fairly impossible task.

Felicity followed suit because really what else was there to do.

Oliver took a sip from his glass of whiskey. He knew if Felicity wasn’t so stunned that she would be complaining about him mixing alcohol and pain medication. However, Oliver thought he deserved a drink under the circumstances. He said, “I told you that I was handling the situation, Dig. I would have used the codeword if I was being held hostage. The two of you should still be out on patrol. It would be nice not to walk into anymore ambushes in the future.”

Tommy shook his head and said, “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” He refilled his glass and added, “Well, I mean you don’t need to be concerned about the culprits from last night. They met a very untimely end and I can only assume that most of their underlings will scatter while the others jockey for position as the new heads of the families. Someone will have to step into the breach. Father had a few very interesting ideas about that.”

Oliver nodded. At least he had confirmation that Malcolm eliminated the threat.

Roy sputtered, “Can we all stop pretending as if this isn’t freaking weird? He is supposed to be dead. I know because I get grass stains occasionally maintaining his freaking grave.”

He briefly thought about how angry Thea became when she saw weeds growing near Tommy’s headstone. She had ripped the cemetery’s manager a new one and threatened to buy the damn thing out from under him if he couldn’t employ better groundskeepers. In the end, she decided to manage the upkeep personally. Somehow, that turned into Roy on his hands and knees with a spade and small pail.

Felicity finally found her voice. “Shouldn’t we be calling Laurel? I mean I would want to know if Oliver was suddenly resurrected.”

Tommy’s eyebrows rose at that and he quickly shook his head. “I would rather that you didn’t.”

“But she loves you—the two of you were in love. Laurel would want to know that you are alive, Tommy. She has been through so much. She has lost so many people. It wouldn’t be fair to leave her in the dark when we all know the truth.”

He shook his head. “We were in love before I was impaled on a piece of rebar and died. I am not the Tommy Merlyn she fell in love with—not anymore. He died that night and telling her about me would just give her hope that she shouldn’t have.” Tommy swirled the liquid around his glass and shook his head again. ‘I didn’t even want any of you to know about me. I was just worried about Thea. I thought I could get in here and out again without anyone knowing. It would have worked if Raisa hadn’t chose that very moment to come into the bedroom to check on Thea.”

Oliver leveled him with a puzzled look. “How did you manage to get in here without setting off any alarms?”

He laughed wryly and replied, “Don’t be concerned. There isn’t some hole in your security. Thea gave the old man her security codes. I used them tonight to get in without disturbing anyone.”

Oliver wasn’t pleased to know that Malcolm had the security codes to enter his home unannounced. However, it would seem that he realized it wouldn’t be a welcomed action because he had yet to use them.

Felicity frowned at him. “That still doesn’t explain how you got in here without us hearing you. You should have at least tripped the motion sensors outside.”

Oliver knew that Tommy was leaving something out. His best friend had a tell. It made him a terrible poker player but it was useful in situations like these.  “Where the hell have you been, Tommy? You said some cryptic nonsense about dying if I had succeeded in killing Malcolm the night the Glades fell.”

Tommy stared into his glass and asked, “What do you know about the Lazarus Pit?”

Felicity asked, “What is the Lazarus Pit? Do you mean like Lazarus from the bible? Crap. I spent my childhood reading Tolkien—not the bible. He’s the one brought back from the dead right?”

Oliver stared at Tommy in disbelief and then slowly ground out, “I know enough. I learned some things from Sara and I learned others before I came back to Starling City. I thought it was all a myth until Sara confirmed its existence.” He swallowed thickly and asked, “Malcolm put you into the pit?”

He nodded. “He got me to Nanda Parbat before the League found out he was responsible for what happened in the Glades. Surprisingly being cut off from society means it takes awhile for news to reach their little corner of the world. He put me in the pit to revive me and then got the hell out of dodge before Ra’s al Ghul learned what he did here in Starling City.”

Felicity asked, “Why didn’t you come back or at least let everyone know that you survived?”

Oliver stared at Tommy and shook his head. “Let’s finish this conversation in private.”

Everyone protested loudly at that idea.

Tommy said, “The pit changes you. Sometimes it changes you a little and other times it changes you a lot. The Lazarus Pit does not give life without taking something in return. There is always a price to be paid and I paid mine.”

Felicity asked, “What are you talking about?”

However, John’s mouth snapped closed as he really looked at the younger man’s eyes. He knew that look. Diggle was shocked that he didn’t notice it sooner. He cleared his throat. “Maybe it would be better if we let Oliver and Tommy talk alone for awhile.”

Roy looked unsure but finally nodded. “I should check on Thea anyway. I can only assume she’s still unconscious otherwise she would be right here demanding answers louder than anyone else.”

John stood. “I’ll go call Lyla to let her know everything is okay here. She wanted to rush over here but we didn’t have anyone to watch Sara.” He quietly left the room with Roy.

Oliver looked over at his wife and asked, “Can you give us a few minutes? Please, Felicity.”

She nodded numbly and slowly walked out of the living room.

Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face. “The Lazarus Pit isn’t the only thing that changed you,” he declared.

Tommy blinked and then flashed a small smile. “What do you think?”

“I think it has something to do with Malcolm.”

He chuckled, “Don’t you mean Father?”

The younger man bristled. “I’m not ready to deal with that yet.”

“And I am not ready to deal with what I’ve been through. I live on 20 acres in the middle of nowhere and I like it that way. Life is less complicated that way. I’m happy.”

Oliver shot him a look. “You can lie to everyone else but not to me, Tommy. You aren’t happy. You look haunted.”

“We all have our ghosts, Ollie,” he replied quietly. He didn’t need to point out that Oliver was in the same boat.

Oliver said, “Malcolm did something to Thea. He warped her into something unrecognizable. She was so different when she came back to Starling City and that was without being resurrected. What in the hell did Malcolm do to you?”

Tommy clutched his knees and said, “He taught me to survive. I couldn’t come back here after everything that happened. I couldn’t be a Merlyn in a city that suffered so much because of my family. I couldn’t come back putting arrows into people that failed this city.” He sighed. “I need a cigarette.”

“When did you start smoking?” asked Oliver. He and Tommy shared many vices over the years but nicotine had never been one of them. On occasion, they would smoke cigars in celebration.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just in the gas station one day and saw a display of cigarette packs. I bought a couple and the rest is history. Come outside with me. I can’t light up here in your house. You’ve got kids and a pregnant wife.”

Oliver said, “Let’s go out back.” He stood and led Tommy out into the backyard. He sat down on a padded bench and motioned for the older man to do the same.

Tommy sat across from Oliver and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

“I know that you are alive now, Tommy. You can’t really think that I will just forget about you. After all of this time, I haven’t forgotten about you. I think I’ve mourned for you more than I have for my mother and father.”

There was a hint of guilt in his words. Oliver couldn’t explain why Tommy’s death hurt him the most but it did.

Tommy took a drag from his cigarette and said, “I can’t come back to Starling City but that doesn’t mean that we can’t talk to each other, Ollie. You have been my best friend my entire life and apparently you are my younger brother. I won’t disappear again. I just need to be somewhere else. I like the solitude.”

Oliver said, “I can’t say that I blame you. After my mother was killed, I went back to Lian Yu. I would probably still be there if Felicity and John hadn’t brought me home. The solitude made it simple and I needed that but coming back I realized that I was just trying to avoid life. Life is short and unpredictable, Tommy. Don’t waste it by hiding from the people that love you most. At least stay until after Thea’s wedding. She would want you there. She took your death hard and then she mourned you all over again when she realized that you were her brother.”

“I want to stay for the wedding but I don’t think that I can face Laurel. She’s going to be expecting…” he trailed off because he didn’t know how to finish it. He didn’t know what his ex-girlfriend would be expecting from him but it certainly wasn’t this.

“There is no way that Felicity is going to keep this secret from Laurel. She considers her almost an older sister. Laurel’s dad and Felicity’s mother are dating.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at that. He couldn’t imagine a situation where Quentin would have moved on from Laurel and Sara’s mother. The man had always been head over heels in love with his ex-wife.

Oliver said, “I understand how it feels to be a completely different person than what people remember. Just be brave enough to tell her that. Laurel is tough. She can take it. I don’t want you to leave again, Tommy.”

Tommy nodded. “Father isn’t any fonder of me leaving Starling City than you are. He thinks that you and Thea need me here—more than you even know.”

Oliver’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I get the feeling you aren’t talking about emotionally. What is he up to now?”

He took a drag from his cigarette and slowly blew out a cloud of smoke. “The old man is nothing if not ambitious. He wants me to step into the breach and take over O’Leary and Mosconi’s operations. He wants to pull the families under one united leader. Apparently, they spilled a lot of secrets before he spilled their blood.”

“Come again?”

Tommy laughed heartily. “He wants me to wrest control of the families while everyone is scrambling to figure out what happened. It is a way to keep me in Starling City and to offer Thea and you a measure of protection against what happened last night. He figures that his two sons can figure out a way to coexist peacefully in the same city.”

Oliver didn’t think that Malcolm could shock him anymore but he was continually proved wrong. “What do you think of his idea?”

“I think he is insane. I don’t want to be a crime boss…”

The younger man raised an eyebrow at the elongated pause. “But?”

Tommy shrugged and stared up at the sky. “You and Thea could have been killed last night. If someone doesn’t step in to take control soon there will be a war. I don’t want to see either of you caught in the middle of that. I know you, Oliver. You’ll put yourself right in the line of fire to protect this city from a mob war and Thea will follow you.”

“I never wanted this for her, Tommy. If I could have kept my secret from her indefinitely, I would have. All I have ever wanted was to protect her from harm.”

He smiled. “I’m not blaming you, Oliver. Father trained her well or she wouldn’t be out there with you every night. To a certain extent, I think this is in our blood. Human beings aren’t lumps of moldable clay. We all have limitations and innate skills. The events that happened after the Queen’s Gambit went down might have helped you transform into the Green Arrow but it is only because you had the capacity for it. If you lacked that, you would have died. The same is true for my transformation after the pit. The madness that took over me should have been the end of me. I saw the fear in Father’s eyes when I started to lose control. I was more feral animal than anything resembling a human. I was insane and dangerous for months after the Lazarus Pit. I nearly killed our father three times. Once was in his sleep. He trained me to channel that madness.”

Tommy chuckled darkly.

Oliver felt something in his chest tighten as he listened to Tommy describe what happened to him. He swallowed thickly and said, “So our options are that you go back to your farm in the middle of nowhere and my team is thrust into the middle of a mob war that Malcolm started by killing both bosses. Or we play into our psychopathic father’s hands and you become the only crime boss in Starling City.”

“You have to admire the elegance of its simplicity. He has set the table for his two sons to run Starling City. Queen Casino and Resort is the largest employer in the city aside from the municipal employees. The Green Arrow and his team work to keep the Glades safer. If I take over the families then there is nothing in this city that won’t be touched by the hand of a Merlyn.”

Oliver ground out, “I will never be a Merlyn. Robert Queen was my father.”

Tommy lit another cigarette and said, “To deny the name Merlyn is to deny me as your brother.”

The younger man went silent.

“Am I not your brother, Oliver?” asked Tommy.

“You know that isn’t what I mean, Tommy. I know that Malcolm is my biological father but there is too much damage there for…”

Tommy interjected, “I didn’t say that you had to welcome him with open arms. I barely speak to him. He is not exactly my favorite person either…for startlingly similar reasons.”

“Then what are you saying, Tommy?”

He sighed, “I am saying not to cast off the Merlyn name. Whatever you might think of Malcolm…that name belongs to me. It belongs to Thea. It belongs to your children. It belongs to you, Oliver. It is Merlyn blood that runs through our veins and calling yourself Oliver Queen or the Queen of England isn’t going to change that.”


	12. Dreams Old Men Dream

Malcolm and Moira stayed up late into the night talking about her life before the coma. He shared stories of their teenage years at boarding school and college. He even dug up a few of the pictures he always kept on hand of Tommy, Thea, Oliver, Connor, and Lily. Moira was stunned by just how much she had been missing. They were grandparents now. However, perhaps the hardest thing was explaining what happened to Oliver after the Queen’s Gambit went down in the North China Sea. Moira’s expression had been heart wrenching but somehow she still managed to share the same bed with him. Finally, he gave in to his exhaustion around 3 o’clock in the morning.

He wasn’t surprised to find Moira wide awake when he finally stirred. He wondered if she had managed to get any sleep at all after everything she learned. She was dressed and wheeling her chair out of their walk-in closet when he first opened his eyes that morning. She was eager to get the day started. It was as if learning about their family had breathed renewed life into his wife. It both scared and gladdened him at the same time. Malcolm wanted nothing more than for Moira to be happy—he just selfishly wanted her to be happy with him. After kissing his wife in greeting, he disappeared into the bathroom to get a shower.

Malcolm walked out of the en suite bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. He paused for a moment when he realized that Moira wasn’t in their bedroom. He was exhausted when he stirred but the sun was up and the time for sleeping was over. Today was a new day and there were just too many matters for him to settle. Malcolm knew his presence wouldn’t be welcomed but he wanted to check on Thea and Oliver in person. Roy Harper’s sporadic and thin updates were hardly satisfactory. Both of his children came too close to death for his comfort. Moreover, Malcolm needed to find Tommy. He was eager to know what his eldest son decided to do with his proposal. In truth, it was all a formality because Malcolm already knew the answer. His children were more like him than any of them were willing to admit. Tommy would do what was necessary to help keep Oliver and Thea safe.

It wasn’t just the local criminal element that Malcolm hoped to keep at bay. The time was quickly approaching when he would have to go on the offensive against Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins. The Demon's Head had to be growing tired of Malcolm dispatching his best-trained assassins as if it was child’s play. The insolence might cause Ra’s al Ghul to come for Malcolm personally. However, the Demon's Head had no qualms about targeting the family members of his enemies. Malcolm would not allow any of his children or grandchildren to be used as bargaining chips against him. He would slaughter Nyssa al Ghul in front of her father before he allowed that to happen.

Malcolm entered the walk-in closet and smiled at the navy blue suit Moira laid out for him. She also said that blue made him look more honest. Part of the archer still couldn’t believe that she was still with him and seemingly more dedicated than ever. He had been certain that Moira would leave him as soon as she learned the truth. However, as usual she turned his world upside down and surprised him with her strength. Moira did not intend to leave him and her support buoyed his confidence. She would be his greatest ally and confidant once more. It reminded him of the early days of the Undertaking. Moira was one of his staunchest supporters. Although, in hindsight Malcolm wondered if she supported him in the past because she believed in his mission or because she knew that he needed it. Better than anyone else Moira knew what Rebecca’s death did to him.

After he dressed for the day, Malcolm checked his appearance in the full-length mirror before exiting the bedroom with his cell phone in hand. He tapped out a quick message to Tommy. He hoped his son would respond. Malcolm didn’t really have time to track Tommy down but he would if necessary. He never heard from him after his visit to the Queen estate. As he walked down the hallway, he slowed down when he saw Hannah approaching him. He put away his phone and said, “Good morning, Hannah.”

The young woman smiled cheerfully. “Good morning, Mr. Merlyn. Mrs. Merlyn has requested that you join her in the dining room for breakfast this morning. Breakfast will be served in approximately fifteen minutes, sir. Would you like coffee or your usual protein shake with breakfast?”

He glanced at his watch. Malcolm really didn’t have time for a long breakfast. His original intention had been to grab a protein shake on his way out the door. However, he couldn’t pass up the chance to share a meal with Moira outside of their bedroom. Normally, they took their meals on the veranda or in the master bedroom. This was a welcome change of pace. “I will have both along with whatever Moira has planned. Thank you, Hannah.”

She nodded and scurried into the kitchen to relay Malcolm’s wishes to Marshall. The young woman was obviously thrilled because of Moira’s sudden change. She often served as his wife’s companion while he attended other matters. Hannah frequently tried to convince Moira to venture out of her bedroom. However, she always politely declined Hannah’s exhortations. Moira’s vanity made her loathe being in the wheelchair and the forearm crutches required a great deal of energy.

Malcolm walked into the dining room and smiled at Moira. She was seated near the head of the table. Her forearms crutches rested on the chair beside her and a tablet lay in front of her on the table. He kissed her softly and then sat down at the head of the table. Malcolm shook out the cloth napkin and spread it over his lap. “Good morning, love. To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?”

Moira took a sip of coffee and then placed the mug on the table. She reached over and clasped Malcolm’s hand. Moira considered her words carefully. She didn’t want to hurt her husband’s feelings. “I suppose I have just realized that there is a whole world outside of our bedroom. Before yesterday, you were my entire world. I didn’t care for anything else outside of those doors. Now I know that I have a son, a daughter, a stepson, a daughter-in-law, and grandchildren. I can’t remain a prisoner when life is passing me by so quickly. You said yourself that our daughter-in-law is pregnant with another child. We have a wonderful family, Malcolm.”

His smile tightened but he tried not to show his discomfort. Malcolm knew from the beginning that Moira would want to be involved in their children’s lives. Even without her memory, the cornerstones of her personality remained intact. Moira was a fierce mother and always had been. She would do anything if it meant protecting her children. There was no way she would be able to stay away now that she knew the truth. However, if Oliver and Thea learned the truth he would be excised from their lives for good. They would never forgive him for allowing them to believe their mother was dead.

Moira leaned over and kissed him. “I meant what I said yesterday, Malcolm. I am not going anywhere. You are my husband for better or for worse. I understand why you kept all of this a secret. You were afraid of losing me but you didn’t need to worry. You saved my life, Malcolm. I lied to you about your children and I turned you over to the League of Assassins. I don’t know how many people would have gone out of their way to save me the way you did.”

Malcolm tucked a tendril of blond hair behind Moira’s ear. “It never occurred to me not to save you. I just kept thinking about how I should have gotten there sooner. It was my fault for not eliminating Slade Wilson as soon as I realized he was a threat. He is still alive. Oliver has Slade Wilson imprisoned on an island in the North China Sea. I wanted to kill him but Oliver has this thing about not killing now. It is all rather monotonous. He must get his sense of mercy from you. I would never spare my enemies.”

Hannah walked into the room with Malcolm’s protein shake and a cup of coffee on a tray. The young woman placed the beverages on the table and then she quickly left the room to give the couple privacy. She had worked for Malcolm for years now and knew better than to linger. Hannah had seen more than she would care to see in her time in his employ.

Moira smiled at Malcolm. “The point is that you saved my life and nursed me back to health. You had no idea how I would feel about you if or when I came out of that coma. You gambled on me and I am grateful. I know you are concerned about Oliver and Thea’s reaction to my sudden reappearance. I won’t let them hold you responsible.”

“You don't remember our children. They are as stubborn and relentless as you and I are combined. They aren’t likely to give me a pass for keeping this a secret. Oliver especially will believe my actions to be selfish—if not nefarious. He wouldn’t be wrong on the selfish front. When you came out of the coma and you looked at me with such love. I felt as if I had gone back in time—a time before Rebecca and Robert. At that moment, it was no longer about protecting the children. It became about my selfish need to recapture what we once shared.” Malcolm picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. He was pleased that it was made to his specifications as always.

She looked at the picture of Thea and Oliver on her tablet. That morning she decided to research her children. She stumbled across Thea’s Instagram account. The young woman was like most kids her age and she posted pictures often. “I have been awake for hours this morning. I woke up long before the sun rose but I let you sleep in. I know the last few days have being stressful for you, Malcolm. To that end, I have been giving our next move some serious thought. I don’t think that we should tell the children about my coma.”

Malcolm slowly lowered the mug away from his mouth and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“When we tell Oliver and Thea that I am alive I don’t think that we should tell them about the coma. We can tell them that you arrived but it was too late to stop this Wilson character. After the funeral, you took my body in hopes that the serum you concocted would work. It did work but it was not without its problems. I suffered some brain damage because of the trauma I experienced before death. My recovery has been long and arduous. I have some gaps in my memory because of the brain damage. I decided to stay away because I believed I was a shell of my former self.”

His expression saddened because he knew that last part to be true. Despite all his best efforts Moira felt less than from the moment Dr. Wilson explained that her paralysis might be permanent. Her recovery had progressed better than they could have hoped for but it still wasn’t enough. Malcolm couldn’t begin to understand the emotional impact it had on Moira so he never pushed. He just supported her and made it known that he still found her attractive. He loved her regardless of any physical or cosmetic flaws. The scar running down her torso simply reminded Malcolm that she was alive.

Hannah walked into the dining room carrying their breakfasts. She placed the plates on the table and then exited the room as quickly as she entered it.

Malcolm cut into the stack of pancakes in front of him. “When would you like to tell the children about all of this?”

Moira said, “I would like to wait until Thea is in better health. The last update you received from…Ray?”

“Ah, his name is Roy and his updates have been useless. His last text message just said that Thea was resting comfortably. The message didn’t make any mention of whether or not she had regained consciousness yet. I was going to head over there after breakfast.”

She nodded. “Good. It will be good to know that she and Oliver are in good health. What are you going to do about Thomas?”

Malcolm frowned. “Well, I expected to hear back from him by now but I haven’t. There is a chance that he could have taken a flight back home.”

“But you don’t think so…”

He shook his head. “He hopped on a plane the moment I told him what happened to Thea and Oliver. Tommy asked me for the security codes to get into Oliver’s house undetected. He wanted to see Thea with his own eyes. He won’t just turn his back on them. Tommy and Oliver like to think that I don’t know them but I do. He will stay to take over the territories Mosconi and O’Leary used to hold. Tommy and Oliver will be able to keep our family and this city safe.”

Moira paused in eating the fruit salad in front of her. “You are worried about Ra’s al Ghul. Do you truly think he would go after the children to settle your debt?”

“I think he is capable of anything. I betrayed him and the ideals of the League of Assassins. Now I am running free, living my life, and killing his assassins with impunity. I am not the first disciple that he took under his wing personally that has betrayed him. Our daughter-in-law’s father is guilty of the very same,” Malcolm explained.

She glanced at her tablet and then back to at Malcolm. “The articles I pulled up about Felicity referenced in passing that her father was deceased. Are they mistaken?”

Malcolm chuckled softly as he used the napkin to dab away the syrup at the coroner of his mouth. “Felicity’s father is quite alive and as close to immortal as Ra’s al Ghul is. Damien Darhk left the league after killing a number of the Demon’s Head most trusted assassins. It seems that they had differing ideologies. At some point, Damien fathered a child with Donna Smoak but ultimately left her. His decision to leave was at least in part because he does not age. I’ve met the woman and she is a bit gullible but even she would have noticed that.”

Moira idly stirred her cup of coffee as the wheels in her head began to turn. Two immortal titans battling it out would provide very nice cover. In fact, Damien Darhk might just distract Ra’s al Ghul enough to make him vulnerable to attack. “Why have you not used this man to your advantage yet, Malcolm?”

“He’s a hard man to find if he doesn’t want to be found. He stays in the shadows and operates under aliases and through agents. However, he does keep an eye on Oliver’s family. It is my understanding that they report to him infrequently. His careful eye on their family became even more intense after Felicity gave birth to Lily. What do you have in mind, love?”

She smiled pleasantly and sipped her coffee. “Oh, that will do nicely. Perhaps it is time that you stop playing defense, my love.”

“I have been thinking the very same thing. I have been gathering a few necessary items in preparation for that day. I can make my move once Tommy’s position as crime boss is secure. He will need my help wresting control from the more ambitious members of both organizations. They will surely resist his efforts to unite the organizations. However, a few well placed arrows should make it clear that resistance is not only futile but costly.”

Moira studied the almost giddy expression on Malcolm’s face. She rarely saw that expression but she knew it well enough. “What do you have up your sleeve, Malcolm Merlyn?”

He asked, “Do you know the hazard of building your city beneath a mountain range? It makes it very susceptible to earthquakes.”


	13. Daughters

Raisa opened the door and tried to hide her disdain for the person standing in front of her. Everyone knew that she was a consummate professional but seeing Malcolm Merlyn always set her teeth on edge. She longed for the days when she believed that he was dead like the rest of the world did. She certainly slept better when she thought Merlyn was dead. However, just like everyone else in the Queen household she feigned civility for the benefit of Thea. The young woman had experienced more loss in her short life than most people decades older than she was. Malcolm may not have been the parent that she deserved but he was the one that was still alive.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Merlyn. Please come in,” Raisa said in greeting. She forced a polite smile to sell the greeting. Afterward, the house manager stepped out of the way to let the psychopath into the Queen mansion.

Malcolm always had a knack for reading people. Despite the years of engrained deference, he could tell that Raisa was no fan of his. He could scarcely think of anyone that was fond of him apart from Moira, Thea, and perhaps Felicity. He flashed a charming smile and held up four shopping bags from local department stores. “Good afternoon, Raisa. Is Oliver home?”

Raisa was surprised by Malcolm’s question. She had just assumed that he would be there to see Thea or Felicity. She gave a curt nod in answer to his question. “Mr. Queen and the younger Mr. Merlyn are currently in the study. Is Mr. Queen expecting you?”

“No, he isn’t. I’m afraid that I am dropping in unannounced.” Malcolm relaxed hearing that Tommy was still in Starling City. He wasn’t often wrong when predicting his children’s behavior and today wasn’t the day to break the streak. Malcolm didn’t really have the time to chase Tommy halfway across the country right now. He walked into the house and placed the shopping bags onto the floor as he removed his scarf and wool coat. Malcolm folded both items over his arm and retrieved the bags.

Raisa closed the door and locked it once Malcolm was inside. Before moving forward, she stopped at a digital screen beside the door and entered a security code. Normally, they only used the security system at night but circumstances were different because of the attack on Team Green Arrow. The team still wasn’t certain that the now deceased crime bosses hadn’t somehow discovered their true identities.

She asked, “Would you like for me to take your scarf and coat, Mr. Merlyn?”

Malcolm smiled. “No, I don’t believe that I will be staying for very long, Raisa. However, you can take my bags. The tartan bag is for Felicity. The larger of the bags belongs to Connor. The yellow bag belongs to Lily and the last bag is for Thea. Please see that they all get their respective bags.”

Raisa nodded in understanding and took the bags from Malcolm. She said, “I will take you to the study now.”

He followed the house manager through a short maze of hallways that led to Oliver’s study situated at the back of the house.

Raisa stopped in front of the study and knocked the on the door.

“ _Come in_ ,” Oliver called through the thick oak door.

Malcolm said, “I can take it from here.” He opened the door and walked into the study. It didn’t appear that either of his sons had gotten any sleep the previous night. “I hope I am not interrupting anything important, boys.”

Oliver rolled his eyes without responding as he stared at the map of Starling City spread out on his desk. He and Tommy spent the majority of their morning examining the boundary lines of Mosconi and O’Leary’s territories. For years, the two families managed to maintain a sort of peace by splitting the Glades down the middle after the Bertinelli family folded.

 Tommy wanted to expand beyond the borders of the Glades. If his territory stretched over the entirety of Starling City, then nothing would escape his purview. However, expanding into the middle class and affluent areas posed problems. It wasn’t likely that the residents would accept the move. They would complain to the police and demand action. Surely, the police would feel more pressure to address a spike in crime in the higher income areas. Tommy didn’t need extra eyes on him as he took over Starling City’s underworld.

The brothers decided that the expansion would have to be subtle. The residents and the police couldn’t know what was happening until the organization was all but embedded into the community. The deeper they burrowed in the harder it would be for anyone to detect them or to force an extraction. If Tommy was going to do this then he wouldn’t leave anything to chance.

Tommy tacked another picture onto the bulletin board and then sat down in the leather club chair he occupied the majority of the night. He picked up his cup of coffee and asked, “Why are you here, Dad?”

Malcolm said, “Well, I came to check on Thea and Oliver. I wanted to see how they are both healing. I am also here to offer a solution of some sort. Thea isn’t likely to be healed in time for her wedding. Postponing the affair would look suspicious and might draw the wrong kind of attention.”

Tommy’s eyebrows rose as he realized what Malcolm was suggesting. He glared at his father and picked up a file folder on the end table to study yet another profile. He said, “We are not giving Thea water from the Lazarus Pit. You can just forget it.”

Oliver stood up. “How can you even suggest something like that when you know what it did to Tommy? We have already decided to stage a car accident to explain Thea’s injuries.”

Malcolm reached into his breast pocket and took out three vials containing a viscous purple liquid. He placed the vials on Oliver’s desk and said, “I am not talking about giving Thea water from the pit. I only subjected Tommy to that hell as a means of last resort. I would take an unstable son rather than none at all. After seeing the effects the pit had on Tommy, I decided to develop something that I hoped would prove to be milder on the psyche. I have been working on a serum that uses the waters from the Lazarus Pit as a base. It is infused with three other substances I have come across in my travels. I have used it on another person and she didn’t suffer any ill effects. It just isn’t as potent as the Lazarus Pit is. She was left some residual brain damage and paralysis stemming from the injuries she suffered prior to her death. I brought enough for you as well, Oliver.”

Tommy and Oliver exchanged a look as the younger of the two men picked up one of the vials.

“Who is this woman that you are talking about, Malcolm?” asked Oliver, his voice exuded wariness. Nothing was ever as it seemed with Malcolm. However, healing himself quickly was an attractive proposition. Oliver needed to be back in fighting shape sooner rather than later.

Tommy asked, “Is it this mysterious wife that Ollie and Felicity told me about over breakfast?”

The older man smiled thinly. “I suppose it was too much to hope that the Diggles would keep that particular bit of knowledge to themselves.”

Oliver said, “Stop stalling.” He placed the vial onto his desk and sat down again. “Why don’t Tommy or Thea know anything about your wife?  I can understand why you wouldn’t mention it to me. Our relationship is adversarial at best.”

“I wasn’t aware that the details of my intimate relationships were the business of anyone else. In any case, my wife is the woman that I used the serum on a few years ago. Her condition has steadily improved and I have not witnessed any of the madness Tommy experienced.”

Tommy huffed and said, “I’ve been to your house in the past. Why haven’t I crossed paths with her before now?”

Oliver quipped, “He probably has the poor woman locked in a dungeon. I can’t think of any reason an otherwise sane woman would shackle herself to Malcolm Merlyn.”

Malcolm’s jaw tightened at Oliver’s barb but he didn’t take the bait. He turned his attention to Tommy and replied, “She is a very proud woman. Some might even go as far as to call her vain. She feels very self-conscious about being in a wheelchair. She spends most of her time in our bedroom for that reason. However, all of that is about to change.”

Tommy studied Malcolm has if he was trying to sort through the lies to find the truth in his words. The eldest Merlyn sibling knew better than most never to take his father’s words at face value. He asked, “What sort of change are you talking about, Dad?”

“Well, I actually have Oliver and Thea to thank for that. Their near death experience encouraged my wife to stop being a recluse. She wants to attend Thea and Roy’s wedding as my plus one. However, she thinks that it is only right that she meets everyone before the big day. She would like to have everyone over for lunch before the wedding. I have a little place a few miles outside of Starling City. How does Saturday afternoon sound?”

Oliver stared in disbelief. He wasn’t sure how to even answer the question. He was certain that Thea would want to go and he wasn’t keen to let his sister go anywhere with Malcolm unaccompanied. In addition, if Oliver was honest he could admit that there was a morbid sense of curiosity involved as well. He couldn’t help but wonder what type of woman would willing marry a mass murderer. “I’ll have to run it by Felicity. Things are a little busy for us right now at the resort.”

Malcolm nodded. “I know. That is why I suggested lunch instead of dinner. Thea has been very excited about the big name band she managed to wrangle into three concerts this weekend.” He turned to Tommy and asked, “Son?”

“Well, I guess it would be rude to reject an invitation from my new step-mother. I will be there.”

Malcolm chuckled. “I don’t know that **_new_** is an appropriate description but I am grateful all the same.” He looked at the bulletin board and asked, “Can I take this to mean that you have accepted my proposal?”

Tommy said, “Don’t pretend as if you are surprised, Dad. You knew that I would accept it after what happened to Thea and Oliver. We are just working out the logistics. Oliver has surprisingly good input because of his time with the Bratva.”

The older man’s eyebrow rose at that. “I wondered if the tattoo was just for show or perhaps part of a cover from some ARGUS operation.”

Oliver shook his head. He didn’t even want to consider just how much Malcolm knew about the things he’d done for ARGUS. He said, “Trust me when I say that I earned this tattoo no matter how much I didn’t want it.”

Malcolm nodded in understanding. He knew Oliver was still rejecting the killer instinct inside of him. For some reason the young man believed it was an aberration. However, it couldn’t be further from the truth. It was a trait that was rooted in the Merlyn blood it only needed to be brought forward by circumstance. Where others would perish…they thrived. He asked, “How are you going to make the approach, Tommy?”

“Felicity managed to intercept communication between several high ranking members of both organizations. They are going to have a sit down meeting tonight on neutral territory to discuss what has happened in the last two days. I am going to crash their meeting,” Tommy replied casually. “Oliver will be there to provide back up.”

Malcolm said, “I want to be there as well. I know Oliver is averse to killing people.”

Tommy replied, “I’m not. I will thin the herd as necessary until everyone understands they are under a new regime and insubordination will not be tolerated.”

His older brother’s blood soaked approach discomfited Oliver. He went out of his way to spare the lives of the criminals he engaged. Leave it to Malcolm to force him into a situation where he would have to compromise his core principles. However, part of him wondered if Tommy’s theory was at least partly right. There had to be something inside of them that made killing come so easy.

The Darker Archer couldn’t hide the proud smile on his face. “Where will the meeting be held?”

“They have booked a restaurant called Crimson for the night. It is in the Orchid Bay neighborhood. I’ll text you the information.”

Malcolm asked, “Have you decided if you will show them your true face or not?”

The younger man nodded. He said, “My real identity will strike more fear in them than a mask and a voice enhancer ever would. Tommy Merlyn, the son of the man that nearly destroyed and brought Starling City to its knees. Tommy Merlyn, the man that even death couldn’t keep. I will give them three choices: they can join me, they can leave this city for good, or they can die. I will not tolerate any challenges to my authority.”

“Well, it appears that you have everything well in hand here. I think I will stop in to see Thea before I leave. Is she awake?”

Oliver said, “She wasn’t the last time I asked for an update from Raisa but that was about two hours ago. She doesn’t even know that Tommy is here. The medication and her injuries have left Thea in and out of sleep.”

Malcolm nodded. “I will stop in just to see her face then. I still think that you should use the serum I provided. It will heal Thea and it won’t hurt her. I wouldn’t take the risk if I wasn’t absolutely positive.”

Oliver stared at the vials for a moment. He picked up two of the vials and asked, “Do you inject this concoction or drink it?”

Tommy looked wary. “Ollie…”

Malcolm said, “You drink it. It can be fed through an IV if you mix it with blood during a transfusion.”

Oliver unscrewed the cap and drank the contents of the vial down in a single gulp. He made a face at the unpalatable taste.

Tommy asked, “Why didn’t you let Felicity analyze what’s in their first?”

Malcolm looked thoroughly shocked as well. “It isn’t anything harmful, Tommy. I wouldn’t poison Oliver anymore than I would poison you.”

“Because you’re his father?” asked Tommy.

Oliver’s jaw clinched at that but he didn’t bother to correct his brother. It would only make him look like a petulant child. They all knew where he stood on his familial connection to Malcolm.

Malcolm said, “Oliver doesn’t have to acknowledge me as his father in order for me to look out for his best interest.”

Tommy smirked. “Felicity told me that you carried Ollie to safety.”

He smiled at his eldest and said, “I will see both of you later. Tommy, don’t forget to send me the details of that meeting at Crimson.”

Oliver said, “If I don’t die or suffer a psychotic break in the next 24 hours I will give this to Thea.”

He nodded and then walked out of the office. He headed upstairs to see Thea before going back home. Malcolm and Moira had a lot to plan and a very short time to do it. Leave it to his wife to light a fire underneath him. She was quite done with him toying with Ra’s al Ghul’s assassins. Moira wanted Ra’s al Ghul and the League to be a thing of the past by Christmas and he was obliged to make it happen.

Malcolm stopped in front of Thea’s bedroom door and knocked lightly before walking into the room. Malcolm smiled sadly when he saw Thea’s pale face. She was still connected to a machine that tracked her pulse rate, blood pressure, temperature and respiration rate. He would break down and give her the serum without Oliver’s permission if he wasn’t trying to bank some goodwill there. He still wasn’t sure that Moira’s plan to absolve him of guilt would work. Oliver had a laundry list of reasons to hate him. Keeping his mother from him would definitely be toward the top of that list.

He closed the door and walked over to her bed with a smile. He placed his coat and scarf on a nearby chair. Malcolm reached out and brushed Thea’s messy hair away from her face. “My poor little bird,” he murmured.

Thea grabbed onto Malcolm’s hand and wrenched it painfully. She smiled tiredly.

Malcolm’s smiled at her reflexes even in this state. He kissed the back of her hand. “Oliver said that you were probably sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb your rest.”

She opened her eyes a little and said, “You didn’t wake me up. I have just been laying here. I am too tired to move and I don’t want to bother Raisa. She’s probably looking after Connor and Lily anyway. I don’t even know what time of day it is.”

Malcolm said, “It is early after. I suspect that Connor is in school but you are right that she is most likely tending to Lily now. What do you need? I’ll get it for you.”

“Water.” Belatedly, she added, “Please.”

He looked at the bedside table and was glad to see a pitcher of water and glass were sitting there. He poured Thea a glass of water and then helped her sit up in bed. “Here you are.”

She took little sips to wet her parched mouth and throat. She sighed happily. “I am glad that you are here.”

Malcolm moved a chair over to the bed and sat down. “Well, I wanted to check on you. Roy is not very good at giving detailed updates. I know he doesn’t like me. You would think he would do a better job so that I don’t have to come here in person.”

“Don’t be silly. Roy likes you, Dad,” Thea argued. She took another few sips of the water and closed her eyes as it soothed her sore throat.

He leveled her with a disbelieving look. “I destroyed his home and nearly killed him. I am perfectly fine with your fiancé not being fond of me. Frankly, I like it better this way. I want him to remember me on my worst day so that he can imagine in detail what I would do to him if he ever thought of hurting you.”

Thea smiled a little. “Roy would never do anything to hurt me, Dad. He’s a good man.” She paused and then added, “And I wouldn’t need you rushing to my defense if he did ultimately do something to hurt me. I know how to take care of myself…because of you.”

“I enjoyed training you, Thea. My life was upside down by the time you were born so I don’t have as many memories of your childhood as I do of Oliver’s. I got to know you for the first time while I trained you and I am grateful for that chance.”

She asked, “Do you regret it? Training me—I mean. Do you regret it because of how I use that training now?”

Malcolm smiled and shook his head. “You are strong-willed and always have been. I have to think that you would have joined Oliver’s crusade whether or not I trained you. I feel safer knowing that you are out there with the skills I taught you. They have managed to keep me alive for over 20 years now. They will serve you well.”

“I think you are getting sentimental in your old age, Dad,” Thea joked. However, she knew that this was how Malcolm showed his love. He really didn’t know any other way.

“My only daughter nearly died. I think I am allowed a few moments of genuine emotion and reflection.”

“Only a few moments?”

He smiled at her. “The chaos doesn’t stop just because we want it to, little bird.”

“I can’t wait until I am well enough to get out of this bed.”

“Vengeance on your mind?”

Thea said, “I prefer to think of it as justice. I want to gift wrap the bastards responsible for what happened to me and Ollie.”

“Well, that won’t be possible. I killed the two men who arranged the ambush for you and Roy.”

She smiled in spite of herself. Thea knew Oliver didn’t like killing the low-life criminals they encountered in the Glades. However, she was willing to make an exception for the bastards that nearly killed her.

Malcolm took the water glass from Thea when she grew tired of holding it. “I need to talk to you about something important.”

“Okay…”

“I am married, Thea.”

She stared at Malcolm in disbelief. “When? How? Who?”

He chuckled softly. “All of those questions will be answered on Saturday afternoon. We are hosting lunch at our house. I have already invited Oliver and his family. He said that he would talk it over with Felicity.”

“You invited Ollie?”

Malcolm paused when he realized that no one had told Thea the truth about Oliver’s paternity. He cleared his throat and said, “I thought your brother would have spoken to you about this already but I see that he has not. I invited Oliver because he’s my son.”

Thea stared at Malcolm as if he had grown two heads. “No…”

He nodded and said, “I’ve known since I found out about you being my daughter but I didn’t think Oliver would want to know. I didn’t want to force that knowledge on him when I know how much he hates me. I didn’t tell you because it wouldn’t have been fair to ask you to keep a secret like that from your brother.”

“Well, since you are telling me I can only assume that he knows now. What changed?” asked Thea. She tried to make sense of everything in her head.

“Oliver needed blood and there wasn’t enough for him and you. He decided to give you the last of the blood he banked. Laurel and Roy went out to liberate more but I didn’t think that Oliver could survive until they came back without going into shock or worse. The three of us share the same blood type. I offered to give him my blood and Felicity figured it out. Robert knew that you weren’t his biological daughter because of your blood type. The same is true for Oliver.”

Thea sat in silence for a few minutes as she absorbed this new reality. She vaguely wondered if she died the other night and this was some Gonzo-esque afterlife where everything was topsy-turvy.

She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. “I don’t know how many more secrets I can take right now. You’re married to a woman I have never met and that you never even bothered to mention. Ollie is your son. He’s not my half-brother but my full blood brother. He’s a Merlyn.”

“Not that he will ever say that aloud—but yes. Oliver is my son.”

She uttered a soft, “Wow.” Thea shook her head and said, “If Tommy was alive right now he would be over the moon. They were always like brothers. He took Ollie’s death as hard as I did when the Queen’s Gambit went down. Long after I gave up hope, he flew all the way to Hong Kong to try to find him. Ollie told me a few years ago that he’d seen Tommy there but couldn’t say anything to him.”

Malcolm decided not to correct Thea. The story was Tommy’s to tell and he would in due time. He smiled at his daughter.

“Do you have somewhere else to be right now?” asked Thea.

“Why do you ask?”

Thea said, “I was hoping that you could stick around for a little awhile—for me.”

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to, Thea.”

She settled back against the pillows and closed her eyes. “Good. Will tell you me a story about the League?”

Malcolm chuckled quietly. “There are so many to tell. Did I ever tell you about the time Ra’s sent me on my first mission in Corto Maltese?”

Thea yawned and shook her head. “I don’t think so.”


	14. I Bet My Life

Felicity sat beside Oliver in the living room. They were alone for the first time since Tommy dropped in on them unannounced nearly 18 hours ago. She had been completely silent for the last five minutes. Being silent for that long had to be some kind of record for her. She struggled to understand what would have possessed her conscientious husband to consume an unidentified serum with dubious origins. He kicked up a fuss whenever she insisted that he take medication prescribed by an actual doctor. Felicity wouldn’t have even known about his decision if Diggle hadn’t called her at work. She dropped everything and rushed home to check on Oliver.

“I don’t understand how you could have possibly thought that taking that serum was a good idea, Oliver. I can’t count the number of times that you have reminded me not trust Malcolm despite his numerous overtures. You totally freaked out the first time he bought gifts for Connor and Lily. What could have possibly changed where you would make such an impulsive decision without even talking to me first? Worse yet, I don’t believe that you even intended to tell me otherwise I wouldn’t have had to hear it from John.” Her voice was steady but the way she rubbed her stomach highlighted her anxiety.

He understood her anger and even the hurt feelings that she was desperately trying to hide from him. He would feel the same if their roles were reversed. Oliver reached over and rested his hand on top of hers. He dropped a kiss onto her forehead and sighed deeply. “I should have told you about the serum before John did. I don’t want you think that I was trying to hide it from you, Felicity. I respect and cherish our rule of no secrets. My parents’ entire marriage was built on lies, secrets, and mistrust. I would never want that for the two of us. You and our children are my entire world, Felicity. I took the serum and I wanted to wait until you got home to tell you. I didn’t want you at working worrying about me. You have worried about me enough lately. I definitely didn’t want you rushing home when there is so much to be done at the casino.”

Felicity relaxed a little because she believed that Oliver was telling the truth. Stress during her first pregnancy landed her on doctor ordered bed rest for the three weeks leading up to Lily’s birth. It was safe to say the last couple of days had been very stressful for the expectant mother. “I forgive you for not telling me about the serum straight away. Nevertheless, you still haven’t said why you would blindly take some mystery concoction that Malcolm offered you. Caitlin arrived this morning with Barry and Cisco. I could have asked her to run an analysis on the serum. At least we would have known if it contained any dangerous compounds.”

“I don’t like Malcolm and I certainly don’t trust him. However, I don’t believe that he would ever intentionally endanger Thea’s life. The love that he has for her is genuine. He brought the serum primarily for her benefit. However, I didn’t feel right about giving it to Thea until I knew if there were any side effects. Malcolm has only tested it on one other person. That isn’t really a reliable sample size.” Oliver took a deep breath and then continued, “I also need to be in fighting shape tonight, Felicity. Tommy needs me to have his back when he walks into Crimson. I watched my friend—my brother die once before. I will not watch it happen a second time. Running tests take time—perhaps more time than we have.”

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand in support. She knew better than most the guilt he felt for not being able to save Tommy the night the Glades fell. On occasion, he still had nightmares about the night. Felicity couldn’t blame him for doing everything in his power to prevent same tragedy from occurring again. “I understand, Oliver. Next time, just talk to me about it. Please. We are in this together and I would have wanted to be here if anything went wrong. You and the kids are my world, too. I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. You are my HEA.”

He chuckled quietly and kissed Felicity. “You have my word that I will not consume anymore mysterious serums offered to me by Malcolm or anyone else without consulting you first. However, let’s hope that in the future I won’t get so close to dying to need anything like this again. Also, there are still three vials in my desk drawer. You can still ask Caitlin to analyze the serum to give you peace of mind. It would be nice to know what is in it. Maybe Barry and Caitlin can recreate the serum if it proves useful. However, there will be a component that can’t be recreated in the lab. Malcolm used water from the Lazarus Pit.”

Felicity pulled her phone from her purse after Oliver agreed to let Caitlin run tests on the serum. However, her finger stalled over the call button when he mentioned the Lazarus pit was involved. “Well, that could be prove to be a problem in recreating it. I don’t think Ra’s al Ghul will let us drop by to borrow a couple cups of his magical resurrection juice like they were cups of sugar. I am going to assume there aren’t any substitutes for that. All of this mystical stuff is mind-boggling. I wouldn’t even be inclined to believe it if Tommy and Malcolm weren’t alive when they should both be dead.”

He chuckled and rested against the back of the tufted couch. “No, I don’t think Ra’s al Ghul would willingly part with water from the Lazarus Pit. The good news is that the pit in Nanda Parbat isn’t the only one on Earth. If the serum is truly harmless, there are other ways of acquiring the water for a new batch. Having this sort of backup plan could be life saving in the future. We all risk our lives when we go out at night to protect our city. Losing Sara was hard and I don’t want to go through that again if I don’t have to. This serum won’t be able to save everyone because it is less potent than the pure water but it would be a useful tool to have nonetheless.”

“There is more than one Lazarus Pit? How is this something that isn’t common knowledge? You would think if there were real fountains of youth out there that people wouldn’t be able to stop talking about it,” Felicity mused. She settled for sending Caitlin a text message.

Oliver said, “The existence of the Lazarus Pits is a heavily guarded secret. Some people choose to keep it quiet for self-serving reasons. If everyone knew about the Pits then the masses would descend and drain them dry. Others choose to hide the Lazarus Pits’ existence for fear of them falling into the wrong hands. Ra’s al Ghul might be a killer but even he has a code. He protects the pit in his possession and uses its waters judiciously. I am certain Ra’s would be livid if he knew Malcolm had stolen from him.”

Felicity nodded. “Well, I guess that makes sense. Humans aren’t meant to live forever. The Lazarus Pit messes with the natural order of things in a very serious way.”

“Speaking of the natural order of things, Malcolm invited us to lunch tomorrow afternoon to meet his wife. I told him that I would run it by you since you are picking up the slack while Thea and I are out.”

Her eyes widened. “He really wants us to meet the mysterious Mrs. Merlyn?”

“I got the feeling that this lunch was his wife’s idea. She wants to be his date for Thea’s wedding. She rightly assumed it would go over better if she actually met us first,” Oliver replied.

“Well, I am in. I definitely want to meet her. I mean you have to wonder what sort of woman marries a man that the entire world thinks died on the night he committed mass murder. How do you even introduce yourself to someone like that? Hi. My name is Malcolm. I am a Gemini. I enjoy long walks on the beach and the occasional mass murder to keep things fresh.”

Oliver chortled and shook his head at Felicity’s sense of humor. He said, “I am curious about that as well. I will see Malcolm tonight at Crimson. I will let him know that we’re accepting his invitation.”

Felicity asked, “Malcolm is going to be there tonight?”

“As he blithely put it this afternoon…he’s coming since I don’t kill anymore. He thinks dropping a few bodies will be necessary to drive home the point.” Oliver sighed deeply and said, “He’s not wrong.”

“Oliver…”

He said, “Part of me thinks this is a terrible idea, Felicity. I trust Tommy as much as I trust you. He is the only person I would trust to run a crime family in Starling City. I know that he would never do anything to hurt Thea or me. He also isn’t a raging psychopath that his hell-bent on terrorizing the citizens. Tommy finds the drug trade to be as abhorrent as I do. I won’t have to worry about drugs flooding the city.”

“But the point is that you don’t want anyone running a crime syndicate in your city whether the person is your brother or not,” she clarified.

“Exactly but leaving the two organizations rudderless is foolish and dangerous. The power vacuum created by the lack of leadership would be catastrophic. There would be an ensuing mob war as the higher-ranking members fought for control. When the dust settled they would fight over the borders of their territories. The organizations might fracture into more than just two factions. O’Leary and Mosconi balanced a delicate alliance for years. It only worked because they were older and less interested in blood. That doesn’t even account for the rise of other organizations they kept at bay over the years. Now that the two godfathers are gone others might see this as their chance to be more.”

Felicity cleared her throat. “There could also be outside influence.”

Oliver said, “This may not be the solution forever but it is the best one that we have now.”

“Do you need more back up?” asked Felicity. “John could go with you tonight if you need him. I have Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin to help me out at the casino. Lyla has even offered to lend a hand—or more accurately two pairs of legs not carrying pregnancy weight.”

Oliver shook his head and said, “John would be great to have on hand but he doesn’t know his way around a bow and arrow. Malcolm will be in his Dark Archer disguise. I will be wearing something similar. Tommy is going to use the mystique of the Dark Archer to strike fear into everyone.”

Barry knocked of the wall and asked, “Is it okay if I come in?”

Oliver beckoned the speedster into the room. “Thanks from coming all the way out here to help us out, Barry.”

“I don’t mind. Coming to visit you means that I get to enjoy Raisa’s amazing food. She doesn’t even bat and eyelash at the amount of food I put away.” He stuffed the last part of a sandwich into his mouth. Barry swallowed it down and said, “Caitlin just texted my phone. She wants me to bring something back to the Green Arrow Cave for tests.”

Oliver said, “Ah, that would be the serum Malcolm left with me for Thea. She certainly got back to us fast.”

Felicity chuckled. “She’s a scientist. You are bound to get her attention when you start talking about mysterious compounds and resurrection inducing waters from mythical pits.”

Barry’s eyebrows rose at Felicity’s playful description. “I might hang around the cave with Caitlin while she’s running these tests. She might need a hand.”

Oliver said, “Come with me, Barry. The serum in locked up in my office.”

Barry nodded and said, “Okay.”

“I should go check on Lily. I haven’t seen her since I got home,” said Felicity.

Oliver helped his wife off the couch. “You can see the new robot kitten Malcolm bought for her. I guess I can’t necessarily object to his gifts now.” He stopped talking as if something just occurred to him. “I don’t know why I didn’t notice it sooner.”

Felicity asked, “Malcolm’s obvious affection for his grandchildren?”

He nodded. “I just thought he was trying to get under my skin when he bought gifts for Lily and Connor but you realized his true motivations.”

“Malcolm is always guarded around you. He figures you are always looking for some sort of advantage, you believe the same about him. However, I was able to observe Malcolm when he thought you weren’t looking. I could see his genuine affection for you. In the beginning, I wasn’t sure if it was just your shared history that made him look so—nostalgic. Over time, I realized it had to be something more than that. He looked at Connor and Lily the same way. There was no shared history for him to be nostalgic about. His affection had to stem from some other connection.”

Oliver shook his head and then kissed her softly. “You are incredibly intuitive.”

“You mean when I am not a walking gaffe factory?” Felicity joked.

Oliver shook his head. “It happens to be one of the things I love most about you. I should get that vial for Barry.” The led the younger man back to his office and unlocked the door. “Come on in, Barry.”

Barry walked into the office and closed the door behind him. He looked around at what had become a makeshift war room. The forensic scientist stopped in front of the cork bulletin board and read the brief descriptions underneath the pictures. “I didn’t believe Felicity when she told me…”

“I suppose it is a difficult thing to believe. I’ve been working hard to clean up this city for years. Now I am teaming up with my not-so-dead brother to take over two of Starling City’s most notorious crime syndicates,” Oliver replied.

Barry turned around to look at Oliver. “What we do is all about compromising. I had to make similar ones when Cisco and Lisa got serious with each other. I had a truce with Len before then but their relationship changed everything. They are living together now. Lisa is the love of Cisco's life so accidentally hurting her or arresting her is pretty much out of the question. I am Cisco’s best friend so seriously injuring or killing me is off the table as well. Len goes out of his way to keep his Rogues in line. They steal from people who can afford, and deserve it, it without injuries or casualties. If I arrive on scene before they make off with the goods we fight and I try to take it back. It isn’t perfect by any means and we’ve bumped heads a million times but it’s what you do for family.”

Oliver took a vial out of his desk and then locked the drawer once more. He stared at Barry for a moment but quickly shook it off. He said, “It is what I am going to have to do where Tommy is concerned. I trust him to leave innocent civilians out of this. The truth of the matter is that a crime free city is a pipe dream. If it isn’t Tommy it will be someone worse that I can’t trust.”

“That’s how I look at it with Len and his Rogues. We all have a vested interest in keeping the city standing. He is a sensible man despite his criminal background. He understands the need for law and order. You will figure out a way to work this out for the good of everyone in Starling City.”

Oliver handed the vial to Barry and said, “You and I are going to have a serious talk later, Barry.”

“About?”

Oliver shook his head.”I think you know.”

The younger man smiled sheepishly and said, “On that note, I am going to head over to the Green Arrow cave. Caitlin should be there soon. Listen, I know I am here to help Felicity at the casino but if you need me for anything else just say the word.”

“I appreciate the offer but I need another archer.”

Barry grinned. “I’m great at the Wii Sports’ archery game.”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at Barry. “Not the same thing at all, Barry. I could teach you some time. I have been thinking about giving Connor a few lessons. He’s like most of the kids in Starling City. He adores the Green Arrow—well Arsenal is his favorite.”

Barry chuckled in amusement. “It is telling that Roy is Connor’s favorite person in and out of disguise. Are you ever going to tell Connor your big secret?”

“Not until he’s much older. He’s too young now and it would be too tempting for him to tell his friends.”

“Good point. I definitely would have blabbed at his age if my dad was a freaking superhero. I talked enough about Joe being a cop after I moved in with him. I can’t count the number of times I brought him in for career days and show and tell. He was always a good sport about it.”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

Barry smirked. “I’ll see you later on, Oliver.” The younger man sped out of the room as a blur.


	15. Cross Roads

Crimson’s wait staff served dinner to the large party when they first arrived at the restaurant. They kept the food and the alcohol flowing all evening until everyone had their fill. The early portion of the evening turned into an impromptu wake to honor Francis and Anthony. Around 10 o’clock, the staff was booted from the restaurant so that the two organizations could get down to business. They made sure all of the entrances were secured by two men and then conducted a search for listening devices before the real meeting started.

The tension inside of Crimson was palpable as the capos for the O’Leary and Mosconi crime families got down to brass tacks. Their peace was tenuous and it would most likely only last until they decided how to proceed. However, both sides had a vested interest in figuring out how both of their bosses met such gruesome ends. Everyone was concerned that there was a predator out there targeting both organizations. No one in that room believed the theory that the police released to the Starling City Sentinel. Only their respective organizations knew that Francis O’Leary and Tony Mosconi brokered a truce months ago with the sole purpose of eliminating the Green Arrow and his team.

A few capos shared what little information they were able to gather from their underlings that managed to survive the showdown at the docks. The reappearance of the Dark Archer was troublesome for everyone in the room. The Green Arrow and his sidekicks were content with sending them to prison. However, the Dark Archer showed no mercy. He was a killer and if somehow they had drawn his attention, they were all in a world of trouble. There was also the disconcerting theory that perhaps the Green Arrow and the Dark Archer were allies. They really didn’t need those kinds of problems.  

Benny Rossi, the consigliere for the Mosconi organization, stood up and said, “Tony and Frank struck this truce because the Green Arrow and his misfits are costing all of us money. If we can’t get our people out there earning then we might as well close up shop today. Whether these hooded freaks are teamed up or not…we need to take them out! Not just for the money but because of what they did to Tony and Frank. They’ve put far too many of ours behind bars and more than few in the morgue after what happened at the docks!”

Various members of both organizations voiced their agreement with Benny’s sentiments. The resurgence of commerce in the Glades had made conducting business there difficult. Wheedling protection money out of store owners was nearly impossible because of the vigilantes. Worse yet some of the smaller businesses were getting pushed out by chain stores. Trying to intimidate them for money was too risky and rarely successful. Even smuggling through the harbor had come to an abrupt halt because of the city’s revitalization plan. 

“Aye, we need all of our people out on the streets cracking heads to get information on the Green Arrow. This bastard has to have a family or friends. We can’t play this covert anymore. We need to put real pressure on the people in the Glades. They might think he’s their savior now but if we start sending people to the hospital...they’ll turn on him,” Donal said. He had served as Francis O’Leary’s top enforcer for years. 

“I say we put a bleeding bounty on his head. Get all of the local thicks rabid for the payoff. They’ll bring his head to us on a silver platter,” another suggested.

Tommy walked out of the kitchen wearing a tailored navy blue suit and a gray tie that matched his eyes. His shaggy hair had been sheared off to something a bit more formal. He bit into an apple loudly as he stopped in the middle of the room.

The loud crunch drew everyone’s attention and hands automatically flew to guns as they stood up to face the intruder.

Benny asked, “Who the hell are you, son? This is a private gathering.”

He smiled and said, “Well, I just thought I’d join the party. They say the more the merrier, Mr. Rossi. I’m actually here to discuss a very exciting proposition with all of you.” Tommy bit into his apple and then chuckled. “I’m sorry. That sounded a bit like a pitch for a timeshare, didn’t it?”

“Take out the trash boys,” Rossi demanded.

Three men approached Tommy ready to remove him from the premises by force.

Tommy calmly tossed the half eaten apple into the air over his head.

A split second later, an arrow flew out of the kitchen and impaled the apple in mid-air.

Tommy grabbed the apple and removed the arrow from it. He bit into it again and twirled the arrow between his fingers. “The next person that moves or speaks without permission is going to have a hole to match my apple. Now sit down!”

A younger man blustered. “Who the hell do you think you are? You can’t just come in here giving orders like you own the place.”

Tommy whirled around and smiled blithely as he jammed the arrow into the younger man’s arm. He ripped it right back out. “I think you’ll find that I can.”

The boy screamed in pain. He couldn’t be more than 19 or 20 years old.

“What’s your name?” Tommy asked him.

He held onto his bleeding arm. “Dante—my name is Dante. Oh, shit. I’m gonna die.”

Tommy smiled and grabbed a cloth napkin from a nearby table. He fashioned it as tourniquet around the kid’s arm. “No, you’re not. Now go sit down like a good boy.”

Dante walked back over to his seat shakily.

Everyone else slowly took their seats as well.

Tommy said, “Dante just used up your warning. The next person that speaks or moves without permission is going to die tonight. How angry you make me in the meantime will be a deciding factor on how painful it will be.”

The room went deathly silent as they all stared at Tommy.

He smiled cheerfully. “I am so glad that I have everyone’s undivided attention. My name is Thomas Merlyn. Yes, that Merlyn. I know you are all thinking but he’s dead. He was impaled by a piece of rebar when his psychopath father destroyed the Glades. However, to quote Monty Python… **_Tis but a scratch!_ ** As you can all see I am alive, well, and looking for a new business venture. Imagine my elation when I opened the newspaper today and saw two very big job openings.”

Quiet murmurs went up in the room as everyone quietly tried to discuss the situation.

Tommy sighed dramatically and pulled an empty chair to the middle of the room. He sat down and said, “I thought we had an understanding. No one talks without permission!”

The Dark Archer walked into the room silently and stood behind Tommy’s chair.

Everyone quieted down yet again. It felt as if the room had dropped several degrees. Their theory about the Dark Archer being responsible for Mosconi and O’Leary’s deaths was looking pretty accurate right now. However, there was little joy or reward in being right. There was a high probability that none of them would make it out of Crimson alive.

“I know some of you are thinking that you could probably take out me and the Dark Archer. I’d guess it’s probably about 75% of the room. You could try. I’d actually enjoy it. I so rarely get the opportunity to get my blade wet,” Tommy said. He pulled out a hunting knife from his belt.

Oliver walked into the dining room wearing an outfit that matched the Dark Archer’s disguise. He walked to the middle of the room and stood beside Tommy. Oliver didn’t like how much the other man seemed to be enjoying himself. He trusted his best friend. However, this wasn’t the same person he had grown up knowing. Tommy had changed during his time away from Starling City. The absolutes Oliver once knew about his friend might no longer apply. 

Tommy smiled at the silence. “Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…I am here to offer all of you the deal of a lifetime. I understand that business has suffered lately because of the Green Arrow. Moreover, I am sure last night’s failed attack on his team will prompt a swift and unrelenting response. How many more of your men are you willing to sacrifice to Iron Heights before you start working smarter? See Mosconi and O’Leary, God rest their souls, were old school. Their way just doesn’t work in the 21 st century. They still had you out there trying to collect protection money as if it were still the 1950’s. I’d like to take all of you into the future with me. Please understand that this is happening. I will be taking over both organizations and merging them into one sleek syndicate. Think of me as corporate raider. Now you all can either come along for the journey or you can leave my city.”

Tommy stood up and buttoned his jacket. “Well, there is one other option. You can all die and I will start from scratch. The choice is yours. I don’t care either way. Talk amongst yourselves. I’ll be in the kitchen. There is a delicious plate of coq au vin waiting for me. I’ll leave my archers out here to supervise...lest any of you get any ideas.”

He smiled as he walked into the kitchen. As soon as he stepped into the supposedly deserted room he felt as if something was wrong. Tommy pulled a gun from his holster and slowly crept around a large baker’s rack. He caught a glimpse of black clothing and screwed a suppressor onto the gun. Tommy couldn’t risk gunfire starting a chain reaction out in the main dining room.  He shot into the wall just over the person’s head. “Put your hands up and come out here or the next one goes in your head,” he ordered gruffly. 

Laurel froze because she knew that voice. She heard that voice in her dreams. She slowly walked around the baker’s rack with her arms up. She was wearing her Black Canary disguise. “Tommy?”

Laurel wasn’t supposed to be there tonight. She wasn’t even supposed to know that this was happening because the team had shut her out all day. However, their strange behavior just made her want to investigate more.

Tommy lowered his gun. “What are you doing here, Laurel?”

She laughed bitterly. “Is that really the first thing you want to say to me, Tommy?”

“Considering what’s happening on the other side of those doors? Yes. This is a delicate situation and your presence could sink the entire operation,” he replied.

Laurel’s hands clenched at her sides. “You’re alive. I thought you were dead but you are alive. Nothing else matters to me right now. How could you? How is this even possible, Tommy?”

He removed the suppressor from his gun and placed it on a nearby table. Tommy cautiously approached Laurel but didn’t touch her. “I will explain everything to you. I promise. But not here and not right now. You need to leave for your own sake and for the sake of my family. The O’Leary and Mosconi organizations are meeting in that room. If you do anything to spook them...it will be a slaughter.”

“Just tell me if Oliver knew that you were alive this whole time,” she replied tersely. 

“No. Ollie didn’t find out until last night when he caught me in Thea’s room. I heard that she was bad off from the shooting. She’s my little sister. I had to know that she was okay. I told him to let me tell you in my own time. I haven’t told Thea yet. I won’t until later tonight. Now...please leave, Laurel. I don’t want anything to happen to you if all of this goes sideways.”

Laurel studied his face for a moment before nodding. “Don’t make me have to come find you for a second time, Tommy.”

“I wouldn’t think of it.”

She nodded and slipped out the backdoor just as quietly as she had entered a few minutes ago. 

Tommy let a tense breath and rested his hands on a metal prep table while he collected himself. This wasn't how he wanted Laurel to find out about him being alive. Tommy didn’t want her to know at all. He wasn’t the person that she used to know. However, he knew that was an impractical stance now that he was staying in Starling City. 

He sat down on the prep table and pulled the take-out container from a bag. Tommy was determined to enjoy at least part of his coq au vin before going back out there. Living in the middle of nowhere meant he didn’t often get the opportunity to enjoy luxuries like gourmet food. 

Tommy took a bite and contemplated how many of those men would be willing to work for him. He figured the old guard would all quit or have to be killed. Most of them were loyal to the core and wouldn’t think of working for someone responsible for the deaths of their bosses. However, he saw intrigue and interest on the faces of some of the younger men. The ones that probably had families that had needs. The ones that thought their organizations were stuck in the last century. The ones that were tired of beating the pavement to strong arm petty cash from local store owners. They were risking their freedom for a pittance.

He had finished half of his meal before he heard someone tap on the swinging doors. He picked up his gun and said, “Come in.”

Dante stepped through. “Uh, the...one of the archers told me to come get you, Mr. Merlyn.”

Tommy closed his takeout container and returned it to its bag. He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. “How’s your arm, Dante?”

“It’s...it’s okay sir.”

Tommy smiled. “Stay in here, kid.”

“Uh, okay…”

He walked into the main dining room and smiled broadly--putting on his showman personality once again. “Can I take my summons to mean that there has been a decision? I’m on pins and needles to hear what you all have to say.”

Benny said, “Some of us are interested in your proposal but we’d like more details.” 

Tommy saw through the man’s deception. He wasn’t interested in hearing another word. The older man just wanted to get him in the room again. He could only assume a contingent had silently agreed to take the three of them out.

Sure enough a moment later several gunshots rang out. One managed to hit Tommy in the chest. However, he was wearing a bulletproof vest. He overturned an empty table and took cover behind it as he retrieved his gun. 

The Dark Archer fired an arrow into the first man he saw raising a gun in his son’s direction. He then moved on to picking off men like fish in a barrel. 

Oliver wasn’t willing to kill anyone but he was putting enough men out of commission with his arrows to make a difference. He was moving around the room to get a better shot and avoiding gunfire as he went. 

Tommy was doing just as well using the table for cover. He got to his feet when there was a lull in gunfire as the men reloaded. He crossed the room with his hunting knife unsheathed and killed two men before they could even load a second clip. 

Just then an explosion blew the front doors off its hinges. Tommy and the two archers took that as their cue to exit the restaurant. They climbed into the van idling at the curb. 

Once they were in the van, Malcolm took off his hood and smiled. “Well, I would call that a success.”

John looked at them in the rearview mirror as he sped away from the crime scene. “What part of that bloodbath can be considered a success?”

Tommy took out at a handkerchief and cleaned the blood from his face. “My father made sure that he killed the people most likely to lead a successful coup. I’m sure his actions looked arbitrary but they were not. We made a list before hand and that list was about 90% accurate. I noticed Doyle hiding beneath a table. That was unexpected...but could prove useful.”

Malcolm asked, “What happened to one you stabbed, Thomas?”

“I told him to stay in the kitchen. I didn’t want him caught in the crossfire. I believe that he will be useful to me,” Tommy replied. 

John casted a glance at Oliver. “Are you okay?”

He finally pulled back his hood and glared at Malcolm. “Yes.”

Malcolm said, “Don’t direct your anger at me, Oliver. They were given a chance and instead tried to assassinate your brother. What would you have me do?”

“This entire situation is of your making! You’re the one that created a power vacuum by killing O’Leary and Mosconi. And I can’t figure out why,” Oliver finished with a growl.

Tommy said, “You have something else up your sleeve, old man. I’ve known that since you called to tell me about Thea and Oliver. Is this to do with the League?”

Malcolm smiled. “Yes. They are getting closer to finding me. Playing hide and seek is no longer sufficient. Ra’s al Ghul will come for me and he will have no compunctions about using my children or grandchildren as pawns in this game. If he so much as touched a hair on any of your heads I would kill his entire line starting with Nyssa and ending with the grandson he thinks I don’t know about. You are doing this to prevent me from becoming the monster you all know I am capable of being.”

Oliver finally understood what Malcolm was doing. “You’re going to take the fight to the League of Assassins and you are worried that you will fail.”

“If that should happen you will need the might of a powerful criminal syndicate behind you. You’ll need their eyes, ears, and resources. And you Oliver must be willing to kill because Ra’s al Ghul knows nothing of mercy. The dark core that you work so hard to hide is the only thing that will keep this family alive if the worst happens,” said Malcolm. 

Oliver scrubbed a hand down his face. “What are your plans for The League? You’ve said previously that you can’t best him in combat.”

“I didn’t know that you cared, Oliver. I’m touched,” Malcolm replied. 

The younger man was nearly vibrating with anger. He ground out. “If you fail he will come after our family. I’d like to know what your plans are.”

Tommy chuckled quietly. “Precious family moments. How did I ever survive without them?”

Oliver glared at him. “I want to know what he has planned just incase it blows back on us, Tommy. His decisions have a history of having unintended consequences.”

Malcolm said, “I’ve had a company replicating the earthquake machines I used to bring down the Glades.They are constructing two machines. They’re more powerful than the ones built by the Applied Sciences division of Queen Consolidated. They also have a built in fail-safe. Once the machines are activated, only a biometric scan matching my hand and verbal password matching my voiceprint will be able to deactivate them. They will be hidden within the base of the mountains in Nanda Parbat.”

Tommy whistled lowly. “No more League of Assassins. It isn’t a simple plan but it would be effective...if it works.”

“How do you plan to get two machines into the League’s hideout without them noticing?”

Malcolm said, “I am planning an attack on two of the Lazarus Pits protected by the League of Assassins. One of the pits is in South America. The other pit is in Australia. The League will do anything to protect them. Ra’s feels as though it is his job to protect the pits from humanity. He’ll send every resource he has to ensure that the pits remain secure. If you couple that along with the assassins that will already be out on assignment...it will be the perfect time to sneak into Nanda Parbat to install the devices. I’ll wait until the lion’s share of the assassins return before bringing the mountain down onto them.”

Oliver glared. “You do realize that you are proposing mass murder...for a second time.”

Malcolm gave his second son an exasperated look. “What would you have me do, Oliver? Give myself over to the League for execution? Because that is the only other way this ends. I can’t best Ra’s in combat. If I face him...he will kill me. I would die for my family. I’d just rather it didn’t come to that.”

“No. I wouldn’t do that to Thea,” Oliver replied. However, there was a part of him that just couldn’t allow another father to sacrifice his life for him. He couldn’t shoulder anymore guilt. 


	16. Apologize

Tommy walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was using another towel to dry his hair as he yawned tiredly. Tommy hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours. His 30 minute shower with near scalding hot water had relaxed him more than he had been in hours. Only a glass of scotch and a cigarette could make him feel any better at this point. 

Spending time with Malcolm and Oliver could send any sane man to the bottle. They were both ridiculously stubborn and were known to hold a grudge. His father and brother had more in common than Oliver liked to admit. However, they were all going to have to figure out a way to work together because the League of Assassins would come for them soon enough. 

Tommy was about to walk over to his bed in the darkened bedroom but stopped short when he realized that he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t see anything but he heard faint breathing. Tommy grabbed his gun from the dresser and turned on the lights in one fluid move.

Laurel quickly stood up when the lights came on. She was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater now. Laurel put her hands up and said, “I didn’t mean to scare you, Tommy. I just...I wanted to talk to you.”

He frowned and put the safety on the gun before returning it to the dresser. Tommy ran a frustrated hand over his wet hair. “You didn’t scare me but you could have died, Laurel. I wouldn’t advise sneaking up on me in the future.” 

She didn’t recognize the man standing in front of her. He had Tommy’s face and his voice but something was different about him. He seemed hollow. The same sort of hollow she saw in Oliver sometimes. The very idea chilled Laurel to the bone. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, Tommy. Raisa said that you came up here to take a shower. I figured I would just wait for you to finish.”

Tommy nodded as he entered the walk-in closet. He hadn’t brought many clothes with him on this short trip. Tommy hadn’t anticipated the depth of his father's machinations. However, Raisa ordered the essentials in his size this morning and had the items delivered. The woman was a lifesaver. 

He changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top before walking back into the bedroom. Scars marred his tanned skin. He said, “I know that I owe you an explanation, Laurel. I’m not sure that it will be satisfying but I owe it to you all the same. I need to have the same conversation with Thea. It would be best if you sat in on it because I don’t want to tell my story again.”

Laurel watched the tense way Tommy held his body as if he was waiting for an attack at any moment. She didn’t understand what could have happened to change him so thoroughly in only a few years’ time. She said, “That’s fair. When are you planning to talk to Thea?”

He picked up his phone from the dresser and said, “I was actually about to head to her room now. Thea woke up about an hour ago. I can’t keep skulking around here without someone accidentally letting it slip.”

“Lead the way.”

Tommy turned off the lights as he walked out of his bedroom. He waited until Laurel was standing in the corridor and then locked the door. His room was located in the same wing as Thea’s was. He wanted to be close to her just in case anything happened. They didn’t think that the crime families knew the Green Arrow’s identity but one could never be too careful. 

He stopped in front of Thea and Roy’s bedroom door and knocked. 

A moment later, Oliver opened the door and said, “Come in. I didn’t think it was the best idea to shock Thea so...I told her that you were alive. I hope you don’t mind.”

Tommy looked at his younger brother with gratitude. He peered around him and said, “Hey, little sister.”

Thea was sitting in bed with pillows propping her up. She looked much better than she did when Tommy first arrived. Earlier, Thea had opted to take the serum that Malcolm gave Oliver. He hadn’t experienced any negative side effects and Thea wasn’t interested in waiting any longer. While Oliver didn’t trust Malcolm’s motives, she did. She would be right as rain by tomorrow morning if the rapid healing continued on pace. 

Her eyes were wet with tears when she looked up at Tommy but she was smiling. “I don’t know rather to hug you or stab you with something.”

He walked over to the bed and sat beside Thea. “If I get a vote in the matter, I’d rather you just hugged me.”

She gently squeezed Tommy and stayed quiet for a long while. All Thea could think about was the renewed wave a grief she felt after learning that Tommy was her half-brother. “I love you. I regretted not telling you that before you died,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” he replied. “I always have.”

Thea sniffled quietly. “I know. You were the only one that could get through to me after I lost Ollie and my dad. I would have been more of a wreck if it weren’t for you, Tommy. I never got to say thank you for that.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Thea. I always loved you like a little sister and being there for you was like being close to Ollie,” said Tommy.

She punched him hard in the ribs. “Where the hell have you been? And where do you get off making everyone grieve for you?”

Tommy grunted and said, “Oww, I guess that I deserve that from you.”

“Do you think? I’m tired of mourning family members, Tommy. It hurts so much,” Thea whispered. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Laurel was sitting nearby in a chair. Oliver was casually leaning against a wall. The pain he’d caused the people in this room was obvious. 

“First, I’d like to say that I’m sorry to both of you. I’m sorry that you grieved for me unnecessarily. I never wanted to cause anyone pain. I died the night that the Glades fell--that much is true. However, Dad took my body to Nanda Parbat to save me. The League of Assassins use this thing called the Lazarus Pit. The waters in the pit can heal you of any ailment and can breathe life into the dead. I know it sounds ridiculous but it is the truth. The only problem is that you’re not the same after you leave the Lazarus Pit. I was a danger to myself and others in the months following my...death.”

Thea looked concerned. She covered Tommy’s hand with her own. “What do you mean?” 

“I nearly killed Dad a few times because I was out of control. The bloodlust was driving me insane. I considered letting the League kill me to put me out of my misery,” Tommy confessed. His expression was pinched as he recalled the hopelessness he felt.

Laurel’s heart broke for her one-time boyfriend. She couldn’t imagine someone who loved life so much just giving up. 

Thea hugged her older brother and said, “Oh, Tommy. I'm sorry that you had to go through something so terrible. Are you better now?”

Tommy hated the hopeful tinge to Thea’s voice. She so wanted to hear that he was all better. “I am better than I was but I will never be whole again. Dad knew how to cure my bloodlust. He decided to train me in the ways of the League. It was the only way to channel my violent outbursts. By the time I felt more in control of myself I had been away for an entire year. I didn’t know if I could fit back into the life I once had here. I didn’t know if I could trust myself not to hurt anyone. I decided it was better to stay away from everyone I loved.”

Laurel hastily wiped away the tears sliding down her cheeks. She asked, “Where have you been all this time?”

“I bought a farm in the middle of nowhere. It was peaceful--simple.”

Laurel struggled to wrap her mind around the tale. So much of it was unbelievable and yet she believed every word. All she wanted to do was go to Tommy and hug him but she wasn’t certain the contact would be welcome. He had been standoffish toward her all night.

Thea knew of the Lazarus Pit from Malcolm’s stories so she believed every word. Her heart ached for her brother because he still looked so lost. “You should have come home, Tommy. We could have helped you. Right, Ollie?”

Oliver considered his reply carefully. “I would have done everything in my power to help, Tommy. But I don’t blame him for staying away.”

Laurel looked at Oliver in disbelief. She asked, “How can you say that? You blamed yourself for his death. You still visit his grave and apologize for letting him down. He made us suffer...it was cruel.”

Tommy tensed when he heard about Oliver’s guilt. He never wanted that for his best friend. 

Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face. He said, “I can’t tell you how to feel, Laurel. I can only tell you that it is a difficult situation to fathom if you haven’t been through your own crucible. The things that happened to me...the things that I did before returning to Starling City changed me. I wasn’t the Oliver Queen that you all knew and loved or hated. That Oliver Queen died on Lian Yu. Coming back here was the hardest thing I ever did. I regretted it instantly because I didn’t fit into this world anymore. I felt more at home with mobsters and assassins. That was the result of physical and psychological trauma. It pales in comparison to what Tommy experienced after the pit.”

Laurel thought about the scars that marred Oliver’s body. She had often wondered about the invisible ones. This was perhaps as close as she would ever get to seeing them. She stood up on shaky legs. “I should go.”

“You don't have to leave, Laurel. I am willing to answer questions or just talk if that is what you want.”

“No, you should spend this time with your brother and sister. Maybe I could drop by tomorrow and talk to you.”

He nodded. “Maybe tomorrow night. I'll be busy tomorrow afternoon. We’re having lunch with our father and stepmother.”

“Just call me tomorrow when you are free. I don't exactly have any plans. Uh, thank you for telling the truth.”

Tommy asked, “Even if it is a few years too late?”

“Better late than never, Tommy. I am just glad that you are alive. The world was a darker place without you,” she replied. “Feel better, Thea.”

“I will,” the girl replied.

Laurel squeezed Oliver’s arm and then left the room.

Tommy looked at Thea. “Are we okay?”

She punched him in the ribs a second time and then hugged him. “We’re square now.” 

He grunted and then laughed quietly as he returned her hug. “I hear that you are getting married to the punk that stole your purse.”

She laughed. “Roy is a good guy. He was then, too. Are you coming to the wedding?”

“What kind of brother would I be to miss your wedding while I am living in the same city as you are?”

Thea beamed at Tommy but then her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “But everyone thinks you are dead. Are you going to be in disguise like Dad will be?”

Tommy shook his head. “No. I met with a gaggle of lawyers earlier this evening and submitted to a DNA test. Monday morning when the courts open they will get me in front of a judge to revoke the death certificate submitted by the coroner. I may have to face a fraud charge for falsifying a government document but our lawyers are convinced that they can make a case that I was in fear of my life. The League of Assassins might have sought to exact revenge against our father through me.”

Oliver said, “Not to mention the people here in the city that would have wanted to kill you for what Malcolm did to the Glades. Five hundred and two people lost their lives that night.”

“What if the district attorney decides to prosecute you for fraud? Would you be facing a lot of jail time?” 

He shook his head. “No. I could face six months in county jail or a fine of $50,000. Neither would be a hardship for me but it won’t come to that. Ollie and I have both avoided jail time for more serious crimes in our youth. So have you.”

Thea smiled and said, “Ollie, come over here and sit with us. Please? I want to take a selfie.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh but relented. He knew how much this moment meant to Thea. He walked over to the bed and had a seat on the other side of her. “Who’s taking the picture? I don’t have my phone with me.”

Tommy said, “I have mine. I’ll take it.”

Thea draped both arms over the shoulders of her brothers and grinned at the camera. “Cheese!”

Tommy huffed out a laugh as he snapped a couple of pictures. Afterward he stared at the phone with an odd expression. 

Thea looked at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

He snapped out of it and nodded. “Yeah. I was just thinking that it’s good to be home.”


	17. Bluebird

Tommy stayed up for the better part of the night listening to wiretaps courtesy of Felicity’s hard work. The surviving management level players of the O’Leary and Mosconi crime families were scrambling. Tommy’s opening gamut seemed successful judging by the panicked conversations the men had after leaving Crimson. The general consensus was that Starling City wasn’t worth the fight or the almost certain death they risked by resisting the coup. Most of the men talked about leaving the organizations and the city behind. However, a few were interested in what Tommy meant about moving their business into the future. Money was a powerful motivator and changes in leadership was a part of the natural order of things. 

The eldest Merlyn son crashed around 3 o’clock in the morning from sheer exhaustion. It was a method he honed on a nightly basis since being revived by the Lazarus Pit. The fewer hours he slept meant that there was less of a chance for nightmares to haunt his vulnerable mind. 

Despite the late night, Tommy woke up just after sunrise like clockwork. Managing to snag just over three hours of terror free sleep seemed like a triumph in his estimation. However, he realized that killing those men last night also helped. For now his bloodlust was sated but it would return with a vengeance soon enough.

Fortunately, a takeover of this size and magnitude would be rife with conflict and bloodshed. While the capos might be ready to surrender, the same might not be true to the men on the lower rungs. 

Tommy left his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He was storing a few weapons in the room and didn’t want to run the risk of the kids finding them. He could clearly remember how inquisitive he and Oliver were as children. They were always going places that they weren’t supposed to be and touching things they weren’t supposed to be touching. 

Thea had been three times worse than they ever were or perhaps it just seemed so because they were constantly chasing after her. Tommy could only assume that his nephew and niece were cut from the same precocious cloth. Either way it was better to be safe than sorry.

He took a leisurely stroll out to the main gate to retrieve the newspaper. He was interested to see what the Starling City Sentinel would report about the incident at Crimson. He did so enjoy admiring his handiwork. Some small part of him wondered if the Lazarus Pit caused his idiosyncrasies or if it merely revealed the darkness already lurking within his veins. 

His lips twitched up into a pleased smile as he read the splashy headline on the front page. Tommy skimmed the article with genuine interest as he walked back to the house. He was amused by the police’s theory that the two organizations turned on one another during what was supposed to be a peace summit. Apparently, there weren’t any survivors milling around when the police arrived. He couldn’t blame the others for wanting to avoid hours of pointless interrogation. They weren’t likely to admit that there was a usurper angling to become the only crime boss in Starling City. Neither organization could afford to look that weak lest outside forces might smell blood in water. Besides, not many people would believe a tale about a dead man attacking them. 

Tommy tossed the newspaper onto the counter as he walked into the kitchen. He made a beeline for the pantry in search of something to eat. He was starving and it was too early in the morning to expect Raisa to cook. Living under the radar had shaped him into an efficient cook. His former habit of eating takeout religiously just wasn’t sustainable. However, he didn’t want to make a mess in Raisa’s kitchen. If memory served him right she took exception to that. Instead, Tommy grabbed two boxes of cereal and stopped by the refrigerator to get the milk. 

He raided the cabinets looking for the bowls and silverware. He managed to find them with a little effort.Tommy parked himself at the breakfast bar and poured Lucky Charms and Cinnamon Toast Crunch into a large bowl. He covered the sugary mix with milk and started eating while reading the newspaper. Apparently, Assistant District Attorney Laurel Lance was prosecuting the men involved in the attack at the docks a few days ago.

Tommy still didn’t know what he would say to Laurel when they met up later today. He had given his excuses last night, for whatever they were worth. He had nothing else to give. There was no magical balm to heal the wounds he caused her. He could only assume that she wanted to say her piece about everything. Tommy didn’t expect it to be a pleasant experience but he owed Laurel that much. He only hoped that she hated him. Tommy didn’t want her to get the foolish idea that they could ever go back to the way things once were between them. 

Tommy tore his eyes away from the newspaper when he heard footsteps approaching his position. However, he relaxed after realizing that those feet belonged to a little person. He listened closer and decided that it was two little persons. 

Sure enough a few moments later Connor and Lily walked into the kitchen wearing their pajamas. The boy had the good sense to be wary of an uncle back from the dead. He eyed Tommy cautiously. “Where’s Raisa?”

“I don’t think that she’s up just yet. Hungry, huh?” He asked. 

Connor nodded his head with a yawn. “A little. Lily woke me up to watch cartoons with her.”

Tommy asked, “Want some cereal?”

Lily had none of the wariness of her older brother. She held her arms up toward Tommy. She giggled. “Hi!”

He stared at her for a moment. She reminded him so much of Thea or maybe his little sister was the only reference he had for a girl this age.

Connor walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two more bowls. “She wants you to pick her up.”

Tommy looked at his nephew and then looked at Lily again. He wasn’t sure about picking her up. Tommy still wasn’t comfortable being around adults let alone holding his niece without some sort of supervision. He knew he wouldn’t hurt her but Tommy also knew that he was a monster. “Uh…”

Connor returned with bowls and spoons. He said, “She’ll cry if you don’t pick her up.”

Lily’s bottom lip started trembling.

Tommy stared in disbelief. He was no good with tears. Tommy picked Lily up and sat her on his lap. 

The doe eyes were gone and replaced by a self-satisfied smirk--or as close as three year old could come to it. No, Lily definitely reminded him of Thea. She was devious even for a toddler.

Connor climbed up up onto the stool opposite Tommy. He wrinkled his nose and asked, “Why did you mix them?”

“They’re better this way,” he replied. Tommy poured bowls of cereal for both kids. He poured milk over the cereal and placed a bowl in front of them. “Try it.”

Connor eyed the bowl of cereal dubiously before testing it. After a few bites he smiled at Tommy. “This is good!”

Tommy smiled. “Told you so. The Cinnamon Toast Crunch makes it sweeter.”

Connor nodded in agreement as he ate another spoonful. 

Tommy said, “So, your dad tells me that you play baseball. I played when I was younger, too.”

“What position?” 

He said, “I started out as a right fielder but ended up being a shortstop. I was a better shortstop than I was a hitter. What about you? What position do you play?” 

Connor smiled. “I play shortstop, too.”

Tommy asked, “Do you play any other sports?”

He nodded excitedly. “I’m old enough to play hockey this year. Our first game is next week. Are you gonna come watch me play?”

“Yeah. Are you any good?” Tommy playfully asked.

“I practice all the time with dad. He’s a really good hockey player. Did you play when you were little?” 

Tommy smiled and shook his head. “I wasn’t very good at skating. I’m still not.”

“My dad can teach you. He taught me how to skate.” 

“I’m a little old to fall down on the ice repeatedly. I might break a hip,” he joked.

Connor focused on eating for a moment and then asked, “Are you going to live with us now like Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy do?”

He shook his head and said, “No, I am going to find my own house soon.”

“Oh,” Connor replied. He idly stirred his cereal. 

“But I’ll still be here in Starling City,” Tommy added. 

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m not leaving again.”

“Good. Dad and Aunt Thea were sad that you went away.” Connor was still confused by the whole not being dead thing. When his mother died, his dad insisted that she would never come back.

Tommy felt that pang of guilt again. He forced a smile and said, “It wasn’t nice to make your dad and Thea think that I died. I was sad that I had to go away, too. I missed both of them very much. But you and your sister help make them really happy.”

Connor smiled back at him and shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. A serious look of concentration settled on the boy’s face. He asked, “Are you a hero like Dad? Is that why you had to go away?”

Oliver stopped abruptly in the doorway when he heard his son’s innocent question. Everyone had gone through great pains to make sure Connor and Lily didn’t know about their crime-fighting alter egos. It was too much to ask for children so young to keep such an important secret. 

The older man glanced at his nephew carefully. “Uh. What do you mean?”

Connor asked, “Are you a superhero like Green Arrow and the Flash?”

Tommy’s mouth opened and closed without a reply. 

Oliver stepped into the kitchen. “Connor…”

The boy looked up sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Dad. I thought that he knew you were Green Arrow because he’s your brother.”

Tommy smiled and placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “I do know that you’re Dad is Green Arrow. I’ve known for a long time. I think he’s more confused about you knowing that.”

Connor’s eyes widen and said, “Oh!”

Oliver sat down beside Connor. He smiled tiredly. “How long have you known?”

In a timid voice, he asked, “Are you mad at me?”

“No. I would never be mad at your for something like this. I just want to know how long you’ve known about me.”

Connor shrugged. He still wasn’t sure that his dad wasn’t angry at him. “I don’t know. I knew about Uncle Barry first. Every time he came to visit us the Flash was on the news here. Then you had to go to the hospital after the Green Arrow helped the Flash beat up Zoom.”

He laughed heartily because that was over a year ago. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think I was s’pposed to know,” Connor replied. 

Tommy laughed at the look on Oliver’s face. “He’s a smart kid and you are terrible at hiding your secret identity.”

Oliver shook his head and then ruffled Connor’s head. “What about Arsenal and Speedy?”

Lily grinned at her father and reached from him. “Daddy!”

Oliver took her from Tommy’s arms and moved the bowl of cereal in front of her. 

Connor ate another spoon of cereal and replied, “Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea.”

Tommy just laughed louder. “Merlyns are always the smartest people in the room.”

Oliver shot him a baleful expression. They hadn’t talked to Connor about Malcolm yet. The boy still thought the older man was just Thea’s father. Oliver and Felicity decided to wait until after lunch with Malcolm and his wife.

The older man just shrugged and went back to eating his cereal. Tommy felt shocked at how relaxed he was here with his brother, nephew, and niece. Just a few days ago it was something he couldn’t ever imagine happening. 


	18. Long Black Veil

Moira had been a woman on a mission since Malcolm told her that the children accepted their lunch invitation. She wanted the afternoon to be a success because too much was riding on it. First, Moira was technically meeting all of them for the first time. Second, their family needed to present a united front if they were to survive a confrontation with Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Moira believed that she would be instrumental in making that happen. She couldn’t erase the bad blood between Oliver and Malcolm because it was earned. However, she hoped that her presence would serve as a bridge between the two men.

Poor Hannah was deserving of an award, or at least a bonus, because Moira had behaved like a true taskmaster during the last 24 hours. She was prim and polite as always but there was a hint of steel in each word spoken. Moira wrote out an extensive list of chores and topped it off with an even longer shopping list. However, Hannah was delighted to see the lady of the house behave with such excitement. It was a sight Hannah never believed would happen. She had been at Moira’s side, as a caretaker, even before the woman came out of the coma. 

The extra work was needed because Malcolm only made use of their vacation home in Emerald Valley when he had business in Starling City. He didn’t bother decorating because he used the house as a glorified hotel room. The furnishings in the house were chosen by an interior decorator and it all felt very impersonal. Moira feared that Oliver wouldn’t believe their story if everything felt so staged and barren. She hoped that the hastily made changes gave off the feeling of a real home. The piece de resistance were pictures of Malcolm and Moira from their youth and the present. Those images gave credence to the longevity of their relationship.

Malcolm walked out of his office wearing black slacks and gray cable knit sweater. His wife insisted that he look casual and inviting during lunch. He stopped behind Moira and rested his hands on her tense shoulders. He had tried to stay out of her way this morning. Malcolm knew that she was anxious about lunch. She wanted Tommy to like her and she wanted all three of their children to believe the tale she would weave before lunch. Malcolm massaged her shoulders and said, “You can’t do anything more, Moira. Thea just called. They’re only a few blocks away. No matter what else happens today Oliver and Thea will be happy that you are alive.”

Moira reached up and squeezed one of his hands as she looked at the place settings in the dining room. She wanted to believe Malcolm but part of her was wary. Their children would feel betrayed and hurt by the deception. They would also most likely feel abandoned and neglected. Moira was going to absorb some of their hatred to spare Malcolm but it was at a cost. “If our children are anything like the two of us, it won’t be nearly as easy as you are making it sound. But you are right about one thing, there aren’t any more preparations to be made. It’s sink or swim time. I can only hope that it is enough.”

He moved around to the front of Moira’s wheelchair and took a knee in front of her. He could see the fear in her eyes and it made his stomach turn. He had promised himself that he’d never be the cause of that look again. Malcolm reached up and cradled her face in his hands. “You don’t need to do this, Moira. Telling the children the truth is still an option. It would be inconvenient but not impossible. Oliver is going to hate me regardless of what story we tell here today. I’ve done too much to hurt our son whether it was deliberate or not. The man that raised him is dead because of me. He suffered in ways I still do not completely understand while on Lian Yu.”

She closed her eyes and relished the feel of Malcolm’s warm hands against her skin. Moira opened her eyes and smiled sadly. “All the more reason that we shouldn’t give him another reason to hate you. I should go into the living room. It would be better if I were out of sight when they first arrive. Make sure Hannah takes the children into the playroom. I wouldn’t want our grandchildren’s first memory of me to be filled with the hostility that is sure to follow my appearance. It will be confusing enough for them to learn their grandmother isn’t dead.”

Malcolm stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Yes, dear. We will follow your plans to the letter. I promise. Please, try to relax. Maybe you should have a drink while we wait for them to arrive. It would steady yours nerves.”

“I just might do that,” she replied. Moira grasped the wheelchair’s joystick and rolled forward into the living room. She went straight for the wet bar and fixed a gin and tonic for herself. Malcolm was right that a bit a Dutch courage wouldn’t go amiss in this situation.

She moved over to the coffee table and picked up the photo album Malcolm gave her yesterday. The album contained pictures of Tommy, Oliver, and Thea. She hated the twinge of pain in her heart at not being able to remember any of these moments. Moira knew that there was a chance she never would regain her memories. Malcolm made sure that she had the very best medical care that money could buy but all of the neurologists were in agreement that no known treatment could reverse the brain damage. 

Moira downed the rest of her drink when she heard the doorbell’s melodious chime.

Hannah rushed through the living room to the front door to join Malcolm and Marshall. Everyone had their marching orders via Mrs. Merlyn. 

He opened the front door and smiled seeing all three of his children standing there. It didn’t matter that Oliver was brooding or that Tommy looked suspicious. He only cared that they were there. “Good afternoon. Come in everyone. Give your coats to Marshall. He’ll put them away for you.”

Thea walked into the house first and hugged her dad. “I can’t believe you’ve had a house right outside of Starling City this entire time.”

Oliver huffed as he helped Connor take off his coat. “He’s great at keeping secrets.”

Felicity frowned. “Oliver…” her voice held a mild warning but no recrimination. Malcolm did have a habit of lying about everything. There wasn’t much about the man that could be taken at face value. However, there was no point of staying for lunch if they couldn’t all try to be civil.

Malcolm draped an arm over Thea’s shoulder. “We’re going to have cocktails in the living room with my wife before lunch begins. Hannah can take Connor and Lily to the playroom. They’re hardly likely to enjoy sitting around listening to the adults talking.”

“Why do you have a playroom here?” Thea asked. “Oh, God. Do we have a little brother and sister that you’ve neglected to tell us about, too?”

Oliver and Tommy’s heads snapped in Malcolm’s direction in unison. They stared at the man in horror as they considered adding another sibling to the Merlyn clan. 

The older man laughed heartily at their expressions. “No. That isn’t something any of you need to be concerned about. I believe my wife and I are long past the days of childrearing or even being able to conceive quite frankly.”

Thea said, “Oh. Well, then the playroom makes a lot less sense.”

“My wife wanted Connor and Lily to feel welcome here. She had poor Hannah working feverishly yesterday to get the room ready for them,” Malcolm replied. 

Felicity smiled, “That’s really kind of her...of both of you. Thank you, Malcolm.”

“I assure you that the playroom was all my wife’s idea. I only suggested what games and toys Connor and Lily might enjoy.” Malcolm added, “I believe there are a few video games as well.”

Connor beamed at that. “Really?” 

Malcolm nodded with a smirk. 

The boy looked at Oliver. “Can I go play, Dad? Please.”

Oliver gave a begrudging head nod.

Hannah looked at Felicity and asked, “May I?”

She nodded and handed Lily to the woman. “Sure.”

Hannah carried Lily to the playroom down the hall while Connor trailed behind her. 

“Everyone else can follow me into the living room.”

Malcolm walked into the living room and came to a stop beside Moira’s chair. He placed his left hand on her shoulder in support. He despised the mild tremble he felt under his fingers. Unfortunately, it was too late to call the whole thing off.

All of the adults froze in place after walking into the living room. They stared at the couple with a mixture of confusion, horror, and anger. The silence stretched on for nearly a minute because they had to simultaneously convince themselves of what they were seeing. 

Thea voice cracked as she asked, “Mom?”

Roy held onto Thea and glared at Malcolm. He couldn’t believe the man would pull a stunt like this.

Moira nodded. “Yes, it’s really me, Thea.”

“I need a drink,” muttered Tommy. He walked over to the wet bar because he just wasn’t ready to process any of this just yet.

“I don’t...I don’t understand what’s happening. You died in front of me.” Thea amended, “You died saving me from Slade Wilson. How can you be here?”

Oliver let out a shaky breath and said, “The serum...you used the serum on our mother after she died.”

Malcolm nodded. “I couldn’t take her to Nanda Parbat at that point. Ra’s wanted me dead.”

Thea let go of Roy’s hand and slowly walked across the room until she was standing in front of her parents. “Can I hug you?”

Tears glistened in Moira’s eyes. She didn’t remember her children but in her heart she knew that they were hers. Moira now understood the dreams she had of holding infants in her arms. She nodded. “I’d like that very much.”

Thea hugged her mother and cried softly. “You’re real. I mean...you’re really real. You’re not just in my dreams.”

Felicity dabbed at her eyes and said, “I think I need to sit down.”

Oliver looked at Felicity with concern as he helped her sit down on the couch. He asked, “Are you okay?”

She nodded slowly. “Sure. I mean it’s not every day that your mother-in-law comes back from the dead. Are you okay?”

He gave a curt nod that obviously meant that he was anything but  **_okay_ ** .

Thea released Moira and moved on to hug her father. She whispered, “Thank your for saving my mom.”

Moira said, “I’m sorry that there wasn’t an easier way to break this to all of you. Malcolm and I considered every option and...this seemed to be the best way.”

Oliver ground out, “I don’t have  a problem with the way you are telling us this. I’m more concerned with the time. It’s been three years! Why have you been hiding our mother, Malcolm?”

Moira said, “Oliver, I know that you are upset and you have every right. I’m only asking that you listen...that all of you listen and at least try to understand the decisions Malcolm and I made.”

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand. “You should hear her out, Oliver.”

Thea nodded. “Yeah, Ollie. Our mom is alive. I don’t care how or why it’s taken so long for her to tell us. But I know it matters to you...so just let her tell us.”

Oliver took in a sharp breath but nodded rigidly as he sat down beside Felicity.

Everyone else moved to sit down as well. Soon enough only Malcolm and Moira remained in the middle of the room as if they were about to perform a party piece. Moira supposed that to an extent they were about do just that. 

Malcolm said, “I was in Starling City when Slade Wilson killed Moira. I arrived around the same time that her trial started. I was following the District Attorney’s case and researching members of the jury. I wasn’t about to let Moira go to prison or worse for her part in the Undertaking. I learned the truth about Thea’s paternity during the trial, and by extension Oliver’s as well, I approached Moira. I wanted the chance to get to know my children and I wanted an explanation. It went less than well as you can imagine. Moira has always been stubborn and in hindsight I realize that she was trying to protect the two of you from me.”

Moira memorized the story so that she could recite it convincingly today. Their children were shrewd and would see through a poor performance. “I was angry and scared of what Malcolm would do. He was so angry at me for lying to him your entire lives. I think he was even more betrayed that I allowed Robert to raise the two of you in his stead. I panicked. I thought he would try to turn you both against me or worse take you away. I was most worried about Thea. She hated me so much and there had already been so much turmoil and trauma in her life. I reached out to Ra’s al Ghul and told him that your father was still alive.”

The room was eerily quiet as everyone tried to mesh this new information with what they already knew. 

Oliver growled, “If you were here and supposedly loved my mother so much then why didn't you save her? Or at the very least try?!”

Felicity squeezed his hand in support because it was a good question. Had Malcolm been so petty and so small to allow Moira to die for her alleged betrayal?

“I was busy avoiding the League of Assassins when Slade Wilson made his appearance. However, I had people watching all of you. I was informed that the man wasn’t what he pretended to be so I delved into his background more. I left town to conduct some research on him. When I realized the grudge he held against you, Oliver, I rushed back. But it was too late. Moira was dead. I waited until after the funeral to remove Moira from her grave and took her to my home. It’s in the special place that means something to both of us. It’s where you were conceived, Oliver. I used the serum I developed on her and hoped for the best. I didn’t know if it would be as effective as the Lazarus Pit or if there would be side effects. The serum did ultimately revive Moira but she was in a coma for over a year.”

Oliver asked, “Why didn’t you tell us that she was alive? We could have been here for her.”

Thea added, “We could have been here for you too, Dad.”

“I didn’t know if she would ever wake up from the coma. The doctors weren’t very optimistic and they warned against giving her anymore of the serum. I started searching for the other Lazarus Pits, but I wasn’t sure if I would ever find one. I couldn’t give the two of you hope...when I knew that in all likelihood even if Moira awakened...she wouldn’t be the mother you once knew.”

Oliver said, “That wasn’t your choice to make, Malcolm.”

He sighed. “I just wanted the two of you to heal and to move on with your lives. And you have.”

Felicity interjected, “Moira has obviously been out of the coma for sometime. Why didn’t you tell everyone then?”

Moira said, “When I woke up from the coma the doctors realized that I was paralyzed from the waist down. However, I had also lost a significant portion of my memories. I was inconsolable and I fell into a deep depression. I didn’t want my children to see my that way...as a pathetic shell of myself. A woman who can’t remember their first steps or their first words. I only remember the last three years of my life before Slade attacked me. Everything else is all jumbled up. I have flashes of things that might be memories sometimes but there is no context for them. I have dreams but they might as well only be fantasies. I have this painting at home, that I can never seem to finish. I know it’s of the house that I shared with Robert but it’s as if I can’t put all of the pieces in the right order.” 

Thea looked heartbroken. She abandoned her seat and hugged Moira again.  “Oh, Mom.”

Oliver’s voice cracked as he asked, “What do the doctors say? I mean maybe you haven’t seen the right specialists.”

Malcolm said, “I’ve flown in neurologists from all over the world and they’ve all said that the damage is irreversible. The fact that she has any autobiographical memories at all is a wonder.”

“I have blamed myself every day since you died. It was my fault that Slade targeted you. I blamed myself for Tommy dying because I didn’t get there fast enough to save him. I blame myself because Dad killed himself so that I could survive. I understand feeling broken and not wanting to show that brokenness to your family and the people that love you. I get it. I’ve been there and there are still some days when I wonder if I should have just stayed away. I’m glad that you are alive, Mom. Thank you for saving her, Malcolm. But...I can’t do this. Not today,” Oliver said. He stood up as tears started to fall. 

Tommy stood up and pulled his brother into a hug. “We’re not going to let you run away from this, Ollie. We’re going to deal with it as a family. I’m sorry that I let you take the blame for my death. I didn’t know that you were doing that but I should have suspected it. You’ve carried the weight of the world on your shoulders since coming back...and probably before then, too.” He stepped back and placed both hands on Oliver’s shoulders. “Look at me.”

Oliver looked up with teary eyes. 

“My death wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have done anything more for me, Oliver. I am so proud of all the other lives you saved that night. Without your presence so many more people would have perished--even more blood would stain the Merlyn name.”

Thea walked over and slipped into the hug with her older brothers. She said, “Tommy’s right, Ollie. You can’t keep taking all the blame. I’m sorry for accusing you of being responsible for Mom’s death. It was heartless of me and childish. Slade Wilson was a complete psychopath and nearly indestructible. I doubt that more security would have made that night turn out any differently. You try so hard and you give so much.”

Tommy tightened his arms around his siblings as much as he could. “We’ve all lost so much but we have one another now. We have a great family. Oliver, I’m so glad that you married Felicity. I can see that she makes you happy and you need that. You deserve that. Thea, you’re marrying Roy. I don’t know him but I know Dad would have killed him already if he wasn’t good to you. We have so much to be grateful for. This is hard and it hurts but we’ll get through it as a family. I’m not going anywhere. I’m back for good. No more running for either of us, little brother.”

Oliver nodded and wiped away the tears. “No more running,” he replied.

Tommy smiled and wiped away his own tears. “Do you want a drink? I could use one?”

Thea sniffled and nodded. “Me, too.” She turned to look at her parents. “Mom? Dad?”

Moira was drying tears of her own. She cleared her throat. “I wouldn’t say no to another g & t.” 

Malcolm said, “Scotch--neat.”

Thea asked, “Ollie?”

“I’ll take scotch, too.”

Tommy said, “Me, too. I’ll help you with the drinks.”

Thea looked at Felicity and Roy. “Do you either of you want anything?”

“I’d like a club soda,” said Felicity. She was using a handkerchief to dry her eyes. 

Roy shook his head. “Nothing for me.”

Tommy and Thea went over to the bar to make drinks for everyone.

Moira rolled over to Oliver. “I don’t even know where to begin...other than to say that I’m sorry, sweetheart. I never wanted to hurt you or your sister. I love you both so much that my heart hurts. I’ve made so many mistakes and I can’t fix any of them. I hope you, Thea, and Tommy will give me a chance to be a better mother and step-mother this time around.”

Oliver said, “It’s not as if I could turn you away. I’ve spent these last few years missing you every day and regretting the things I didn’t do or didn’t say. It’s not going to be easy or fast but...I’d like to at least try.”

“That’s all I can ask for, Oliver,” Moira replied.

He leaned down and hugged Moira. Oliver would never admit to it but some long held weight in his chest began to loosen. 


	19. It’s Cold Outside

Lunch went with Malcolm and Moira went surprisingly well. Everyone tried to keep the conversation light and friendly for the sake of the children. The adults still had a lot to discuss but they knew realistically that fixing everything today just wasn’t possible. Everyone needed time to process Moira’s reappearance in their lives and her marriage to Malcolm. The marriage part was perhaps the most shocking to Oliver and Tommy. Both them had reservations about the relationship. Apart, Moira and Malcolm were cause for concern and nearly brought an entire city to its knees. They shuddered to think about what a united front could accomplish. 

On the other hand, Thea was practically giddy about it. Both of her parents were alive and together. She couldn’t have asked for more than that. Thea, Felicity, and Moira talked about the upcoming wedding almost the entire hour. They even discussed possible disguises for Moira. It all felt perfectly normal unless you considered that four people at that table had been declared dead at one point or another. However, that was quickly becoming something of a regular occurrence for members of the Queen-Merlyn family. 

Oliver spoke to Malcolm sparingly during lunch. It was generally in response to a direct question about the resort and casino. The two men had very few things in common outside of their loved ones. However, Oliver respected Malcolm’s business acumen even if he found the man detestable in every other way. The two of them ended up talking about Oliver’s long-term plans for the resort and casino. Oliver admitted that he planned to open a second location in the next five to seven years. Tommy joined their conversation to fill in the dead air. He had some business acumen as well but mostly he offered his years of experience partying around the world. 

After lunch everyone moved into the living room for coffee and dessert. Oliver and Felicity took that opportunity to talk to Connor about Moira and Malcolm being his grandparents. They didn’t offer many details and he didn’t ask for any. Connor was more excited about having grandparents for the first time in his short life. He was also very concerned about what it was that grandparents actually did. Connor was quite pleased when Tommy and Thea explained that grandparents spoil their grandchildren with sweets and toys. All in all, it had been a very good day.

Tommy buttoned his wool pea coat as he climbed out of the car. The breeze whipping through the trees had turned unpleasantly cold after the sun went down for the day. As a child, Tommy had always enjoyed the cold weather but now his bones and joints ached in the wintertime. Those aches and pains were a reminder of the injuries he had suffered since Malcolm used the Lazarus Pit to resurrect him. Few would understand the crucible Tommy faced just to be standing here today. Although, he thought perhaps his younger brother would have some inkling even if their circumstances had been markedly different.

He walked toward the fountain positioned in the middle of the park. This place held a special meaning for both him and Laurel. The pair met here many times after the Queen’s Gambit went down. Laurel grieved for Oliver almost as much as she hated him. They would meet here to reminisce. It was good to be around someone who knew the real Oliver Queen. Everyone else in the world chalked the whole of Oliver Queen’s existence up to being a brain dead celebutante—and he was that. However, there had always been more to Oliver than met the eye. He was loved and therefore he was missed.

Over time, Tommy’s relationship with Laurel morphed into something more than just bonding over Oliver’s death. She was no longer just his long-time friend or the grieving girlfriend of his best friend. Tommy began to fall for Laurel—hard. It didn’t take long for him to realize that she returned his affections even if she felt conflicted about it. Tommy had felt conflicted as well at the time. He figured that there had to be a special place in hell for the type of man that would fall in love with his best friend’s girlfriend. In his humble opinion, the  _ Bro Code  _ applied even after death. However, some women were worth breaking all the rules for and Laurel had been that woman for him.

Tommy had a seat on a stone bench across from the fountain and pulled the brim of his newsboy cap lower to shield his face. The family’s army of lawyers suggested that he stay out of sight until they could get him in front of a judge Monday morning. However, he owed Laurel the opportunity to say her piece. She was gracious last night in allowing Tommy to have time alone with his siblings. She understood their position perhaps the most because of Sara’s presumed death, sudden return, and then heartbreaking real death. Tommy didn’t expect her anger or sense of betrayal to have faded in such a short amount of time. He was prepared for her ire.

He removed his phone from his coat’s pocket and pulled up the Queen Casino and Resort’s Periscope feed. Thea was using the popular app to promote the concert she organized. This was a big night for his little sister. Tommy felt guilty for not being there to support her. Unfortunately, it was just too great a risk. There would be far too many cameras and human eyes focused on the concert. Anyone could recognize him and before morning, the news would be all over the internet. They compromised and decided to meet back at the house later for drinks to toast the night’s success.

Tommy looked up when he heard a pair of heels clicking against the stone walkway. He put away his phone and stood up to greet Laurel. “Hi.”

“Hi.” She offered him one of the two cups of hot cocoa in her hands. “I figured we might need something warm to drink while we are out here. The weather has certainly taken a turn tonight.”

He took the cup and said, “Oh, thanks. Did you want to sit down or take a walk around the park?”

“I wouldn’t say no to stretching my legs if you are up for it,” Laurel replied.

Tommy nodded and said, “Sure.”

Laurel took a sip on her hot cocoa as they began walking. She asked, “How was lunch with Malcolm?”

He chuckled darkly. “My father managed to shock us all as usual. He so loves pulling a rabbit out of the hat—ever the magician.”

She glanced at Tommy and then laughed. “I’m not sure I know what that means.”

“We met his wife. He’s married to Moira. Although, I’m thinking it is one of those marriages in name only. There’s no way they could have gotten married unless it was under aliases. She’s in a wheelchair and has suffered some brain damage. It’s all a little complicated.”

Laurel nearly tripped over her own feet when she heard that Moira was alive.

Tommy reached out lightning quick and steadied her with one arm. “Maybe it would have been better to have this conversation while seated.”

“I can’t believe…” She shook her head. “I guess this is just the weekend for the unbelievable and the impossible.”

“My father has a way of bending reality to his whims. He has this pathological need never to be vulnerable or helpless again. As you can see his pathological need pays some interesting dividends.”

Laurel shook her head. “How are Ollie and Thea handling all of this?”

“Thea is ecstatic. Her mother is alive and she is in love with her father. It’s like a dream come true for her.”

“I can see that. Thea has been longing for a family since Moira died. She held on tight to Malcolm. She was terrified that he would slip away from her, too. Thea was so happy when Oliver and Felicity got serious,” Laurel replied.

He said, “Well, she has a family now, dysfunctional though they may be.”

“What about Ollie?”

“He took it about as well as you would imagine. It was a tough pill to swallow but complicated family is better than no family at all. I just hope that Moira being alive allows Oliver to forgive himself.”

Laurel nodded. “I hope so, too.”

They walked in silence for a while. Neither really knew how to approach the pink elephant in the room.

“I’m engaged,” Laurel suddenly blurted out.

Tommy raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop walking. “I know. Ollie told me. He says that the guy is a good person.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled wryly and shook this head. “There is no reason for you to apologize to me, Laurel. You thought that I was dead. You were well within your rights to move on with your life. I’m glad that you did. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe. I’m getting half of my wish. Tell me about your fiancé. Oliver told me that he’s a meteorologist.”

Laurel studied Tommy’s face to gauge his truthfulness. She gave a tiny nod when she came to some conclusion that she didn’t bother to share with him. “His name is James. He’s a professor at Starling City University, but he’s only there for half of the year. The other half of the year he’s a storm chaser. I’m always worried about him but he’s doing good work. He’s saving people’s lives.”

“A masked vigilante is marrying a storm chaser. Your insurance premiums are going to be exorbitant.”

She laughed quietly. “Are you really back for good?”

He nodded. “I wanted to stay away but I suppose fate…and my father had different ideas. Honestly, I didn’t know if I could walk away again even before I learned that O’Leary and Mosconi had been killed. When my dad told me how badly Thea and Oliver had been injured I was plagued by guilt. All that I could think about was one or both of them dying without ever knowing that I was alive. I didn’t think I could just walk away from them a second time.”

“I am glad that you’re staying, Tommy. Even if your new occupation will put you at odds with my day job. I won’t be able to look the other way, Tommy.”

“I would expect nothing less of you, Laurel. I am going to try to run the organization with as little bloodshed as possible. My ultimate goal is to keep the streets safe but a crime free city is a fantasy. Crime is like a weed. You can clear it out but another will grow in its place.”

Laurel looked at her watch. “I should go. I’m supposed to meet James for dinner before I go out on patrol tonight.”

“Are you patrolling by yourself?” asked Tommy, concern tinged his voice. He knew that Oliver, Thea, and Roy were tied up at casino.

She smiled at his concern but shook her head. “No. Oliver would have some sort of fit if I did that. Barry and John will be out on the streets with me tonight.”

“Well, be safe out there.”

“I will. Thank you for meeting with me, Tommy.”

He said, “I owed you this and much more.”

Laurel said, “I know that things are different between us now. But I hope that we can still be friends, Tommy. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I think it will be awkward for me to see you with someone else at first but I will get over it. Your friendship is more important than anything else, Laurel. I missed you. I missed being your friend. I am happy to have that back again.”

She smiled and pecked his cheek. “I am glad to have your friendship again, too. Have a good night.”

“I will. Thank you for the cocoa. We should do this again sometime soon.”

Laurel smiled. “Maybe we could meet next weekend. We can resume our old tradition of meeting here.”

“I’d like that,” he replied.

Laurel waved goodbye and tossed her empty cup into a trashcan on her way out of the park.


	20. Rescue Me

Moira was barely keeping her eyes open when Malcolm walked into the bedroom. The afternoon with their family was magical and she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Connor and Lily. Moira almost instantly felt bereft after they departed, despite all three of their children promising to return for another visit soon. 

Unfortunately, all of the activity and stress had taken a toll on her. Moira had been more active in the last two days than she had been since waking up from the coma. It was a lot to expect of a body not used to frequent activity. However, Moira was not discouraged by the limitations of her body. It just made her want to try harder. She had something to fight for now. She had a family and they were perfectly imperfect.

Malcolm climbed into the bed and kissed Moira’s cheek. “I expected you to be sleeping by now. You didn’t need to wait up for me, love.”

Moira smiled tiredly as she set her tablet on the nightstand. She reached over and squeezed his hand. “I don’t like going to sleep without you. I also wanted to know how your call went with Mr. Chawla. It took much longer than I expected. I hope that is a good sign.”

He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. He interlaced their fingers. “Mr. Chawla has accepted my most generous offer. The League of Assassins has made scores of enemies over the years. Some of those enemies are powerful and worthy of attention. However, others are small and deemed insignificant. But just because Ra’s forgets about those he has wronged, it doesn’t meant that they have so easily forgotten about him.”

“And Mr. Chawla has had over fifty years to stew in his hatred for Ra’s. I do love a man that can hold a grudge,” Moira mused.

He chuckled quietly. “He’s not the only one with a vested interest in seeing Ra’s al Ghul toppled. I have a meeting with Damien Darhk next Friday. We settled on a neutral site...to ensure that we are both on our very best behavior.”

“Well, isn’t that just the cherry on top of the day we’ve had. It would be much more difficult to make our plans work without Mr. Chawla’s assistance. And Darhk could be a reluctant but ultimately useful ally. And if he can not be an ally...he can almost certainly serve as bait.”

He hummed in agreement. “I almost prefer him to be bait. Darhk hates Ra’s but he is unpredictable. He will almost certainly double cross me once we eliminate our common enemy.”

“Then we will just have to be prepared for that,” Moira replied easily.

“Today went much better than I would have predicted. I believe that is largely because of you and Tommy.”

Moira smiled and said, “No, I think it all comes down to Tommy. Oliver was ready to walk out of that door and I don’t blame him one bit. He stayed because Tommy stopped him. I am glad that the kids are so close. I wouldn’t like to think that my actions deprived them of each other.”

“The boys have been inseparable from the moment you brought Oliver home from the hospital. Rebecca and I came to visit with Tommy. He couldn’t have been more than eight months old at the time but he zeroed in on the crying bundle of blankets in your arms. I suppose Oliver was the first baby Tommy had ever spent time around but he just kept watching him from Rebecca’s arms. He’s the reason that Oliver started walking so soon. He took his first real steps at 9 months old because he was trying to get to Tommy.”

Moira smiled sadly. She hated not being able to remember those moments of their children’s lives. She said, “I’m glad that the boys have always had one another. That sort of bond is important.”

Malcolm said, “Their bond is strong. Even death couldn’t dampen it or change it. Tommy and Oliver both need each other. The boys think that I killed O’Leary and Mosconi out of revenge and to protect Oliver and Thea going forward--that is at least partially true. I also did it to bring Tommy home. He had been in exile for too long. He needs his family. He needs his brother. If anyone can help Tommy fight his demons...it’s Oliver.”

“What happened to Tommy? Is it because of the pit?” Moira was genuinely concerned about her step-son. She noticed how he feigned a jovial mood for the family but was tense the entire time. There was a hollowness to his blue eyes that might have been unnerving to some. 

He nodded. “The pit is partly responsible. It unleashed something inside of Tommy. His bloodlust is unlike anything I have ever seen. He is strong because I have watched that bloodlust consume others. Being around the family will help Tommy maintain his humanity.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something, Malcolm.”

He opened his eyes and flashed a knowing smile. “Yes, I imagined that you would. Would I be correct in thinking that you want to move here to Emerald Valley?”

Moira scowled. She didn’t like being predictable and she also didn’t like the smug look on Malcolm’s face. She laughed quietly. “Yes. I want to be closer to our children and grandchildren, Malcolm. I know that I will have to keep a low profile but it will be worth it.”

“You don’t mind downsizing?” asked Malcolm. However, he already knew the answer to that question. Memories or no, Moira was the same woman she had always been.

She had given that notion some thought. The house was small and their family was large. She wanted them to feel comfortable coming to the house. “This house doesn’t have to be permanent. We could find something a little bigger once we’re settled here. It won’t be as large as what we are used to having but I never used very much of our home.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll move here. I’ll have to go home for a few days to oversee the packing after Thea’s wedding. But I am sure the kids would enjoy spending time with you without my presence.”

“I could come with you,” she offered.

He kissed her cheek. “I can handle it on my own.”

“Okay. Thank you, Malcolm. I just want to be close to them. I don’t want to miss out on their lives anymore.”

Malcolm picked up his phone from the nightstand when it started ringing. He recognized the number as being the burner phone that Tommy was currently using. “I didn’t expect to hear from you tonight, son. How are you?”

“Something has come up and I need your help. I was listening to the wiretaps that Felicity has on the higher-ranking members of the O’Leary family. Healy’s crew is holding a woman hostage. He had been keeping it a secret from old man O’Leary. He intended to use this woman to knock off the old man and take his spot.  I don’t approve of his methods. I think it is a perfect time to establish some grounds rules.”

Malcolm heard the steel in his son’s voice and he knew the storm that was coming. “Will Oliver be joining us?”

He said, “No. I don’t want Oliver present to see the things I’m about to do to these men. He wouldn’t understand and he wouldn’t allow it. It is better that he finds out after the fact…when there is nothing to be done about it.”

“Okay. Text me the address and I will meet you there in about forty-five minutes, said Malcolm.

“Alright. Bye,” he ended the call.

Malcolm ran a hand over his head.

“Is everything okay?”

He kissed her cheek. “It would appear that Tommy and Oliver will face their first challenge very soon. He’s about to do something his younger brother isn’t going to love. It’s for the right reason and it will help cement is place in the hierarchy of organized crime in Starling City. However, it is going to be a bloodbath.”

Moira sighed softly. “I suppose it was too much to hope that we would have one complete day of peace.”

Malcolm climbed out of the bed and said, “Well, the fallout won’t be until tomorrow. Technically, you will get your wish. Unfortunately, Tommy wants me help so I don’t know how long I will be gone. You should try to get some sleep.”

She shook her head. “I’ll be too worried about you and Tommy. I will just wait up for you. I can read more articles about the work that the Glades Restoration Foundation has been doing under Felicity’s leadership. It is impressive.”

“Initially, I underestimated Felicity. However, I have learned that she is a very formidable woman. She’s the one that figured out that I was Oliver’s father. She keeps that family together. I see why Oliver married her,” he replied. Malcolm entered their walk-in closet and donned his Dark Archer disguise.

Moira picked up her tablet from the nightstand and pulled up the articles she mentioned. She wanted to know more about the young woman that had done so much to repair the Glades. In the process, she had done just as much to repair the reputation of the surviving members of the Queen and Merlyn families. By all rights Oliver and Thea should have been social pariahs and yet the siblings and their business had thrived.

He walked out with his bow and quiver in hand. Malcolm stopped by the bed and kissed Moira softly. “I’ll call you when it’s over so that you don’t worry too much.”

“Thank you. I love you. Do try to be safe,” Moira replied.

Malcolm smiled at Moira and then left the bedroom. He stopped in the living room to speak with Marshall. “I’m about to leave. Make sure everything here stays quiet.”

The trusted Merlyn employee stood up and nodded. “Of course, sir.”

He nodded at Marshall and then walked out of the house as he looked at the address Tommy sent to his phone. He knew that area of Starling City well. Malcolm tossed his bow and quiver into the backseat of the car and then climbed into the driver’s side.

He started the car and drove toward the city. Malcolm wondered just how much of the beast Tommy planned to unleash. His son had come a long way from the person that held a gun on him in his office but was ultimately unable to pull the trigger. Tommy was a coiled snake, always ready to strike. However, to see him reject all notions of mercy was a thing of beauty.


	21. Ring of Fire

Tommy stood in the shadows outside of the defunct textiles factory. It was located in the portion of the Glades that Oliver had been unable to save. Many of the manufacturing businesses in that part of the city never returned. It was bad news for the people that depended on those jobs. However, it also meant the abandoned buildings became hotbeds for illegal activity and mischief. Sometimes teenagers hosted parties that got out of hand. Unfortunately, other more sinister practices were happening there as well. Legitimate citizens had no reason to stray into the area and law enforcement presence was sporadic at best. Even the Green Arrow and his team only patrolled the area if they were looking to bust up a specific operation. In short, the area was abandoned and largely forgotten as the Glades recovered from the Undertaking.

The O’Leary organization saw this blighted area as an opportunity. They were using several of the abandoned buildings to store illegal goods and conduct business. They often held clandestine meetings here as well. He learned tonight that they were also using one of these buildings to hold a young woman hostage. At least, one of O’Leary’s capos was using the old textiles factory for that purpose.

Colin Healy was one of the organization’s old stalwarts. He and O’Leary rose through the ranks together as young men. The crime boss often gave his old friend preferential treatment. However, Healy wasn’t satisfied with his current position. He had been planning to take O’Leary out for months. The woman his crew was holding hostage was somehow the key to all that. 

Tommy heard over the wiretaps tonight that Healy now intended to use the girl against him. Apparently, he liked Tommy’s power move of uniting the two organizations so much that he decided to take it for himself.

Tommy arrived an hour ago and took his time casing the factory. He made a note of all three points of egress and counted a total four of men on hand. He wanted to make his move then but he stayed his hand because there was bigger quarry to enjoy tonight. Healy’s crew would be meeting at the factory in twenty minutes. The only item on the agenda tonight was how to best use their hostage against Tommy. According to the conversation he intercepted, the young woman had been extraordinarily difficult to break. However, after a month’s time even the strongest person might surrender.

He pulled on his leather gloves and decided that it was time to get started. Tommy wanted to get the hostage out of the building before he rained hell down on his enemies. The girl was an innocent in all of this even if she was meant to be used as a weapon against him. He wouldn’t put her life at risk. 

If he timed everything right, Malcolm should be arriving shortly. He only needed his father to get the hostage safely out of the area. He didn’t need back up for what would come next. Tommy could handle Healy and his men all by himself.

Tommy pulled a thermal imaging camera from his bag as he stepped out of the shadows. He moved around to the southwest corner of the building silently. He knew from his earlier reconnaissance that the girl was being held in a room there. Tommy stopped outside the window that looked into the room and scanned it for heat signatures. As he’d hoped there was only one person in the room. However, the thermal imaging wasn’t encouraging. The girl’s heat signature indicated that her core body temperature was low. The cold weather moving into Starling City probably had her near hypothermia in the drafty unheated factory.

He put away the thermal imaging camera and pulled out a glass cutting kit. He was glad that he knew Oliver so well. It didn’t take much to figure out the pass code to enter the Green Arrow cave. He was a long way from home and needed to borrow some supplies from his little brother on short notice. He made quick work of cutting a hole big enough for his hand right over the lock. Tommy put away his tools and then slid his hand into the opening to unlock the window. He pushed the window up as quietly as possible and then slipped into the room.

The coppery smell of blood overwhelmed Tommy’s senses as soon as he entered the room. Despite being blanketed by darkness, he knew that the girl must have been badly injured. The notion that grown men would abuse a helpless woman for any reason made his blood boil. However, knowing they meant to fashion this girl into a weapon made something sinister take root in his heart. He could only think of his own little sister falling prey to something so heinous. Tommy would enjoy making Healy and his men suffer for their actions.

He picked up a chair and placed it beneath the door handle. Tommy couldn’t have anyone walking into the room while he freed their prisoner. He could fend off any attack but he wouldn’t risk her being injured in the process. Tommy moved over to the bed and whispered, “I’m here to help you. Can you hear?”

However, the girl remained silent.

Tommy took off one glove and pressed his fingers to her neck. She had pulse but just barely. He took out a flashlight and shined it over her body. Tommy’s jaw tightened at seeing the bruises on her frail body. He forced himself to continue figuring out how she was secured to the bed because he needed to free her quickly.

Handcuffs secured her wrists to the metal legs of her cot. Blood stained her hands from where the metal of the handcuffs abraded the skin and left deep gashes.

He retrieved a universal handcuff key from his pocket and unlocked both sets of handcuffs. He then carefully removed the blindfold knotted at the back of her head. Afterwards Tommy got to his feet and collected the girl in his arms.

She began to stir and muttered, “Please, not again.”

Tommy shushed her as he tucked the tattered sheet around her body more. “It’s okay. I’m here to help you. You’re safe now.”

Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted in the darkness. “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere safe…some place where they can never hurt you again,” he replied.

She was so weak and his voice was so earnest. She nodded and closed her eyes again. She was too tired to ask anything more of him. Whatever happened next had to be better than her last month.

Tommy climbed out of the window just as silently as he arrived. Once they were outside, he ran through the maze of abandoned warehouses until he reached his car. He had stashed it well out of sight to make sure no one spotted it. He was glad to see that Malcolm was already there waiting for him.

Malcolm immediately knew that his prediction of a bloodbath had been correct when he saw his son’s choice of weapons. Tommy had his sword, bow and quiver, and a handgun. He realized then that his son didn’t intend to leave anyone alive.

“I need you to take her somewhere safe while I handle a little situation inside of the warehouse,” he said.

Malcolm asked, “Where do you want me to take her? My house? A hotel?”

Tommy considered both options and finally said, “Neither. Take her to the guesthouse on Oliver’s property. Stay with her until I make it there. I’ll figure out how to help her after I finish this.”

“I don’t like the idea of leaving you here alone, Tommy. Your brother and sister just got you back. Neither would forgive me if something happened to you.”

“You’re usually not so sentimental, Father,” Tommy replied. “Fine. Stick around but keep out of sight and protect her at all costs.”

Malcolm nodded. “I will.”

Tommy moved to hand the girl over to Malcolm but stopped short when she clutched at his leather disguise. He shushed her softly. “This man is my father. He will not harm you.”

“Please…don’t go. They’ll come for me,” she rasped out.

He smiled. “My father will take them apart if they do come for you. You have my word. I didn’t rescue you to let you fall victim to them again. You’re safe. I promise.”

Her weak fingers slowly released the leather material and she curled in on herself more.

Tommy said, “Open my car door. I’ll put her inside myself.”

Malcolm opened the door and moved out of the way.

Tommy placed her in backseat of the car and said, “I will be back soon. Try to get some rest.”

He closed the door and handed Malcolm the keys. “Turn on the heat for her, please. She’s freezing.”

He nodded. “I’ll take care of her, Tommy. Go.”

Tommy looked at the girl and nodded. “I’ll be back.”

Malcolm climbed into the front seat and turned on the car. He turned on the heat and then called Moira.

“Hello?”

“Hi, love. I just wanted you to know that I am safe and that Tommy was able to save the girl.”

Moira sighed in relief. “That’s good news. That was quicker than I thought it would be.”

“Well, it’s not over yet. Tommy rescued the girl first. Now he’s going back to eliminate the people that held her hostage. I am staying here in case he needs help but…I doubt that he will. He’s incensed.”

“Is the young woman okay?”

Malcolm looked at her in the rearview mirror. “No. I’m going to call a doctor that owes me a favor. I’ll have him meet us at Oliver’s guesthouse. She’s going to need medical attention.”

“Is there anything that I can do?”

“No. I just didn’t want you to worry. Everything is under control. I have faith in Tommy. He will see this through. He is…motivated.”

“Okay. Just keep me updated. I love you, Malcolm.”

“I love you too, dear. I’ll call again soon.”

He ended the call and then sent a text message to the doctor he mentioned. He nearly dropped his phone when a loud explosion rocked the street. Malcolm looked up and saw a thick cloud of smoke rising from a building down the block. His son was a very different man than he was four years ago. Malcolm couldn’t be prouder of him.

Ten minutes later, he saw Tommy running toward the car. Malcolm had been timing him. He would have gone to the warehouse to pull his son out of there if it had taken him much longer to return. This area was abandoned but someone was bound to call the fire department when they noticed the smoke billowing from the building.  Tommy was too close to returning from the dead legally. He couldn’t get wrapped up in any legal trouble right now.

Tommy’s archer disguise was drenched in blood. However, it was the awkward angle at which he held his arm that attracted Malcolm’s attention.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I dislocated my shoulder and I didn’t have time to pop it back into place. We need to get out of here. Is she okay?”

Malcolm said, “She slept the entire time. I’ve already called the doctor. He’s going to meet us at the guesthouse in 30 minutes.”

“Okay. Thank you for coming here tonight,” he replied. Tommy tossed his weapons into the passenger seat and then climbed into the car.

“You’re welcome, Tommy. I am glad that you thought to call me for help. I’ll see you at Oliver’s house,” he replied. Malcolm walked over to his own car and climbed inside.

He knew that neither of his sons trusted him. Malcolm hoped that given enough time that he could prove to them that he only wanted the best for their family. He’d made so many mistakes with all three of his children. There were things that he would never be able to make up to them. All he could do was forge a different path now.


	22. A Thousand Years

Tommy really shouldn’t have been surprised to see Oliver standing outside of the main house when he pulled up. There was very little going on in Starling City that his younger brother wasn’t privy to in some way or another. Felicity did her very best to keep her finger on the pulse of the city whether by the surveillance cameras in the Glades or the police radio band. A slaughter in a dilapidated factory and a subsequent explosion wasn’t likely to slip by them unnoticed. Oliver would also most certainly know that Tommy entered the Green Arrow cave earlier that night. It wouldn’t be too difficult to add up the facts and make an educated guess about Tommy’s whereabouts.

He parked in front of the house and climbed out of the car as Oliver walked towards him. He was ready for the argument that would likely ensue. However, his first priority was making sure that the young woman he saved was protected and in good health. Tommy opened the back door and gingerly pulled the unconscious girl out of the car. However, it was no easy feat with a dislocated shoulder. He would have to force his shoulder back into the socket when he had a chance. There wasn’t enough time at the factory because he assumed the police would be on the way. He closed the door with his hip and met Oliver on the walkway.

Oliver’s eyes widened, “What the hell happened, Tommy? Are you okay?”

Tommy shouldn’t have been surprised that Oliver’s first concern was for his health. He said, “I know that you have a lot of questions and I will answer them all. First, I need to get her inside. Dad called a doctor he knows. He should be on his way to examine her. I can take her to the guesthouse if you’re uncomfortable with her being in the main house with your family. I don’t think that she’s dangerous but I can understand being cautious.”

Oliver looked at the tattered sheet wrapped around the frail body. He could see deep bruises on the caramel skin not covered by the sheet or the filthy clothes that she was wearing. He said, “Bring her inside. We can put her in one of the guest bedrooms.”

Tommy nodded. “Thank you, Ollie.”

He just sighed and said, “I’m not heartless enough to turn away someone so seriously injured.”

Malcolm walked over to them. “I am going to wait out here for the doctor. He’s only a few minutes away.”

Oliver said, “We’ll be in the house. Raisa will direct you to the right room when the doctor arrives.”

Malcolm nodded.

Oliver turned around and headed back towards the house. He opened the front door and moved aside to let Tommy inside.

Thea walked into the foyer and gasped. “Oh my God. What happened, Tommy?”

Oliver shook his head. “Not right now, Thea. We’ll talk about it soon.”

Thea said, “Well, I am helping. I’ll bring the medical kit and meet you upstairs.”

Oliver knew better than to argue with his younger sister. Her mind was made up. He nodded and turned to walk up the stairs.

Tommy followed Oliver upstairs to a bedroom next to the one where he was staying.

Oliver turned on the lights in the bedroom. Then he walked over to the bed and turned down the sheets.

Tommy placed the girl onto the bed and slowly removed the sheet he wrapped her in before leaving the factory. His jaw tightened when he got a better look at her injuries. He muttered, “Animals…”

Thea rushed into the room with the medical kit. She stopped to stare in shock. “What happened to her?”

Tommy shook his head. He ground out, “I don’t know exactly but I have a pretty good idea.”

“What can I do to help? I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I see bruises and cuts everywhere,” Thea replied, her voice shook as she spoke.

Oliver squeezed her hand in support. “You don’t need to do anything, Thea. Malcolm called a doctor. He should be here soon. We’ll make sure that she gets the medical attention that she needs.”

“I should at least get her some clean clothes. She looks about my size. I’ll go find something. I’ll also find something to put water in so that Raisa and I can clean her up a bit,” Thea offered.

Oliver nodded. “That’s a really good idea, Thea. Thank you.”

Thea placed the medical kit on the dresser and then walked out of the room.

Oliver closed the door and walked closer to the bed. “Who is she?”

“I don’t know who she is. I was listening to the wiretaps again tonight and I heard Healy talking about a girl he was holding hostage in an abandoned factory. He called her a metahuman. Apparently, she has some power that he wanted to exploit. He planned to have the girl kill O’Leary before Dad killed him and Mosconi. When I came onto the scene and staked a claim on the top spot, he decided to use her against me. The only problem is that she’s been resisting their demands. They’ve been trying to break her but she’s stubborn. She hasn’t relented no matter what they’ve done to her. She has a kid that they can’t find. Healy’s has been searching for this kid to use him as leverage against her. He also thinks that the boy might be a metahuman, too. Healy…told some lackey that tonight they would change tactics. He was going to remove the one restriction he’d placed on the ways in which his men could try to break her.”

Oliver’s expression darkened because he didn’t need Tommy to say anything more. He understood exactly what Healy intended to do to this girl. A girl, that couldn’t have been much older than their little sister was.  “Are any of them alive?”

Tommy said, “A few. They are the ones that didn’t show up at the factory tonight. I didn’t leave behind any survivors.”

“Then we have to keep her safe and find her son…just in case anyone else gets the bright idea to attack her again. When she’s on the mend, Felicity can put together new identities for her and her son. That way she can disappear without worrying about looking over her shoulder.”

Tommy asked, “Aren’t you going to lecture me about killing people?”

Oliver scrubbed a hand down his face. “I don’t like it, Tommy. I stopped killing a long time ago because I can’t be a hero and murderer. It doesn’t work that way. But you—well, you aren’t a hero. You’re a mob boss. I never deluded myself into believing that you could do this job without a body count. But it’s been two nights of unbridled slaughter, Tommy. Ease off the pedal for awhile. Trust me…they’ll fear you now.”

“Tonight wasn’t just about making them fear me. I have no doubt that they will. Tonight was retribution for this woman and it will be warning. I won’t allow things like this to occur under my watch. I want them to understand that I will kill them all and start fresh if necessary. Taking advantage of the weak and helpless will not be tolerated. Not now. Not ever. It is a new day in Starling City and I will bring all of them to heel.”

Oliver watched the way his brother looked at the young woman. He said, “We’re going help her, Tommy. I promise. She’ll have whatever she needs. You should get out of your leathers before the doctor arrives.”

Tommy looked down at his blood soaked disguise. He asked, “Can you stay with her?”

He nodded. “I’ll be right here.”

He stood up and clapped Oliver on his back as he left the room. Tommy walked next door to his bedroom. He stored his weapons in the closet and then took a deep breath before popping his shoulder back into place. Tommy bit his lip to keep quiet as the pain sliced through him. He shrugged his shoulders a few times to test the range of motion.

Tommy started peeling off his blood soaked clothing once he was certain that his shoulder was okay. Afterwards he went into the bathroom and stared at the splotches of blood on his face. He didn’t even feel it during his frenzy at the factory. Tommy knew that not involving Oliver was the right decision. He never wanted his brother to see him like that. He never wanted Oliver to see the beast that he had become.

He spot cleaned all of the blood from his face and hands before returning to the bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Tommy liked being in something comfortable after expending so much energy. He’d need to find something to eat soon as well.

Tommy walked out of his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Oliver was standing outside.

“You said that you wouldn’t leave her,” Tommy growled.

He put up a placating hand. “I didn’t. I’m right outside the door. Thea and Raisa are in there now. They’re going to give her a sponge bath and get her dressed before the doctor arrives. I thought it was best to give her some privacy even if she is unconscious.”

Tommy relaxed slowly. “I’m sorry. I’m just keyed up still.”

Oliver didn’t think it was as simple as that but he nodded. “She’s going be okay. You got to her in time, Tommy. I took a picture of her face and sent it to Felicity. She’s going to run in through facial recognition. We need find out more about this girl and her life before Healy kidnapped her.”

“Thank you.”

Oliver looked down at his phone when it buzzed. He frowned. “Felicity needs to see me now. She might have found something about our guest. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Tommy nodded. “Keep me updated.”

“I will,” he said. Oliver walked downstairs and went to his office. He opened the door and asked, “What did you find?”

Felicity pushed her glasses up onto her nose. She sighed. “We know this girl…at least we know of her. Oliver, that’s Shawna Baez. You know, Peek-a-Boo from Central City.”

“She’s one of the Rogues, right?”

She shook her head. “She was for awhile but then she met a guy and moved here maybe six months ago. I don’t think anyone really knows what happened to her since then. What exactly happened, Oliver?”

“She’s in bad shape and unconscious right now. We need to find her son. Healy’s goons have been looking for him. We can’t wait for her to wake up.”

Felicity said, “I’ll find him, Oliver. I am going to talk to Cisco. Lisa and Shawna were friends for a while. Maybe she knows if there is a family member that Shawna might have left her son with.”

Oliver kissed her softly. “You are amazing and I love you.”

“I love you, too. Is everything okay between you and Tommy?”

He shook his head. “He’s different. I know better than anyone not to expect him to be the same person he was four years ago. But he’s so different that sometimes I don’t recognize him at all. When I saw him tonight….”

Felicity stood up and smiled at him. “I have faith in you, Oliver. If anyone can reach Tommy, it’s you. He’s been on his own for years, dealing with this thing inside of him. Malcolm Merlyn was his only source of support. You can imagine how helpful he was in encouraging Tommy to maintain his humanity. Tommy will never be the same but he doesn’t have to be this either. Just be patient with him, Oliver. Help him find a balance.”

“I didn’t give him a hard time about tonight. But I did ask him to scale back on the body count. I can’t condone all of this killing. He said that he would try. It isn’t much but it is better than nothing at all.”

“Life is a game of inches. You’ll get through to him,” she replied. Felicity stood on her tippy toes and kissed Oliver. “I should get back work. I’ll let you know the moment I find out anything about Shawna’s son.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head. “I should head back upstairs to check on Tommy and Shawna. Malcolm’s doctor should be here by now.”

She nodded and moved back to the desk. “Okay.”


	23. I Stay Away

For two hours, the east wing of the Queen Manor was buzzing with activity. Roy and Thea went to the Green Arrow cave and picked up some of the medical equipment that they kept on hand for emergencies. Dr. Brown had given them a list of items that they would need to monitor Shawna’s condition. He treated all of Shawna’s serious injuries and managed to stabilize her. However, he told Tommy that someone would need to monitor her condition closely for the next couple of days. Furthermore, it would take a few weeks for Shawna to regain her strength completely. In the meantime, Dr. Brown and Nurse Warren would stop by each night to check on her progress.

Tommy sat in a chair at Shawna’s bedside with several files resting on his lap. It was all of the information that Felicity had amassed on Healy’s crew. He wanted to know each man by name and appearance. He was sorting through the files and weeding out the ones he killed tonight. He planned to show Shawna the pictures of the men that didn’t show up to the factory for the meeting. Tommy would kill any of them that had a hand in her torture. It was only way to give the young woman anything resembling justice. He couldn’t take away the pain she suffered but he could ensure that her tormentors never drew another breath.

Oliver knocked on the door and then quietly walked into the bedroom. He was still wearing his suit from the concert earlier that evening. However, now the tie hung loosely around his neck and he had lost his jacket somewhere along the way. He looked exhausted but was obviously powering through it. He closed the door behind him and cleared his throat. “Tommy, I need to talk to you out in the hallway. I have some information on Shawna. My friends Barry and Cisco know her. They think that they may have a lead on where to find her son.”

Tommy wasn’t surprised that Oliver had found a lead. Felicity was an amazing asset to have on his side. However, he didn’t anticipate them actually knowing people that were familiar with Shawna. He nodded. He closed the files on his lap and placed them on the nightstand. Tommy silently followed Oliver out into the hallway where the two men were waiting.

Oliver said, “Tommy, this is Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen. They are from Central City. That is where Shawna lived before she moved here.”

Barry shook Tommy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, although I’d prefer that it was under different circumstances.”

“Likewise…”

Oliver gave Barry a looked that indicated that he should get started. Tommy seemed calmer now but he was still a little impatient. He would have to talk to his older brother about what happened at the factory. Felicity had intercepted a few reports trickling out of the crime scene and it was even more gruesome than Oliver had originally imagined.

Cisco said, “My girlfriend and Shawna are friends. They used to work together as part of the Rogues Gallery. That’s a group of criminals based out of Central City. Shawna was never really interested in the crime aspect. She joined the Rogues Gallery for protection and to be around other people like her.”

Tommy asked, “You mean metahumans? One of the men called her that when I was listening to his conversation.”

He nodded. “Yeah. She left the Rogues and Central City with her son, Xavier, a little over six months ago. She met this guy, uh, named James. They really seemed to hit off so she moved here to be closer to him.”

“Healy’s crew has been holding Shawna hostage for a month. Are you saying that no one thought it was strange that she just disappeared? Not even her son‘s father?” asked Tommy.

Cisco shook his head. “She’s been real tightlipped about the identity of Xavier’s father. He probably doesn’t know he has a son or doesn't care. Lisa and Shawna had this big blow up a little over a month ago. Lisa thought that Shawna’s new boyfriend was abusive and controlling. They argued about it. Lisa has called and texted her but…”

Tommy grimaced. “When she didn’t hear back she just assumed that it was because Shawna was angry at her.”

Cisco nodded.

He looked at Oliver. “What do we know about the boyfriend? If he didn’t report her missing then either he’s dead or he’s in on the kidnapping.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Felicity already looked into his arrest record. He’s been on the periphery of the O’Leary family for years but he’s more a groupie than anything else. There was activity on his credit cards as recently as two days ago.”

Tommy hummed. “Not dead…yet. Then maybe he traded Shawna as a way to get in good with the family. But that means he doesn’t have her son or he would have handed him over, too.”

Cisco said, “Oh! We think that we know where Xavier is right now. Lisa recalled that Shawna has a foster sister that lives in Bludhaven. If she thought that she was in trouble, she would turn to Elena for help first.”

Oliver said, “Felicity has already found an address for Elena Reyes. I asked Diggle and Thea to go out there to check on her. They will find out if she has Shawna’s son there with her.”

Tommy nodded. He clapped Oliver on the shoulder and said, “Thank you, Ollie. Can you tell me anything about her powers? The men that kidnapped Shawna wanted to use her as an assassin.”

Barry frowned deeply. “I don’t…I mean that’s a really personal thing.”

Cisco nodded in agreement.

Tommy looked between the two younger men. “Fair enough.’’

Barry was very unnerved by Tommy’s intense expression. He said, “Our friend, Caitlin, is a doctor. She took care of me after I was struck by lightning when the particle accelerator exploded. She could take care of Shawna if we took her back to Central City. Lisa would be there for her, too.”

Tommy said, “There may still be mobsters after Shawna and her son. Those threats needed to be taken care of before she goes back to Central City. These men held her prisoner for a month. They won’t be deterred just because she’s a few hundred miles away. Shawna can decide if she is willing to take that risk once she’s conscious.”

The two younger men watched as Tommy turned around and walked back into the room.

Cisco looked at Oliver and said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, man, but your brother is seriously creepy. I mean what’s with that thousand yard stare.”

Oliver sighed and shook his head. He could hear Cisco’s unspoken question. “Tommy’s been through a lot but he’s only dangerous if he wants to be. He’ll keep Shawna safe…that much I know. And he’s right. For now, here is the safest place for her.”

Cisco didn’t look so convinced but he realized it was a losing battle until Shawna woke up. It wasn’t as if she had any family to speak up for her. Besides, Tommy did rescue her when no one else in her life was even worried about her.

Oliver said, “Thank you both for helping with this and for coming here when Felicity and I needed you.”

Barry shook his head. “That’s what friends are for, Ollie. Maybe thank your brother for saving Shawna for us. We didn’t really get the opportunity.”

Oliver nodded. “I will.”

Cisco said, “I’m going to call Lisa with an update. She’s blaming herself for not doing something sooner.”

Barry watched his friend walk away before looking at Oliver. He rocked back on his heels and said, “The other day you mentioned wanting to talk to me about something.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the younger man but then smiled tiredly. “Anything you want to tell me?”

“Not yet. I mean…I don’t know if there is anything to tell just yet,” he replied. Barry rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Been going on for awhile?” asked Oliver.

He shrugged. “It’s been a few weeks. It’s complicated.”

“It always is,” Oliver replied. “I’m around if you do decide that you want to talk about it.”

Barry smiled. “Thanks, Oliver.”

“Don’t mention it,” he replied.

Oliver turned around and walked downstairs to his office. When he opened the door, he wasn’t surprised to find Felicity still hard at work. She had hardly left the office since he asked for her help hours ago. It was unsettling to think that something so incredibly despicable had been happening right under their noses in Starling City. The even more disturbing fact was that these acts were taking place in a portion of the city that even they had abandoned. He was certain that Felicity was already devising ways that the Glades Restoration Foundation could help breathe new life into the decaying area.  

Felicity smiled tiredly at her husband and took off her glasses for a moment. Even her eyes were exhausted at this point. “How is Shawna doing?”

Oliver said, “She’s still unconscious. Tommy is sitting at her bedside. It doesn’t seem like he intends to move anytime soon.”

She raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment. Felicity closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

Oliver walked behind Felicity’s chair and began massaging her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. “It is late and you have done all that you can do for tonight. Why don’t we both get a few hours sleep?”

“I think what you mean to say is that I am going to sleep for a few hours while you stay awake and worry. You won’t be able to rest until Dig and Thea call from Bludhaven with news about Shawna’s son,” Felicity replied. 

He smiled. “In my defense, I am not the person gestating another human being. You need more rest than I do.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose at the word ‘gestating’. “Okay. I’ll see your growing another human person and raise you a nearly died two days ago.”

“I feel as good as new after taking Malcolm’s serum. Honestly. I feel better than I have in a long time. Some of the aches and pains I’ve just accepted as being part of my everyday life have disappeared. I’m not sure how long that will last but for now I’m feeling good,” he replied. 

She shook her head at Oliver’s stubbornness, but she was used to it by now. Marriage had taught Felicity that some battles just weren’t worth the fight. Felicity slowly stood up and yawned tiredly. “I am going to head to bed. Would you mind periodically checking on the search that I have running?”

He nodded and said, “Sure. I’ll check on it. What are you searching for?”

Felicity took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I am using facial recognition to scan all of the surveillance footage I can get my hands on for Starling City. I’m hoping that it will give us a lead on Shawna’s scumbucket boyfriend.”

“It would be nice if we found him before Tommy does. I’d like to hand him over to Captain Lance...alive,” he confessed. He could tell by Tommy’s mood earlier that he wouldn’t agree to that. 

She smiled sympathetically. “I’m trying my best to find him. He might be going out of his way to avoid surveillance cameras. But I don’t think that he’s smart enough to do that since he used his own credit card two days ago to buy $45 worth of pizza. It seems more likely that Healy told him to lay low just in case someone came looking for Shawna. He’s her boyfriend so he’d be the police’s prime suspect. The good news I don’t think he will resist confessing to his part in Shawna’s kidnapping when we do find him. Hearing what happened at that factory should be enough of a warning. Jail is much safer than being on the streets.”

Oliver had to reluctantly agree with Felicity’s assessment. The safest place for James would be behind bars. Tommy had taken a special interest in the wrongs committed against Shawna. He knew that his brother wouldn't stop until he felt as if the young woman had been given some form of justice. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and kissed Felicity. “Go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She eyed him for a moment and then nodded. “Good night. Wake me up if there are any important developments.”

Oliver smiled. “I will.”


	24. If I Could

Tommy sat in the parlor while drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Apparently, Captain Lance was doing his best to keep the details of last night’s events a secret. The Starling City Sentinel was reporting about a fire in the warehouse district. However, there wasn’t a single shred of information about any bodies found in the smoldering rubble. Lance was probably trying to keep it under wraps to prevent a mob war. However, he could only keep something like that a secret for so long. The media would be tipped off the moment the firefighters began pulling bodies from the building.

He hadn’t slept a wink last night but that wasn’t exactly rare for him. Tommy never slept more than three or four hours each night. He had far too many demons clawing at his subconscious for a good night’s rest. Tommy wasn’t always certain that all of the torments he saw in his dreams belonged to him. At least last night he had a good reason to be awake. He stayed by Shawna’s bedside until the sun rose for the day. Tommy didn’t like the idea of her waking up alone in a strange location. In the past month, Shawna had experienced enough trauma to last her several lifetimes.  

Tommy didn’t leave Shawna’s bedside until Raisa chased him out of the room. She informed him of the hearty breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. She insisted that he needed to eat a real meal with the rest of the family. Apparently, she noticed that he didn’t bothered eating dinner last night. Some small part of Tommy enjoyed Rasia fussing over him. Her attentiveness reminded him of his childhood. Moira had taken Tommy into the Queen household for a while when Malcolm joined the League of Assassins. She was a busy woman but Raisa had taken him under her wing. 

He looked up from the newspaper when he heard the front door open and close down the hall. He could tell by the footsteps that it was Thea and John Diggle. Oliver had come into Shawna’s room a couple of hours ago to say that they had in fact found baby Xavier in Bludhaven. The baby boy was safe and they were all on the way back to Starling City. That was perhaps the best news Tommy had received since learning that Healy’s crew was holding a woman hostage. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if those animals got their hands on an innocent child. Xavier wasn’t just leverage to use against Shawna. Healy had suspected that the baby was a metahuman as well and intended to find a way to use that to his advantage. 

Oliver told Tommy that Elena had been reluctant to give Xavier to strangers. However, she recognized Thea Queen and figured that the young woman wasn't in the habit of kidnapping children. Moreover, they showed her video of Shawna recuperating in the lavish guest suite that had been transformed by hospital equipment. Elena also confessed that she had been worried that someone would come looking for a Xavier. She loved the boy as she would her own flesh and blood, just as she did Shawna. However, she had three little ones of her own that she feared for. She was right to have been afraid. Healy’s men wouldn’t have left any witnesses.

Thea walked into the room with a tired expression on her face. The last couple of days have been an absolute beast.  She probably would be in worse shape if she hadn't taken the serum that her father created. Thea was carrying Xavier securely in her arms. The little boy was wrapped up in a blue blanket and he had his head resting on her shoulder. His thumb was in his mouth but his eyes were wide open as he took in his new surroundings. John Diggle was right behind them carrying two bags and a carseat.

Tommy stood up and walked across the room to greet them. He was grateful that Thea and John agreed to fly to Bludhaven on a moment’s notice. It was safer for Xavier to be here with all of them until Tommy eliminated everyone from Healy’s crew. He wasn’t willing to take any chances with Shawna and the baby’s safety. Healy got away with this atrocity because he believed there wasn’t a soul in the world that would care for the young woman. Perhaps he had been right but that was no longer the case. They had Tommy’s attention now. He asked, “How was your flight back?”

John winced and then shook his head. “The baby didn't take leaving his aunt behind very well. His ears also popped while we were on the plane, so that didn’t help matters much. It was a nightmare. We also learned that there's no question about whether or not he's a metahuman. I don’t know that he actually has control over his powers at this age but they seem to appear when he gets agitated or distressed. Xavier created a blanket of fog. It was centralized around him so he disappeared from sight.”

Tommy didn’t quite know what to make of that. He’d heard about metahumans and hand even seen news reports about them. However, he had a feeling that witnessing their powers in person would leave a greater impression. Seeing it on television just seemed like special effects. The human brain was great at denying anything it didn’t want to accept. 

Thea smiled and smoothed a hand over Xavier’s curly black hair. She said, “He’s a sweet baby. He was just scared and cranky. I’m sure he’ll feel much better once we get him back to his mommy. Has she woke up yet?”

He shook his head. “No, Shawna hasn’t awakened just yet but she’s still stable. I talked to Dr. Brown this morning. He promised to drop by after work to check on Shawna again. Did everything go alright with Elena Reyes and her children?”

“We made sure that they got onto the train to Coast City safely. I gave her enough money to last for about a week. Hopefully, they won’t have to be away from home any longer than that. A hotel is no place for three children.”

Tommy nodded in agreement with his younger sister. “It won’t take all that. There are only four men from Healy’s crew left alive. I am going to speak with each of them today. Ollie doesn’t want me to kill anyone else for awhile and I am willing to compromise since he’s giving Shawna and her son a place to stay while she recuperates. I’m going to give all four men the opportunity to turn themselves over to Captain Lance by tomorrow evening. If they refuse or try to run from this I will chase them down and end them. I feel as if that is fair.”

John wasn’t inclined to agree but it was a compromise of sorts. It was better than more dead bodies. Lyla had already given him a rundown on the aftermath of Tommy’s adventure last night. Her contacts in the SCPD had been feeding her information all night. From the sheer number of victims local law enforcement was certain that this was the work of several trained assassins or perhaps a mob retaliation of some sort. It appeared that arrows and a sword were the only weapons used. It led John to wonder just what the hell Malcolm had done to his eldest son. 

Thea wasn’t necessarily concerned by her brother’s dark streak. Afterall, Malcolm was her father and he said and did disconcerting things all the time. It was just part of his charm. She abruptly handed Xavier to Tommy and said, “Here. I am going to  go take a hot shower and get a very long nap because I am exhausted. I’ll see you later, little guy. You be good for Tommy.”

Tommy looked startled to be holding the baby in his arms. He looked down at the boy’s curious expression and then looked back at his younger sister. “Thea, I don’t...I can’t take care of him. I don’t know anything about babies. Can’t you look after him for awhile or at least take him to Raisa. She’s sitting upstairs with Shawna.”

She said, “Not a chance, big brother. I looked after him on the plane ride home. He didn’t make his little fog cloud disappear until I held him in my lap. He’s all yours for now. Feed him something because he’s probably hungry. I’d try some dry cereal since he’s so young and we don’t really know what he likes to eat. Oh, there is a stuffed dinosaur in his bag and he’s wrapped in his blankie. I’ll see you later.”

Tommy turned his startled expression onto John after his sister walked out of the room. He said, “Certainly you understand that leaving a minor child with me is unwise, Diggle. Thea is a little naive. She sees the best in me. You’re a father. Maybe you could watch him for awhile.”

John smirked and shook his head. “I’m afraid you’re on your own with this one. I’ve been away from my wife and daughter all night and I’d like to see them. Besides, you aren’t lacking help around here. I’m sure that Oliver or Felicity will help you.”

He stood there with his mouth agape as John deposited Xavier’s meager belongings on a chair. “Felicity left with the kids after breakfast to go visit her mother and I don’t know where Oliver is right now.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you’ve been through but I trust Oliver’s judgment. Brother or not, I know he wouldn’t let you stay in the house with his wife and children if he thought you were a danger to anyone other than your enemies. You’ll be fine,” John replied. He clapped the younger man on the back and walked out of the parlor.

Tommy looked down to see that Xavier was still staring at him curiously. He asked, “You’re too young to talk, right? Of course, right. You’re only a year old. How about walking? Do you do that yet?”

Xavier just stared at him while sucking his thumb.

“Right...we’re still at the whole not talking conundrum,” Tommy muttered. “Well, Thea said that I should feed you. I guess we can try doing that.”

He carried Xavier into the pantry and grabbed a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. He poured a few into one of Lily’s colorful bowls and then took some grapes out of the refrigerator. He rinsed them off and then put them into another bowl. Afterwards he had a seat at the island with Xavier on his lap. 

Xavier stared at the two bowls and then looked up at Tommy.

“Are you not hungry? Do you not like cereal? Thea said that you would like cereal,” Tommy muttered half to Xavier and half to himself. He picked up a grape and popped it into his own mouth. “See...it’s good. A little bitter but good.”

Xavier leaned over and looked at the grapes. However, he passed them over and picked up a few pieces of cereal. He put them into his mouth and chewed happily.

“Not a fan of grapes, huh? That’s cool. I’ll eat them.” Tommy popped another grape into his mouth.

The two of them sat at the island in silence eating Honey Nut Cheerios and grapes. 

“I wonder what you drink. Milk? Formula? Juice? Are you old enough for juice? Water? Everyone can drink water, right?”

Oliver chuckled from the doorway. He was dressed in dark denim jeans and a henley. The keys in his hand indicated that he’d just made it home. He said, “He can have all of the above at his age. I’d probably give him milk this early in the morning. Do you know if he still drinks from a bottle?”

Tommy eyed his brother. He didn’t like that Oliver was able to sneak up on him. He heard everyone else when they approached him. He shook his head. “Thea didn’t mention anything about a bottle.”

Xavier perked up at the mention of a bottle. “Baba?”

Tommy looked at the boy with a mock betrayed expression. “I thought you couldn’t talk, kid.”

Oliver laughed. “How is it possible that you know so little about babies?”

He shrugged. “I was always just trying to avoid having them. Beyond that they never held much interest for me. Thea was always satisfied with the ‘I got your nose trick’ and a twenty dollar bill.”

Oliver snorted and nodded in agreement. Although, in hindsight he hadn’t done a very good job of the whole not getting anyone pregnant thing. “Okay. We don't have any bottles around here. Lily’s too old for them and we haven’t started buying anything for the new baby yet. Did Xavier come with any bags?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah. They’re in the parlor. I didn’t look through them or anything.”

“I am going to go see if his aunt sent any bottles with him. If not we might have to try one of Lily’s sippy cups until someone can go to the store and pick up bottles.”

Xavier looked up at Tommy and asked. “Baba?”

He looked at boy with sympathy. “Sorry about that, kid. I fed you dry cereal without a beverage. You’re in good hands now though. Ollie has kids. He knows about these things.”

Oliver returned a few minutes later with a couple of empty bottles. He tossed them into the sink and rolled up his sleeves so that he could clean them by hand. Oliver finished in a few minutes with the skill of someone that had done this same thing many times for his own daughter. 

Tommy watched the whole process with interest. He shook his head when Oliver walked over with a cold bottle of milk. “Look at you, Mr. Mom. I’m happy for you, Ollie. I think all of this suits you.”

Oliver snorted and handed Xavier his bottle of milk. He had a seat and asked, “You mean in between running around the city with a bow and arrow?”

Xavier took the bottle and started drinking. He leaned against against Tommy tiredly.

“It seems like you’ve got it all worked out. You’re being the Green Arrow but you’re there for your family. That’s something that Robert and Malcolm were ever able to accomplish with any level of success.”

Oliver nodded. “I’m always keeping that in mind. I’m always trying to be better for my kids than my parents were to me. It’s fine to make sure they have the all luxuries in life commensurate with their last name but holding them accountable is important, too. I don’t want Connor to turn out the way that I did. Thankfully, I have a lot of people to help me make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Tommy said, “Yeah, there wasn’t a lot of accountability or structure in our lives. They let us get away with murder and it showed as we became adults. We were so unsuited for adulthood. They were always bailing us out--figuratively at times literally. We went through life believing that actions had no consequences.”

“At least you finished college. I don’t even have that under my belt. I’ve had to learn everything about running a business on the fly. Frankly, the fact that anyone was willing to invest their money with me and Thea is shocking. Thea had more experience than I did. She had successfully run Verdant.”

He laughed. “People are always willing to bet on old money. I’m not really sure why. It’s not as if business acumen can be inherited genetically.”

Oliver smiled. “He’s look comfortable with you.”

Tommy looked down to see that Xavier was nearing sleep. “I guess he’s just tired. He didn’t get any sleep on the plane. Thea and John told me that his powers activate when he’s upset or agitated. There was something about him generating a literal fog on the plane.”

He quirked an eyebrow at that. “I’ll be sure to warn Raisa about that. I wouldn’t to give her another scare.”


	25. Like A Tattoo

Raisa opened the door and displayed a cordial smile for Malcolm Merlyn. She was counting the days until Thea and Roy’s wedding. She could only hope that Malcolm would crawl back into whatever dark hole he hid in when he wasn’t in Starling City. Raisa couldn’t understand what kind of sorcery the man used on people. He should be hated and reviled for all of his misdeeds. Instead, he was slowly worming his way back into the family. Raisa knew that it was partly because he was Oliver and Thea’s father. She had known that dirty secret for decades. However, it had to be something more than that. A simple quirk of DNA couldn’t be the sole reason why everyone in the Queen household was turning a blind eye to his crimes. “Good afternoon, Mr. Merlyn.”

Malcolm smirked and said, “Good morning, Raisa. Where are my sons? I’d like to speak to them.”

“They’re in the training room. Would you like me to take your coat for you, Mr. Merlyn?”

He shook his head. “No, I won’t be staying for very long. I’m only here to drop off a few things for Tommy.”

She said, “Follow me, please.”

Malcolm followed Raisa through the house and into the cellar where Oliver’s state of the art training room was located. He walked into the room and smiled seeing both of his sons sword fighting. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat and it didn’t appear that they were pulling any punches. Both men had arrived here in different ways but he could clearly see the warriors they had become. Malcolm was proud of both of them even if he didn’t understand Oliver’s need to be the hero. He placed the shopping bags on the floor and clapped. 

The two men stopped fighting and took a moment to catch their breath. 

Oliver walked over to a bench and picked up a towel to wipe away some of the sweat. His mind automatically went to his mother.  He said, “I didn’t expect to see you today. Is everything okay?”

Malcolm walked farther into the training room. “Everything is all quiet on the League front. Actually, there was a development last night. I acquired several possible allies. I wanted to talk to the two of you about it first. However, that’s not the reason for my visit. You’re mother heard about Miss Baez’s predicament. She sent poor Hannah to the store early this morning to purchase a few essentials for Miss Baez and your young charge.”

Tommy gulped down a mouthful of water from his water bottle. He looked at Malcolm with a surprised expression. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and asked, “Moira did that?”

He nodded. “She spoke with Thea this morning while she was flying back from Bludhaven. She figured that everyone would be too tired to go to the store to pick up anything. Moira thought that they should have things of their own and not just what could be scrounged from around the house. There’s a crib, a few more bags, and a case of diapers in the trunk of my car that one of you can go retrieve. Everything was purchased in accordance with Thea’s recollection of their sizes. However, the receipts are in the bags if you find that something needs to be exchanged for a larger or smaller size.”

Tommy dried off with a towel and then pulled on his t-shirt. He said, “That was really nice of Moira. She was right that no one has left the house to go to the store. Everyone, except for me, is still exhausted from last night. Unfortunately, I can’t exactly go myself since I’m still legally dead. I will, uh, call her later to thank her.”

“That would be nice considering she’s your step-mother. Moira of course wants to help out the young woman and her son. However, this is also her way of trying to connect with you.”

He blinked in confusion. “Why would she want to do that?”

Oliver chuckled as he pulled on his henley and stepped into his tennis shoes. “I’m so glad that I am not the only person in the family that doesn’t do well with interpersonal relationships. It gets tedious after awhile. Fortunately, I have Felicity to smooth out my rougher edges.”

“I explained the situation to her and she realized that this was important to you. She thought this would be the perfect opportunity to extend an olive branch to you. Moira wants you to feel a part of the family. She’s worried that you might feel left out somehow since she and I are Oliver and Thea’s biological parents. Or perhaps even resent her because of our involvement while I was with your mother. Moira just wants to unite the entire family. That’s what lunch yesterday was about. It’s also why we’ve decided to stay in Emerald Valley permanently.”

Tommy’s eyes widened. “You’re both staying. Isn’t that risky?”

Malcolm said, “I’m currently working on a way to neutralize the League of Assassins. Once they are out of the way there really wouldn’t be a reason to stay away from Starling City.”

Oliver scoffed. “You mean other than the fact that you’re both dead? And if you suddenly turn up alive they’re going to put you on trial for the murders of 502 people--if you are lucky. It’s also completely possible that some government agents will show up, put a bag over your head, and ship you off to a blacksite to be tortured and never heard from again.”

Malcolm smirked. “I didn’t know that you cared, Oliver.”

“About you? I don’t. But you would be missed by Thea, my mother, and Tommy…”

The elder of the brothers shrugged as he went over to investigate the shopping bags. He examined a tiny package of t-shirts. He said, “I don’t know about that. I’m on the fence.”

Malcolm laughed heartily. “Your tender concerns are not necessary. Moira and I know very well how to stay out of sight. However, now that she’s interacted with all of you and had the opportunity to meet her grandchildren, there’s no way Moira can go back to the way things were. She wants to be near our family and I don’t blame her.”

Oliver eyed him cautiously. “Just be careful and give us a heads up if you have some mad plan that is going to backfire on all of us. It’d be nice if you didn’t make your grandchildren social pariahs.”

Malcolm didn’t point out that Oliver had just referred to Connor and Lily as his grandchildren. He knew that his son would only dismiss it as a slip of the tongue or negate it with some stinging, but deserved, barb. However, it warmed his heart. He’d always treated Connor and Lily as his grandchildren. He hoped that one day they would see him as their grandfather. He was a terrible man but he did love them. “Don’t worry, Oliver. I don't have any plans to destroy the city or to out myself to the authorities at this time. However, as most things in life are...it’s subject to change as the situation requires.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear but he also knew that it was the best that he would get from Malcolm at this time. Asking for anything more would just be encouraging the man to lie to his face and he had stomached enough lies for a lifetime. He decided to press forward. “You mentioned new allies against the League?”

“Yes, I spoke with Damien Darhk last night. He’s agreed to meet with me in order to discuss the League. He has something of a vested interest in seeing Ra’s al Ghul dethroned and the League disbanded. They’re standing in the way of a great many of his plans. He’s not interested in fighting a war on two fronts so he’s inclined to dispatch them.”

“You’re meeting with Felicity's father? The man is crazier than, well, you!” Oliver exclaimed as he gestured toward Malcolm.

He hummed in agreement. “Indeed, Damien is a bit more unhinged than I am. You’d think that even more if you’d heard the rumors of what he’s planning. It’s all a little too Utopian for my bent but to each man his own...until he makes the mistake of crossing me or harming someone in my family.”

Oliver asked, “Is Darhk in Starling City? Felicity’s been trying to keep tabs on him but he's surprisingly good at staying off surveillance cameras when he is in the city.”

Malcolm nodded and said, “He’s been here for the last two weeks. I’ve been having my people keep an eye on him. I always do when he strays too close to all of you. I suppose I could offer you a tip on how to track him. I keep tabs on him because I know the one place he will always return...his family.”

“Felicity?”

“No,you misunderstand me. While I am sure he holds some affection for his eldest daughter, since he makes a habit of having his ghosts watch her and Lily, he has an actual family.”

Oliver stared at him absolutely gobsmacked. In hindsight, he should have assumed that the man had started many families over the years, only to leave them when he could no longer maintain the charade of aging. 

Malcolm took out his phone and pulled up a surveillance picture. He passed the phone to Oliver. “This is Nora Darhk and Ruvé Adams leaving their home in New Carthage. Ruvé teaches at Hudson University's law school.”

“He has a daughter and a wife?” Oliver shook his head. “Why didn’t you say anything before now?”

“I didn’t think that Felicity would be interested in her father’s second family. She hasn’t shown any interest in connecting with him. She rebuffed his only attempt at reaching out,” Malcolm explained easily. 

Oliver didn’t believe his reasoning but decided that he didn’t feel like digging for the truth. He knew about Nora and Ruvé now. Unfortunately, that meant sitting his wife down and telling her about them. If he was sure of anything it was that Felicity would want to reach out and that disconcerted him. They already had one unpredictable devil in their lives. At the very least, Malcolm was he devil they knew. Damien Darhk was an unknown variable which meant he was far more dangerous.

Tommy decided to step in since he could tell that his younger brother was at a loss for words. He asked, “Do you need backup when you go to meet Darhk?”

Malcolm shook his head. “No, I’d prefer that both of you keep well away from the entire affair. I want to minimize the collateral damage as much as possible. I don’t trust Damien as far as I can throw him. He will betray me the moment it is most advantageous for him. I intend to be one step ahead of him when that occurs. You or Oliver being involved just means I have more to lose in the equation. I don’t know how attached Damien is to Felicity or Lily. However, my insistence on lingering around my three children spells out just how much all of you mean to me. I won’t have any of you used against me.”

Tommy would never understand their father’s twisted sense of love. The man was indecipherable most times. However, he had no doubt that Malcolm would cleave Darhk’s head from his shoulders if he moved against his family. If he thought it was best that they kept their distance, then he was inclined to agree with him for the time being.

Oliver said, “We’ll stay out of it but only if you keep us updated on what’s going on with Darhk. His lingering in Starling City is…disconcerting.”

“I’ll drop by after the meeting to let both of you know how it went. I don’t anticipate any complications at this point.” He looked at his watch. “I need to get going. I need the two of you to get the rest of packages out of my trunk.”

Oliver handed Malcolm his cell phone. He nodded at Tommy. “Let’s go.”

Malcolm followed them out of the training room. “Tommy, it would be nice if you called Moira for more than just to thank her. Maybe just a brief conversation about anything.”

“I can do that,” Tommy agreed.

Malcolm said, “Thank you.”

When they arrived Malcolm’s car he opened the back and motioned to the boxes crammed inside. 

Oliver looked at Malcolm with a raised eyebrow. 

He shrugged. “Your mother insisted that this was just the essentials. I wasn’t going to argue with her. She’s been in higher spirits since lunch yesterday. I’ll be going out of town for a few days to oversee the moving process at our old house. It’d be nice if all of you could check in on Moira while I’m gone. She would enjoy the company.”

Tommy started lifting boxes out of the car. “I’m busy tomorrow but I can maybe stop by for lunch on Tuesday.”

Oliver said, “I’ll be with Tommy for most of tomorrow. I can definitely make Wednesday work. I’ll talk to Thea about trying to visit mom, too.”

He shook his head. “Thea has already been making plans with Moira.”

Oliver nodded. “Okay. We’ll make sure we visit while you’re away.”

Tommy and Oliver unloaded all of the boxes.

Malcolm closed the back of the SUV and said, “I’ll see you two again after I meet with Darhk.”

The brothers carted the boxes into the house and took them into the parlor where they could inspect the contents.

Felicity walked into the room and asked, “What’s all of this?”

Oliver said, “Compliments of my mother. She bought stuff for Xavier and Shawna. Is everything okay?”

She nodded. “Oh, yes. I was just coming to find Tommy.” She turned to look at her brother-in-law. “You were right about the remaining members of Healy’s crew meeting today. I just listened to a conversation where they set a meet for 4 o’clock. They’re meeting at a cigar shop that was owned by Healy.”

Tommy accepted the scrap of paper with the name and address of the cigar shop scribbled on it. “You have my word that this will only be a conversation. I mean to make good on my word to handle this without bloodshed. I will give these men the opportunity to turn themselves into the SCPD and take responsibility for the crimes they committed.”

Felicity nodded at him. She didn’t miss the irony of the situation. Once upon a time, Oliver offered his enemies a chance to do the right thing. He only killed them if they refused his demands. Felicity was glad that Oliver had abandoned that way of operating. However, she would take whatever compromises she could get from Tommy.

Oliver asked, “Did you have anything else to do right now, Felicity? I was hoping that we could talk.”

“No, I’m free as a bird. Thea and Roy are with the kids in the playroom. What’s going on?”

“Why don’t we take this somewhere private? It’s about your father.”

Felicity’s whole body tensed at the mention of her father. She nodded and said, “I wouldn’t say no to some fresh air.”

Oliver clapped his brother on the back. “You’re own your own with putting the crib together.”

Tommy laughed. “I’m sure I can follow the directions well enough.”

Oliver smirked as he rested a hand on the small of Felicity’s back. He said, “Famous last words.”


	26. Lately

Felicity eyed Oliver suspiciously as they walked outside to talk in private. She could tell by the tense way her husband held his body that he had something unpleasant to tell her. Oliver thought he was so good at hiding his true emotions but when it came to Felicity he might as well be an open book. She had a seat on the chaise lounge and put her feet up. She was exhausted despite it only being afternoon. Felicity pulled her sweater tight around her shoulders as the wind blew hard in the afternoon sun. In a quiet voice she prompted, “What’s going on, Oliver?”

Oliver didn't relish telling Felicity the truth about her father. He knew how conflicted she was about the man that abandoned her and Donna. He also didn’t want to add to the burden that she was already carrying. His family was in shambles and she was struggling to support him, Tommy, and Thea through it all. However, he also couldn't keep something like that a secret from Felicity. Oliver sat at the bottom of the chaise and said, “Malcolm stopped by today to see me and Tommy. He was coming to bring some clothes and supplies for Shawna and Xavier that my mother bought. However, while he was here he mentioned that he might have a new ally against the League of Assassins.”

It occurred to Felicity how strange it was to talk about her mother-in-law being alive. Her death had taken a toll such a toll on Oliver. It nearly broke him. However, the last week had been filled with impossible events. She hoped the following days would be less eventful. Felicity frowned in confusion.  She asked, “Why does that sound so ominous? Wouldn’t Malcolm having more allies against the League of Assassins be a good thing for all of us? I know that you and Tommy both have concerns about the viability of Malcolm's plan for getting rid of the league. Is he allied with someone dangerous? Well, more dangerous than he is?”

Oliver laughed wryly because he had said something to that effect not that long ago. Damien was most definitely more dangerous than Malcolm was simply because he was an unknown variable. However, Malcolm’s information might help them learn a little more about the mysterious man. He only hoped that Felicity would be interested in investigating his family. He said, “He’s been in contact with Darhk. They both would like to be rid of Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins on a permanent basis. Malcolm didn’t seem to agree with Darhk’s reasoning but you know Merlyn will never turn down an opportunity when he sees one. Your dad is in Starling City. Malcolm seems to think that he’s been here for awhile. Apparently, he keeps tabs on Darhk as much as possible.”

Felicity had considered a lot of things that Oliver might have told her. However, her father had never crossed her mind. She tried not to think of the man too often. Her feelings about her father were complicated. Some small part of her wanted to know him better. Her memories of the man were too few and too hazy to be of any help. However, her mother’s warnings were always at the back of her head. Donna might have been ignorant to Damien’s near immortality. However, she knew that he was a no good lowlife. Donna Smoak knew a criminal when she saw one. Finally, she said, “I feel like there’s more to this.”

He nodded and said, “There is more. I was curious about how Malcolm was able to keep track of Darhk. We’ve been trying to do that without any success since he dropped out of the sky and announced his presence. You’re much better than anyone that Malcolm could have possibly hired to track him. He told me that he’s able to track Darhk because he has a base. There’s a place that he will always return. If Malcolm’s people lose track of Darhk they can just sit on the house and wait until he returns to base. He has a family, Felicity. He has a daughter and a wife.”

Felicity blinked a few times as she tried to make sense of what Oliver had just said to her. She wasn’t genuinely surprised that her father was married. Her mother always talked about how charming he could be. However, it never occurred to her that she might have siblings out in the world. She would never turn her nose up at the hard work her mother put into raising her but it was a lonely childhood. Felicity used to wish for brothers and sisters to play with or to confide in. “Did Malcolm tell you who they are? It might be a good idea to start tracing my father that way as well.”

Oliver watched as a complicated range of emotions passed over his wife’s face. This was the reason that he dreaded telling her the truth. He knew all too well how paternal disappointment could warp you inside and out. Oliver could honestly say that his relationships with both of his fathers shaped him more than anything with the exception of his time away from Starling City. “Malcolm showed a picture of them to me. The wife’s name is  Ruvé Adams and the girl’s name is Nora Darhk. The girl looks like she might be 12 or 13 years old.  They live in New Carthage. I know that is big bombshell to drop onto you but there is more. Malcolm said that Darhk wants the League of Assassins out of the way because he has some sort of diabolical scheme. I’m uncomfortable with the fact that he’s been in Starling City. Malcolm mentioned something about Utopia.”

“It doesn’t make me very comfortable either. I’ll start researching those identities as soon as I can. If they’ve moved around it might tell us what else my father has been up to lately. I’ll do my best to keep track of him now that we have a starting point. I’d also like to know where Malcolm is meeting him. I might be able to start tracking him from that location. It would be a good idea to keep as many eyes on him as possible...especially while he’s in Starling City. Maybe we could ask Lyla about this Utopia thing. A.R.G.U.S. might have heard whispers of things.”

He nodded. Oliver realized that Felicity wasn’t ready to talk about whatever she might be feeling. He knew that she would come to him when she was ready. He said, “I was thinking the same thing about talking to Lyla. A.R.G.U.S. always has information that they don’t act on until it becomes necessary. If Darhk’s plans are still in their infancy then they wouldn’t be very interested in what he’s up to now. However, I’ve never agreed with the agency’s approach to threats. It’s risky to let someone put all of the pieces together before you intervene. I’d rather cause trouble early on and make the person have to start from scratch.”

Felicity looked down at her hands for a moment and then asked, “How has Tommy been doing today? Thea told me that he spent the morning with Xavier. She used the phrase adorably clueless to describe the scene.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. He could have sworn that Thea went to take a nap earlier when she handed Xavier off to Tommy. He said, “I don’t know that I would ever describe my brother as adorable but clueless pretty well fits it. I ended up hanging out with the two of them for the majority of the morning. I helped out where I could. He was uncomfortable at first but Xavier seemed comfortable with Tommy. He pretty much stayed close to Tommy until Raisa took over watching him. How was your morning with Donna? Did the kids enjoy visiting her?”

“The kids had fun playing in Mom’s garden. She served them banana nut bread that was too sweet but they  loved it. Although, Mom accused my taste buds of being a bit off because I’m pregnant. I had to drink milk with it to settle my stomach. Oh! Mom told me about the insane hours Quentin has been keeping these last couple of days. She’s worried that he’s overdoing it. I couldn’t help but feeling a little guilty about that. She said that he thinks this is some sort of mob war. Hopefully, he keeps thinking that long enough for Tommy to take his position as the head of both families.”

Oliver relaxed and nodded in agreement. There would be far too many consequences if Tommy didn’t successfully merge the two families soon. He knew that Felicity had ulterior motives for visiting her mother unannounced on a Sunday morning. He had hoped that she was doing a little reconnaissance for them. Donna couldn’t hold water so she was the easiest person to get information from. Moreover, he’d learned over time that Quentin’s pillow talk consisted of his most challenging cases from work. It was duplicitous and he didn’t particularly enjoy exploiting Felicity's relationship with her mother that way. However, sometimes they needed information without just asking Lance for it directly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, “Thank you.”

She shook her head and said, “We needed to know if they had found anything linking this to an alternate suspect. I didn’t think it was wise to ask Quentin or Laurel. They might have grown suspicious. Normally, we do our own investigation. I just hope that Tommy can keep his word about not killing more people for awhile. There’s been a lot of carnage lately. Not that all of that is his fault. From what I gather the CSI’s are still processing the evidence from the fight on the docks. I will continue to monitor their progress as they start processing the newer crime scenes. I’ll corrupt or delete any results that implicate Tommy.”

“Thank you for keeping an eye on things, Felicity. However, I don’t think they’re going to find anything that would implicate Tommy in those deaths. He’s careful. I would go as far as to call him meticulous. We sparred this afternoon and...Malcolm has taught him well. We used bow staffs first and then moved onto swords. The way Tommy fights, it has to be more than just training with Malcolm. I don’t think that Tommy spent all of his time on that farm. He’s not ready to talk about whatever else he’s been doing. I’ll just have to wait until he’s ready to tell me. I don’t know why I didn’t make the connection sooner. I mean the bloodlust from the Lazarus Pit can’t be contained by training alone. ”

Felicity’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “What do you think that Tommy has been doing?”

He shook his head and said, “I can’t be certain but I would wager he’s been working as a paid mercenary. He has morals--limits to what he’s willing to do. When we crashed the meeting at Crimson, Tommy made this kid named Dante stay in the kitchen when he realized there was going to be a revolt. He saved his life that night. Then there is his reaction to Shawna being imprisoned and the threats against her son. All of that points to his disdain for harming innocents. It’s not uncommon for certain mercenaries to have lines that they are unwilling to cross.”

Felicity mulled that over and frowned as a frightening thought occurred to her. It was a stark reminder of just how far she’d come from the night that she found Oliver bleeding out in the backseat of her car. She asked, “Could any of that backfire on him now that he’s alive again? I mean I assume that people hired him as a mercenary because he was a ghost. No one could track him or link him to the murders he committed. Tomorrow morning he is going to rejoin the land of the living. Any evidence he might have left behind will be fair game for investigators. His former clients might decide that he’s a risk not worth taking.”

Oliver squeezed her hand in support because the same line of thinking had plagued him while he sparred with his brother. He said, “Tommy is more than capable of taking care of himself. Hopefully, the rumors of him joining the ranks of the criminal underworld will keep the wolves at bay. I’ll try to subtly broach the topic with Tommy but I don’t think he’s ready to discuss it. I see so much self-loathing in him. It’s shocking.”

“Well, that’s something the two of you have in common. Sometimes, I can still see just how much you despise yourself. I don’t understand it because you have saved this city a hundred times over but it never seems to be enough. I wonder if you will ever feel as though you’ve paid enough penance for the things that haunt you.”

Oliver smiled sadly at his wife and shook his head. “There are some things for which there can never be absolution, Felicity.”


	27. My War

Tommy sat outside of the cigar shop as he waited for the four men to arrive. Part of him wanted to kill them all be done with it. However, he’d made a promise to Oliver and Felicity. He knew that honoring his word was the only way to keep the peace between all of them. He had no interest in being adversarial with his best friend/younger brother. Moreover, he wouldn’t allow his actions to cause any disharmony in Oliver’s marriage. Tommy might have seemed out of control to some but he was just the opposite. He had a tight rein on his emotions and actions. He knew what he was capable of doing when he was unbridled.

The strangeness of his new life was not lost on Tommy. He’d spent the morning watching Xavier with Oliver’s help. Then he spent the better part of the afternoon setting up a spare room with the items Moira purchased for the baby. Now he was about to threaten four men with the most gruesome deaths imaginable if they refused to surrender to the police. It was all in a day’s work but surprisingly it didn’t make him long for the solitude of his farm. Perhaps he had missed human contact, specifically that of his family and friends, more than he had previously been willing to admit.

He watched with disinterest as the four men arrived one by one and entered the empty cigar shop. It was the perfect place to have a meeting. The location offered privacy because the cigar shop was closed on Sundays. However, it was located in a highly populated area. If Tommy were to show up and wreak havoc there would be dozens of witnesses and the police would be dispatched quickly. He admired their attempt to safeguard the meeting and themselves. However, it was foolish. If Tommy wanted to kill them, he hardly needed to corral them like cattle to do so. Frankly, it would be more amusing and satisfying to hunt them down individually. There was something euphoric about giving one’s prey a moment of hope by allowing them to think that they’d escaped death, only to watch it fizzle out as they realized the inevitability of their demise.

Tommy gave the men a twenty minute head start. He wanted them to be engrossed in their discussion before he made an appearance. He was certain that they were all nervous but he wanted them to be off balance as well. Tommy wasn’t spoiling for a fight, so he hoped catching them like this would reduce the chances of them attacking him. However, he was armed with two daggers, a gun, and he was wearing a bulletproof beneath his suit just in case the men reacted poorly. Tommy wasn’t exactly in love with the person he had become since the Lazarus Pit but he also didn’t have a death wish--no matter how reckless his actions might have seemed from the outside.

He climbed out of the car and casually strolled across the street. Tommy walked around the side of the building so that he could enter the shop from the back door. Felicity had been incredibly helpful by supplying him with the building plans for the cigar shop. Tommy needed an idea of what he was walking into before he just barrelled into the building, sight unseen. The coast was clear when he approached the door, so he took the time to pick the lock instead of just kicking in the door. Tommy slowly walked into the cigar shop and followed the raised voices coming from an office. He could hear the men arguing over what their next move should be.

Tommy stepped into the office and asked, “Is this a private affair or can anyone join?”

The four men jolted in surprise at the unexpected fifth voice. They all reached for their guns but froze when they saw that Tommy’s was already pointed at them. They instantly recognized him from his initial introduction at Crimson. The men’s faces went as white as sheets because they realized Tommy was responsible for the warehouse fire. 

The highest ranking member, Travis, slowly stood up but kept his hands visible. “What do you want?”

Tommy leaned against the wall casually but his grip on the gun never wavered. He smiled. “I came here to offer the four of you a deal. You can think of it as a plea offer if you wish. I know all about the woman your boss held captive in the warehouse. I know all about the abuses that young woman suffered at your hands. I killed everyone in the warehouse to offer Ms. Baez some semblance of justice. However, the four of you weren’t there and escaped my vengeful hand. I considered killing each of you in your sleep. However, I thought better of it. I am going to assume that the reason you weren’t at the warehouse last night is because you didn’t agree with Healy’s change in tactics.”

One of the younger men spoke up, “I never liked his tactics at all. I didn't see why we needed her to do our dirty work. We could have whacked the old man without her help.”

Travis glared at him. “Shut up!”

The younger man pressed forward. “I’m not saying anything that we haven’t all said privately. Healy was a skeeve. Everyone knew he had a thing for the girl when Jimmy first started bringing her around. He didn’t come up with the bright idea of kidnapping her until after she rejected him. Why do you think he put restrictions on what could be done to bring her around to our way of thinking? Don’t mess up her pretty face. Don’t…”

Travis growled. “Shut up.”

Tommy’s eyebrow went up at that. Well, that certainly added a new layer to things. 

Another man spoke up. “I’d rather not die for some old pervert’s screwed up wet dreams. What are you offering?”

Tommy smiled. “It’s a very simple deal and it’s available for a limited time. You have until 4 o’clock tomorrow evening to turn yourselves into the SCPD. I’m feeling benevolent so it could be for Shawna’s kidnapping or for another felony of your choosing. But please understand that if you don’t turn yourselves in I will come for you. I’ll make your death quick and relatively painless but Miss Baez will have justice. Do you understand?”

Travis said, “You can’t be serious about this. You want us to turn ourselves in for a crime the police don’t even know was committed? I know the police don’t have the bitch because it would have made the news.”

Tommy barely twitched as he drew a dagger seemingly out of thin air and threw it at Travis. The sharp blade embedded itself into the man’s thigh. Tommy sneered, “You will speak of Miss Baez with respect. You’re making me regret my decision to show you mercy.”

Travis groaned in pain and grabbed his thigh.

Tommy smiled. “You’re lucky that I have such good aim or I might have hit your femoral artery...nasty business, that.”

Wiley shook his head and stood up with his hands in the air. “Look, I’ve done time before and I can do it again. I’m not about to die for Healy’s idiotic decisions that I never agreed with. If you let me out of this office, I’ll steal a car and promptly crash it. It’ll be my second time being charged with grand theft auto. I’ll be in SCPD custody in 30 minutes or less.

Tommy walked over to Travis and pulled his dagger from the man’s thigh. “Well, I’ve got plans this evening so I have to be on my way. But please know that I will check to make sure all of you have turned yourselves into the police. Please, don’t disappoint me. I’m really not interested in hunting the four of you down--but I will.”

He swept out of the office without another word. Tommy was pleased with how everything had worked out this evening. Frankly, he expected to encounter more resistance. However, it seemed that his hunch about the four men suspiciously absent from the warehouse was right. He hoped that they would do the right thing so that he didn’t have to do anything extreme. Tommy wanted to prove to Oliver that he could do this without unnecessary bloodshed. 

Tommy stopped in the bathroom to clean his dagger before leaving the cigar shop. Afterwards, he climbed into the car and drove back to Oliver’s house. Tommy planned to sit with Shawna while he read over the strategy his legal team prepared for tomorrow’s hearing. He needed to familiarize himself with the intricate lie they had weaved on his behalf. Tommy would be expected to parrot this information in front of a judge. He hoped that the judge would accept the fiction as fact and allow him to be on his way. His legal team seemed confident that it would happen that way. However, Tommy knew from experience that judges could be mercurial. The last name ‘Merlyn’ certainly would do him any favors.

When he arrived at Oliver’s house, he noticed a car that he didn’t readily recognize. He frowned as he got out of the car and walked up to the house. Tommy wondered if he should go around back to prevent being seen by whatever guest Oliver and Felicity were hosting. However, he ultimately decided to just use the front door. The whole world would know that he was alive by tomorrow morning. Tommy unlocked the front door and then walked into the house.

Felicity rounded the corner faster than Tommy would have assumed possible for a woman in her third trimester. She snagged his arm and led him down the corridor to the playroom. She said, “Laurel is here and she is none too pleased with all of the extra work you’ve dumped on her lap the last couple of days. Oliver is trying to smooth things over but...it is probably best that you stay out of sight for now.”

Tommy frowned and nodded. “Well, we knew that it would be a problem. I can talk to Laurel if you think that it would help. I kept my word and left the four idiots at the cigar shop alive.”

She opened the door to the playroom where Thea was keeping the kids entertained. Felicity shook her head. “I don’t think that will help at all right now. We’ll tag you in if Oliver isn’t able to make any headway with her.”

Tommy nodded and said, “Well, I’ll be in here if the two of you decide that I’m needed.”

Felicity flashed a relieved smile at him. She really hadn’t been ready to gear up for an argument. Felicity was suddenly glad that Tommy wasn’t as stubborn as Oliver was. “Thank you. Not just for offering to help with Laurel but also for keeping your word.”

“I want you and Oliver to feel as if you can trust me. But the only way that will happen is if I make an effort to prove it to you. That applies to you...more so than Oliver,” he confessed. 

She chewed on her bottom lip at Tommy’s admission. She hated that her wariness of him wasn’t hidden as well as she hoped. Felicity didn’t fear Tommy. However, she had far too many questions about his time away from Starling City to just blindly trust him.

Tommy offered his sister-in-law a disarming smile and then walked over to join Thea on the floor with Lily and Xavier. 

Connor was curled up on the couch playing a game on his tablet. He was much too old to find enjoyment in the game that his aunt was playing with the little kids.

“What are we playing?”

Thea said, “We’re playing a rousing game of stacking blocks as high as we can and then knocking them down.”

He chuckled and said, “Sounds like my sort of game. Can I play?”

Lily nodded and dumped a bucket of blocks onto his lap.


	28. Big Girls Don't Cry

Shawna woke up to the steady beeping of a machine. She recognized it almost immediately as being from a vital signs monitor. Her brain slowly came more fully online as she began to string together bits and pieces of her memories. She couldn’t figure out which parts were real and which parts were just a figment of her malnourished brain. However, there was one thing she knew with absolute certainty—she had been rescued from that hellhole. The memory of a man promising that she was safe was etched into her brain. She didn’t know who he was. Shawna couldn’t even see him at the time but there was something in his voice that made her believe him.

She tentatively opened her eyes in fear of bright lights blinding her. Her eyes were incredibly sensitive because Healy’s men kept her blindfolded during the daytime and used dim lighting at night. Shawna’s powers were ineffective without the use of her vision. However, when she opened her eyes there was only mild discomfort. The large bedroom was bathed in dim lighting provided by lamps situated on the opposite side of the room. She couldn’t tell what time of day it was because thick embroidered drapes covered all of the windows. She slowly tried to sit up in the bed but all of her muscles protested the move. She also slowly realized that she was connected to all manner of wires and tubes. Shawna tried to remove the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. 

Tommy’s hand shot out of seemingly nowhere and gently grasped her wrist. He slowly stood up so that Shawna could see his face. He figured that the young woman would be sick to death of random men hiding in the dark.  He said, “You’re safe here but taking off that oxygen mask isn’t going to do you any favors. You have a respiratory infection and without oxygen your O2 stats will drop like a stone--again. Then that annoying alarm is going to go off and Raisa is going to come in here and yell at me. I’d rather like to avoid all of that. We can switch the oxygen mask out for a nose cannula now that you are awake. Nod if you understand me.”

Shawna’s head felt fuzzy as she tried to process what the man standing above her had just said. She was certain most of that was because of whatever medication they’d saw fit to administer. Shawna wasn’t exactly complaining because a few days ago she had been certain that she was dying and she had eagerly welcomed it. Death was better than being reduced to some mafioso’s puppet. However, she was now concerned about what new situation she found herself in. A prison with fancy drapes was still a prison. And a kind warden was still a warden. However, she nodded slowly to answer the man. She stared at his intense eyes. There was something unnatural behind those grey orbs.

Tommy released Shawna’s wrist once he was certain that she wouldn’t take off the oxygen mask. He pulled his chair closer to the bed so that she would be able to see him. Tommy didn’t want to tower over the woman after what she had suffered. He said, “Hi. My name is Thomas Merlyn. I’m the person that rescued you from the factory where Healy and his men were holding you captive. Right now we're in my younger brother’s home. I didn’t think it was safe to take you to a hospital. I was worried that someone would try to kidnap you again. I am sure that you have many questions. But first we need to get the doctor here to examine you. You’ve been unconscious for a full day now.”

Shawna hung on Tommy’s every word and tried to determine if this man could be trusted. She was weak but capable of using her powers to make a quick escape if necessary. However, all she managed to glean from him was genuine concern for her wellbeing. It had been too long since she had experienced anything remotely close to someone caring about her. Even before her rat-faced ex-boyfriend betrayed her, it wasn’t as if they were some great love affair. Shawna realized her mistake in moving to Starling City to be with Jimmy almost immediately. However, some stubborn part of her refused to allow another relationship to fail. She had paid too heavy a price for her foolishness.

Tommy took his phone from his jacket pocket and sent a text message to Dr. Brown. He knew that it was late but the man was being paid very well for his discretion and his availability. He exchanged a few messages with the good doctor and sent a message to Oliver before putting away his phone. He said, “Do you want me to help you sit up a little? I’m sure you must be tired of laying down. I just spoke with your doctor and he said it would be fine as long as we’re careful not to pull out any of your IVs. Apparently, the nurse had a terrible time finding a vein because you were so dehydrated.”

Shawna nodded at Tommy. Being upright was a luxury she hadn’t been afforded often while she was held against her will. If she was upright it was because they’d devised some new and interesting way to break her. Shawna took an unhealthy amount of pleasure from proving them wrong each time. She was not weak and she refused to bend to them. Shawna’s eyes widened in surprise when she finally recognized Tommy’s name and face. He called himself Thomas Merlyn. She quickly dismissed the idea. It had to be a coincidence. She knew that Thomas Merlyn was the son of the madman that nearly destroyed the Glades. The madman and his son were both dead. 

Tommy gently grabbed Shawna under her arms and slowly pulled her into an upright position. He let her lean against him as he stacked pillows behind her back. She wasn’t strong enough to sit up on her own just yet. She would need to work up to that feat a little each day now that she was conscious. Dr. Brown had warned them that she had some muscle atrophy from weeks of disuse. They also knew that she would be weak from malnutrition and dehydration. However, it was a good sign that she was conscious and able to reply to simple questions. “Would you like some water? Your throat must be dry.”

She nodded when he asked if she wanted some water. Her throat and mouth were both dry as the Sahara. Shawna took deliberate breaths while Tommy went about pouring a glass of water for her. Even that little movement was enough to zap her strength and leave her breathless. She realized that Tommy hadn’t been over exaggerating about her need for the oxygen mask. Shawna took the time to really take in her surroundings. Everything in the room looked expensive or antique. She wondered just who this man was and why he decided to intervene on her behalf. Shawna had learned the hard way that every act of kindness came at a cost.

Tommy moved over to the bed and held a glass of water with a straw in it. He said, “I’m going to remove the oxygen mask so that you can take a few sips of water. We can do this as many times as you need. Don’t rush yourself.”

Shawna felt the difference as soon as the oxygen mask was off but thirst overrode the discomfort. She took a couple of big sips from the straw and then rested back against the pillows. “Thank you,” she rasped.

Tommy placed the mask back over her face and nodded. “You’re welcome. Just let me know when you’re ready for round two. It’ll get easier once Dr. Brown gets here. He’ll get you fitted with the nose cannula and then you’ll be able to drink water without forgoing the oxygen.”

There was a knock at the bedroom door. 

Tommy had been expecting someone to show up since he sent the text to Oliver about Shawna. He said, “Come in.”

Raisa walked into the room. “Master Oliver told me that Miss Shawna was awake. Do either of you need anything?”

Tommy said, “Dr. Brown should be on the way. Could you prepare something for Shawna that adheres to her dietary guidelines? Also, could you retrieve our other house guest? I’m sure that he is anxious to see her.”

The older warm smiled warmly. “I cooked a hearty chicken and vegetable soup this afternoon in anticipation of Miss Shawna waking up. I’ll just need to warm it for her. It’ll be good for her and easy on her stomach. I will be sure to send Dr. Brown up as soon as he arrives.”

“Thank you, Raisa. You are a lifesaver.”

“It is my pleasure, Master Thomas.” She turned her attention to Shawna. “It is good to see you awake, Miss Shawna. We’ve all been quite worried about you since Master Thomas brought you home.”

Shawna watched as the kindly older woman walked out of the room. She still didn’t understand what was happening. Tommy saved her life but she couldn't figure out his motivation. She was certain that they’d never crossed paths before. She would remember a pretty face like his. She was also curious about the guest that he mentioned to Raisa. Shawna decided to bide her time until she was a little stronger. She wasn’t restrained or blindfolded so there was a chance that Tommy believed her to be harmless. The longer he thought that of her, the better chance she had to get away.

Tommy watched as the young woman causally tried to look for exits. He didn’t think that she would be foolish enough to try to make an escape now. She wouldn’t make it very far without an oxygen tank. However, Shawna was most likely making plans for when she was better. Tommy admired her tenacity. They would have conversation about her situation once Dr. Brown came and went. He wanted to be sure that Shawna was on the road to recovery. Besides, it would be nice if Shawna was able to respond verbally without being short of breath. The respiratory infection had really done a number on her lungs. He couldn’t believe that Healy had been so careless with a captive he wanted to turn into an asset.

He figured sitting in silence wasn’t making this any less awkward. Tommy picked up the remote from the nightstand and offered it to Shawna. “Do you want to watch TV? I haven’t really turned it on while you’ve been here. I didn’t want the noise to disturb your rest.”

Shawna took the remote with a nod of gratitude and turned on the television mounted on the wall. She immediately went to the guide so that she could find out the date. Shawna’s heart sank when she realized just how long Healy and his men had held her captive. She marveled at how she was even alive after suffering rough treatment and worse conditions for that long. Shawna wasn’t willing to break down in front of this strange man. She took a deep breath and forced herself to hold it all back until she had a moment alone. In the meantime, she turned to the local news just to have noise filling the quiet room. 

Tommy opened the file folder from his lawyers and went back to reading over the story he was to tell the judge in the morning. He’d spoken to the lead attorney over dinner. Bill had known Tommy and Oliver since they were boys. The man had acted as personal legal counsel for both Malcolm and Robert for years. After dinner he coached Tommy through his statement because there wouldn’t be time in the morning. His case was the first of Judge Bennett’s docket tomorrow morning. Fortunately, Judge Bennett was a pliable man with many vices. He wasn’t likely to present any obstacle to Tommy rejoining the land of the living--legally.

**Anchor: The SCPD have yet to release information about the fire and subsequent explosion that nearly leveled an abandoned factory in the Glades last night. However, our cameras caught two coroner’s vans driving away from the scene multiple times this evening. A source close to the investigation has confirmed that there were several casualties and all of the victims seem to have ties to organized crime. Captain Quentin Lance of the SCPD has scheduled a press conference for 9 AM tomorrow morning to discuss the recent uptick in gangland violence. We will bring that to you live tomorrow morning. Back to you Bob.**

Shawna stared at the television in shock. She knew the location of that fire very well. She’d just spent six weeks confined to the building. However, even before Shawna was kidnapped, her boyfriend had taken her to the defunct factory on several occasions. Sometimes she was allowed to go inside with him. Other times she was required to sit out in the car while the  **_men_ ** talked business. Shawna despised herself for ever letting it get that far. As she silently lamented her poor choices, something occurred to her. Shawna’s eyes sprang to the man sitting beside her bed. She hadn’t been awake long so perhaps her lapse in thought could be excused.

Tommy winced when he  looked up from the file and saw the stricken expression on the young woman’s face. It would seem that she had added everything up and realized that he was responsible for the carnage at the factory. A small part of him, felt hurt that she feared him for saving her life. However, Tommy understood that the things he was capable of doing would scare most people. He should scare people. He was capable of doing monstrous things to his enemies. He closed the file and held up a placating hand. “You don’t need to be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you and you’re not my prisoner. I only wanted to help you.”

Shawna continued to stare at Tommy as she struggled to remember what happened last night. Everything was so hazy. Shawna had been in too much pain to latch onto much of what was happening around her. However, she remembered someone picking her up from the thin mattress that had been her home for well over a month. She couldn’t see the man but she heard his voice. She felt his chest rattle against her arm as he spoke to her. And in the moment when all hope of rescue had long died, Shawna believed. After all of the lies, betrayal, and pain she’d suffered...she believed the man whose face she couldn’t even see.

Tommy stared back at Shawna’s deer in headlights expression and then shook his head. He said, “You are safe here, Shawna. I’m not going to hurt you. But I understand if you’re uncomfortable around me now. I’ll send for Raisa. She’ll sit with you for as long as you like. This isn’t my home but my brother and his wife have assured me that you are welcome to stay until you are on your feet again.”

Shawna ripped the oxygen mask off her face and called out, “ _ Somewhere safe...some place where they can never hurt you again _ .”

He stopped walking and turned around to look at Shawna. “What did you say?”

She wheezed without the oxygen but replied, “That’s what you said to me last night. You said that you were going to take me somewhere they could never hurt me again. Thank you.”

Tommy walked over to the bed. “You don’t need to thank me, Shawna. It was the right thing to do.”

Shawna was nearly panting because of lack of oxygen. She replied, “Not many people do the right things these days…”

“But some do.” He picked up the oxygen mask. “You need to put this on, Shawna. You are short of breath. I’ll get out of your hair once I know you’re settled.”

She grabbed his hand weakly and shook her head. “Don’t go. Please?”

Tommy didn’t know what to make of the request but slowly nodded. He gently returned the oxygen mask to Shawna’s face as he sat beside her. “Take slow deep breaths. I’m not going anywhere.”

Shawna patted his hand gratefully and slowly inhaled the much needed oxygen.


	29. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to apologize to everyone for my prolonged absence. I fell ill for awhile and just didn't have the energy to even think about writing. I am finally feeling better and I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I hope that you will all stick around for the rest of the story.

Shawna was exhausted after Dr. Brown’s visit. The doctor gave her a short but thorough check-up. Afterwards, the nurse got her set up with a nose cannula so that communication would be easier for her. Dr. Brown then took a good ten minutes to explain the nature and depth of the injuries she suffered while in Healy’s care. The good news was that she was on the mend. The bad news was that Shawna had a long road ahead of her. Her literal first steps would begin tomorrow morning. Dr. Brown wanted her to start walking the halls a few times each day. Even thinking about walking for any distance seemed daunting right now. However, Tommy assured her that she wouldn’t have to do it alone and that a portable oxygen tank was on hand. It was strangely comforting from a man that she suspected killed an entire warehouse full of mobsters.

After Dr. Brown left, Raisa returned with a large bowl of piping hot chicken and vegetable soup. She had placed a tray over Shawna’s lap containing the soup, some crackers, a cup of tea, and her medication for the evening. She thanked the older woman profusely and then dug into the meal with vigor. The aroma coming off of the soup was enough to make her mouth water. Unfortunately, Shawna was barely able to consume half of the soup. The doctor had warned that she would have to build up to a normal diet slowly. She had become malnourished because of her treatment at the hands of Healy’s lackeys. 

Shawna took her medication and watched as Tommy placed her tray on a dresser near the door. She looked at the half-empty bowl longingly from across the room. It really had been a delicious meal with a surprisingly spicy flavor. She wondered if Raisa would be willing to part with the recipe. It seemed like the sort of thing that she would love to make for Xavier in the future. She wanted her son to have those classic Americana memories like homemade chicken noodle soup when he was sick. She wanted him to have everything she never had.

Tommy smiled at her as he returned to his chair beside her bed. “There’s no need to look so sad. Raisa cooked a massive pot of soup and it has been earmarked for you and you alone. Trust me, no one will dare touch a drop for fear of a very severe look of disappointment from her. Whenever you feel hungry again, just say the word and we’ll get some more soup for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, Shawna. Especially, not for soup that I didn’t cook, pay for, or bring to you. My brother and I are going to make sure that you have everything that you need to recover.”

“Why?’ she asked. It was a question that had been on loop in her mind. Why should someone like Tommy Merlyn care about the likes of her?

Tommy replied, “Well, my brother fancies himself a hero so this is all sort of in his wheelhouse. He’s always finding a way to help those in need. He’s the good brother.”

“And you?”

He shrugged. “I heard that there was a woman in trouble...guilty of nothing more than being powerful. I decided to act for that reason alone. I don’t have any ulterior motives. I’m sure that is hard for you believe after what you’ve gone through but I promise to reiterate the sentiment until you believe me. You were lost, I just happened to be in the position to find you.”

Shawna couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes changed as he spoke those last words. Suddenly, she understood that at some point in the past Thomas needed saving but no one had come for him. “I won’t thank you again but I will find a way to repay you.”

“I don’t want or need repayment,” he replied. Tommy motioned around the well-appointed room to emphasize his financial situation. His lips twitched into a self-deprecating smile.

“Maybe there’s another way that I can help you. If you know that I am powerful, then you know why Healy had me kidnapped. My powers might be of use to you.”

He shook his head. “I only want to see you well. Now that we can speak to each other more easily...there are a few things that I should explain to you. I didn’t know who you were when I heard about Healy holding a woman hostage. I got you out of there and brought you to my brother’s house. I knew that we could protect you here. My sister-in-law started looking into your identity to find your family. She realized that your name was familiar because of your connection to Central City and the Rogues Gallery. Cisco Ramon just happened to be in town visiting. He told us that you have a son and he spoke with his girlfriend to figure out whom you might have left the boy with if you thought you were in danger. Lisa Snart told us that you have a foster sister named Elena that lives in Bludhaven. My younger sister and a family friend flew to Bludhaven and picked up Xavier. Then they made sure your foster sister and her children got onto a train to Coast City. My sister, Thea, brought Xavier here so that we could protect him, too. Your foster sister and her children will be able to return home by Wednesday or Thursday at the latest. I just need to be certain that no one else poses a threat to you.”

Shawna was stunned into silence for a moment. She didn't understand the lengths this man had gone to for a stranger. This was more than simply rescuing someone in need. She had been terrified that Healy would find Elena and the kids and hurt them or worse. However, she quickly recovered. “My son is okay? He’s safe?”

He nodded. “Xavier is safe and he is right down the hall. I’m not sure if he’s asleep or not but I can bring him in here to see you whenever you are ready, Shawna.”

“I’d like to see him now, please,” she replied in a shaky voice.

“Okay. I’ll be right back in a few minutes,” he said. Tommy stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He left the door ajar since he wouldn’t be gone for long. 

Shawna was so scared of getting her hopes up. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Part of her believed that Tommy was genuine but there was another part of her that feared the worst. However, in that quiet moment she decided that his motives didn’t matter. Tommy had saved her and Xavier’s lives. He even ensured that the only family she had in the world was safe, too. She would pay whatever price he required for his kindness. It was the least that she could do. 

Tommy walked down the hall to the guestroom that Thea helped him turn into a nursery for Xavier. They hadn’t done very much other than rearranging the furniture and adding the items that Moira purchased for the baby. However, it was a nice space for Xavier. There was room for his crib and space on the floor for him to play with his toys. A turn of the century antique dresser had been repurposed as a changing station. Two night lights flanked either side of Xavier’s crib to keep the room illuminated with a soft glow all night long.

He stopped beside the crib and smiled seeing that Xavier was sound asleep. His lips twitched in amusement when he saw the green frog footy pajamas that Thea had put on Xavier. Tommy gently scooped up the boy and cradled him against his shoulder. He figured that Shawna would want to see her son even if he was asleep. She’d been away from Xavier for far too long. Shawna had made a tremendous sacrifice by sending him away when she realized that her life might be in danger. 

Tommy picked up Xavier’s blankie and sippy cup, too. Earlier, he’d learned just how important those two items were to the baby. Apparently, nap time was nearly impossible without them. 

He carried Xavier down the hall to Shawna’s room and gently closed the door with his hip. He said, “I’m sorry. He’s asleep but I thought that you’d want to see him anyway.”

Shawna felt tears sting her eyes as she saw Xavier. She wanted to jumped out of the bed and run to him. However, the girl knew that she would collapse before reaching Tommy. Either lack of oxygen or muscle atrophy would hobble her. Instead, she had to wait patiently as her rescuer closed the distance between them and placed her slumbering son into her arms. Her voice thick with emotion, she said, “Thank you.”

Tommy placed Xavier’s blankie and his sippy cup beside her on the bed. “I’ve already told you that thanking me isn’t necessary.”

“It really is,” she replied. She looked down at her son and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Shawna closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. On her worst days, she had held onto her memories of Xavier. Whatever pain she suffered was manageable because she knew that her precious boy was safe. Xavier was the main reason that she held out for so long. Well, Xavier and an iron will. She was no one’s puppet. 

Tommy smiled and said, “I’ll give you some privacy. I’ll just be next door. Give us a shout if you need anything.”

Shawna nodded in understanding but her eyes never left her son’s face. 

Tommy left the door open so that he would hear Shawna if she needed him. He was about to walk into his bedroom when he saw Oliver walking towards him. He leaned against the wall with a smile. “Shawna is spending some time with Xavier.”

“Well, that is good news. Dr. Brown seemed pleased with her progress as he was hightailing it out of here tonight,” he replied. 

“Yeah. I think that Shawna is going to be okay. I expected you to be patrolling the city tonight.”

Oliver smiled and shook his head. “No, there were more important matters for me to take care tonight. Diggle, Roy, and Laurel are out keeping the city safe in my absence.”

“The joys of having a team. I am going to have to find one of those for myself. Good management is all about delegation of responsibilities,” he quipped. 

Oliver snorted, “It shouldn’t be too difficult once we find out how many of your new employees want you dead.”

He shrugged. “I suspect all of them. The real question is how many of them are motivated to make an attempt. From what I have observed in the last few days, I don’t think that it will be too many.”

“Felicity has been monitoring as much of the surveillance as she can with everything that’s happening. She thinks several of the higher ranking members of both families are going to opt to leave Starling City,” he admitted. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concern. 

Tommy didn’t looked particularly surprised by the revelation. “I expected as much. It is a good thing. I don’t need people not dedicated to my vision for the organization. There will be chaos if there are men pulling this cart in different directions. We all have to be of the same accord. The herd will thin even more once I officially step into the breach. However, I do have a lead on my very first lackey. It’s very exciting.”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at his brother. “You’re talking about the kid you stabbed at Crimson, aren’t you?”

Tommy shrugged and said, “I saw something in Dante. He’s a strong kid. He’s got courage, too.”

“I won’t deny that. When I was his age, I probably would have fainted if someone stabbed me with an arrow,” Oliver joked. There wasn’t a single courageous bone in his body before Lian Yu and they both knew it. Oliver never ran from a fight but he was usually just scuffling with other entitled douchebags. He was untouchable to the general public.

The elder brother asked, “Have you heard from our father? It would be nice to know how his meeting went with Damien Darhk.” 

Oliver’s face looked as if he’d sucked a lemon. However, he shook his head. “No, I haven’t heard anything from Malcolm tonight. I decided that I would drop by his house tomorrow afternoon. I like talking to him face-to-face. He can’t lie to me as easily as he does on the phone.”

Tommy laughed heartily at Oliver’s facial expression but also because of his explanation of needing a face-to-face meeting with their father. “He lies just as well to our faces. He pretended that your mother was dead for years.”

He huffed. “Don’t remind me. I am still trying reconcile the idea of the two of them being married. I mean their relationship makes sense in theory...especially after he explained how I happened.”

Tommy chuckled, “I didn’t know that was a conversation you needed, little brother. I can help you out with that one. When a man and a woman love each other very much…”

Oliver laughed and elbowed Tommy in the side. “That’s not very politically correct in this day and age.”

He scoffed. “It wasn’t very politically correct when we were kids.”

“True.” He shook his head. “I came up here for a reason. Felicity thinks that she found Shawna’s ex-boyfriend.”

Tommy snapped to attention and the fond smile melted away. A dangerous sneer took its place. “Where is he?”

Oliver said, “He’s hiding out in a flophouse in the Glades. I have the address but…”

“I made a promise to you and your lovely bride, Ollie. I am not going to kill anyone unless it becomes necessary. However, I am going to put that asshole in traction for what he did to Shawna,” Tommy swore. 

The younger man knew that he wasn’t going to get any more of a compromise from his brother. Tommy wanted blood and he couldn’t blame him. He scowled and said, “I am coming with you.”

He chuckled. “Worried that you are going to have to save him from the big bad wolf? I am in control, Oliver.”

“I know that you are, Tommy. I also know that this is personal for you,” he replied. It was the thing that they’d left unspoken from the moment he turned up with the unconscious young woman in his arms. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Where would you get an idea like that? This isn’t personal for me. I don’t even know Shawna. The abuses she’s suffered are an affront to my sensibilities but it doesn’t go any further than that.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You can’t kid a kidder, Tommy. I haven’t put all of the pieces together yet but I do know that this is personal for you. You’ve barely left her side today. When you did leave her room it was to spar with me or to spend time with her son.”

“I also had dinner with the family and went out to put the fear of God into those idiots that helped hold her hostage,” Tommy argued.

“You are splitting hairs now. Tommy, you stayed at Shawna’s bedside unless you had somewhere else to be.”

Tommy waved him off dismissively. 

“What’s going on? Do you know her?”

“No, I don’t know Shawna. I wouldn’t have needed your help with her identity if I knew her,” he added.

Oliver cleared his throat and considered his next words carefully. “Perhaps you only knew her briefly…”

Tommy laughed at his brother’s word choice. “Not very likely. The last woman I was with was Laurel. Anytime before that Shawna would have been too young for me. You know I’ve never gone in for jailbait.”

He frowned because he knew that Tommy was telling the truth. It was one of the few rules that the pair had when they were young and reckless. Careful wasn’t exactly their thing but the fun was officially over if you were charged with statutory rape. Girls just thought they were eccentric millionaires when they requested state issued forms of identification. 

Tommy shook his head. “I’m not going to hurt her.”

“I didn’t think that you were, Tommy. I’m not accusing you of anything nefarious. It’s just that everyone has noticed how invested you are in Shawna’s well-being. You want her close to you for a reason, Tommy. I think you should figure it out before Shawna starts asking questions.”

He rolled his eyes. “If you’re done, Dr. Phil. Let’s go find her ex-boyfriend so that I can kick the crap out of him.”

Oliver shook his head. “Just let me change. I’ll be ready in 15 minutes. I’ll meet you outside at the car.”

Tommy clapped his younger brother on the back. “Thanks…”

Oliver knew those two words encompassed so many things. He nodded and asked, “What are brothers for?”

Tommy smirked. “Don’t know. I’m still figuring out the whole brother thing. It’s not bad so far.”

Oliver shook his head and walked away. Over his shoulder, he called out, “You make an okay brother. Although...it’s nice not being the oldest anymore.”


	30. Good Morning Heartache

The next morning, Tommy walked into the dining room with Xavier in his arms. He was grateful to see that Raisa had thought to set up the youngster’s high chair. He placed him in the chair and then walked over to the wet bar. Xavier had awakened shortly after 5 o’clock that morning. Fortunately, Tommy was already awake because he had just returned from a 3-mile run. He had managed to get both of them ready for the day and then took Xavier to the playroom. It was easy to keep him entertained in there so that he wouldn’t disturb anyone else’s rest.

Tommy could smell the scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls wafting through the air as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He filled Xavier’s sippy cup with milk and then grabbed a mini box of cereal. He noted the chafing dishes set up on the sideboard. He wasn’t surprised that Raisa was preparing a larger than normal spread that morning. Last night, Malcolm had let Oliver know that Moira would be dropping by in the morning. She was eager to see her children and grandchildren again. Moreover, she wanted to be present when Thea’s wedding dress arrived. The designer had finished the final alternations and needed Thea to try it on one last time before her big day.  

He opened the box of Apple Jacks and poured them onto high chair’s tray. He ruffled the boy’s inky black hair. “Bon appetit, kid.”

Oliver walked into the room and made a beeline for the coffee pot. He poured a cup of coffee and then moved to sit at the head of the table. He said, “Good morning, Tommy.”

“What’s wrong?” Tommy asked as he noted his brother’s tense expression.

His lips curved into a wry smile. “I just finished getting chewed out by Laurel—again. Apparently, she has four men claiming responsibility for crimes that no one realized they committed. They were all members of the O’Leary crime family. Then there is the little matter of the man found outside of the PD this morning with a kilo of cocaine and two broken arms.”

The elder Merlyn brother whistled lowly. “I am sure that the approval ratings for the District Attorney’s office are going to see a boost. Laurel should be proud that she’s managed to get so many dangerous men off the street. It is quite an accomplishment.”

He took a sip of his coffee and replied, “Well, I am glad that you see the humor in all of this because Laurel was decidedly unamused with the both of us. You should probably tread carefully at the courthouse. I wouldn’t put it past Laurel to call you on the carpet the first chance that she gets.”

Tommy feigned a look of innocence. “When did Laurel become so temperamental? Yesterday, she was complaining about the carnage in the warehouse explosion. Now she is objecting when dangerous criminals are peacefully surrendering to police.”

Oliver stifled a laugh at his brother’s sarcasm. He lifted an eyebrow and said, “I wouldn’t recommend saying any of that to her. Anyway, I think her point is that you are bringing a great deal attention to yourself and you haven’t even returned to the land of the living yet—legally speaking.”

“Well, I guess it is fortunate that I am going before Judge Bennett in two hours. Father seems certain that he won’t prove to be an obstacle to my legal resurrection.” He saw the way that Oliver tensed. He waved him off and shook his head, “I don’t know how he is certain of that. It’s not as if he gave me details. Although, if I had to make an educated guess, I would say that Bennett is probably still on the payroll.”

The younger man frowned but finally just gave a sigh of resignation. He said, “I suppose it is better than some of the other methods Malcolm could use.”

Tommy nodded in agreement. He was actually hoping that his father would willingly allow him to use his old contacts. He was going to need some police officers, judges, and city officials in his pocket. Mosconi and O’Leary had spent decades building trust and forming a network of assets that kept them out of prison. Malcolm had done the same for himself over the years but on a much grander scale. Being a crooked man with a legitimate business opened some doors about which Mosconi and O’Leary could have only dreamed.

Oliver said, “I figured that I should give you fair warning about Monday night’s around here.”

He smiled and said, “Felicity already informed me that tonight is family dinner night and my presence is required. I’m not altogether certain but I think there might have been a subtle threat embedded in the conversation.”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. Leave it to Felicity to boldly threaten a man that they knew was responsible for more than a dozen deaths since arriving in town less than a week ago. “Trust me, it was definitely a threat. Felicity takes these nights seriously and she wants you there. You are family after all.”

“Well, I don’t exactly have any pressing plans. I’ll be here for dinner,” Tommy replied.

Connor walked into the dining room wearing his school uniform.

Oliver greeted, “Morning, Connor.”

The boy grunted in response and plopped down in his chair without saying a word. He folded his arms and rested his head atop them with a yawn.

Tommy chuckled and said, “I’m going to guess that Connor isn’t much of a morning person. It reminds me of someone else that I used to know.”

Oliver smirked. “The observation has been made by Raisa on occasion.”

Thea rushed into the room. “I need coffee! Tell me that there’s coffee.”

Connor grumbled and opened one eye to look at his aunt.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair as she walked by his chair. “Sorry, Connor. Martine called from airport. Her plane just landed and she’s on her way here.”

Tommy chuckled.

Thea looked over her shoulder as she added sugar to her coffee. “You need a tuxedo. Can you do that today? Or tomorrow at the very latest. Can you take him over there, Ollie?”

Oliver nodded. “I’ll make sure he gets fitted for a tuxedo today, Thea. Don’t worry about it.”

She said, “I want his to look like yours since you’re both going to be walking me down the aisle.”

Tommy’s head whipped in her direction. He squawked, “What?”

Connor lifted his head to laugh at his uncle’s wide-eyed expression.

Oliver stifled a laugh by drinking more of his coffee.

She leaned against the wet bar and explained, “Well, Ollie is going to give me away since our dad can’t do it. I figured since you are alive that you both could walk me down the aisle. You’re my big brother, too.”

“I don’t want to make a spectacle of myself on your big day, Thea. My sudden reappearance is going to be big news as it is. Do you really want to magnify that by having me as part of the wedding party?” he asked.

Thea shrugged her shoulders. “It was already going to be a three-ring circus, Tommy. The illegitimate daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen is tying the knot. I don’t care what attention it draws…I want you there walking me down the aisle with Ollie. I think it will show everyone that we are one family…because we are.”

Tommy looked to his younger brother for help but Oliver was pointedly not looking in his direction. He said, “If that’s what you want.”

The doorbell rang.

“It is. I’ll get that,” Thea said. She grinned while strolling out of the dining room.

He cleared his throat. “I see that Thea is still getting her way.”

Oliver smirked. “She has grown up but not that much has changed in your absence, Tommy.”

“You would think that I would be immune to those big doe eyes now that she’s an adult.”

The younger brother shook his head. “They’re still my kryptonite, too.”

Barry walked into the room looking unnerved. “Uh, Ollie. Can I talk to you about something important?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow but stood up. He said, “Sure. Let’s take this into my office.”

“Uh, thanks.” Barry followed the older man to his office.

Oliver locked the door once they were inside. He motioned to the couch and asked, “What’s going on, Barry? I thought that you went back to Central City last night with Cisco and Caitlin.”

Barry scratched at the back of his neck as he sat down. “I did but I ran back this morning to warn you. Len is on his way to Starling City and he is majorly pissed. He is protective of all his Rogues but Shawna is a special case. She was really close to Lisa before moving here. Anyone important to Lisa is important to Len. I tried to tell him that Shawna was safe here but…he doesn’t understand how Oliver Queen would be capable of keeping Shawna safe in the middle of a mob war.”

Oliver said, “And you are here because you want permission to tell your boyfriend that I am the Green Arrow.”

Barry’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “He’s not my boyfriend. It’s…”

The older man snorted and suggested, “Complicated?”

He bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Very…”

“I know that you had a deal with Snart to keep your identity a secret. I respect the decision that you made even if it isn’t one that I would have made. However, things are a bit more complicated now that the two of you are…involved.” He put up a hand to stop Barry from trying to explain his situation. “Involved to whatever degree or capacity isn’t my business until you are ready to talk to me about it. My issue is that a personal relationship changes things, Barry. If this entanglement goes south…he could reveal my identity to get back at you. I am not saying that he would do that. However, I’ve been on the wrong end of trusting someone I cared for.”

Barry winced and said, “The Huntress.”

He nodded. “However, I understand Snart’s concern. A reformed playboy isn’t the person I would trust to protect someone important to me. He probably also feels the need to overcorrect since he didn’t protect Shawna the first go around. I don’t blame him on either account. I might have an alternative that would satisfy him…you could tell him about Tommy.”

Barry looked uncertain.

“I mean the truth about what he’s been doing to avenge the crimes committed against Shawna,” he amended. “Of course, I would have to run it by Tommy first but it might help settle this situation without involving the Green Arrow.”

The speedster appeared to be mulling over the idea. Finally, he said, “I think that just might work. Len won’t be here until this evening because he had to take the train. He’s a little angry that I refused to run him here.”

Oliver bit back a smile. “Well, I hope it works because I can't say that Snart would get Shawna out of this house without a fight from Tommy.”

Barry looked vaguely sick. He didn’t want to see the two of them fighting for any reason. He had seen pictures of what Tommy had done and he was terrifyingly efficient. Barry also didn’t want to see what would happen if Len was using the cold gun. Oliver and Thea had just gotten their brother back. 

He patted the younger man on the back. “It won’t come to that, Barry.”

“How did you know about me and Len?” Barry asked curiously.

Oliver smiled. “It’s in the way that you talk about him. It’s the way that you used to talk about Iris.”

He groaned and flopped back on the couch. “No one knows…I mean no one. I can’t tell anyone. They’re all going to freak out. I thought you were going to freak out.” Barry frowned and asked, “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

He chuckled. “Which part would you like me to freak out about, Barry?”

“I don’t know…all of it. The age difference, his criminal history, the fact that he is a man…pick one!”

Oliver could tell that Barry had been waiting to meltdown about this for a while. “Are any of those things a problem for you, Barry? Because they aren't for me as long as you are happy and Snart is treating you well.”

“Gah! You are not being helpful at all!” Barry stood up and stormed out of the room.

The older man sat there in shock and blinked. “Huh…”


	31. Ready Or Not Here I Come

Tommy and Oliver walked into Judge Bennett’s chambers just after 10 o’clock with their legal team in tow. When they arrived at the courthouse, the Queen family’s legal team informed them of the change in plans. Apparently, the judge wanted to speak to Tommy off the record before continuing the proceedings. Oliver was a little concerned by the last minute change. However, Tommy did not share his concern. He had faith that Judge Bennett feared their father too much to consider causing any trouble. Malcolm’s callous disregard for life wasn’t limited to the impoverished population of The Glades. He would kill anyone that dared cross him. Starling City’s former bosses, Mosconi and O’Leary, had learned that lesson the hard way.

Judge Bennett eyed the Merlyn heir cautiously because this wasn’t the boy he remembered. There was something different about him that he just couldn’t pinpoint at first. Then it struck him that Tommy had that dangerous glint in his eyes just like Malcolm did. He said, “Have a seat, please.”

Tommy unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down in front of the judge’s desk. He smiled jovially but it didn’t reach his dark eyes. “Thank you for seeing me on such short notice this morning, Owen. I am sure that your calendar is full this time of year. However, my sister is getting married this week and I would like to be legally alive when I attend the ceremony.”

The familiar greeting surprised Oliver but he didn’t show any outward reaction. He just quietly sat beside his older brother and studied the man sitting across the desk from them.

Judge Bennett wasn’t able to mask his surprise the way that Oliver had. He swallowed thickly and decided to push forward. He wouldn’t feel settled until he could get Malcolm Merlyn’s spawn out of his chambers. “Your lawyers have submitted a lengthy account that explains your death and subsequent return. They have also provided the court with corroborating depositions and the results of a DNA test that has verified your identity. I asked you into my chambers because many of the events surrounding your death are classified by ARGUS and therefore cannot be discussed in open court. I will have you recount the events as you remember them. If everything is to my satisfaction I will sign the revocation papers so that your lawyers can file them with the appropriate state and federal agencies.”

Tommy looked to the head of their legal team.

Martin said, “We reserve the right to stop these proceedings at any point.”

Judge Bennett nodded. “I understand. Mr. Merlyn…”

Tommy said, “On the night of the Undertaking, I was grievously injured while trying to help Laurel Lance escape the CNRI building. I was pierced through the chest by a piece of rebar. I lost consciousness and when I reawakened, I was lying on a stretcher at the hospital. There was a sheet covering my face as if I had died. Before I could figure out what was happening to me, a man that worked for my father took me from the hospital. He said that my father had enemies who were going to come after me because the Undertaking had failed. You can see from the documentation I provided that this organization is considered an international threat by ARGUS. I fled the country in fear of my life. I didn’t know that I had been declared dead until recently. I have come back now because ARGUS is building a case against these people and their presence in the United States is diminished for that reason. I no longer feel that I will be a danger to my family and friends.”

“Why would this man act on behalf of your father after his death if he was merely an employee?” Owen obviously knew that Malcolm Merlyn was still alive and well. In fact, he had learned that not long after the Undertaking. His freedom from Merlyn had been incredibly short lived. He regretted the day that he had accepted the first bribe from the man.

Tommy replied, “Mr. Connelly worked as the head of security for Merlyn Global long before I was born. His loyalty to my family wasn’t predicated on money or in-kind favors. I believe that he would have tried to protect me even without my father’s insistence. Furthermore, he didn’t know that my father had been killed when he spirited me out of the country. He didn’t learn that until days later when he returned to Starling City.”

Oliver didn’t realize that it was Fillip Connelly that helped get Tommy out of the city. He could remember the older man finding them when they decided to play hide and seek at Merlyn Global as children. He was a good man from what Oliver could remember.

The judge skimmed the document in front of him and said, “I would like to circle back to a previous statement, Mr. Merlyn. You said that your life was in danger because the Undertaking failed. Could you expand on that, please?”

Martin said, “This information is classified and may not be shared with anyone.”

“Yes, I understand the parameters set forward. Please proceed, Mr. Merlyn.”

“I only know what Fillip was able to explain to me. My father and I were not close and I wasn’t aware of the Undertaking before it occurred. The League of Assassins was behind the Undertaking. After my mother died, my grieving father joined their organization. He was brainwashed and trained over a span of two years. When he returned, he began implementing the plan that the League of Assassins had constructed. It took years to put it all together but they monitored his progress the entire time. When my father realized that the plan might fail he instructed Fillip to get me out of the country.”

Oliver couldn’t believe how easily his brother had spouted those lies. He was actually impressed but it gave him some pause. Malcolm was obviously behind this particular version of events. He could only assume that the man had a bigger plan. Oliver should have been wary the moment that Malcolm said he didn’t plan to resurrect himself  **_yet_ ** .

Judge Bennett scrutinized the paperwork in front of him for a few seconds. It looked as if he was debating something. However, he picked up his pen and signed the bottom of the form. He said, “I am signing the revocation order for your death certificate.”

“Thank you,” Tommy replied smoothly. He briefly thought that the older man was going to try to reverse course. Fortunately, it appeared that Owen valued his life more than his morals.

He handed Tommy a packet of papers. “This is an affidavit already approved by your legal team. By signing the affidavit, you are swearing that everything you submitted to court was factual and accurate. Underneath the affidavit, you will find a statement of identity that you will need to sign as well. This affirms that you are in fact Thomas Vaughn Merlyn. You can take your time reading over them. Feel free to use my chambers.”

Tommy said, “I think I will take the opportunity to read over these documents first.”

The judge nodded. “I am going to step out for a moment.”

Martin stepped forward once the judge left the room. “We’ve already examined the paperwork, Mr. Merlyn.”

He leveled an intense gaze at the gray haired man. “But I haven’t. You’ll have to excuse me for not blindly trusting you to handle something as important as my life or death without some oversight.”

Martin’s mouth snapped shut and he forced a smile for Tommy. “You’re right, Mr. Merlyn. Please, let us know if we can be of any assistance.”

Oliver decided to smooth things over. “How long will it take for federal agencies to start recognizing Tommy as a living person?”

The older man relaxed minutely. He said, “The federal government is known for its red tape. However, we have the right connections to ensure this is a speedy process. I hope to have Mr. Merlyn’s social security number reissued by this time next week. However, he can gain access to the Merlyn family funds immediately since Miss Queen isn’t contesting his claim. She is amenable to splitting the funds and property down the middle.”

Tommy hummed in agreement, as he listened and read at the same time. “Is Maryse still our accountant?”

Oliver nodded and said, “Yes, we kept her on since she’s the most familiar with the finances of both our families.”

“Good. I want to know how our finances look. I would like to purchase a place here in Starling City.”

The younger man frowned. “You don’t need to move out so soon, Tommy. There is plenty of room at the house. We all like having you there.”

Tommy looked up from the paperwork with a wry smile. “It has been nice staying there with everyone but I am going to need space of my own. However, it’s not like I will be moving out tomorrow or even next week for the matter. I am going to need find a real estate agent and start looking at places. I’ll probably stay with you for a month and by then you will want me gone.”

Oliver knew that Tommy would have to put some distance between them publicly. He just didn’t realize that it would be happening so soon. However, he should have realized that his brother wouldn’t drag his feet on this. Tommy had been proactive from the moment he decided to go along with Malcolm’s harebrained scheme. He chuckled. “I don’t know about that. It will take a little longer for you to get on my nerves.”

Tommy finished signing the documents and then passed them into Martin’s waiting hands. “Is there anything else that I need to do here?”

“No, you are done here. Our firm will put out the press release as we discussed previously. We will also release the photograph that you took this morning with your sister and Mr. Queen.”

He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. “Good. Thank you for your help in all of this, Martin. You have been invaluable.”

“It has been a pleasure, Mr. Merlyn. Please contact my office when you are ready to arrange for that sit down interview with Danita Wright.”

Oliver looked surprised. They had discussed holding a press conference later in the week. Tommy wanted some of the furor to die down before Thea and Roy’s wedding. “You are going to do a one-on-one interview?”

Tommy nodded. “Martin and his team think that giving Ms. Wright an in-depth interview will help diminish the media’s interest in my reappearance. Besides, it never hurts to have a reporter or two as friends.”

The younger man shook his head with a wry smile and said, “Good point. It’s nice to know that you are doing the exact opposite of what I did. Hopefully, your return won’t be as disastrous as mine was.”

The brothers walked out of the office and headed toward the side entrance where their car was parked. They still didn’t want Tommy’s face out there until Martin’s team put out the press release.

Laurel was waiting for them near the exit. “Are you alive yet?”

Tommy smiled. “That’s what they tell me. Judge Bennett signed off on everything. News of my miraculous resurrection should start circulating very soon.”

“Can I have a word with you in private, Tommy?”

Oliver said, “I will be waiting in the car. I am going to call ahead to the shop to let Arturo know that we will be there soon.”

Tommy nodded and waited until his brother walked out the door. “What’s on your mind?”

“I think you know,” she replied.

He lowered his voice. “No one wanted more dead bodies. I managed to accomplish my goals with that directive in mind. I don’t really see the problem.”

“You are drawing too much attention to yourself, Tommy. There are already whispers. I won’t be able to protect you for long.”

Tommy smiled. “I don’t need protection from this, Laurel. That was never part of the plan and I would never put you in that position. I know how much this job means to you.”

“Not as much as my friends mean to me,” she argued. “We just got you back. I don’t want you in prison.”

“I appreciate your concern but I know what I am doing. I don’t have any plans to make Iron Heights my new home. Actually, I was thinking I might buy a penthouse with a great view of the city. My point is that you should just do your job normally. You’re not going to find anything that links me to any of these supposed crimes.”

Laurel lifted an eyebrow at that. “You seem confident of that.”

Tommy kissed her cheek. “I am. I’ve got to go. I promised Thea that I would get a tuxedo that matches the wedding party. She roped me into walking her down the aisle with Ollie. Are you bringing your finance to the wedding?”

She looked a little stunned but nodded. “Yes.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Tommy replied. “See you around, Laurel.”


	32. Tears of Joy

Oliver waited a painstaking two hours while Tommy was fitted for a tuxedo. Arturo was an artist when it came to bespoke pieces but putting something together in less than a week was pushing it even for someone of his caliber. However, since the Queen and Merlyn families were long time customers he agreed to make a suit from scratch for Tommy. The price of the tuxedo was exorbitant because of the short time frame. However, it would be worth it to make Thea happy on her wedding day. Tommy was actually honored that their sister wanted him to walk her down the aisle--even if she strong armed him into it.

Afterwards Tommy insisted on stopping by a realty firm. He hired an agent and met with her for 30 minutes to explain the attributes that he considered necessities. His chief concern was security and privacy. The real estate agent convinced him to expand his search to include single-family homes. 

Tonmy didn’t want to drag his feet on finding a place to live. While he enjoyed being close to his family, it would soon become a liability. Oliver and Thea had built a legitimate business and had rehabilitated the Queen Family’s name. He didn’t want his rise as a crime boss to tarnish their hard work. Now that he was legally alive, it was time for him to step out of the shadows in all respects.

When they walked into the house, Tommy said, “I am going to go check on Shawna. She sent me a text message about an hour ago. I am supposed to help her do a little walking per Dr. Brown’s orders.”

He nodded. “Good luck.”

Tommy nodded at his younger brother and walked upstairs.

Oliver walked into the living room and dropped a kiss onto Felicity’s forehead. He asked, “How did everything go with Thea’s wedding dress?”

Felicity smiled up at her husband. “She looked amazing, Oliver. I can’t wait for you to see her in the dress. I cried and I thought it might have been pregnancy hormones but your mom cried, too. Thea looked like a princess.”

He took off his suit jacket and had a seat beside her on the couch. He pulled Felicity’s feet onto his lap and asked, “Where are they now?”

She closed her eyes in appreciation of the impromptu foot massage. Her swollen ankles made it hell for her walking in high heels. However, she wasn't willing to switch to flats yet. “They are in the library. Thea is showing Moira photo albums from your childhood. I think she’s hoping that it will help jog some memories for your mother. I didn’t have the heart to tell Thea that a TBI doesn’t really work that way. Absent some sort of miracle, I doubt that Moira will ever regain her memories.”

Oliver nodded in understanding. He had expected as much. If Moira’s memories were going to return, they would have already done so.

Felicity reached out and squeezed her husband’s arm in support. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. All of this happened because of me. My mother wouldn’t even be alive if it wasn’t for Malcolm. How is that for irony?” he shook his head with a deep sigh.

Things like this made his relationship with Malcolm so complicated. He wished that the man would go back to being a complete villain so that he could hate him accordingly. He didn’t know how to hate a man that brought back his mother and best friend. However, he also didn't know how to love a man that had so much innocent blood on his hands.

“Don’t do this to yourself, Oliver. Slade is the one that killed your mother. If you want to take a different tact, you would have never even met him if Malcolm hadn’t planted that bomb on the Queen’s Gambit. You shouldn’t be taking this onto your shoulders.”

“It only means that I don’t bear the responsibility for this alone but I played my part, Felicity. I just have to live with it. At least it is easier to live with knowing that my mother is alive,” he replied.

Felicity sighed but didn’t press further. She knew that was the best she was going to be able to get out of her husband. She picked up her tablet and handed it to Oliver. “Tommy’s miraculous return is the leading story everywhere. He's being dubbed  _ The Magician. _ ”

Oliver flicked through a couple of articles. He shook his head. “He’s planning to do a live interview with Danita Wright later this week. Hopefully, an information dump will satisfy everyone's curiosity for awhile.”

“Oh! I like her. She did that great story on the toxic spill last year. I really hoped that she would have garnered more attention for her work. I guess people in Starling City aren’t worried about a little thing like illegal toxic waste disposal after the Undertaking and an invasion of Mirakuru soldiers. The sad part is that she will probably get more attention for this story on Tommy.”

He nodded. “That’s why Tommy chose her. He wanted an up and coming reporter that would feel indebted to him going forward.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “That doesn’t sound nefarious at all.”

He laughed and said, “I don’t know if it is nefarious but it is smart. He’s going to need a way to sway public opinion. What better way is there than to enlist the help of the last person most people see before they fall asleep at night?”

She hummed in agreement because it was a good strategy. “Where is he now? Moira was looking forward to seeing him.”

Oliver smiled. “I’ll give you one guess.”

Felicity’s smile brightened. “Shawna? Did you get him to tell you what’s going on between them?”

“He says nothing but I know Tommy. He just doesn’t want to admit to it right now. He’s probably a little confused about it himself.” He paused and asked, “Have you talked to Barry today?”

“You mean is he still upset with you?” she asked with a knowing look.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’m still not sure what I actually did. I thought that I was doing the right thing by being supportive. It felt like I walked into a trap.”

Felicity smirked. “You did walk into a trap. Barry just didn’t know that he was setting one for you at the time. He wanted someone to tell him that what he is doing is wrong.”

“But it isn’t wrong,” Oliver argued. “It might be ill advised because of their chosen professions but not wrong.”

“I know that and you know that.” She added, “Deep down, I think that Barry knows that, too. I think that he will be okay with time. I broke the news that he’s not as good at hiding his relationship as he thinks that he is. Caitlin, Iris, and I have known about Leonard for weeks.”

His lips twitched into a smile. “Barry wears his heart on his sleeve. He couldn’t hide his true emotions even if he tried.”

Felicity nodded in agreement. “Yep.” She said, “I hope you don’t mind but I invited your mom to dinner. I figured that she would be lonely since Malcolm is out of town.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “Thank you. Tommy and I promised that we would spend time with my mom. Besides, I'd like to hear more about her life. The conversation during lunch was antiseptic because the kids were there.”

“It was no problem. Besides, I thought Connor and Lily would enjoy spending some time with her.”  She tried to appear nonchalant as she asked, “Do you know if Malcolm has met with Damien yet?”

“He has. Malcolm didn’t provide many details. He really only told us that they have formed a gentleman’s agreement. They are going to work together to get rid of the League.” Oliver found himself torn about telling Felicity the whole truth.

Felicity gave him a concerned look. “What is it? Is it bad?”

Oliver huffed out a breath. “Malcolm plans to double cross Dahrk. He is going to turn him over to ARGUS before they finish taking down Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins.”

“Why would he do that?” she asked. Felicity didn’t have a relationship with her father but she might want one in the future. It would be hard to have that while Damien was locked in some ARGUS run black site.

“He wasn’t very forthcoming at the time. Malcolm promised to fill us in when he makes it back from his trip. However, he said that Damien’s plan is dangerous. He thinks that it will kill more people than the Undertaking did. We’re talking about tens of millions of people. I suppose the good news is that Damien intends for our family to survive whatever he is planning.”

Felicity felt as if her heart had stopped beating as she considered Oliver’s admission. She looked visibly distressed. “Tens of millions? Why would anyone want to kill so many people they’ve never even met. I don't understand how I can even be related to someone that would consider doing something so heinous.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I know that you hoped that you could have some sort of relationship with him.” He paused a beat and then asked, “Have you considered reaching out to him?”

Felicity said, “Of course I think about it all the time. I mean he is my father. I don’t even really remember him now. The memories I do have are likely just ones I’ve created in my head from stories that my mom has told me. I used to make up all of these cool stories about why my dad abandoned us. I never believed what my mom told me. However, the reason he left me and my mom makes so much more sense now.”

“Is that why you've never spoken to him since he made his presence known?” 

“I guess I am just worried about being disappointed. Why start all of this if I am just going to lose him to prison? Can I even have a relationship with someone that wants to kill millions of innocent people?”

“I think it is all about managing your expectations.”

“I don’t have any expectations.”

He flashed a mirthful smile. “Of course you have expectations, Felicity. It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. I just think it would be smart to manage those expectations. You know that he is dangerous…even Malcolm is wary of him.”

Felicity sighed. “At least I’m not in Bad Dad Club by myself.”

“Bad Dad Club?” he asked.

“You know…because both of our fathers are homicidal maniacs,” Felicity explained.

Oliver closed his eyes to hold back a sigh. Finally, he said, “I suppose you have a point but let’s just stick to calling him Malcolm.”

“Deal.”

“I think that Darhk is dangerous and that the world will be a better place with him under lock and key. However, he’s in town and if you want to see him…now is the time to do it. No matter what happens with Damien, I know that you are eager to learn about your sister.”

She said, “He also has information about the background for his side of the family that I would love to have. I mean…I know that he’s old but I wonder just how old is he.”

Oliver stroked her calf. “My only stipulation is that you can’t meet with Damien alone. I don’t trust him.”

Felicity nodded. “I understand. I still have that card that one of his henchmen gave me. I guess I could give him a call and see if he’s available to meet this week for lunch or something.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me. Just let me know your plans ahead of time and I will be there.”

She promised, “I will.” Felicity said, “I was wondering if you wanted to paint the nursery this time. Things are a lot crazier this time around. I can’t believe that is even possible. We could just hire someone if you don’t have the time.”

Oliver shook his head. “No, I will make time to paint the nursery. Things will slow down a little once Thea and Roy get married. Besides, I can probably rope Tommy and Barry into helping me.”

“Barry?” she asked with a laugh. Barry could paint the entire mansion in less than an hour. There was really no reason to make it an all day project.

“At regular speed,” he explained.

She snickered but she understood what Oliver was doing. It was his way of reaching out to Barry. He knew that the speedster was going through a complicated time in his life. “I hope you know that Barry is going to complain about it the entire time.”

Oliver nodded with a smirk. “He can help me paint or we can train together. I think he’d prefer the painting.”

“He’s never going to forgive you for shooting him in the back,” she replied.

“I like to think that I taught him an important lesson.”

“You would,” she huffed in amusement.

Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “I do what I can. Do you need anything? If not, I think I am going to go spend a little time with Thea and my mother.”

Felicity said, “No, I just finished eating lunch before you made it home. I need to make a couple of calls to finish the arrangements for Thea’s bachelorette party.”

He stood and scowled a little. “Strippers?”

Felicity’s cheeks went pink and she nodded. “In my defense, I just wanted to have a lingerie party but I was outvoted by everyone else.”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head as he left the room. He was glad that Roy just wanted to drive racecars. Oliver was past the stage in life where he wanted to spend the evening with strippers fawning all over him.

He walked into the library. “Hey.”

Moira looked up from the album on her lap. She smiled at her son. “Hi, Oliver. How was your morning?”

He walked further into the room. “It was fine. How are you?”

Moira said, “I am okay. I’ve had a great time here. Thea has just been showing me pictures of everyone.”

Thea said, “I showed Mom the pictures of your awkward phase.”

He huffed. “I didn’t have an awkward phase.”

“Yes, you did,” she laughed.

Moira chided, “Thea, be nice…”

Thea rolled her eyes playfully. “Fine.”


	33. Pins and Needles

Shawna tried to suppress the excitement she felt when Tommy walked into her bedroom. She couldn’t explain why she just felt better when he was there. She wasn’t concerned about her safety. Shawna understood that the Queen Mansion was a near fortress. She also didn’t feel as if she was a burden to these people that didn’t even know her. They were all pleasant, helpful, and welcoming. Felicity had actually taken time out of her busy morning to wire money to Shawna’s foster sister, Elena. Tommy had assured her that it was safe for her sister, nieces, and nephews to go back to their home in Bludhaven.

Tommy had a seat beside Shawna’s bed. He placed a shopping bag from a bookstore on her lap.

Shawna looked at the bag in confusion. “What’s this?”

“Well, you mentioned that you liked reading mystery novels. I figured that you might want something to read while you are stuck in bed. I know it can get boring with only television to keep you entertained.”

Her eyes lit up and she bestowed a genuine smile upon him. “That was really considerate of you, Tommy. Thank you.”

Tommy nodded. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out the gentlest way to bring up an unpleasant topic.

Shawna happily inspected the contents of the bag. However, the silence caught her attention. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded, “I just wanted to let you know that your ex-boyfriend turned himself into the police. He had a couple of kilos of cocaine with him. He’s going to prison for a very long time.”

Shawna took a deep breath and then squeezed his hand in appreciation. “Thank you for everything that you have done, Tommy.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Going to prison is a much better fate than he deserves after how he betrayed you. You nearly died,” he replied in a stern voice.

She sighed and said, “In a way, all of this is my fault. I saw the signs with James but I was just so desperate not to be alone. I’m really bad at relationships. My last three have been disasters. Xavier is the only positive thing that has come from my poor relationship choices.”

Tommy was intrigued by the mention of the child’s father. Felicity hadn't been able to find even a scrap of information to identify him. He knew that if there had been clues to find that she would have. Felicity was a wizard when it came to hacking government databases.

He asked, “Do you still have contact with his father? It came up when we were looking for Xavier. We thought that he might be with his father before Lisa Snart suggested your sister.”

She shook her head. “He’s in prison where he belongs. Mark was definitely a really bad decision. He doesn’t know about Xavier. He went prison before I realized that I was pregnant. It is probably better that way because he is unhinged. I didn’t realize that when we first got involved. I just thought he was misunderstood. By the time that I saw his true colors, it was too late. I was fortunate that the Flash captured him. He’s in the metahuman wing of Iron Heights now.”

Tommy smiled wryly. “The misunderstood man with a dark past is a bit of a cliché. I should know….I fit it perfectly.”

“The difference is that you are actually a good person. You have been completely unselfish since the night you rescued me. You didn’t have to lift a finger but you did because you are a good person. You’ve barely left my side since I’ve woken up. You could have passed the responsibility off to Raisa. I know that she would gladly look after me.”

“There are a string of dead people that would disagree with you wholeheartedly about my supposed goodness,” he replied. He carefully studied Shawna’s expression.

She shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with the edge of the shopping bag. “The bastards that held me hostage deserved it. And the mobsters from the restaurant knew the risks of their line of work.”

His eyes widened when he realized that Shawna had figured out that he was responsible for the carnage at Crimson, too. He said, “Well, it is good to know that I have one fan.”

She said, “I don’t know, Xavier seems to like you a lot, too.”

Tommy huffed out a shocked laugh. He shook his head. “He just likes me because I always have a sippy cup or a bag of cereal handy.”

Shawna laughed with him. “I am sure that helps but it is more than that. Xavier is a much better judge of character than I am. He never warmed to James. Xavier screamed whenever James tried to hold him. I just thought that he was a mama’s boy…not that I mind. Xavier is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“He’s a good kid. He’s smart, too. Yesterday, I watched him stacking blocks with my niece, Lily. It took him no time at all to follow the pattern she was setting up. Lily is in love with him by the way. She can’t quite manage calling him Xavier so she calls him baby.”

“How old is your niece?”

Tommy blanched and said, “I’m going to go out on a limb and say that she is two or three years old. In my defense, I only just met her a few days ago. I do know that she’s not old enough for school yet.”

“I am glad that he is playing with other kids. He didn’t get a chance to do that much when we were living with James. James didn’t like when I joined a Mommy & Me group. He didn’t like when I did anything outside of the house without him. I even had to quit school.”

He tried to ignore the urge to break into the SCPD tonight to kill James. It wouldn’t be the first time that an inmate died under suspicious circumstances. However, he had promised Oliver and Felicity that he wouldn’t kill anyone unless it was necessary. Besides, he didn’t want to drop that sort of scandal on Captain Lance’s doorstep. Everyone would automatically assume foul play on the part of the police officers. “Well, you both have a chance for a fresh start. Xavier is so young that he won’t even remember all of this.”

“I am going to do better for him going forward. He deserves that from me. It was fine when I was ruining my own life. I can’t drag Xavier along for the ride anymore.” Shawna saw the uncomfortable look on Tommy’s face. She figured that he was just as disgusted by her bad decisions. She said, “I think I am ready to go for that walk if you feel up to helping me.”

Tommy smiled and said, “Sure. Dr. Brown said that you can’t overdo it. We’re just going to take a walk down the hall to the sitting room. The room has a balcony off it. We can sit outside for a few minutes if you want to get some fresh air, too.”

Shawna’s eyes lit up as she moved the blanket off her legs. She was dressed in a pair of black and pink polka dot print pajamas. “I would love that!”

Tommy walked over to the closet and pulled out the portable oxygen concentrator. Shawna still wasn’t healthy enough to breath for long periods of time without aid. He was glad to see that it was already set up. All he needed do was attach fresh tubing. Once he finished, he walked over to the bed.

Shawna had struggled to move to the edge of the bed. She was a little out of breath but she was improving already.

He gave her an impressed little smile. Tommy said, “We’re just going to do a quick swap. Are you ready?”

She nodded and pulled off the nose cannula.

Tommy quickly put on the nose cannula connected to the portable oxygen concentrator. The device was made easy to carry because of strapped tote bag. He put the strap over his shoulder and slowly pulled Shawna to her feet. He frowned. “You aren’t wearing shoes.”

“I don’t have any shoes here.” She saw the concern on his face. “It’s okay. These fleece socks are really thick. I don’t imagine that I will be cold.”

Tommy eyed her with uncertainty but nodded. “I’ll make sure that we get some shoes for you.”

Shawna held onto Tommy’s arm and took a tentative step forward. Her legs felt weak but she was determined to get out of that bedroom.

“Take your time, Shawna. There’s no rush. I have all afternoon.”

She nodded and slowly walked toward the door. “Your message earlier said that you went to a real estate firm…”

He understood that she wanted him to talk to take her mind off the task at hand. He said, “Well, I need a place of my own. My life isn’t really going to mesh well with my brother’s life. Oliver and I stopped at a real estate firm. I hired a great agent. I told her what I was looking for in a place. I am leaning toward a penthouse. I think a house would be too large for my needs. I don’t need something that reflects my socioeconomic status. I just need something functional with private elevator access. But the real estate agent convinced me of the benefits that a single family home could provide.”

Shawna stopped when they made it to the bedroom door. She tried to steady her breathing. “Can we stop for a second?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

She leaned against the wall for well over a minute. Afterwards, Shawna straightened up and started walking again once she felt better. She tightened her hold on Tommy’s arm and walked out into the corridor. Shawna took the time to make note of her surroundings. Natural light from windows at either end of the corridor brightened the space. She admired the paintings on the wall and the fresh flowers situated on a console table.

Tommy motioned to a door at the end of the hall. “That’s where we are headed but we can stop again if you want.”

“No, I want to try to make it to the sitting room before stopping again.” Shawna bit down on her lip and powered through the fatigue she was feeling. She wanted to get back on her feet and these were the literal first steps to doing that.

Tommy watched Shawna carefully as they approached the sitting room. He could see that she was struggling. He couldn’t believe that she was so incredibly stubborn. When they walked into the room, he steered her to a chair. He didn’t even give her a chance to object despite the balcony doors being just on the other side of the room.

Shawna slowly sat down and glared at him playfully. “I could have made it.”

He lifted an eyebrow at her and then shook his head with a smile. “Not today but maybe next week. You can’t rush this, Shawna. You’ll only end up setting your recovery back and I know that you don’t want that to happen.”

“I know that I can’t rush my recovery but I can’t just stand still either, Tommy. I need to get back onto my feet so that I can find a place for me and Xavier to live.”

Tommy sat in the chair beside Shawna and said, “You don’t need to rush to do that either.”

She smiled a little. “Yes, I do. You are planning to move out soon. Your family has been really nice to me but they are only letting me stay here because of you. I couldn’t keep imposing on them after you are gone.”

His brows furrowed because he hadn’t considered how his talk of looking for a place to live would affect Shawna. “No one is going to bustle you out the door, Shawna. Oliver and Felicity don’t mind having you and Xavier here. They have plenty of room. You could probably go a couple of weeks wandering around the property without running into them if you didn’t want to see them.”

“There is something to be said about overstaying your welcome. I don’t even have a way to pay them back or to earn my keep around here. I’ve been thinking that I might ask Elena if I could stay with her. It’ll be a tight fit with all of us in her three bedroom house but she’s family.”

Tommy didn’t like the idea of Shawna and Xavier moving to Bludhaven. He was shocked at his visceral reaction. Part of him wanted to demand that she stay in Starling City. However, he knew that he didn’t have the right to ask that of Shawna. It was only natural that she would want to move closer to her support system.

Shawna said, “I think I am ready to try walking outside.”

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts. However, he quickly got to his feet and helped Shawna stand once more.

She squared her shoulders and walked across the room until she reached the glass paneled balcony doors. She turned the handle and walked outside for the first time since she was kidnapped. Shawna relaxed upon feeling the cool autumn air wrap around her.

Tommy helped her over to a wrought iron loveseat that had vibrant orange cushions on it.

Shawna’s eyes widened as she surveyed the vastness of the Queen Estate. “Wow,” she uttered quietly. “It looks like a park.”

He smiled as he sat beside her. “You should see the rose garden that Thea had planted to honor her mother’s memory.”

She looked at him with interest. “Maybe I can see it when I am able walk a little farther.”


	34. Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

After dinner, Tommy sat outside while he smoked a cigar and enjoyed a glass of scotch. He hoped the cold air would help him think straight. He had been in a weird headspace all evening. He tried to tell himself that his discomfort stemmed from the number of dinner guests. Oliver and Felicity had a full house tonight. However, he knew that wasn’t the case. Tommy’s real problem was Shawna’s desire to move to Bludhaven. He had no right to ask her to stay in Starling City. However, the idea of Shawna being a couple hundred miles away from him made his chest tighten with anxiety.

Idly he thought back to Oliver’s not-so-subtle questions. Last night, Tommy knew that there was some validity to his younger brother’s inquires. However, he hadn’t been ready to be honest even with himself. Unfortunately, his decision to look for a place of his own had set certain wheels in motion. Now he had no choice but confront whatever was tugging at his subconscious. On the surface, he shouldn’t have a problem with Shawna going to stay with her sister. Tommy had taken care of the threat to her safety. Her captors were dead or in the SCPD’s jail awaiting arraignment.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone exit the house. Tommy smiled a little when he saw that it was Moira. They hadn’t spoken much that evening. Frankly, Tommy hadn’t spoken very much to anyone that night. There had been too many conversations about topics that he just didn’t have adequate information about. He moved to stand so that he could help her.

Moira waved him off with a shake of her head. “I get around just fine in my wheelchair. I’ve had a lot of practice,” she explained.

Tommy nodded. “I guess that is probably true. How are you doing, Moira?”

She came to a stop across from Tommy’s chair. She smiled. “Well, I’d imagine that is a bit of a loaded question for both of us.”

He chuckled softly. “Yes, you are right about that. How are you doing today?”

Moira folded her hands on her lap. “Today, has been something of a dream come true. I got to spend the day with Thea, Felicity, and my grandchildren. I even managed to get a little time with Oliver.”

“Yeah, that’s my fault. I’m sorry that I kept him occupied for most of the day. A few unexpected matters presented themselves,” he murmured apologetically.

Tommy was downplaying the severity of the situation. A few of the high-ranking members of the defunct Moscone organization had requested a meeting. Oliver dressed as the Dark Archer and attended the meeting as backup. Fortunately, the six men called the meeting to pledge their loyalty to Tommy. It was a surprising turn of events. However, Tommy knew better than to take their words at face value. Felicity was still running surveillance on everyone. If they tried to move against Tommy, he would know about it.

Moira shook her head. “You don’t need to apologize to me, Tommy. I know that your father talked you into becoming a crime boss. I also know that you are going to need Oliver’s help to hold onto the organization for now. When things are a little more peaceful I will have more time to spend with all of you.”

He lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “I’m surprised that he was so forthcoming with you. Telling the truth isn’t what I would call his default setting.”

Moira’s mind immediately took her back to the moment when Malcolm confessed that he had been keeping an entire life from her. She would never forget the genuine fear in his eyes. Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins hunting him down didn’t scare Malcolm. However, the thought of losing Moira had literally brought the Dark Archer to his knees.

She chuckled. “Malcolm was quite proud that his machinations convinced you to stay in Starling City. He’s happy to have all of his children within arm’s reach again.”

“He is a psychopath,” Tommy said. He winced and said, “No offense.”

Moira laughed heartily. “None taken.”

He relaxed a little. “That doesn’t bother you? The things he’s capable of doing? Do you ever think about the blood that stains his hands?”

Moira knew about the Undertaking. Malcolm hadn’t tried to keep that from her. She knew every terrible thing he’d ever done. She said, “Your father is complicated in ways that we may never unravel. However, I know without a doubt that he would drench the world in blood if it meant protecting his children. And that is the kind of man that I would gladly spend the rest of my life loving.”

Tommy blinked as he tried to wrap his mind around that. He whistled. “Wow. How did he manage to find the one woman that wouldn’t run screaming in the other direction?”

“Well, Malcolm can be very charming when he wants to be,” she replied. “Although, it’s mostly that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to protect my kids. It’s nice having a like-minded life partner.”

Tommy took a sip of scotch. He looked down at his drink. “I can get another glass if you’d like to join me.”

She said, “I would love a drink but I’d better not. I had several glasses of brandy with dinner. I wouldn’t say no to a cigar if you have another.”

The younger man looked genuinely shocked but he removed the gold cigar holder from his jacket pocket. He snipped the end of the cigar and passed it to Moira.

She inhaled the cigar’s earthy scent. “Very nice choice. I’ve become something of an aficionado living with your father.”

Tommy leaned forward and lit the cigar for her. “It’s one of the few things I picked up from him.”

Moira puffed on the cigar. “I was hoping that the two of us could get together for lunch or brunch in the near future.” She clarified, “Just the two of us.”

Tommy could honestly say that he had never shared a meal with Moira without Oliver or Thea present.

She smiled. “You can stay no if you would be uncomfortable, Tommy. I am still working out this whole step-mother role.”

Tommy chuckled softly. “Lunch would be fine. At least we will have something in common because I am still figuring out the whole step-son thing. It was something of a shock to find out that dad is married…and not just because we thought that you had died. I can’t remember him so much as dating someone after my mother was murdered.” He paused and shook his head. “Although, I guess you are the reason for his lack of dating.”

Moira couldn’t remember her former life and likely never would. However, she knew one thing for certain…she loved Malcolm. She didn’t love him because of the time they had spent together since she awakened from her coma. Moira didn’t recognize his face but she immediately felt safe with him. She knew on some instinctual level that he would protect her. Moira couldn’t speak for the strange path their relationship had taken leading up to her coma. However, the foundation for their relationship had been love. It was all she really needed to know.

“I’m sorry. This must be hard for you…”

He shook his head. “It’s not as hard as you might think. Despite my problems with him, I’m glad that my father is happy with you. I am glad that he saved your life and mine. It’s everything else that comes with him that is complicated. But that’s not something that I would let affect our relationship.”

Moira’s blue eyes lit up. “I am really glad to hear that, Tommy. I’d really like to get to know you better. I…I know that there is a lot of bad blood because of things that Malcolm has done to hurt all of you. I know that my hands aren’t clean either but we are family.”

“That’d be a novel approach for my father. Does he share your interest in being a family?” Tommy asked bitterly. The man had ignored him for years while he plotted to kill hundreds of people in the Glades. Tommy wasn’t buying this sudden devotion.

The older woman carefully considered her reply. She didn’t see an angry 30-something year old man in front of her. This was a boy that lost his mother and then had his father neglect him.

“I won’t make excuses for Malcolm. He hurt you. He hurt Oliver. He even hurt me. I also can’t ask you to forgive him simply because I have forgiven him. I’m not foolish enough to think that you or Oliver will ever forgive Malcolm. I’m not altogether sure that you should even if you were capable of such benevolence.”

Tommy settled down when he realized that Moira wasn’t asking for them to suddenly become the Brady Bunch. “Then what are you suggesting.”

“I am only asking for civility. I want us all to be able to have dinner together without hostility. I will try my best to temper Malcolm’s smug self-importance,” she replied.

He laughed and shook his head. “I think that I can agree to that much.”

Moira relaxed. “Thank you.” She went quiet for a moment. “I hope that my presence isn’t the reason you exiled yourself out here after dinner.”

Tommy was genuinely perplexed by Moira’s concern. However, it occurred to him that he had been out of the house for the majority of the day. The rest of the time, he was tucked away in the confines of Shawna’s room. Dinner was the first time that he and Moira had been in the same room.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry if I gave you that impression, Moira. I’ve just been a little preoccupied today. I came out to clear my head. I have never had a problem with you. That’s not going to change because you are married to my father. Or because you two had an affair years ago. Too many things have happened in the interim for me to care about any of it.”

Moira’s shoulders relaxed. “Thank you, Tommy.”

“For not behaving like an ass?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She teased, “Well, Malcolm is your father. There’s a fifty-fifty chance that you inherited his ability to hold a grudge.”

He smirked and said, “Nope. I think Ollie inherited that from him.”

Moira laughed softly. “Oliver never really stood a chance. I’ve been known to hold a grudge as well.”

“You don’t say? You ratted my dad out to the League of Assassin,” Tommy with a grin.

“Well, there is a reason that I want someone that would do anything to protect our children. I’m the same way. I thought that I was protecting Thea from Malcolm.”

Moira didn’t remember her betrayal of Malcolm but she believed him. She was just getting to know her family but she was already willing to do untold evil to protect them from any threat. The plan she and Malcolm were working on to stop the League of Assassins would cause countless casualties. Moira hadn’t lost a moment of sleep.

Oliver stepped outside and viewed the strange scene for a moment. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that his mother and Tommy were both alive. He cleared his throat. “Tommy…”

Tommy noted the tense expression on Oliver’s face. He stood up. “Is something wrong?”

“Not yet. Barry is on his way here with Leonard Snart. He’s demanding to see Shawna,” Oliver explained.

Tommy put out his cigar. “I’m sorry, Moira. It looks like we will have to cut out conversation short.”

“It’s no problem. Thank you for talking to me and for the cigar,” she replied.

He smiled and then walked into the house to greet their new arrivals.

Oliver asked, “Are you coming inside, Mom?”

She shook her head. “No, it’d be a waste of a perfectly good cigar. I think I will stay out here and finish this.”

He was reluctant to leave his mother outside alone. He had this overwhelming need to protect her. However, he also needed to play mediator between his older brother and Snart.

“I’ll be fine,” Moira said. She could practically hear his discomfort.

Oliver nodded and went back into the house.


	35. Why Can’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I just want to say that I am so sorry for the huge gap between chapters. Long story short, my computer went kaput because I am one of the most frugal (re: cheapest) people you will ever meet. I have been putting off buying a new computer for well over a year and it finally bit me in my keister. I have been working like a mad woman trying to play catch up. I am still behind :-(. However, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. I hope you like this chapter and please excuse if it is a little rougher than normal.

Tommy walked upstairs to Shawna’s bedroom and lightly knocked on the door. He patiently waited for permission to enter the room even though he didn’t expect her to be doing anything. Dr. Brown had been very thorough when he explained Shawna’s medical restrictions. The young mother wasn’t allowed out of the bed without supervision and the portable oxygen tank. She knew how easily she could suffer a setback in her meager recovery. Nevertheless, Tommy tried to respect her privacy now that she was fully conscious. He was always mindful of the loss of freedom and dignity she had suffered at the hands of her captors.

“Come in,” Shawna called out.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him for privacy. They needed to have a talk about how she wanted to handle the Snart siblings. He didn’t care what they wanted, he wasn’t going to force Shawna to meet with them. She wasn’t responsible for easing their guilt. However, his steely gaze softened when he saw that Shawna was engrossed in one of the mystery novels he had purchased earlier. Tommy hated that he had to disturb her quiet time with this nonsense. He sat in the chair beside her bed and asked, “Is the book any good? I asked one of the women at the bookstore for suggestions.”

She used a glittery bookmark to save her place in the book. Then she looked up at Tommy with bright eyes. She nodded eagerly. “I have only read a couple of chapters but the protagonist has already sucked me into the story. Thank you again for buying the books for me. Television can become a little mind numbing after awhile—even when you have every channel known to man.”

Tommy chuckled in response because he had found himself overwhelmed by the number of channels. Fortunately, Connor helpfully showed him how to find ESPN and ESPN2. It might have been a stereotype but Tommy liked listening to SportsCenter. The constant droning of voices was soothing. “Well, I am glad that you are enjoying the books. Just let me know if there is anything you’d like for me to pick up.”

“I think that I am set for a while but I will let you know.” Shawna went quiet for a minute. Then she asked, “Are we okay?”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

She shrugged and fussed with the bookmark’s tassel. “I don’t know. I just thought that maybe you were upset after our earlier conversation.”

Tommy stilled because he realized that Shawna had seen through his nonchalant façade. He shook his head. “I am not upset. I…I don’t want you to go to Bludhaven. You have quickly become my friend. I know that must sound insane.”

She reached over and covered Tommy’s calloused hand with her own. “I don’t think that sounds insane at all. You have become my friend, too. I don’t really want to go to Bludhaven either. But I also don’t want to burden your family once you move into your own place.”

“Then move with me,” he offered without thinking.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. “You…can’t mean that.”

Tommy quickly amended, “We could be roommates.”

“Roommates?” she repeated in a dubious tone.

“Sure,” he eagerly replied. “I mean I am buying a place that is going to be too big for a bachelor anyway. You and Xavier could stay with me until you are back on your feet. That way you don’t have to rush your recovery.”

“I couldn’t…I mean that’s a generous offer but….”

He said, “I am not expecting anything from you, Shawna. We would just be roommates. You don’t have to give me an answer now. Just think about it. Please?”

She swallowed thickly and then nodded. “Okay. I will think about it. Is that what you came up here to talk to me about?”

Tommy cleared his throat and said, “Uh, no. I actually wanted to talk to you about Leonard and Lisa Snart.”

“Are they okay?” she asked.

He smiled at her genuine concern. “They are fine. In fact, the brother and sister duo are actually on their way here to see you. But that is only if you want to see them.”

Shawna bit her lip in contemplation. She was embarrassed about her predicament. She had been so mean to Lisa when her friend was only warning her of the danger that Jimmy presented. Lisa had recognized his controlling nature from the very beginning. Maybe if Shawna had listened to those warnings she wouldn’t have ended up as a prisoner. “I would like to see them. When will they get here?”

“Well, Oliver sent a car to pick them up from the train station. They should be here in a few minutes. Would you like to meet with them up here or downstairs in the parlor?” he asked.

Her face contorted in contemplation.

Tommy said, “You wouldn’t have to walk down the stairs…if that is your concern.”

Shawna relaxed and gave him a sheepish smile. “Okay. I would like to meet with them downstairs.”

“Did you want to change clothes or anything? I could call in Raisa or Thea to help you.”

She looked down at her pajamas and shook her head. “No, this is fine.”

“Well, we should probably head downstairs. Ready?”

Shawna gave a determined nod and moved to the side of the bed.

Tommy helped her switch to the portable oxygen tank. Then with little fanfare, he scooped Shawna up into his arms.

She squealed in surprise and scrambled to hold onto his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

He gave a mischievous smile. “I said that you wouldn’t have to walk down the stairs.”

Shawna said, “I thought you meant that there was an elevator or something.”

Tommy chuckled as he walked out of the bedroom. “You can call me an elevator if you want.”

She gave him a sour look but could barely contain the giggle threatening to escape her mouth. She resigned herself to the fact that Tommy intended to carry her downstairs like a damsel from a fairytale.

When they made it downstairs, Tommy carried Shawna into the parlor.

The conversation in the room slowed to a stop when they entered the room.

Shawna’s cheeks flushed when she realized that Barry, Leonard, Lisa, and Cisco were already in the room along with Oliver and Felicity.

The blonde hacker gave her husband a knowing smile.

Leonard’s face was the total opposite. He examined the pair with a critical eye. Barry had warned him about Tommy’s protectiveness toward Shawna. However, this wasn’t what he had expected.

Lisa was out of her seat and across the room in seconds. “I am so glad that you are okay, Shawna. I am so sorry. I should have come out here after we lost touch with one another.”

Shawna said, “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known what was happening. Besides, I wouldn’t have wanted you to be in danger, too. I am sorry that I didn’t listen to you about Jimmy. You saw something in him that…I ignored.”

“No, I should have done more to be there for you. I played right into Jimmy’s hands by making it easier for him to isolate you.”

Shawna reached out to hug Lisa but frowned at the awkward angle. She looked to Tommy. She had seriously forgotten that she was in his arms. She blushed and asked, “Do you think that you could put me down now?”

Tommy gave her an amused smile and gingerly placed her on the couch.

Lisa hurriedly sat beside Shawna and hugged her.

The younger girl returned the heartfelt hug. Shawna appreciated all the kindness she had received from the Merlyn/Queen family. However, there was something so comforting about being around someone familiar.

Lisa pulled back from the hug and blinked back tears. She smiled seeing that Shawna was teary-eyed, too. She cleared her throat and quickly tried to compose herself. Lisa Snart wasn’t known for crying in front of strangers and she wasn’t about to start now. “How is Xavier doing?”

“He’s good,” Shawna promised. “He grew so much while we were apart.”

“That should have never happened,” Leonard said through gritted teeth.

She turned to look at the elder Snart sibling. She chewed at her bottom lip nervously. Leonard was very much like her disapproving older brother. “Hey…”

He relinquished his seat beside Barry and moved closer to Shawna and Lisa. “How are they treating you here?”

Tommy bristled at the question even if he understood the motivation.

Her eyes moved to Tommy for a moment. “Everyone has been really nice to me. I am so lucky that Tommy is the one that found me.”

“Yes, that was quite the stroke of luck,” the older man commented skeptically.

Shawna noted his tone and quickly reached out for his hand. “No, really. He saved my life. I refused to let them use me as an assassin. I don’t know how much longer I would have survived in that warehouse. I was so sick. The way I am right now is such an incredible improvement from what I was the night Tommy rescued me.”

Lisa frowned at Leonard and then shifted her gaze to Tommy. “If Lenny won’t say it, then I will. Thank you for rescuing Shawna.”

Tommy was made uncomfortable by the praise. He nodded in acknowledgement as he leaned against the wall. “It was the right thing to do.”

Leonard was still skeptical of Tommy’s intentions. “It was a stroke of good fortune for you. You were able to eliminate your enemies. You were also able to take possession of someone that could have been used as a weapon against you. Perhaps you will decide to use her as a weapon now.”

Shawna tensed at that. She quickly spoke up in Tommy’s defense. “It’s not like that. He hasn’t asked me to do anything.”

Len said, “You are hardly in the position to help him now. But you will recover with time. Yours powers could be useful in his future endeavors.”

Tommy’s spine straightened as he barely suppressed a growl. “You are here as a courtesy to Barry. That can change if you continue to be discourteous. Shawna and Xavier are here as my guests—nothing more. Unlike the cretins that kidnapped Shawna, I don’t need a young woman to help me destroy my enemies.”

Oliver quickly moved to stand beside his older brother. He didn’t like the vibe he was getting from either man. He couldn’t tell if their posturing would devolve into something more serious.

“Your enemies?” Len asked. He stood up and moved closer to Tommy. “Then the rumors are true.”

Barry scooted to the edge of the couch. He was ready to use his speed to separate the two men.

“Depends on what you’ve heard,” was Tommy’s cool reply.

Leonard said, “The word on the street is that you came back from the dead to take over Starling City’s underworld. They are calling you a mad man. There are a lot of men leaving the city in fear of you.”

“They’re the smart ones,” he replied. Tommy was unfazed by the moniker of ‘mad man’. It wasn’t an unfair assessment of him. Sometimes he felt like a mad man.

Shawna’s eyes moved back and forth between Tommy and Leonard nervously. She had the uneasy feeling of two predators circling one another before striking.

Lisa squeezed her hand gently. She knew that her older brother was just ensuring that Shawna wasn’t in the hands of someone else that would hurt her or try to use her.

“What will you do when they come for Shawna again?” Len inquired with narrowed eyes.

“Who exactly will come for her?” he asked. “Shawna’s captors are either dead or going to prison for a very long time. No one will dare approach her again. She is free to live her life in peace now.”

Leonard asked, “Then she and Xavier are free to leave?”

Tommy tensed at the question. Of course, Shawna was free to leave but he didn’t want them to go. His stormy eyes flicked to the younger woman. “They are not prisoners here. Shawna and her son are free to leave whenever she feels ready. However, right now she is under the care of a doctor. Her injuries are extensive.”

Something in Len’s expression shifted and then he flashed an unsettling smile. He angled his body so that he could see Shawna and Tommy at the same time. Len never turned his back to someone he considered a threat. He definitely recognized Tommy as a threat despite his cultured upbringing. Frankly, he had detected some interesting mannerisms for Oliver, too. He wasn’t simply the proprietor of a casino. Leonard wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it in the past.

Len said, “You still have a place with us, Shawna. You don’t have to be part of the Rogues Gallery to have our protection.”

Lisa nodded in agreement. “We’d like for you to come back to Central City with us.”

“Oh,” she breathed out in surprise.


	36. Take It On The Run

Oliver stood in the doorway of the training room. He watched silently as Tommy beat the stuffing out of the punching bag—literally. He wasn’t particularly upset by that development. It wouldn’t be the first or last time that he would have to replace the punching bag. Sometimes taking his frustration out on the bag was the only thing that kept him from putting arrows into his enemies. Therefore, Oliver wasn’t surprised to find Tommy taking out his aggression in the same manner. Last night, hadn’t really gone the way that he had hoped. Shawna didn’t agree to move back to Central City with the Snart siblings. However, she did ask them to give her a few days to think about it.

He understood Tommy’s distress even if his older brother refused to acknowledge it. Oliver had been in his shoes a few years ago. His life wasn’t in any way set up for him to start a relationship with Felicity. He was trying to save Starling City from a myriad of threats that plagued it. Moreover, he feared the inability to keep her safe from all of the enemies he had made and would continue to make as a vigilante. However, all of the cards had been taken from his hand when Felicity told him that she was pregnant. Oliver couldn’t imagine a scenario where he would allow any of his children to grow up fatherless. He had taken Connor in after his mother’s death without a second thought.

Unfortunately, Tommy didn’t have a life altering milestone that could encourage him to get over his fear. His brother might be loathed to admit it but he was afraid. Perhaps Tommy was afraid of rejection. He might also be afraid of endangering Shawna and Xavier. Maybe he was just afraid that asking Shawna to stay in Starling City would be moving too fast. They hadn’t known each other long enough to rationally pursue a serious relationship. However, asking Shawna to stay in Starling City while he merged two criminal enterprises would be the epitome of serious. Shawna and Xavier would automatically be targets for Tommy’s growing ranks of enemies.

Tommy stopped pummeling the punching bag and grabbed his water bottle. He guzzled down half the bottle to help replenish the fluids he had sweated out in the last hour. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that his younger brother had entered the room. He asked, “Are you just going to stand there like a creeper?”

Oliver chuckled and walked into the room. He joked, “I didn’t want to make any sudden movements. I might have caught a knife to the neck.”

The brunette man chuckled heartily. Despite wearing standard workout attire, he had two blades hidden on his person. Malcolm had drilled into Tommy the necessity of always being prepared for an attack. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his arms and neck. “Are you going to tell me why you were lurking the doorway?”

“Well, I came in here to hit the salmon ladder but then I saw you.”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow to signal is disbelief. “That’s the only reason you decided to drop in this morning?”

He smirked and said, “Felicity and Thea might have…encouraged me to speak to you.”

He laughed. “We’re speaking. It looks as if you have performed your duty honorably.”

“Listen, if I go back upstairs too soon, one of them will come down here to take my place. Trust me. You’d rather have this conversation with me,” Oliver replied.

Tommy winced as he thought about how seamlessly Thea had ordered him into being a member of her wedding party. He didn’t like his chances if she suddenly made an appearance. He got the feeling that Felicity could be similarly assertive. “What exactly do they think we should be talking about?”

“Shawna…”

“What about her?”

Oliver shot his older brother and unimpressed look. Tommy might have been rusty when it came to socializing. However, he wasn’t dense by any stretch of the imagination. Oliver decided to just lay the cards on the table so they didn’t have to a play war of words as Tommy evaded the subject. “Felicity and Thea think that you want Shawna to stay in Starling City…to be close to you.”

“I do,” Tommy admitted readily. He didn’t see the point of subterfuge at this point.

The younger of the two brothers was taken aback by the forthright response. The response sort of threw off the script he had composed in his head. He didn’t like emotional conversations any more than Tommy did.

Tommy chuckled at the flummoxed expression on Oliver’s face. It was priceless. “Last night, I asked Shawna to be my roommate.”

Oliver’s eyebrows nearly crept up to his hairline. He leaned against the stone wall while he wore a quizzical expression. “Roommates?”

“I didn’t know what else to say. I was kind of under the gun. I don’t want Shawna moving to Bludhaven or Central City. I also don’t want to start a relationship so soon after she went through a major trauma. Whatever she feels for me could be mixed up with gratitude for saving her.”

He could see Tommy’s point. While asking Shawna to be his roommate was sort of ridiculous because of his obvious feelings for her. However, asking for anything more would be unwise. If Tommy and Shawna rushed into a relationship, it could end badly for all of them. Oliver said, “That was smart.”

“Think so?” he asked genuinely.

Oliver shrugged. “I think you made the best of a bad situation. What did she say?”

Tommy said, “Nothing. There wasn’t really time since Snart was on his way here at the time. Besides, I told Shawna that she could take her time coming to a decision.”

He nodded. “Look, it won’t be the end of the world if Shawna decides to go back to Central City or Bludhaven to get her head on straight. She has support systems built in both places. You can still call her and visit.”

“And leave my burgeoning criminal enterprise unattended?” Tommy asked with a doubtful expression.

Oliver said, “I could keep an eye on things for you.”

Tommy smiled. “I appreciate the offer but part of me moving out of your house is keeping you away from my business. You have a good life here. I don’t want your reputation to take a hit because of me. Malcolm might not care about blowback but I do.”

“Have you heard from him?” Oliver asked.

He nodded. “I got a text from him early this morning. He made it back into town last night. He’s going to want to meet with us for lunch to discuss Darhk. They’ve come to some sort of mutually beneficial agreement regarding the League of Assassins.”

“That isn’t nearly as comforting as it should be. I just want to make sure that Malcolm still plans to double cross Darhk. ARGUS has a cell right next to Slade Wilson with his name on it.”

Tommy nodded in understanding. “I didn’t get the feeling that Damien is the type of person that the old man would willingly leave alive. He’s a threat and there is only one thing that our father does to people he perceives as threats.”

Oliver didn’t know if he should be angry or relieved. Ultimately, he decided not to look at it too closely. He could tolerate Malcolm’s methods for a limited time if it meant keeping their family safe from the League.

“Where are we supposed to be meeting him for lunch?” he asked with disdain. “He’s supposed to be dead.”

“He suggested Demarcos. Malcolm and the owner go way back. Besides, the restaurant has that private dining room. We’ll be eating there. He wants to meet around 1 o’clock. Can you make it?”

Oliver nodded. “I’ll make it happen. I should probably head into work early.”

Tommy chuckled. “I thought you were going to get in a work out on the salmon ladder.”

“I was but I’ve got a lot of work on my desk. I was planning to work through lunch today. My goal is to have all of the major work off my plate before Thea and Roy’s wedding this weekend.”

He grumbled. “That reminds me, I need to check on the progress of my tuxedo.”

Oliver chuckled. “You don't need to worry about the tuxedo. Arturo is a consummate professional he will have it ready on time. He's no more interested in tangling with Thea than you are.”

Tommy shook his head in exasperation as Oliver left the training room.

Oliver went up to his bedroom and changed out of his workout clothes. He'd have to squeeze in time for training later. 

Afterwards he walked downstairs to the dining room where Felicity was still eating breakfast. “I thought we could ride into work together.”

Felicity smiled as she finished eating the waffles on her plate. “Sure. We don't have to drop off Connor at school because Thea is taking him.”

He gave his wife a skeptical look. “She's going to feed him donuts before she takes him to school.”

Whenever his younger sister took Connor to school, they stopped for donuts and hot chocolate. Sometimes Roy joined them for their sugar rush breakfast. Meanwhile, Oliver pretended that he didn’t know about it.

“Probably, but aunts are supposed to spoil their nieces and nephews. Besides, Connor deserves a little reward. He has been surprisingly accepting of formerly dead relatives suddenly being alive.”

Oliver had to agree with her there. He wouldn’t have accepted all of those changes with as much grace as Connor had at that age. “Has he said anything to you?”

Felicity shook her head. “No. I told him that he could talk to us about anything. But he said he was fine. I am sure he is just trying to process all of this. He is like you in that way. He might decide to confide in Roy at some point.”

He rested his hands on the back of the chair and nodded. “I tried talking to him, too. I asked Connor if he had any questions but he didn’t ask me anything. Perhaps I am underestimating him. I mean he’s known that I was the Green Arrow for a couple years and never said anything.”

Felicity finished drinking her glass of milk. She walked over to Oliver and said, “Maybe Connor just feels safe because of the environment we have given him, Oliver.”

“Maybe,” he conceded. “How are you feeling?”

She followed Oliver’s gaze to ballet flats on her feet. Felicity had insisted on wearing heels deep into her pregnancy. However, this morning she woke up with swollen ankles. She didn’t think it would be wise to risk falling on her face for the sake of fashion. “I am fine. I will just try to keep my feet up in the office today.”

He was concerned about Felicity pushing herself too hard. However, Oliver had learned his lesson about playing mother hen during Felicity’s first pregnancy. “You’ll let me know if you need anything while we’re at work.”

She pecked his lips with a smile. “Of course. I just need to grab my bags and we can leave.”

He handed Felicity the car keys. “Where are they? I can bring the bags out to the car for you.”

“They’re in the living room. It’s just my purse, laptop bag, and messenger bag,” the blonde woman explained. 

Oliver said, “Okay.”

Felicity smiled and shook her head as Oliver left the dining room. She knew that her husband couldn’t help himself. He worried even when there wasn’t anything to be worried about. 

She clutched the car keys and walked out the front door. Felicity stopped abruptly when she heard a ringing noise. She looked around in an attempt to pinpoint the origin. 

Felicity walked over to a row of bushes and noticed a cell phone sealed in a plastic bag. She had to maneuver around her swollen belly to grab the bag. She opened the bag and removed the phone just as it stopped ringing. 

Oliver walked out of the house with Felicity’s bags in tow. He frowned when he saw the perplexed expression on his wife’s face. “Is everything okay?”

She looked toward Oliver and said, “I don’t know. This phone was ringing when I came out of the house.”

Suddenly, the phone started ringing again. 

Felicity pulled the phone out of the bag and answered the call. She put the phone on speaker. “Hello?”

_ “Hello, Felicity. You are looking well. You’ll be giving birth soon no doubt.” _

Oliver walked closer to his wife but his eyes were studying their surroundings for any threat.

“Who is this?” she asked cautiously. 

_ “Your father,” he answered simply.  _

Felicity was too shocked to note the Stars Wars’ reference that was right there for the taking. Instead, she looked to her husband in shock.


	37. The Piano Man

Oliver had to rearrange his schedule after Damien contacted Felicity that morning. The mad man had asked his daughter to meet him for lunch at his home. The masked vigilante was not pleased to learn that his father-in-law had a home in Starling City. It meant that Damien was spending far more time in the city than they originally thought. He was concerned that Ra’s al Ghul’s former protégé had something dastardly planned for the place Oliver and his family called home. He was more anxious than ever to speak to Malcolm face-to-face. He needed to know more about the plot so dangerous that an admitted mass murderer found it distasteful.

Unfortunately, Oliver wasn’t the only person that had to change their plans to accommodate Felicity’s lunch meeting with Damien. Diggle and Roy had spent the morning scouting the area around the address Damien had provided his daughter. It had taken awhile but they found two positions where they could lie in wait while avoiding the man’s army of minions. Both men would be prepared to intervene if this lunch turned out to be some sort of trap. Felicity was confident that Damien didn’t intend to harm her. However, Oliver didn’t have that kind of confidence in a man that had been alive for centuries. A man of his advanced age had surely sired hundreds of children over the years. He had also watched them all die at one point or another.

Tommy also insisted on being part of the support team. He was not comfortable with his unarmed younger brother going into the lion’s den alone. They only had a vague understanding of Damien’s powers. Tommy had immediately called his father and told him about the unexpected invitation. Malcolm gave him more details about Damien’s powers and encouraged him to stick close to his brother. Tommy took the warning seriously, since their father wasn’t prone to hysterics. If Malcolm thought Damien was a threat then Tommy was inclined to believe him. Therefore, he had searched for a sniper’s nest that morning.

Oliver spoke into his earpiece. “Is everyone in position?”

Three voices quickly came back with an affirmative answer.

“Standby,” Oliver replied. He turned to look at his wife. “Do you remember where to go if this goes wrong?”

Felicity didn’t think all of this was necessary. However, she knew Oliver wouldn’t agree to this meeting without precautions in place. The blonde woman adjusted her glasses and nodded. “I’m to make my way to the south side of the house where Barry will swoop in to save me.”

The speedster met Felicity’s eyes in the rearview mirror and smiled at her. “I’ll have you out of there in a flash.”

Oliver scowled. This was no time for jokes. “Barry,” he said in warning voice.

On the other hand, Felicity giggled at the terrible pun. “Well, Captain Cold is obviously rubbing off on you.”

Barry’s eyes went wide and he retorted, “Phrasing!”

Oliver’s eyes rolled heavenward. He knew that Barry was only trying to lighten the mood. Felicity didn’t need any undue stress. The past week had been strenuous enough for his heavily pregnant wife.

Barry pulled up in front of the stately two-story home. “This isn’t what I was expecting,” he muttered.

Felicity asked, “What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t expect his lair to look so traditional. Comic books haven’t really done a good job of describing supervillains.”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow. “Comic books?”

“Well, yeah. I went back to read a lot of the comic books from my childhood once I realized that I had superpowers. Where did you do your research?”

The older man said, “Lian Yu, the bratva, ARGUS, and a few other stints doing unpleasant things with horrible people.”

Barry’s eyes went wide. “Was that supposed to be a humble brag?”

Felicity nodded. “I think it was.”

“Wow…” Barry mumbled.

Oliver cleared his throat. “We shouldn’t keep Darhk waiting, Felicity.”

She nodded in agreement despite the butterflies in her stomach.

Barry hopped out of the car and quickly opened Felicity’s door. He was dressed in a traditional chauffeur’s outfit. Oliver had told him it wasn’t necessary but Barry liked to commit to a cover. Besides, he looked handsome in a chauffeur’s cap.

“Thank you, Barry,” Felicity said as she climbed down from the SUV. It was becoming more of challenge as her height and altered center of gravity worked against one another.

He tipped his cap. “Your are welcome, Mrs. Queen.”

Oliver shook his head as he slid across the seat and moved to stand beside Felicity.

Barry closed the door and said, “I will be waiting here for the two of you, Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you,” Oliver replied. He took Felicity’s hand and walked up to the front door. Then he rang the doorbell.

Moments later, an older man opened the door. His uniform clearly identified him as a butler. In a droll tone he said, “Good afternoon, sir and madam. Master Darhk is waiting for you in the living room. Please follow me.”

The couple walked into the house and then followed the butler once he closed the front door.

Oliver raised an eyebrow when he heard someone playing the piano. He recognized the familiar tune but couldn’t place a name to it.

Damien stopped playing the baby grand piano when the couple entered the room. He walked over to them. “That’ll be all for now Samuel.”

The older man bowed and quietly exited the room.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Felicity,” Damien said.

She nodded a little. “I was surprised that you wanted to meet.”

“Well, I thought that I had waited long enough. Please, have a seat,” he said as he motioned to the sofa.

Oliver and Felicity walked over to the sofa and sat beside each other.

Damien sat in a chair across from them. He motioned to the sterling silver teapot situated on the coffee table. “Would either of you like a cup of tea? It is herbal.”

Felicity fidgeted with the clasp on her purse and shook her head. “No, tea sends me straight to the bathroom these days. It is as if I have a bladder the size of a pea.”

Damien stared at her for a beat before he smiled.

Felicity’s face went beet red. She clapped a hand over her eyes and said, “I’m sorry. Sometimes I say the most embarrassing things at the most inopportune times.”

“No apology necessary. Your mother was the same way once upon a time. I never knew what might come out of Donna’s mouth if she was nervous. However, I hope that you know there is no reason to be nervous around me. I wouldn’t harm you.”

“I don’t think that you would hurt me,” she quickly replied.

Damien pointedly looked at Oliver. “Well, I am glad to hear that.”

Oliver returned Damien’s pointed look but didn’t say anything. It would be disingenuous to pretend that he trusted Damien. He was content to remain silent. This lunch was about Felicity spending time with her father.

Felicity asked, “Why did you decide that we should meet now?”

“I have tried to keep my life from interfering with yours. However, it would appear that fate has other plans for us. I am sure that you know Malcolm Merlyn and I have formed an alliance.”

She nodded. “It has come up.”

“Pretending I am not in the area no longer made sense to me. How are you doing, Felicity? I trust your pregnancy is coming along well?” he asked.

Oliver didn’t know if he believed Damien’s reasoning.

Felicity nodded. “I only have two more months before my due date.”

“Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl?” he asked.

“Oh, we are having another little girl,” Felicity said with a smile as she sought out Oliver’s hand.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“How is Lily?” he asked.

Felicity beamed at the mention of her daughter. “She is growing like a weed.”

“You can’t take your eyes off them for moment at that age. The milestones come in bunches in this stage of life. I bet she is as bright as you were.”

She nodded. “Lily is so smart and intuitive for her age. Oliver and I have been thinking about sending her to preschool next year when she turns three years old.”

“Are there many good options here? I have been looking for a private school here in Starling City for my younger daughter,” Damien replied.

Felicity was surprised by how casually Damien had dropped the bomb of her having a younger sister. However, perhaps he assumed that Malcolm had already spilled the beans. “Larchmont Academy is the best school in Starling City. They are a pre-K thru 12 th grade school system. Unfortunately, the admissions process is a long and winding road. Oliver’s son, Connor, got in easily because he is a legacy. Both Oliver and his sister, Thea, attended Larchmont.”

Damien nodded. He had already known all of that. He had learned everything there was to know about Oliver Queen when he married Felicity.   

“Does this mean you are moving to Starling City?” Felicity asked.

“I have been thinking about it. I hope that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched because it was a big problem. He found himself being unreasonably grateful that Malcolm planned to double-cross Darhk. He wanted this maniac as far away from his family as possible.

“No,” Felicity replied quickly. “I am just surprised.”

“Well, my wife is considering a position at Starling University. She would be the dean of the law school. Moreover, I would like for my daughter, Nora, to get to know you.”

“I would like that, too. How old is Nora?’ Felicity asked.

“She is 13-years-old.”

“Wow,” she breathed. “Does she know about me? Does your wife?”

Damien nodded. “Of course they know about you, Felicity. It isn’t as if you are some sort of secret in my life.”

“I guess I am just surprised since your life has been a secret to me,” she replied. Felicity tried not to feel bitter.

He sighed. Damien had known this moment was coming. He said, “I am sorry about that. For the longest, I didn’t know how to approach you, Felicity. I knew that you harbored resentment against me for leaving you and Donna. I won’t make excuses for how I have treated you and your mother. However, I would like the opportunity to explain myself.”

Felicity looked uncertain but she nodded slowly. “Okay. I’ll hear you out.”

“I knew that one day I would have to leave Donna. I never considered your mother to be particularly observant. However, she started connecting the dots far sooner than I had anticipated.”

“Why didn’t you just tell her the truth? I know Mom isn’t exactly a rocket scientist but she would have understood. She loved you.”

Damien said, “I know that Donna loved me. I loved her, too. But telling her the truth was out of the question. If the League ever found out that I had shared my secret with a mere mortal…Ra’s would have had you both killed. When I was preparing to leave, I considered taking you with me. I never wanted to abandon you.”

“But you did.”

He nodded. “I did because leaving Donna completely alone would have been cruel. And I am not a cruel man unless I have to be. However, I kept an eye on the two of you. I kept my distance but I still wanted to make sure that you were safe. I tried to help as much as I could but Donna would not accept any money from me. She returned every check or package I ever sent to you.”

“What?” Felicity asked with wide eyes. “No, Mom wouldn’t do that. She knew how much I missed you and wanted to hear from you.”

“It is the truth but you have to understand that she was heartbroken. I had disappointed and hurt her a great deal. I think that she was trying to protect you from feeling the same sort of pain.”

Oliver hoped that Felicity wasn’t falling for Darhk’s tale of woe. However, he knew just how much she had longed to see her father again.

Felicity slowly got to her feet. “I…I…I need some fresh air.”


	38. Monster

Oliver’s home office was more crowded than he would like. However, Damien Darhk suddenly insinuating himself into Felicity’s life had set off alarm bells for everyone. Even Malcolm had been disconcerted by the unexpected turn of events. Oliver’s biggest concern was that the madman would try to use his own pregnant daughter as a shield. Damien had been alive far too long to be considered naïve or easily manipulated. He had to know, or at least suspect, that Malcolm planned to betray their alliance as soon as he served his purpose in the plot against Ra’s and the League of Assassins.

Tommy was leaning against the wall with a frown etched onto his face. He said, “I think that we should just kill Darhk now and be done with him. He is too much of a liability and there is no guarantee that we will be able to catch him off guard once he has played his part. He will be expecting the double cross.”

Moira said, “We can’t do that.”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow at his mother. He was surprised that Malcolm had even brought her to this meeting. In hindsight, Oliver realized that Moira didn’t make a habit of being out of the loop. He asked, “Why not?”

“Because Damien is providing something that we cannot get from anyone else. He has mystical powers that will come in handy when facing Ra’s al Ghul. He also happens to have an army standing at the ready,” Malcolm explained to both of his sons.

Moira studied the identical expressions on Oliver and Tommy’s face. She recognized the expression well because they inherited it from Malcolm. Her beloved didn’t enjoy being told that he couldn’t do something. She could tell that the boys were thinking of viable alternatives. She said, “Even if we could somehow acquire the manpower, there is no substitute for Damien’s abilities.”

Tommy tilted his head to the side and he grinned. “Well, I wouldn’t say that was true at all. Damien is one man. He must have some weakness or else he would have taken Ra’s al Ghul out years ago. He obviously believed that he couldn’t defeat the Demon’s Head alone.”

Diggle’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out where Tommy’s train of thought was headed.

Oliver got there quicker and his lips curled into a grim smile. “Metahumans would help level the playing field. I was already going to contact Mari for help stealing Darhk’s totem.”

Tommy nodded at his younger brother. “How many metahumans are imprisoned in Iron Heights?”

He said, “I don’t know the exact number…”

Barry chimed in, “There were fifty-eight at my last count, but you wouldn’t be able to trust most of them. They would either run off the moment they were free or betray you in the middle of battle.”

Diggle winced and said, “Not necessarily. Waller had a team of people with special abilities that she used on the most dangerous missions. She needed a way to keep them honest and on task since they were all criminals. She implanted an incendiary device at the base of their skulls.”

Barry looked mortified at the idea. He couldn’t help but think of Lewis doing that to Lisa. He shook his head. “That…we can’t do that.”

Malcolm smirked and said, “Maybe you can’t but I certainly could.”

Barry looked around at the other people in the room. He didn’t want to think that he was alone in believing that this was wrong.

Felicity said, “Barry is right. We can’t do that or we are no better than the League.”

Diggle shook his head. “I wasn’t suggesting that. I meant there might be another way to secure their cooperation. Initially, they agreed to help because of a chance at freedom.”

Moira remained silent but she seemed to be considering the idea.

Oliver shook his head. “We are not turning people into walking bombs. But Dig is right. Maybe we can offer enough incentive to keep them close to honest.”

Malcolm gave him a doubtful look. He looked at his eldest son. “What do you think?”

Tommy looked at Barry asked, “Do you think your boyfriend might be able to help us?”

Barry opened and closed his mouth. Finally, he settled on, “He’s not my…”

Tommy lifted an eyebrow at the younger man.

Oliver cleared his throat. “Do you think that your friend…Snart could help us? He knows the criminal underbelly of Central City well. He would know who might be somewhat trustworthy. There is no way to remove all the risk but it is better than trusting Damien Darhk. You have all heard about his plans for a new world now. The only reason he wants to get rid of the League of Assassins is to ensure they aren’t around to stop him…because they would.”

Tommy added, “And it isn’t as if we would be asking these metahumans to assist out of the goodness of their hearts. We would break them out of Iron Heights, give them new identities, and of course there would be cash considerations.”

Moira looked at her stepson and asked, “And perhaps a position in your organization? You can’t ask career criminals to give up being criminals. That’s just encouraging recidivism.”

Malcolm smirked as he took Moira’s hand into his. He loved the woman sitting beside him. She had always been a knockout but it was her intellect that he loved the most.

Tommy hummed as he considered Moira’s suggestion. Finally, he said, “I am sure that could be arranged as well. I am still looking for good people to fill the ranks of my organization. We lost quite a few in the reorganization. I am sure that we will lose more in the coming weeks.”

Oliver asked, “Do you think that you could ask Snart to have a meeting with us? We aren’t asking him to commit to anything other than a conversation.”

Barry nodded and said, “I think I can convince him of that. He might even be willing to help considering I will be in the middle of all of this.”

Felicity frowned. “You don’t have to do that, Barry.”

Oliver agreed, “Felicity is right. I don’t really want to put anyone else that I care about in unnecessary danger.”

“You guys are my family, Ollie. There’s nothing that could stop me from helping.”

Moira glanced at the younger boy’s thin frame and wondered what he could possibly offer. He seemed too gangly to be a skilled fighter.

Malcolm noticed her perplexed expression and said, “He’s a speedster.”

Barry’s eyes went wide. He glanced in Oliver’s direction for some sort of explanation. He couldn’t believe that his friend would have given Malcolm that sort of information about him.

Merlyn chuckled at the speedster’s expression. “In what world would I not thoroughly investigate everyone in the lives of my children and grandchildren?”

The younger man just stared at him with his mouth agape. He decided then that he didn’t enjoy dealing with Malcolm Merlyn.

Malcolm asked, “What about your new friend? Someone with her abilities could be useful, son.”

Tommy glowered at his father. “I am not involving Shawna in this. She can barely walk a few feet without assistance.”

Moira shook her head. She warned, “Malcolm…”

He gave an exaggerated sigh. “It was only a suggestion. This is a brainstorming session after all.”

“Think of something else,” Tommy ordered through gritted teeth.

Oliver stepped around his desk because he saw that his brother was ready to pounce on Malcolm. He said, “I think that we have enough ideas for now. Let’s flesh those out and see where they take us.”

Felicity nodded in agreement because she felt how the mood in the room had shifted. “I will start pulling background histories and criminal records for the metahumans serving sentences in Iron Heights.”

Diggle said, “I will fill in the rest of the team that couldn’t make it to this meeting. They might have some other ideas.”

“Good. We are open to anything right now,” Oliver said.

The older man nodded and then left the room.

Oliver moved to help Felicity stand up from the couch. He kissed her cheek.

She squeezed his hand. “I will be in my office getting to work. Find me when you have time.”

“I will,” he promised.

Barry realized that he was the odd man out and quickly stood up. “I am going to head back to the hotel. I’ll let you know what Len has to say about…all this.”

Oliver said. “Thanks, Barry.”

“What are friends for, Ollie?” he asked with a smile.

Oliver followed Barry and Felicity to his office door. He locked it once they were gone.

Tommy sat down on the couch.

Malcolm said, “You both better hope that this works or we will go with my solution.”

“We are not letting you kidnap children. I don’t care if they are the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul and the younger daughter of Damien Darhk. I won’t have that on my conscience,” Oliver said with a reproachful glare.

“Do you really think that either man would hesitate to do the same to my grandchildren?”

Oliver said, “I know that they would not hesitate, but you being slightly less evil is the only reason you aren’t going to end up in a cell beside Darhk when all of this is over.”

“Or a grave,” Tommy added.

“Kidnapping Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson would be a mercy. The poor sprog lives in Nanda Parbat. What do you think will happen when we bring that mountain down on top of his head?”

Oliver visibly recoiled because he hadn’t known that. “Who is his mother? It can’t be Nyssa for obvious reasons.”

“Ra’s has another daughter named Talia. She is the boy’s mother. She abandoned her father’s mission years ago but Ra’s found out about the boy and kidnapped him. He is being raised as heir to the demon.”

Oliver realized that his father was manipulating him. However, it didn’t make Malcolm’s point any less valid. However, he was more concerned about the name Talia. Her name was a blast from his past that he would rather avoid. “What about his father?”

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders. “I have heard rumors but there is no way to verify them.” He frowned and then amended his statement, “There is no easy way to verify those rumors.”

“What are the rumors?” Tommy asked.

“Talia wormed her way into Bruce Wayne’s bed after he trained with the League. She wanted him to challenge her father to become the new Demon’s Head,” he replied.

Oliver blinked as he tried to make sense of that. “Bruce Wayne trained with the League of Assassins? Why?”

Malcolm chuckled. “Why ever would an insanely rich man leave behind all his worldly possessions to train amongst world class assassins?”

Tommy thought back to the reasons that their father had made the same decision. He said, “Well, Wayne didn’t come back a mass murderer.”

“No, but he did come back from Nanda Parbat with a mission. His mission just had a different focus than mine did. I decided to destroy the Glades to save our city. I know now that it was misguided,” he said.

Oliver rolled his eyes because he didn’t believe the feigned contrition for even a moment.

Malcolm continued. “Bruce decided to save his city one villain at a time…as Batman.”

Tommy and Oliver looked at each other for a long moment because that couldn’t be right. They had both met Bruce in the past because all three men came from extremely wealthy families. Bruce was only a few years older than they were. He didn’t seem the type to fight crime at night as a masked vigilante. He was always splashed on the cover of magazines behaving as a young eligible bachelor should. Perhaps his only sign of maturity was adopting a young orphan but many thought that was for publicity. However, the brothers realized that the same could be said for them.

Moira held back a smile because she could tell that Malcolm had piqued the boys’ interest with that  _ innocent _ reveal. They just might be willing to kidnap Damian al Ghul in order to return him to Bruce Wayne. It had been Moira’s idea to present it to them in that way. She knew a child in trouble would appeal to Tommy and Oliver’s moral compasses.

“Bruce might not be interested in taking in the boy but I might be able to find his mother…” Oliver revealed.

Malcolm feigned ignorance. “No one has seen Talia in well over a decade. Ra’s isn’t even sure that she is still alive.”

Oliver muttered softly. “She is alive and I may know how to find her.”

Tommy looked at his younger brother with a puzzled look.


	39. All I Ask

Oliver and Tommy had continued to discuss their predicament long after Moira and Malcolm took their leave. No matter how the brothers talked around the issue it became apparent that kidnapping Damian al Ghul was their only recourse. Neither man felt comfortable leaving an innocent 10-year-old boy to die beneath the rubble of a mountain range. Tommy and Oliver discussed the logistics of rescuing the Damian. The task had to be completed on the same night Malcolm planned to end the League of Assassins. They decided almost immediately that Barry would be responsible for rescuing Damian. He was the only person capable of getting in and out of the compound without detection.

The next problem the brothers tackled had been a little more delicate. Oliver had history with Talia al Ghul. He could probably locate her if necessary. However, he was certain that she would not be pleased to see him. Oliver suspected that she was quite disappointed with the path his life had taken. She had expected her student to be an avenging angel, slaying all those that had wronged his city. Surely, she would feel as if Oliver had failed his mission and her. Moreover, he was grateful for Talia’s mentorship but he wasn’t comfortable handing an innocent child over to her. He had witnessed the woman’s darker impulses and he had no doubt she would turn the boy into a killer.

Oliver and Tommy had discussed Bruce Wayne at length. They had both known the billionaire tycoon since they were boys. Bruce was six years older than Tommy was. However, their circle for friends had been very tight knit since their families were worth billions of dollars. They didn’t know if Malcolm was telling the truth about Bruce being Damian’s father. The brothers certainly didn’t know if they should believe his outlandish claims about Bruce’s vigilantism. Nonetheless, he remained their best option for finding Damian a home. The brothers decided that a trip to Gotham was warranted. This wasn’t the type of situation that you talked about over the phone. Oliver and Tommy planned to leave Starling City after dinner. They wanted to stay in Gotham overnight to observe Batman. They hoped to prove or disprove Malcolm’s tale.

However, their first bit of good news had come by way of Barry Allen. The speedster had called to say that Snart had agreed to a meeting tomorrow night. It was only the first step in what would turn out to be an elaborate plot but it was better than nothing at all. Having a team of metahumans meant they could cut Damien Darhk loose. The unhinged man was too dangerous to work with them. They would all be expecting a knife to the back at any moment. Moreover, his warped idea of Utopia was the thing of nightmares. They would all feel safer once Darhk was safely tucked away at an A.R.G.U.S. black site.

Once there was a tentative plan in place, the brothers split up to talk to the respective women in their lives. Tommy knocked on Shawna’s bedroom door.

“Come in…” she called out from the bed.

Tommy walked into the room and smiled when he saw that Xavier was with her. There was a practically a mountain of toys on the bed. He said, “I hope that I am not interrupting.”

Shawna’s face lit up when she saw Tommy standing there. She quickly shook her head. “No, you're not interrupting anything, Tommy. We are actually glad to have the company.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he sat beside her bed. “I hope you two have not been up here alone all day.”

“No. Raisa was with us until about 30 minutes ago. She had to leave because it was time to start preparing dinner. Earlier, Thea stopped by to have lunch with us, too. She stuck around for a few hours and did my nails,” Shawna replied. She showed him her freshly painted fingernails.

Tommy relaxed after hearing the brief rundown of their day. “Well, your nails look very nice.”

“Thank you.”

“I am sorry that I have been MIA today. My family ran into a few…unexpected complications this morning. It threw my entire day off schedule,” he explained.

Shawna was intrigued by his vague explanation. However, she had no right to question him any further. Ultimately, she settled for a benign inquiry. “I hope that everyone is okay…”

He didn’t know how much he should share with Shawna. However, something inside of him trusted her. He was sure that his father would mock him for being weak but he didn’t care. Shawna was important to him. He said, “Everyone is safe but there are some things happening that involve my family. I will fill you in later when Xavier is asleep.”

Xavier had been concentrating on forcing colorful shapes into a large colorful block. However, he stopped when he heard Tommy say his name. He grinned and stretched out his arms in the universal ‘pick me up’ sign. “Ah!”

Tommy was a little surprised that Xavier wanted to be held by him. He had assumed their previous bonding had been out of necessity. Tommy had taken the role of his caregiver for the first few days. He looked at Shawna for permission. “Do you mind?”

“No, I don’t mind at all, Tommy. He’s been looking for you all afternoon,” she explained with a smile.

He scooped up the toddler and picked up the block as well. “Were you looking for me, buddy?”

The toddler snuggled against Tommy as noisily clunked the plastic shape against the cube.

“What do we have here?” he asked.

Xavier showed him a star shape and said, “Ah!”

Tommy chuckled and helped him find the corresponding shape on the block. “I think it goes right here. Go ahead, put the star in there.”

The boy forced the plastic star into the corresponding hole and then clapped his hands together excitedly.

Shawna grinned at her son and clapped. “Good job, baby!”

Tommy gave an exaggerated, “Yay!” He smiled. “Do you think you might feel up to eating dinner downstairs with everyone tonight?”

She said, “Sure. I haven’t really used much energy. Thea helped me on my walk this morning. The brief bit of exercise didn’t tire me out as much as it did yesterday. A few more days walking down the hall and I will be able to increase the distance.”

“I am glad to hear that. You are starting to get better,” he replied with a genuine smile. He would never forget how weak and sick Shawna had been when he found her.

“I am. It is just a slow process. I am not used to be dependent on other people. I guess over time it became easier to expect the worst of people,” Shawna admitted sheepishly.

Tommy said, “I understand the need to protect yourself from disappointment. I have had to do that with my father. Expecting more of him is a fool’s errand. I take everything my father says and does with a grain of salt. However, I hope with time that you begin to count on me.”

Shawna reached out and took his hand. “I wasn’t talking about you, Tommy. You have proven yourself repeatedly since the night you saved me. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone. You aren’t just lip service. Your actions tell me everything that I need to know.”

He knew that it would sound cliché but being around Shawna and Xavier made him feel human again. Tommy said, “I want you to know that I am your friend, Shawna. I will always be here for the two of you—whether you are in Starling City or Central City.”

She bit her lip and then looked up at him nervously. “I’ve been thinking that maybe staying in Starling City would be a good idea for me. I like it here…I like you.”

“I like you, too,” Tommy replied immediately. He didn’t want Shawna to doubt his feelings for a moment.

Shawna’s smile brightened. She said, “We still have a million things to figure out but I don’t want to go anywhere.”

He said, “I understand if you are reluctant to move in with me. I know that might be considered moving too fast. I just didn’t want you to go back to Central City. However, Oliver assured me that you and Xavier are welcome to stay here for as long as you like.”

“We go where you go, Tommy. If you’ll have us, I would be happy to move in with you. I don’t know if roommates would be the right description but we can figure it out as we go along. It seems as if we both have gone through a gauntlet of sorts. There is no need to rush into a relationship,” she replied.

All of the tension bled out of Tommy. He had been on edge since the Snart siblings arrived last night. He had truly been worried that he would lose Shawna. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Good,” she replied with a smile. “Now all I have to do is tell Len and Lisa that we won’t be going back home with them.”

He snorted, “That should be fun. I get the distinct feeling that they don’t like me.”

“That’s not true,” she retorted.

Tommy gave her a pointed look.

She laughed softly. “Well, Len doesn’t like anyone he doesn’t know so you can’t take that personally. But Lisa liked you. Your name might have come up a few times this morning when we talked on the phone.”

He chuckled because he was much the same way. Tommy had learned early in life not to trust easily. Being born with incredible wealth meant never knowing if someone liked him or just wanted something from him. Fortunately, he had Oliver as his best friend. The boys had navigated those treacherous waters together. Perhaps the most important aspect of their relationship was knowing that their friendship had always been genuine. Neither boy needed to use the other for anything.

“Really? What did you say about me?” he asked with a smile.

“That you are a total dreamboat,” Shawna replied mockingly.

He smirked. “Well, I am dashing and insanely wealthy.”

“You are also kind, brave, and very special to me,” she replied.

“You are very special to me, too.” He looked down at Xavier and said, “You both are…”

Shawna hadn’t needed Tommy to tell her that. Yet she was still grateful that he had. She loved how attentive he was with Xavier. He interacted with her son in a way that James never had. That should have been the first warning sign. Shawna pushed down those dark feelings. She was out of that bad situation and there was no need to dwell on it further.

“I wanted to let you know that I won’t be home tonight. Oliver and I have to make a quick business trip to Gotham. We will be leaving shortly after dinner.”

“Oh,” she said. Shawna hated the fear the crept into the back of her head. She knew this sudden trip had to be related to the family complications Tommy mentioned earlier.

Tommy noticed her unease and hurriedly explained, “We will be back by tomorrow evening at the very latest. You don’t need to worry about security. This place will be locked down like Fort Knox. Barry will be here while we are gone, too.”

Shawna hadn’t been worried about her safety. She knew that the Queen home was secure. However, she was worried about Tommy’s safety. She didn’t believe for a second that this impromptu trip was anything good. Shawna had so many questions but she worried if she had the right to ask them. “Will you be safe?”

He suddenly realized that Shawna’s unease was because she was worried about him. Tommy said, “This is just a quick business trip. We will be completely safe. I promise.”

She relaxed a little. “Okay.”


	40. Rumors Are Flying

Tommy and Oliver flew to Gotham after they enjoyed dinner with their family. Neither man was eager to leave the people they loved. However, this wasn’t a trip that they could simply postpone. Malcolm was eager to end the threat posed to him by Ra’s al Ghul. Tommy and Oliver wouldn’t be particularly sad if Malcolm died. Unfortunately, his life wasn’t the only one in danger. Ra’s al Ghul could target the rest of Malcolm’s family to draw him out of hiding. Frankly, it was surprising that he had stayed his hand for so long. Ra’s wasn’t exactly known for being a patient sort of man. Oliver was concerned that the man was planning something cataclysmic. 

The brothers were uncomfortable leaving Starling City, but their family had not been left unprotected. In their absence, Barry and Cisco were staying at the Queen Mansion to keep everyone safe. Moreover, Malcolm had his people watching the house as he always did. Leonard and his sister, Lisa, were also lending a helping hand because Shawna and Xavier were staying there. Anyone deciding to lead a siege on the mansion would be in for a horrible surprise. Yet Oliver and Tommy periodically checked the security cameras to ensure everything was peaceful back home. Neither man could shake the feeling of impending doom. 

They relaxed somewhat once they were moving around Gotham to conduct surveillance on Batman. They had both seen clips of the masked vigilante on the news and internet. However, there was no substitute for seeing the man in action firsthand. They spent five hours observing Batman without being detected. When they returned to the hotel at 4 o’clock in the morning, Tommy had come to a conclusion. He did not know if Batman was Bruce Wayne. However, he was certain that the man they watched all night had been trained by the League of Assassins. The man’s brutally efficient technique was nearly identical to the fighting style Malcolm taught him. The only difference appeared to be Batman’s refusal to kill his enemies.

The next afternoon they kept that information in mind as they went to meet Bruce Wayne at his restaurant, The Ocelot. The restaurant had recently undergone a renovation and was still closed to the public. Bruce’s personal assistant had informed the brothers that they would be tasting options from the revamped menu. She made it sound as if it was some great honor. However, Oliver recognized that Bruce was simply making time for them in his already cramped schedule. Oliver often held meetings at the resort so that he could work at the same time. There just weren’t enough hours in the day to accomplish all his responsibilities.

Oliver and Tommy were shown to their table on the second floor of The Ocelot. The table was located in a private section that would be reserved for VIP guests once the restaurant reopened. However, today this was the perfect location because it offered a great deal of privacy. Privacy would be imperative for the conversation the brothers wanted to have with Bruce Wayne. Frankly, they didn’t know how the man would take the news of his possible fatherhood. He had already adopted a young boy by the name of Dick. However, that wasn’t the same thing as learning you had fathered a child with Ra’s al Ghul’s mildly psychotic daughter. 

Once Tommy and Oliver were seated at the table, Bruce’s assistant informed them that the man was running late. However, a server was present to take their drink orders. 

Tommy looked at his brother and noted the pinched expression on his face. He took a sip of the expensive scotch and asked, “What’s wrong, Ollie? Is everything okay back home?”

He looked up at his brother and nodded. “Everything is fine. I was just reading a couple messages from Felicity. She has more information for you about the people in Mosconi’s organization. She should be sending it to you soon.”

He nodded. “Thank her for me.”

“Already done,”’ he replied with a half smile. 

“What else is going on?” Tommy asked with a knowing look. 

Oliver took a deep breath and shook his head. “Everything is fine but I am worried about Felicity.”

“Is she feeling okay?” he asked in a serious voice.

He nodded, “Felicity is fine. I am just cautious. She has been burning the candle at both ends lately. Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal but she is in the latter stages of her pregnancy.”

“Is her doctor concerned?” he asked.

“Her blood pressure was elevated during the last doctor’s appointment. She has another check up on Friday. I can only hope that it will be back to normal by then.”

Tommy asked, “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? I wouldn’t have accepted Felicity’s help if I knew that she wasn’t well.”

Oliver smiled at his brother’s genuine concern. “If Felicity wasn’t helping you, she would be doing something else. I am sure that she is going to be fine. Felicity’s doctor would have put her on bedrest if he was truly worried. But I can’t help thinking about when Lilly was born. She was premature…”

Tommy’s expression sobered even more. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. Dad didn’t tell me. I probably wasn’t lucid enough to have handled that sort of news.”

Tommy had gone through an elongated period of insanity after Malcolm resurrected him with the Lazarus Pit. The man was probably worried that Tommy would try to return to Starling City if he had told him the truth. Even in his insanity he often asked about Oliver and Thea. He wanted to know how they were surviving after the world learned that Moira played a part in the Undertaking.

Oliver nodded and said, “Lilly got the best of care but she was in the NICU for a few weeks. They had to keep her in an incubator while her lungs finished developing. She even had jaundice for almost week. I don’t think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. Felicity’s doctor doesn’t think there is any risk of her going into premature labor again, but…”

Tommy said, “I understand why you are nervous about being away from home. I shouldn’t have dragged you to Gotham with me. I could have had this meeting with Bruce without you. I would argue that out of the two of us, I know Bruce better.”

While Tommy and Oliver had known Bruce when they were children, the age difference meant that they weren’t particularly close. However, he got to know the man better once he was an adult. Unfortunately, it was during the time when Oliver was presumed dead.

The younger man shook his head. “No, it is better that I am here. I know more about Talia than you do. Besides, this won’t be the last time that I will have to leave Felicity.”

He hummed in agreement because they would certainly have to go to Nanda Parbat in the very near future. “If there is ever anything that I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks, Tommy,” he said sincerely. 

Both men looked up when they heard footsteps approaching their table. They stood up upon realizing that it was Bruce. 

The older man smiled apologetically. “I am sorry that I am late getting here. The board meeting this morning ran longer than expected. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Tommy step forward and shook Bruce’s hand. “No, we haven’t been waiting for too long. Besides, it gave us the opportunity to enjoy your impressive drink selection. If your new menu is half as good, I might be tempted to visit Gotham more often.”

Bruce chuckled and said, “Well, you are going to have the opportunity to sample a good portion of the menu this afternoon. I hope you both brought your appetites.”

Oliver returned the man’s warm smile as he shook his hand. He joked, “Tommy always brings his appetite.”

The three men sat down at the table as several servers began bringing food to the them. Three plates containing quarter portions of new entrees were placed in front of the three men. The server took the time to describe each dish before leaving them alone. 

Bruce shook out a white linen napkin and placed it over his lap. He said, “I was happy when Oliver called about getting together for lunch. I have been following your miraculous return in the news, Tommy. I am glad that you didn’t die during the undertaking.”

The younger man smirked as he tested the spicy lamb ragu with pappardelle. He said, “Oh, I definitely died that night. I bled out after I was impaled by a piece of rebar. It was a truly painful and terrible way to die. However, I was lucky in two ways that night. First, I didn’t die alone because Ollie was there with me. Second, I was fortunate enough to know someone with access to a Lazarus Pit.”

Tommy’s blunt explanation of his predicament left Bruce speechless. His face was neutral as he tried to decide how to approach this conversation. Obviously, this wasn’t a friendly lunch between acquaintances. Ultimately, he decided against feigning ignorance. He asked, “You are a member of the league?”

“No, but my father was Ra’s protege once upon a time,” he replied. 

Oliver said, “I am sorry that we dropped this in your lap so unexpectedly. Unfortunately, we are working on borrowed time. Ra’s al Ghul is a threat to my family for reasons that I cannot begin to explain. We plan to stop him but have encountered a complication. A person with knowledge of the situation informed us that Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson is living with him in Nanda Parbat. His mother is Talia al Ghul.”

Bruce tensed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend’s name. Once upon a time, he thought they might have a future together. However, Talia grew cold and distant when he refused to become heir to the Demon’s Head. He asked, “How old is this boy?”

“He is ten-years-old,” Oliver replied. 

Tommy was grateful that Bruce wasn’t giving them the runaround. “Could he be your son?”

He nodded slowly and then cleared his throat. “Yes, it is a possibility. I was acquainted with Talia in the past.”

Oliver said, “I am sure you understand the danger the boy will face once Ra’s al Ghul is out of the picture. The boy is his heir and the league will try to make him a figurehead for the organization until he reaches adulthood.”

Tommy added, “There will also be members of the league that try to kill him. They will want to take Ra’s al Ghul’s place and will see Damian as an obstacle to that.”

“That doesn’t even account for Talia’s role in all of this. I am sure you know that she has longed to be her father’s heir for many years. She left the League of Assassins because of his refusal to name her as his successor. Talia would certainly seize the opportunity to rule the league through her son.”

Bruce didn’t need Oliver and Tommy to explain the perils of the situation. He had personal experience with being a boy ‘king’. A mountain of responsibilities and expectations had been placed on Bruce’s shoulders after his parents were murdered. There were certainly a number of people that wanted him dead so that they could dismantle Wayne Enterprises. Fortunately, he had Alfred to raise him right and protect him from the vultures. 

He asked, “His name is Damian?”

Oliver nodded. He explained, “Damian al Ghul from what I understand of the situation. It seems that Ra’s al Ghul kidnapped the boy shortly after he was born.”

Bruce asked, “How did you come to be in possession of this information? Are you members of the League?”

Tommy said, “No, we aren’t members but we know someone that was. Unfortunately, this person has drawn Ra’s al Ghul’s ire. He has been sending assassins to kill this person.”

Bruce tensed because he had an inkling about this mystery person’s identity. He no longer associated with the League of Assassins but he still had certain connections. He knew that there was a bounty on Malcolm Merlyn’s head. Bruce was still reeling from the news that he possibly had a son. He was furious at Talia for keeping Damian a secret. He asked, “What do you need from me?”

Oliver said, “We just needed to find someone to become Damian’s guardian. We wanted to find someone capable of protecting him from the enemies he is sure to have. Talia is capable of protecting Damian but she will use him to her own advantage. We trust that you wouldn’t do the same.”

“How do you plan to get Damian out of Nanda Parbat?” he asked. 

Tommy smiled as he moved onto the pan seared salmon and pear salad. He said, “The Flash.”

Bruce blinked at Tommy’s flippant response. “The Flash? You mean the speedster from Central City.”

The brunette man replied, “Yes, one in the same. He can get in an out of the compound without being apprehended.”

Bruce looked between the two men as the wheels in his head began turning. It occurred to him that Tommy and Oliver knew, or at least suspected, that he was Batman. They were just prudent enough to avoid asking him about it outright. “He sounds like a good friend to have…”

Oliver smiled, “You have no idea.”


End file.
